Boku ha seirei ni narenai
by GamerzXD
Summary: After the clone kurumi bid farewell to Itsuka Shidou, She was hunted by the original. Regret being powerless, a mysterious being take her and make a deal. Taking this as a second chance, Her eyes burning in determination and promise to fulfill this deal. She swore to defeat the incoming threats and return to her beloved one.
1. Ch 0: Prologue

**A/N: This fanfic is inspired from 'I can't be a magical girl' by Rmxstudio in AO3. Well although a boy in a dress, that story is a badass one and for the love of God… it is not a Yaoi (Thank God!). Although I think it turns out to become a G*y-ish in the future then if that's the case, I will stop reading it (I really hope in that story, izuku never cross a line to be a g*y.).**

**I do not own any characters. Only some OCs**

* * *

**CH0**** – Prologue:**

**"Ara, Ara… Izu-chan want to become a girl"** Teasing voice came out from black hair girl in a gothic black dressing.

Holding her mouth with an ivory color hand to prevent her laughter, the person in her front was in crimson-black gothic maid dress.

Slightly embarrass, the said person move its head to the side and pout.

**"I-It's n-not like that" **

The person whom the girl address had a long dark green curly hair tied in a ponytail with different length. She move her head to the side and shyly whispered her intention.

**"I-I j-just want to see how I look in... this…"**Her blushing cheeks couldn't contain threatening to explode

**"Hmmm~? In this~"** With a little push over She lean her head to see the flustered face of the latter.

**"U-um… I mean for experrrrrrr…**"

**"rrrrrrrrr…?"**

**"riment… I want to test this form in some ways. T-That's all"** the name izu-chan move her head to the left with a flustered expression visible on her face.

**"Why? Did I already told you, that dress you wear can't be penetrated by a physical bullet? Is it… isn't enough?" **With a curiosity gaze the black haired girl turn her head in the girl in her front. But no reply came.

**"Ufufufu… can't I really stop you?"** She smirk.

**"you really let me to do the experiment?! Thank you! Onee-chan!"**the girl name izu-chan bow in delight.

**"Well, comeback before dinner, izuku… no Izu-chan~"**She chuckled before disappearing in the shadow beneath her.

**"*sigh* that's onee-chan for you"**She sighed in defeat but before she turn away, she heard again the voice of her one-chan.

**"By the way Izu-chan~…"**

**"huh?"**

**"If you want to make some experiment in that dress, you should test this also"**The girl name onee-chan emerge in the shadow and something she's looking inside the shadow.

**"What is it?" **

As the black hair girl with the identity of 'onee-chan' face izuku, she hold something both in her hands. Izuku lean forward to examine it, it turns out a black lingerie which make her blush as her head become red as tomato.

**"I WON'T WEAR THAT!" **she retort with her face explode in embarrassment.

**"ufufufu…I don't know what will happen if Inko-oka-san see her cute little baby boy in the dress especially in lingerie. fufufu"** A dark giggle escape in her lips. She move her hand to the side and grab in the shadow something. She finally pick it and it appears to be a camera.

**"W-wait onee-chan! Don't!"**

**[FLASH] [FLASH]**

**"Ara… I have now an evidece** "She maliciously smirked.


	2. Ch 1: The day we become one

**Chapter 1: The day we become one**

It is a late afternoon of the day in park as the sun start to move towards the horizon prompting a night start to rise. In the alley of the city, two person walking together, The other one is a boy who hang something on the tree and the other is a girl static in her location. The boy are in a casual clothes while the latter are in gothic black dressing and holding a picture frame and piece of paper.

**"Yosh. come on kurumi let's..."** The boy said but there's no reply.

**"Kurumi…what's wrong?"**He stop and turn around. He face his companion whose stop from walking. He saw a sad smile appeared on the girl's lips.

**"Shidou...You said it before, correct?..."**

**"About how orihime and Hikoboshi would never forget each other...even though years of continues rain."**

**"Yeah?...I said that?"**

**"Ne, shidou-san..."**

**"No matter how much the rain falls for years on end. Please do not forget about me. shidou-san"**

He look surprise after she said those words. his lips forms a smile and replied.

**"Yeah...I won't forget. Besides, There's no way I could ever forget. such an intense girl like you"**

**"*chuckle* Is that so?"**

**"What's with you. You're so wierd. Come on. aren't you going to tie your tanzaku?"**

**"If you don't want me to read it. Then I'll be over there"**He point out using her right index finger.

**"No...It seems. we don't have much time…"**Her melancholic reply make shidou turn to her skeptical.

**"What do you mean?"** He was a bit confuse by her words but finally realizing something when he heard and saw a glimpse of a girl in crimson black dressing appeared in the shadowed alley.

**"I've finally found you. my self"**

A familiar voice resonates in the area which coming from his front. His confusion starts to intensifies as the girl in crimson dress approach them.

**"It seems, that you have been running off and doing a considerable amount on your own terms"**

**"...However, That will end here."**

**"A clone who obeys not my will..."**

SFX: FOOTSTEP

**"...will only be of a hindering existence"**

**"A...clone?"**

**"It's been a while. Shidou-san." **The other kurumi smile and bow while raising up her dress like from how lady greet in middle ages.

**"Please excuse myself. My incompetence troubled you for a time"**

**"What does that mean...?!"**

**"You remember what I tell you before?"**

**"My clones are my past just as they are of my experiences"**She slowly look at the clone of hers.

**"The Tokisaki Kurumi standing before you has also is. But a pseudo personality torn out from a certain moment from my past."**

**"However, the timing this time turn out to be of a terrible moment"**

**"Whether or not this is a prank from God, that me there was mistakenly revived from the last month. and was to whom shidou spoke to in the high school rooftop"**

**"Wha-!"** Now he remember the time he was with her at the rooftop challenging him and even was killed by the one her sole creator on that day.

**"Then, could it be, you're the kurumi from that time..?!"**

The after the other kurumi told him the truth, The only thing the clone could do was warmly smile at him back like her life starting to fade.

**"I am feel sorry, but a clone that does not listen to my orders is one I cannot turn a blind eye to."**The orginal slowly raise her arms before she press on.

**"Especially for the me that had fallen for shidou-san" **Her fist clenched and a shadow appeared beneath the clone.

A couples of hands grab her body and pulled her in inside the shadow where no lights and completely black inside. Nothing in this place except the other clones like herself.

**"Kurumi!." **The clone start to sinking to the darkness as the hands pulling her to it.

**"Shidou-san... i had so much fun today..."****"I... really did-"**

* * *

She know she is just a lingering echo of the original of herself. She know she is just a clone and a tool for the original kurumi.

She already know all that. But she realize something, she want to escape from the original, she want to stay the side of her beloved person. No, she need him. But reality part them away.

She don't have a power to oppose the one who create her in the first place. But maybe if she insist, No she will be executed if she tried like what she did today.

If only she had power…

A power to fight back the original or even a small power enough to escape from her. But if she acquire that small power, she can't guaranteed she won't pursuit by the original.

The black haired girl floating in the dark, endless space ripping her body apart by the hands pulling and slowly killing her painfully.

**"To meet him again"**Her weak voice doesn't echo in this dark world. She place both her hand in her heart and close her eyes. bloods spilling out from the wounds and from her missing foot, bruises and scratches made by the hands.

**"God… if you really exist… please grant my wish… to be in his side…"** She paused.

**"Forever…"**

No one will grant her wish and no one help her. The receiver of her weak wish she doubt to be exist. Because the receiver of her weak prayer is none other than, a hidden being who create the heaven and earth.

Even though it is, she still pray.

Without a warning, a light appeared few meters above on her. despite her hands has been restricted It is bright enough to force her restricted hand cover her eyes quickly after she open it.

**"What is this…"**

**"A light…"**

* * *

On the orher hand, The orginal kurumi enter the world of shadow and watch her clone to struggling and slowly dying.

But she had an uneasiness and don't feel like watching herself especially her image to be slowly die.

In order to stop that clone, She summon the flintlock pistol and attempt to aim the the clone covered by full of hands.

Suddenly, A light appeared in instance so bright that she raise her hands to protect her eyes from the brightness.

**"Wh-what is happening?"**

The time she regain her sight, a glimpse of her supposed torn clone reaching the light like a salvation from the darkness. Widen her eyes in realization she immediately order her clones to capture the clone

**"!. Kill her!"**

The swarm of kurumis appeared and swiftly trying to close the distance between the clone who disobey her and now envelop in hands with the other clones

**BANG**

Kurumi even shot with a high accuracy which she aims to the chest and then, The bullet had a penetrating power that even hands restricting the clones was penetrated by the bullet til it meet the desire target. She successfully shoot the clone's chest but...

How can she still able to move?

after being shot, the clone spit an amount of blood but still the hands struggling to reach the blinding light in this darkness. The clone's half lidded eyes signaling her consciousness will fade away in no time.

**"!"**Kurumi noticed the eyes of the clone who disobey her burning in determination to reach the light struggling further even she was severely wounded.

Her undying will to live make her body move despite any obstruction. Her leegs are ripped apart by the hands and also her left arms has been cleanly cut like it was cut by the sword.

Is it the power to live?

**"!"**

She was shock in the sudden development, The only thing she saw that the other clone kurumis and even the hands restraining and killing the kurumi whom disobey her suddenly blown away from a unknown force like shock wave.

The clone kurumi who had a hole in a chest envelop in transparent light before healing and regenerate the missing limbs reappeared and connect from the part it belongs to.

The light that envelop her shone brighter, brighter than the star before disappearing into nothing less.

* * *

Light?

She attempt to reach it by raising her right hand but failed. She try to compose herself in this dark world. But she can't do it because she's floating and there's no solid ground she could stand moreover, the hands blocking her body from that light.

although the light is so bright, she still persisting to hold it. She struggle to grab the light despite the other kurumis arrive and starting to pulling her.

**"Shidou… I will reach you even it takes me hundred years."** She said as she don't give up and keeping in raising her hand to reach it.

**"Haaaaa!"**she shout as she struggle to reach it.

**"Please wait for me shidou… I will return to your side and we will never be separate anymore!"**

She struggle to reach it pushing herself as she muster all her remaining strength to grab it.

The light appears brighter and feel she'd getting close it.

"**I… will… find you..."**

When she touched the light, it envelops her entire body and the only thing she saw was someone grab her and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**"hmmm…"** Kurumi slowly open her eyes. Only whiteness she perceive in the surroundings

**"Where Am I?"** She observed her surrounding by moving her head to the left and right. Everything in her environment is nothing but white.

**"!?. My chest!"** She able to grasp and see her chest area and even her torn leegs and feet revert back to normal like it was just a bad dream . she move her head below to the ground and then avert her gaze and start to wonder where she was.

Compare she used to known 'dark world' of hers, this world seems…

Warm…

**"You finally awake…"**

Kurumi jolt in surprise as she promptly move her head in where the voice came from.

**"Relax I won't bite"** it said

Kurumi move her body to face from her behind and clear see in her front an entity covered in white dressing. It has a long blonde color hair reaching down to its waist. Gold bangle wrap in both wrists. The most attract attention was its overall dressing as it was made from the ancient time.

**"Who are you…"**Kurumi said in anxious voice.

The said being form a smile on its lips before saying something.

**"I am Mika. I came a different world."**

**"Different world…"** The being name 'Mika' nod in agreement.

**"I'm here because I heard your call. Your weak mourn, awake me from my slumber" **She said

**"Huh?"**kurumi left stupefied

**"I heard it enough. You want a power?"** She said while forming a smile

Kurumi widen her eyes in surprise. She recompose again and form a little anxious hostility towards to the entity in her front.

**"Why? Why do you want to help me?"** She said in more hostile tone.

**"You don't want it?"** Mika said in calm manner. She gaze on the black haired woman in her front. She clearly see the anxious yet skeptical look on her eyes.

**"Because… I – Its strange… I know there's no one will answer my prayer"** Kurumi said.

**"But it does… I take heed your call and I decide to help you."** She smile again. Kurumi flinch when she hear those words come from the person in front of her.

**"Am I…able to break free from the original…"**

The first real question she ask made the being 'Mika' to caught off guard but she recompose again and reply at her with smile

**"Original? What do y- You mean the one who create you? Of course! Yes! Once you get another Host body, your ties with your original self will be cut off "** She stated

**"!?. Host body?"**Kurumi left confuse. She can't grasp what the being in her front said about. She could only form an confuse expression while she was waiting for enlightenment

**"You are a clone correct?"**

**"fn?. Yes...I'm a clone what of it?"**

**"It means you are just a by product of the powers of your original self"**

**"!?. It make sense so?"**Kurumi keep gazing at her with a vigilant eyes. She was summon here out of nowhere and even save her from the orignal and the other clones. The being in her front make a smile signaling for a good will and friendship.

**"You are powerless..."**

**"I know..."**She bitterly hiss after she was remind what happen few minutes to her. She able to escape from execution because of the being in her front.

**"That's why I came up to a solution...And that is you need a Host body in order for you to use the power of your original self"**

**"!?. You are saying the truth!?"**

**"Hahaha…of course why would I lie?"**

_'If I could also use the power of Zafkiel then...I could fight back. No. May be we have the same power but we will differ from battle experience' _Kurumi thought it at far. Even she was given a second chance, if she rush things, then all thing would be in vane. Shook her head to remove that thought. She look up again to see the being in the front of her still smiling at her waiting for her other questions.

**"How do you know me?" **She ask in suspicion

**"Hm? A spirit or a Clone?"**

Kurumi is a bit surprise after the woman on her front said something directly to her.

She muster her courage and reply to her with serious expression visible on her face

** "Both"**

**"Your original self or your creator much more younger when she receive her powers(Zafkiel)…"** She paused

**"Or let just say… She was deceive by that woman"**

**"You also know the first spirit?"** She ask in astonishment

**"Hmm? Just a little of information since she was tricky to even know her existence." Mika said**

**"As for you. You are created by your original of course. Well… and many more information about your original self… I guess. *scoff* enough for that… I don't really like to pry on someone's business. And I know that you know you don't like talking about your past right? So you accept my help?"**

**"W-what's the cost?"**

**"KukukuaAHAHAHA…*chuckle* you got me there. To think you are a straightforward person than I expect"**She laugh in utter surprise. Mika recompose again for the second time and look to the eyes of kurumi.

**"Because I want to help you and also you're the only one who can help me in my problem… no our impending problem…"**

**"What do you mean"**

**"Now let's talk our business"** She smirk.

* * *

A little green-black curly hair boy walking down the road. His hand holding a notebook and the other is holding a pencil and a backpack on his back. It seems he was a grade schooler. He was crying as his tattered clothes full of burns and holes with some minor burn skin in it. The notebook he was holding doesn't left unscathed.

To put it simply, He was either to be bullied or an accident. That's not now the case, the boy stop walking. He look at the sun starting to set prompting to be near six o'clock.

**"Mom going to scold me for my clothes…"**He said to himself while looking in the ground.

As he continue to walk, He didn't realize he was passing in the long bridge with Tall and thick red painted metal pillars on it. Red painted fences in the sides so no one will fall from the bridge.

**"Huh?"**

He realize he was now in the middle of the bridge. Also the sun are completely set as evening reigning in the sky.

**"Why I am here?"** He innocently ask himself.

**"I should go back now…but my clothes"** He remember his tattered clothes full of scorch and holes. He don't know how he'd going to excuse himself to his mom on what happen.

**"Kacchan really mean to me"** He said in exhausted yet melancholic manner. Now the evidence revealed. It was common to think he was bullied by one of his supposed friend.

**"*sob* *sob* I didn't do anything wrong… did I?"** He ask again himself.

He think if he done wrong about him or something kacchan would definitely hate. Nothing he remember he do that.

He silently cry as tears running down to his cheeks. Cap his mouth so no sound of crying he make.

**BANG BANG**

**"!". "What is it?!"** He heard a gunshot fired two times.

**"[This is police stop the truck immediately!]"** The speaker loudly as it echo in the bridge.

**"Police…"**

The boy wipe his tears and shift his head on where the sound came from. He saw a long truck moving in high-speed which he guess the truck violate the speed limit.

Another thing is many police cars chasing the truck behind and the serene become louder as they getting close to him.

The only thing he could do is watch the scene and wait for the villain to be caught by the authority.

**BANG**

He heard another gunshot. He don't notice the tire in the front of the truck lose its air after it was penetrated by the bullet.

**"Kid watch out!"**

The speaker's sound rang enough to hear it. The boy who is holding his notebook back to his senses as he realize the truck approaching to him with much spe*ed.

***CRIIIINNNGGG***

The boy widen his eyes finally realize that one of the front tire cause a high-pitch screeching sound where the friction of metal and the cemented ground collide which make him cover his own ears and shut his eyes in pain. Once he slowly open his eyes a little, It become wide as pure shock appeared on his face.

**"!". "Eh? Hu- uwaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"**

He panic as for the last second the truck will smash in no time.

**CRASH**

His body collide the front of the truck with enough force that make his petite body stuck in the front of the truck bloodied. But that's not the only punishment he receive. The truck and the red painted fences collide as he was squeeze at the middle.

**CRASH**

The only thing he could feel is a cold sensation that he was covered by a liquid realizing he was submerge in the water.

**"Why?..."He cried as he can't feel his own body**

**"Why it always happen to me?"**

**"I didn't do anything wrong…did I?"** He mentally cried. His sight getting blurred as he sink down in the water.

**"If only I had a power…"**

His world become darker and darker, and finally it turns black. He finally give up and the sense of life in his starting to fade away.

**"huh?"**

Before his life slowly taken away. His world become brighter as it turns white.

He shut his eyes to open and blink twice if what he was just dreaming.

**"You want a power?"**

* * *

**"How could I trust you…?"** Kurumi said

**"*smirk* I will never tell lies. Hey don't look to me like that…."**Mika said as she sweat dropped.

The girl in her front having a tick black aura surrounds her with glowing red eye on her right.

**"You are trying to deceive me at all huh?"** She said in threatening hostile tone.

**"Nope. If you really want to know if I saying the truth then I will show you this"** Mika said.

**"!"**In Instant, Kurumi realize the white world she was in turn in to black. She jolt from the sudden change of her surroundings. shifting her head to the left and right to find where is her companion left by.

**"Mika?"** She called. It seems there is a solid ground she could stand in as she walk in the dark world.

**"!"** Kurumi startle again for the second time as her world become brighter again.

**"Where I am"**

Once the light disappeared, She realized she was floating in the sky with gray painted sky above on her.

**"W-What happen here…"** As she move her head below, She see a ruined gray temples full of large holes that fit even the largest animal in the land, it also had a disgusting color green like mucous everywhere with a living organism like maggots and worms. She also notice a ruined wrecked pavements and wrecked house like structures, same invading worms located plus an unidentified living creatures.

**"W-what happen here"** She ask.

**"This is my home planet and my home universe. It become disgusting isn't it? every part of this world invade that thing you see called 'Alpha' or 'Altered living photon' creature"**

**"Alpha?"**

**"Yes. That's not the only thing you will see, There are others with a disgusting appearance you will encounter in the future"**

**" Our major discovery about their existence is they are made up of mainly light particles that is created by magics. Although using the power of a modern advance science in a branch of physics, about electromagnetic spectrum, Physical Light like lasers are able to damage them and even possible to kill them but majority of the creatures had a greater resistance and then research goes on"** She said

**"Through our research, we understand how their existence works and also make a powerful weapon that produce highly energy light and highly magical powered light and then the day had come that my collegues and the entire humans in this planet combine all our forces had finally wipe them out but…"** Mika stated.

**"What happen?"**

**"But...we failed. Before we can able to kill the remaining root, It seems well… I will call it the 'final boss' appeared and surely make one of hell destruction to my world and even wipe us out that brink us to extinction"** She said as a sad smile form in her lips. Before she look in the eyes of kurumi with determination.

**"!?"** Kurumi jolt in surprise as Mika hold her hands and look seriously straight to her eyes.

**"Normally. If all of us in the heaven fought then this wouldn't be a happen, but..."**

**"but?"**

**"But there is a traitors"**

Kurumi surprise to what she said. Even the heaven had a traitors?

**"Those bastards help that guy succeed his plans. That's why that traitors become the underlings of that guy... should I say it become a boss?"**

**"He brutally kill every living things in his ways and even the entire universe of mine"**

**"That's why… That's why please help me to defeat them… It is not for the sake of me or my world since my own and even I are long gone…but yours will be destroyed if we don't step-in and even the other worlds too… "** She said with a sincere eyes.

**"If you say you create a weapon to wipe them out then How come you can't defeat the strongest being you are talking about?"**

**"Well… that person… is different than the alpha creatures"** She paused

"**We don't know what his existence nor any data since it like… How could I call it… He turn the table on us then…That's it He annihilate my friends … The only thing we know. He is extremely powerful that he kill even our strongest"** She look on the ground while forming a sad smile.

Kurumi can't say what the woman said to her is a lie. Her eyes shine a bit before stiffen her expression that turn into a serious expression.

**"If you are saying the truth… then I'll lend my hand"**

**"Thank you…"** Mika weakly said, her eyes met on the ground in a bit of happiness.

**"ne, Mika…"**

**"What is it?"**

**"If your race is extinct with an exception of those who rebels then that means you ar-"**

**"Yes...Already dead… Because what are you seeing now is my lingering fragment of my memories and body but don't worry. I still have my remaining powers"**

**"After I get a host body… What I'm gonna do?"** Kurumi ask

**"After that… you must train that body and make a preparation for the incoming threat"**

**"When you say the threat come?"**

**"Hmm… Wait… In earth's calendar, it was six years from now."**

**"six years?"**

**"Yes. We lately discover after they destroy my home world they will try to cause destruction in the other Universe too. Unfortunately for them, before they can… I cast my remaining powers of my own body and even my dying colleagues before we die, to become seal so that they can't be able to escape"**

**"In your world"**

**"Yes."**

**"But the seal we made are starting to degrade over time in a accelerating rate. Despite I'am dead and just have a linger power left I still manage to measure the powers of the 'ALPHA' creatures and I find out it takes another hundred of thousand years but if I consider those bastards and the one being who wipe our race out in no time. So If I consider it… It will take six years or less"** She said

**"Is that so… "**Nothing kurumi can do was sympathize the person on her front.

**CLING CLING**

**"What's that s****ound"**

**"*chuckle* to think I hear again that sound for the second time"** She said in astonishment.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Since I already gone long time ago, When I'. still alive intact with my body, normally I hear a sound if there's someone in this world or in a neighboring world that needs help desperately. Since I'm already dead, I still retain the left portions of my power and my withering spirit is inside the broken fragment but I'm not be able to woke up and speak"**

**"that sound I commonly heard does not enough to wake me from my slumber… Those normals or common sounds when a person was in a dire physical situations like someone hanging on the cliff or something like that**"she said

**"In your case… I don't know why I hear something different than the usual sound I heard."**

**"How do you say so"**

**"The sound I hear from you when you need help is like an emergency and the sound of your call is so loud and helping you that must be done quickly… I know that you know you are just a clone, not in a dire situation but… Why it sounds like that… I wonder…"** She said in wonder. The time she hear those call, the situation of kurumi is different from the others. She don't know why.

**"Let's talk more about it later. Someone from the other world is similar to your situation"** She said. Breaking their conversation for a mean time as Mika going somewhere else.

**"How can you say we have a similar situation?"**

**"I hear an exact sound like your to that person who need to be save"**

**[RING RING RING RING]**

**[RING RING RING]**

**"*sigh*"**

**"If you are awake, you always hear this?"**

**"Yea...this is a normal sound I always heared. it makes me annoy when I'm still awake at that time. But for now, the sound we heard earlier same as yours resonates again in this white world"**

**"Where we going?"**

**"To that world of course"**

Mika create something like a portal and she enter it, also Kurumi follow her behind.

Kurumi astonish on her surrounding as the passage that create a bridge to connect in the other world. She can see the distortion of space as she walk behind Mika.

**"Oh! There you are!"** Mika said in delight

**"Who?"** Kurumi ask but when she see what her companion saw below, She was alarm as she jolt in surprise horror.

**"Mika!... that's a little kid. He might going to die!"** What she see below is a green-hair kid bloodied in a water. It was sinking farther and farther. She also notice a bridge above her with a truck's front overlap the fences and threatening to fall. also the bloods in the front of the truck which she assume the kid was hit by the truck.

**"Don't worry He won't die… remember we are here for him"**

**"Huh?"** Kurumi seems a bit confuse by the words of the woman. She look at the smiling woman.

**"I never imagine we were able to found a good vessel, even though its not perfect but it is enough compatibility for you in a short period of time… Kurumi…"**

**"Don't tell me you…"** Kurumi said in realization as the woman in her front keep her smile in her face

* * *

**"You want a power?"** a strange feminine voice rang in his two ears. He move his head to the left and right but failed to find someone who talks to him.

**"I… I want a power…"** He weakly said but he know its enough to hear it by someone

**"Hmm? I can't hear it…*giggle*"**

"**I... I don't want to be a selfish but I want a power!**" He reply

**"Hmm? why do you need to have one?"**

**"I… I need to! I want to become a hero and** **save everyone! Even though... even though its just small power is enough "**He said in dismay the last part of his sentence.

**"But you know… your body is critically wounded… how you'd going to save others?"**

**"I don't know?"** He honestly said. It seems realization strikes him to the deepest. He remember a truck accident and that fewer parts before his consciousness slowly fade away.

**"Am I dead?"**

**"Nope. Of course how can I able to talk to you?"**

**"I know a was h-"**

**"Hit by a truck and then the truck smash in the fences and you left squeezed at the middle then you fell on the water?"**

He was skeptical when the strange voice said he was sandwich at the middle before falling at the bridge. But if that being saw what happen to him then, he couldn't argue it and all thing he could do is promptly nod in agreement

**"Certainly. You supposed to be dead now from multiple fatal injuries and severe blood lost… But before you going to die. I step in" It paused**

**"I can give you a power. Would you like it?"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Mika How come you are going to deceive a little kid!"** Another strange feminine voice rang in his ears.

"***giggle* Not really… Out of the entire human in this world. He's one of the good host for you to begin with…"**

**"You say one of the perfect… that's means…"**

**"Yes… There are many humans which could be a perfect host for you"**

**"A little boy?"**

**"*scoff* when your original - self receive the power. Althoug not young as this boy but still she's young correct?"**

**"We know she trick me?"**

**"Haha… Yea… maybe what happen on your past is very similar yet different because our enemy is not a person who turn human into a spirit but an entire world full of disgusting alienated creatures…"**The mysterious being replied.

**"So…Little boy… What's your name?"**Once again the attention come back to him

**"Mi-Midoriya Izuku!"**

**"So…Midoriya-kun~ will you accept a power? Hmm? Why you look sad"** She ask

**"But is that powers make me bad?"**

**"Hahaha… you are really interesting kid! *chuckle* For your question. It depends on how you'd going to use this… but I really hope you are using this only for good?"**

**"Yes. I will never use it to hurt good peoples"** Izuku nod in agreement.

**"Hoh? How do you say good people"**

**"Because. Bad people hurt good people. I want to protect Good people from bad people!"**

**"You promise?"**

**"Yes!"** Izuku blurt in delight

**"*giggle* Well then…I will erase this conversation we had"**

As the strange voice said it, Izuku's world turns black.

**"W-What is happening!" He shout as he felt falling.**

**"Ahhhhhh!"** few seconds from being fell in dark world. It becomes brighter and brighter as light consume him

**[You acquire a power:Zafkiel]**

He see those words before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Check the parameter…"

It is a late evening where police serene and ambulances nearby at were the incident located. Policemen promptly investigate the crime scene. The overlap truck that penetrate in the fences was set off a fire in middle of it's body.

"Kill the fire!"

A policeman hear the firefighters said those and then they attempt to put off the flaming front of the truck and it was a success.

The tension gradually decrease after they see the villain bloodied and the other units came and restrain him.

Soon the medics and police arrive in the area, A huge numbers of reporters arrive. Some of them insisting to enter the crime scene to get a scoop but only get block by the police.

The truck that penetrates the bridge's fences overlap and threatening to go farther. Its front part where the driver seat located, stain in blood as the driver was captured and arrest before he able to open the door and escape.

The police confirm the villain who hijack the truck was a wanted villain with a bounty of approximately 10,000 U.S. dollars that use to rub some supermarket and vault of the banks.

**"kuh. let me go"** the villain who wincing from the grips of two policemen which holding the villain's arms in the process. The two policemen grip a little more for the pitiful villain so they surely it won't escape.

The situation is finally under control bu the authority even without the help of heroes around since there's no hero nearby and available in the scene.

After a couple of a minutes, the police let the reporters to barge in and enter the crime scene but an area which close to the truck's location is block by a plastic yellow lines with a word 'Police line Do not cross' on it

In fact it is just a common case for robbery and hijacking but it turns out, there's a victim involves. Someone has been horribly crushed by the truck and fell in the water.

The first policemen arrive in the scene relay a message to the authorities of this ward to request for search and rescue operation by contacting and teaming up with the local heroes to search the body of the victim.

"**Another trouble some job huh?."**

**"It can't be helped. Anyway it seems the boat is here. Let's find the victim's body m-"** The person who is talking was cut off when a huge pillar of light shone done before their eyes in a distant location.

The light is so bright that the surrounding peoples shield their eyes from the luminosity of the light.

**"where it came form!"** Someone shout from confusion.


	3. Ch 2: New found power

**A/N: I Don't know what to say except for my grammar. I deeply apologize to all of you guys for my grammars that are too garbage for your own good.**

**Second. You don't need to click the button of favorite or bookmark since I can Only update ranging from 1 weak (Minimum) to 1 month(Maximum)**

**But If I update nearly to one month or exactly one month, I compensate it for the length of every chapter contains 5k - 10k words.**

**Lastly. Feel free to correct me grammar so I developed my writting skills.**

**I don't own any characters. except of an OC**

* * *

**Ch 2: New found power**

Once the light disappear, It cause a large tremor which stumble nearby people in the process.

**"Wait! where you going!?"**

Recomposing in his own feet, A hero whom talking to his colleague earlier leap in the boat and start the engine and drive towards the location of the light.

Because of the occurrence of an earthquake, the hero had a hard time maneuvering the boat which triggers a huge waves of water making the boat wobbles.

Soon the hero getting close to the target area, he switch on the front light of the boat as it approach where the light above shone down in this place.

It took him about 3 minutes to reach this point because if he accelerate farther, there is a high chance his boat will turn upside down.

After he reach his destination, He stop the engine of the boat and point out his flash light in the water to examine the area.

Only the sound of water splashing and the sound of night wind pass through him. Grabing the second flash light in the boat and point it in the water, the other flash light was point to a nearby area to see if there's something fishy.

After a few mintues of searching, he sigh in defeated after he don't have anything interesting.

**"Do you find anything strange?"**

The hero move his head and look to his colleague whom standing in another both and the on who ask him if there is any.

**"Not yet"** The hero shook its head and reply before averting his gaze and look back to the water

**"Im sure this is the place where the light come from".** he added.

**"Let search again. maybe we may see the big fish here"**

**"Hai(yes)"**

The heroes search using their flash lights. They couldn't do more because their quirk is not for searching in the dark and especially not in underwater.

They search til the other units came to them. The said units ask if they found something but they reply it with no. Since the two still not found the victim, The units whom arrived join them searching the missing victim.

The units divide into parts to get a high chance seeing the victim in the water. It is late in the evening the darkness make them hard to find anything suspicious.

A nearly half hour pass, they don't find anything as they regroup them selves.

The untis with the local heroes gave up and decide to schedule it tommorow when the light is dominant over darkness.

* * *

**"Its finaly done huh? *chuckle*"** Her hands running in high speed tapping the keyboard with a system windows appearing one after another in front of her.

***BEEP* *BEEP***

**TYPE TYPE TYPE TYPE**

**CLICK!**

She pushed the button in the floating transparent keyboard with unsual glow in her eyes. Once she finaly make izuku a host body for kurumi to keep her existence, her first objective is completed.

She turn around facing the black hair girl with a smile in her face.

**"The preparation is complete. In anytime, you will incarnated in this world of quirks"**

**"...really?"**

**"Hai!"**

Making a bright smile, kurumi left astonished after mika fulfilling her promise in getting a new host for her, and revive again not a clone but a human with flesh.

Kurumi was happy as she make a small smile at mika. For this time, she was given a fresh start to conquer her dream. Her dream to be with someone as she remeber the face of a person one she fell in love.

A blue hair man with the age close to her and the one whom declare she still had salvation.

Realizing she was intoxicated in her world of dreams and fantasy, Kurumi shook her head to erase her thoughts. But she couldn't help but to smile to herself. It is just a small step to achieve her dreams.

after the lively conversation with her, Kurumi had something cross in her mind to the point she come up to her conclusion.

Her eyes widen in revelation and slowly moving her head towards mika. shifting her focus to her, Kurumi spoke in low tone.

**"Mika..."**

**"Hai?"**

**"Did we. Did we ever met again?"**Kurumi said while hiding her anxiousness. She mask her feelings by making her face expressionless.

**"...I guess. We will never meet again for a long time"**Mika never wear off her smile to kurumi.

**"...is that so?"**

**"!?"** Mika was surprise as her eyes widen. Even before she was laid and slept for some time, She had an information about the beings and living life forms in neighboring universe including the spirits and quirks.

Especially, The one who has called **_'Nightmare'_**. Labeling as one of the worst existence in its world.

Seeing The nightmare itself out of her character- '_Wait.'._

_'She's not the original right? but still she received the memories or some part of it to her'_She thought.

Now she remember. Dismissing her surprise and make look at kurumi whom staring at her.

**"Are you sad?"**Mika chuckled. She can't read the emotion of kurumi through her mask appearance but she felt Kurumi become sad all of a sudden by judging how she talk.

**"Why would I?"**Kurumi suppress her emotion threathening to escape. She can't afford to shown others her vulnerable side or else, she was labeled as weak.

In instance, Kurumi start to glow and envelop with golden yellow like glitters. The shining yellow like glitteres dancing around her with a calm manner.

**"!"**

**"*chuckle* You starting to depart in this realm. Now, enjoy your new world. Good bye Kurumi"** Mika wave her hands. Unbeknownst to kurumi, mika mentally grin to herself.

_'I guess she don't know. kukuku. I will surprise her later'_She mentally laugh.

While making a facade of being sad, on the other handnKurumi can't hide her sadness as it slip in her control.

Her lips arched down once Mika said those words.

Her eyelids that fully open as normal but now it becomes half-lidded.

**"...Good bye. Mika"**

She mutter those words before the light that envelops her devour her entire body and disappeared into nothing.

**" . I will surprise you later"** Her evil playful grin visible to her face.

* * *

Uh...

Goan escape from her lips with quivering close eyes. Kurumi slowly open her eyes and see the dark blue sky with a fainted stars above shinningly low. Blinking twice, She felt the coldness of something akin to a sand.

Her hypothesis is right after she rose from being laid in the ground. She find herself sitting in the beach only meter away from a surging waves of sea water.

"nnnnh! *headache*" After she slowly rise in her seating, A sudden feeling she felt in her head that makes her eyes shut in pain.

It doesn't last long for a minute and stop right away for a few seconds. Kurumi begun to look in her location.

**"!"**Once she observe her surroundings, She witness a hundred piles of trashes and wrecked materials either scattered or piling a mountain.

After she regain her full awareness, She slowly raise both her left and right hand and look at them intensely.

Kurumi clench them into fist if what she was seeing and feeling was right.

**"...I had now a body. The smallness of my body is understandable. because the host body I have is a little kid"**

Recalling what Mika said to her, The chosen host body is a person who is a grade schooler. The boy with a unkept curly short hair.

**"It seems everything is fine.."**

Comparing when she was still as clone, Kurumi thought about the comparison between what she felt in the present time or what she felt in the past. For her, it is good or bad news for her.

Good because she had a mortal body and Bad, she don't know what kind of side effects reviving again in the other's body.

Shooking her head to erase the thought of a bad news since she felt mika wouldn't do something like that like 'side effects'. If it was then, Mika would remind her before.

She was lost in thought in what will happen in the future especially what is the first thing she would do. Recalling what she did in the past, One thing that cross in her mind.

**"Mika..."**

One name left in her mouth.

**"You help me to live again and save me from my inevitable fate."**She said

**"I promise to fulfill my words to you..."**

**"Even it takes hundreds...no Thousands of years! I promise!"** Her words resonates to the area of the seashore. Her sudden declaration make the birds who are resting nearby flown away in surprise..

Going back to Kurumi, She recall the mysterious being who help her.

The being whom she put her trust not merely a friend but higher to the point it was closely equal of a best friend.

She will never abandon her promise to her.

The sun starting to make an appearance as the twilight of light starting to shine brighter. Since she had a given a free time, it is time for her to do what she likes.

**"Can I really. summon Zafkiel?"**Asking herself, Kurumi straight up her legs and body before closing her eyes.

The morning wind pass her with whooshing sound as the dust carried away by the winds.

Despite the environment disturbing her, she remain her composure and concentrate in something.

**Ba-damp Ba-damp Ba-damp**

Utilizing the energy of what power she possess, Her heart beating faster as it is racing.

She begin to felt the surging power that makes she felt being electrified but doesn't suffer from electric shock.

**Ba-damp! Ba-damp! Ba-damp!**

**"!"**When it comes to her power, She felt different from what she used to.

The power flowing inside her body is different from the original.

The longer she continue sensing her new power, the sooner she recognizing and formulating her conclusion.

Kurumi still closing her eyes for concentration. She don't mind her environment. She focus in her thoughts what she was detecting the power circulating in her body.

**"!?"**

There is something fishy. She felt someone interfering her power.

If there is someone actively interfering her power then, there's only one being who can do that.

**"Could it be..."**

Kurumi widen her eyes in revelation. She shout in the air with all she had.

**"MIKA!"**

**"[Kukuku...here I thought. I make a bet you would never be able to felt my presence if I don't make a first move. I greatly underestimate you]"**

**"Mika..."**

**"[hm? You just left for a few minutes. Do you really miss me that much *chuckle*]" Making a light hearted giggle, Mika smile at kurumi even the said person couldn't see it**

**"You said I will never be able to meet you?"**

**"[I said that. And I never lie did I?. I can't be able to meet you again for a long time but doesn't mean I can't communicate you freely]"**

**"!?"**

Kurumi felt being smack in her head for no reason. Mika revealed to her that she can still contact her without meeting her.

**"You dimwit!"**

**"[KuaHAHAHA. *cough* *cough* Am I too evil? *chuckle*]"**

**"Then you eavesdropped what I say?"**

**"[About that. There is only one thing I could say.]"**

**"!"**

**"[Thank you kurumi...]"**

**"!"**

**"[Thank you. You are trying to fulfill your promise]"**

Kurumi felt mika smile for no reason._'Is this an instinct?'_

She thought but her surprise turn into a confident grin visible across in her entire face.

**"You already thanking me?. I never done anything yet. right? thank me later after I already finished it okay?'**

**"[Hai!?...]"**

Before their conversation go further that will turns into a yuri, they hear someone create a noise.

**"*cough* *cough*"**

**"!"**

**"[!]"**

Kurumi quickly move her head in where the noise came from. She dismiss her conversation she had with mika.

**"!"**

A girl with a green dark hair that tied in unbalance twin hair matching with the crimson dress. fluttering in the wind.

The said girl lying in the ground facing the sky closed eyes.

**"Mika...did you just said I need a host body in order for me to access the original's power?"**Kurumi was surprise that the person who is lying the in the ground had the same appearance of what she wear in the present time. She could only do is ask mika for clarification.

**"[Yes I said that. What do you want to say?]"**

**"Did you ask what I mean!?. Did you just ask!? because you don't understand what I mean!?"**

**"[Hey chillax. you don't need to shout you know]"**

**"What!?"**Kurumi greatly astonished in the obliviousness of the person whom she thought to be her friend.

Can't take anymore the embarrassment, kurumi lightly raise her voice to said what she mean.

**"What I want to say is that, If He was my host body then, we share the same body!?"**

**"[Ahhh~. Is that what you mean?. Well, I don't like some cliché stories which the two beings have the same body]"**

**"[He is your host body but I separate you so. you can freely move whenever you want]"**

**"!?"**

**"Confusing right? For you to understand more. I combine your body with him and split it again into a identical existence. Like a water and fruit juice ****powder]"**

**"..."**

**"[I combie them together and the result is a fruit juice correct?]"**

**"..."**

**"[I split the mixed fruit juice into half. I move the other half in another container and the result is two container with a fruit juice!. maybe I create fruit juice later...Wait I forgot! I'm already dead. How vexing]"Mika comically growl in annoyance. **

**"understandable?"Kurumi could only sweat dropped in the antics of her friend. **

**"So you mean we have separate body but with identical powers?"**

**"[Yes]".**

**"!?. If he was able to access the power of the original like me then..."**

**"[*chuckle* isn't that obious?*]"**

**"*sigh*. Why would I surprise. You are a war freak with a incomprehensible knowledge after all"**

**"[Is this a compliment? or an insult?]"**

**"hm? maybe both. ufufufu"**

**"[shhh. the kid starting to wake up now. Let's greet him]"**

**"No need to. just observing is enough"**Kurumi said without expression as she cross her arms.

Kurumi shift her focus and look in the lying body of the supposed 'host body of her'

**"This is really unexpected-desu yo ne~(right~)"**she sigh in exhaustion.

* * *

**"uh?"** Izuku slowly open his eyes and orient himself in the living world. His mind was a little bit dizzy as well as the pain in his head after opening is eyes.

He look at the clouds with a reddish hue wondering if it's morning or already afternoon. blinking twice, Izuku force to open his eyes wide finding himself lying in the ground. He was panicking why in the world he was here.

**"Why I'am Here!?. where...I...am?"**

Izuku sit on the ground using his weak little arms to support. While trying to sit, he felt another pain coming from his abdomen which make him skeptical what really happen in him.

**"Huh?"** his little head slowly move side to side despite a pain he felt and trying to guess where is his location.

**"Cold..."** He felt the coldness of the wind that brush past through him. He guess it is morning or maybe an afternoon breeze.

_'Morning wind is so cold'_He thought. After he came in conclusion, afternoon wind is warm so he thought its still morning.

Moreover, izuku shift his thought to the feeling of the fabric touching his skin.

He touch the clothing he had and felt the wetness of cloth but why?.

This is one of the most strange thing happen to his entire life besides his friend that he don't know why that his bestfriend was thinking that he is looking down on him and many more, but the thing happening right now, you can rank it from top 10.

**"Whhhhaaa~"**

As he look down, he realize he wore something different. a crimson black gothic dress and once his shoes place in his feet become black gothic girl shoes with a matching black socks or stockings? he wonder? since he had a little knowledge about women clothes

**"W-Why I'm in this dressing!?"**He yelled. He don't know why he wore this dress nor remembering he wore such a girly dress. Even he's still a kid, he know the gender distinction of what male clothes or what female wore despite his age.

The dress remain wet and if it continues he will catch a cold. Leaving that a side, Izuku found himself standing in the sand with a saltwater making a sound of waves.

He shift his gaze to the sun rising up in the horizon and felt a comfortable warm rays of light. Averting his gaze to the rising sun, Izuku realize there is a black garment from his wrist to elbow and he don't know the name of it,_ 'maybe it also for a maid thing clothing?'_ he guess.

After he felt there is also a thing on his head, he grab it with his small right hand and look on it.

**"This net-bow..."**

The fabric with a color of orange-crimson with a zigzag strip of red lines made of fabric which he rename it 'frilly crimson wide head band'

It is not the only thing which make him surprise, after removing he so called.'head band' which turns out to be a crimson netbow but he don't know, he saw his curly dark green hair are longer than usual. It tied in twin tail but the other one is long and the other is short.

**"What happen to me..."**He blurt out in confusion that starting to overwhelm him. As he tried to recall what happen to him last night. The only thing came to his mind was an incoming truck running towards to his location.

**"Mom!"**He shout in realization, he doesn't went back home til this day and he thought his mom worrying for where is he now.

**"Wait where's my bag!"**He said. He remember he had backpack in his back while he going to his home.

His failed attempt to locate his bag make his face crumple in anxiouness. Thinking how his mother react after he said he lost her bag or thinking what his mother doing now or his mother might be looking for him because he didn't arrive at his home.

As he panic for not able to go home last night, a mysterious computer like status page appear in front of him. a blue light background with a words on it with an inorganic sound similar to computer's sound notification but its structure is transparent enough to even see the objects through it. Izuku gaze to his front and read the words in the status page.

**[You acquire a power]**

**[Angel: Zafkiel]**

**[See your status] [OK]**

**"Huh?"**He lean forward. Izuku make sure what he was seeing is right.

There is a two buttons below the message. He promptly read those what the two button said before using his free hand to click it.

He touch the **[See your status]** button. In instant, there is a computer sound of click as the message replace with another mesaage

**[Status]**

Name: Midoriya Izuku

Age: ?

Race: Spirit

HP: 1000/1000

MP: 678 / ?

Rank: C-

Level: 1

Experience: 0/456

Power: Zafkiel(Angel)

Status: Maid form (Limited astral dress)

Strength: C-

Speed: D

Agility: C-

Dexterity: D

Perception: C

Stamina: 500/500

Fatigue:

Intelligence: D

**[Back]**

He was surprise about the status page suddenly appear out of nowhere and give him a message. Status? where the hell they came from?. Izuku deny what is this all about. But curioisty kicks in as he try to dig more.

**"Race...Spirit?. Spirit!?. Am I not a human?"** He was confused after he look at his race type. Maybe it just A dream or a game?

**SLAP!**

He slap his own face just to see if he was just dreaming or not. Seemingly not the case, Izuku blink again hundred times and wiping his eyes if what he see is right before convinced that the status page is in the front of him.

_'Am I dreaming?'_

He slowly touch the** [Back]** button and the words replace by another.

**[Status]**

**[Weapons]**

**[Equipments]**

**[Contacts]**

**[Location]**

**[option]**

**[Help]**

**[Exit]**

He raise his right index finger and touch the [Weapon] button. Again there is another option.

**[Locked]**

**[Modern Weapons]**

**[Back]**

Clicking the modern and he was surprise after he saw an old yet powerful weapons and still using in this modern era..

There is a gun picture with labeled: **M4A1 silencer.** another weapon beside it was called **AK-47** which completely inverse specification with high fire power but lower in accuracy than the former which is high accuracy and lower in fire power.

Before he go in another gun, he see that the weapons is categorize by its own type

**[All] [Primary] [Secondary] [Melee] [Item] [Thrown]**

He click the **[Primary]** which also categorize.

**[Rifle]**

**[Sub machine gun]**

**[Sniper]**

**[Machine Gun]**

**[Shotgun]**

**[Back]**

What he recognize and saw before him is similar to the main menu in what he play in the pc or even in his phones.

_'I-Is this my quirk!?'_He thought that possibility

_'Did I unlock my quirk!?'_his lips arched up after his sudden development. The level of his excitement gone high than the usual he had.

Wondering how he got his powers especially he is a quirkless or how it possible to unlock his quirk in first place during the late stage for assesing whether he was a quirkless or not..

But now leaving aside those things. after this event, He finally had a quirk! his dream to become a hero will never be just a dream anymore but in the future he will become one.

**"I got a power...I got a power!...I GOT A POWER!"** He enthusiastically yelled in the air. As much he want to dig further about his weapon and his power, he realize he was still in the dress and more importantly he need to go home.

**"Wait..."**He more look wierd if he is on dress while he is a male and the dress he currently wearing is like what he'd watching from the anime which is the dress he guess came from the medieval period.

Once he click the **[back]** button, the status page disappear in instant, He may somewhat astonished but the question is; How he'd going to summon it again?

**"How can I summon it?"** He wonder. He tried to look for information if he can turn back to his orignal self. But he don't know how to summon the status page.

**"Status page!"**

He tried to shout the name but nothing came in. He tried it again but it went in vain.

**"Aha! that's right"**He said to himself. He move his left hand from the above towards the ground in arc fashion.

Because of being gamer in pc especially in MMORPG games. He always observe his character using its left hand and swipe it in arc fashion vertically. The status page appeared.

Izuku tried it also if it works.

As he expect, the status page came in and Izuku make a laugh in delight.

**[Weapons]**

**[Equipments]**

**[Contacts]**

**[Location]**

**[option]**

**[Help]**

**[Exit]**

He click the** [Help]** button and another option came in

**[Transformation]**

**[Equiping weapons]**

**[Glossary]**

**[Back]**

He was tempted to click the glossary but he know he is running out of time and he need immediately come home. Clicking the **[Transformation]** and another option pop out.

**[Normal]**

**[Normal-level2]**

**[Level2-Limited astral dress]**

**[Limited astral dress-standard form]**

**[Back]**

He click the **[Normal-Level2]**

**The message said**: you can use the fraction of the full power of your angel in this level. But after a passing time. Your level increase based on the time limit given to maintain the desire level. If the time limit have been reach, you will move to another level and set of time will be given to you until you reach the maximum level for each phase.

-There is alterations effect in your body whenever you enter this phase. Physical appearance can be altered from internal to external.

time limit until reaching another level:

**Normal to level1**

-standard time limit: **120 minutes**

**Level1 to Level2**

-standard time limit: **60 minutes**

**Cool down**

**Level1 to Normal**

-**60 minutes**

**Level2 to Level 1**

-**30 minutes**

**[Back]**

It seems to change back again to his original appearance can be vary depending on the level of power he used. Using again his finger he click the **[Back]** button. He chose the **[Level2-Limited astral dress]**

**[Level2-Limited astral dress]**

**The message said:** you can use the fraction to half power of the full power of your angel. This phase much more powerful than the previous level but had a shorter time limit with a higher cool down. Depending on how long you stay in this form whether you still had a time, your level increase when the usage power restrictions exceed.

There is a dramatic effect whenever you enter each level. from level2 to level3 your physical appearannce will change into partial that resemble from the last user of this power(angel)

Once reach the phase of 'limited astral dress', your clothes will be change from black dress in to the crimson maid dressing.

To change back again to normal form. You need to cease using your power for atleast 5 minutes to start to cool down your level.

**Time limit until reaching another level:**

**Level2-Level3**

standard time limit: **30 minutes**

**Level3-Limited astral dress**

Standard time limit: **15 minutes**

**Cool down**

**Level3-Level2**

**-12 hours**

**Limited astral dress-Level3**

**-24 hours**

**Maximum maryuku output at once**

**Level2**

-**300** mana per use at once

**Level3**

**-700** mana per use at once

**Limited astral dress**

**-1000** mana per use at once

**Take note:** It is impossible to maintain your form if you use a high powered weapons, equipments or enchantments at once especially a weapon which exceed the restriction of each level.

**[Back]**

Now the given power to him had a restriction for his own good, after reading the description he realize that he is in limited astral dress and it takes a day and a half to returm in his original form.

**"[The level 2 to limited astral dress] cooldown is high?. Is it really powerful?"** He said to himself.

One thing he remember, He wonder who is the one that the status page refering to?

**"The last user?"**He recall what he read on the status page as he muttured to himself.

He close the tabs by clicking the exit button. The sun are 30 degrees high above the horizon indicating he is standing there for quite some time reading in the status page.

His clothes seems already dry because standing here and let himself expose to the sun light with the dress. Recalling what he read, he seems troubled and wonder about the last user of this power and he want to know who might it be.

It will hint that he didn't own this power in the first place but the other itself. Feels like he was a chosen successor by someone else by passing this power to him.

He decide to stroll in the beach for a few minutes to relax his mind. He even try to think something else because what he see in the status page make him forget about going home

As he walk, he saw the trashes and damage appliances and even a wrecked car beyond repair lying and scattered in the beach.

The mountains of waste left here and rot. There is no people around nor people to take in charge in this mess or even place the trashes in the right place than this location.

**"Ah!. I don't have a time. How can I go home?"**He said.

With his little brain, he thought about what will happen if his mother see him in this dress also he still yet come back to his home yesterday night.

He can't barge in his home nonchalantly and proudly said to his mother his new found power.

**"Maybe I still go..."**He muttered. His hair leash in a twin tail sway in the wind as he start to walk in the brown but messy sand fill with trashes.

When He walk and decide to go home, he was stop by the voice behind him.

**"Ufufu...Will you went your home with that outfit? izu-chan~"**

**SFX: (Kurumi's background music whenever she appears)**

Izuku let a startled pose as he promptly look to his back. He don't know who it was but it appears the voice of the person is owned by a girl.

**"Wh-who are you?"**He ask. Once he face the person on his behind. A person with a same crimson dress appears to him. The girl has the same twin tail like him that the other one is long and the other is short but the difference is the color of their hair.

The most stunning thing he saw that the girl in his front had a same age like him especially appeared to be the same height as him. The other stunning thing is the girl's eyes which the left is color red and the other is...

_'Her left eye?. is a yellow clock?'_he guess.

The girl in his front walk and approach him with a smile on her face. But izuku feels that smile had a hidden malice or something he can't explain.

He wary on the girl's action as he sure he don't let his guard down for a second. He think a plan if something happen like the girl in a front of him a bad person, he throw a sand and run as fast as running for his dear life.

Maybe he was just exaggerating? or something like that? because the girl appear to be the same appearance or dressing as him.

As what the girl stated before, it looks she know him too well since he mentioned his name.

**"Ara,ara. you don't need to be cautious."**She said.

A troubled look appear to the small face of izuku. He stare at the girl in his front with the same dress as him.

**"I apologized for my sudden behaviour. I'am...Kurumi. Tokisaki Kurumi "**She said

Despite the girl's appearance, she look likes mature judging how she move and act.

Izuku lower his guard and seems troubled in speaking his name

**"I-I'm I-Iz-Izuku. M-Midoriya Izuku"**He said.

**"*giggle* Why so nervous? Do I look like I'll bite you?. ufufufu"**She said while maintaining her small smile on her face.

**"Ne, izu-chan~ do you know what power you posses?"** She said. The boy in her front move his head side ways indicate he don't know.

_'Did she know this power?...'_His eyes widen in surprise.

**"I will teach you about it. How's that sound? would you trust me?"**

Izuku lightly raise his brow in astonishment.

**"Y-You. k-know this power!?"**

Kurumi nod her head still smiling to him before she reply

**"Ara? Of course. We possess the same power"**She said

Izuku's face crumble in state of confusion and disbelief as visible in his action. A strange girl similar to his age appear and said she had a power identical to him. Izuku want deny it but if thats the truth then.

**"H-How... A person can't have identical power to the other person... unless they share the same blood..."** Izuku said in confusion. Normally a stranger can't have a quirk identical to the other excluding the fact the others with a copy quirk which copy the victim's quirk.

**"Blood..."**He repeat again. His eyes went wide as plate and swiftly gaze to kurumi in shock.

**"Don't tell me...you are my twin sister?"**

Izuku raise his voice in shock. He didn't know he had a sister in a first place. all he had remember he is the only child of his mother.

Maybe that's not the case maybe the girl in his front is only his relative. He try to speak again but stop when he saw the girl lower her head as her face shadowed.

**"Umu...o-onee..chan?"**Izuiu said in puzzlement. Seeing kurumi lower her head as the shadow mask her face while he try to talk her again but stop when kurumi move her slender hands in her mouth. It seems she suppressing her...

laughter?

**"ufufufu... ...AHAAHAHAHA"**

**"E-EH?"** izuku left confuse. Until she can't hold it, she release her hands and unleash a maniacal high pitch laughter from her mouth that resonates in the early morning in the shore.

**" ..haha...ha~~. you really had an intention to upset my stomach? *chuckle*"**

As soon kurumi completely stop, she wipe the tear came from her right eye while containing her smile to him

**"W-what do you mean?"**

**"fumu~?. We maybe not a sibling or blood related. If you really insisting in know, I will give you a clue. I am older than you think."**

**"B-But. y-you have an appearance just a same age like me!?"**

**"Is that so? *giggle*"** She reply. While maintaining her smile, she call him again and she cross her arms in interest.

**"Izu-chan~. You can call me what name you see fit as long it was close to my name. "**

Izuku nod. He can trust her did he?. If she know this power no, they possess the same power then there would be a relation between them, maybe not blood,but for some reason he can't still understand why.

It doesn't any make sense if you had the similar power yet you don't share the same blood which is really make him skeptical.

**"Nee-chan...Nee-chan. can I call you with that?"**He shift the topic so thenperson in his front won't be felt creepy in him.

**"Ara? Is that what you want to address me? Yes. you can-imasu wa~."** Kurumi smile at izuku.

**"Hai! nee-chan!"**Izuku smile in delight.

**"Heh~?"**Kurumi seems amused from the boy's antics despite what the boy's appearance, She don't felt anything malice in the words of the kid in her front.

This will become a good start for their friendship, Kurumi ask the boy who had an appearance of a girl.

**"Do you have schooling today?"**

**"Hm? schooling? hm? ah! Yes nee-chan I have school today!"**

**"Hm? is that so?. well then"**

**"Izu-chan~, from tomorrow onwards... this will be our meeting place every single morning. fumu. ara? what's wrong"** Kurumi look at him puzzled. His had a trouble look visible in his face.

**"Nee-chan~. I have school in morning.."**

**"Ara,ara. How about. after school how does that sound?"**

The girl wear off her smile when she see the boy lower his head but later on, her frown turn into a grin when she see the boy look at her with an interested eyes.

**"Ufufu...I will take that as yes"**she chuckled. izuku smile in delight like winner win in the lottery.

**"But. Before all this you must go home, Surely your mother are worried for you"**

**"Yes!"**He blurt out in delight. Kurumi see the bright smile that radiate from the boy's face. She think she will be rejected at first but it doesn't happen. Izuku ready to run into his home but he stop again for the second time.

**"Ara? izu-chan~?"**Kurumi said

**"What is it?"**

**"You may be aware you are in that clothing?"**

**"un...ah! I forgot"** Izuku realize he still in the dress but how he going to change that?.

**"But...the status page said. I'am now in the limited astral dress and it takes a day to cool down at level3?"**

**"Status page?"**

**"un!. Here"** Izuku quickly move his hand vertically in arc fashion and in instance the status page appeared in a front of him which gives a blue transparent background.

_'Where it came from? even the original don't have that kind of ability?'_ She thought. Gazing at the status page in her front.

Something popped out in her mind. She try to do the same way and do the same arc fashion in a vertical movement with her left hand

ti-tring

**[Status]**

**[Weapons]**

**[Equipments]**

**[Contacts]**

**[Location]**

**[option]**

**[Help]**

**[Exit]**

**"He~!?"**

Kurumi let a confused voice as the identical status page appear in a front of her.

**"you don't know?"**Izuku ask

**"Strange..."**She muttered but enough to heared by izuku

**"What strange?"**

**"I don't really remember I possess this thing even at the beginning?"** She said to herself. Soon her brain in middle of confusion and it express through her face.

_'She really done it *sigh*'_ A smile form to her lips not a smile of sincerity but a smile something malice behind. She already know the culprit behind this.

**"fufufu... It doesn't matter anymore"** She said to herself. Kurumi suddenly glow and envelop in light which izuku shield his eyes.

**"W-what's happening"**He let out a honest look with confusion.

***Bright light intensifies***

The bright light which engulf kurumi start to disappear. the light form a figure and after that, the same person standing in his front in different clothing.

Kurumi standing there in a black dress which can be guess it was from a middle ages worn by woman.

There is an eye patch convering the left eye where the eye had an inorganic yellow clock with roman numerals. She gave an impression of a noble young lady living at the past.

**"How did you do that?"** Izuku ask in astonishment. He wonder if it possible to what kurumi do he also be able to do also.

**"What do you mean?"** She ask in confusion

**"That thing."**He point out to her

**"How can you change your clothing?"**he added

**"You mean my appearance? I could change it whenever I want?"**

**"B-but in the status-"**

**"I have the ability even from the beginning"**she stated

Izuku felt gobsmacked for some reason. He try to open his status page and go to **[Help]** and click the** [Transformation]** button. He promptly choose the **[Limited astral dress-standard form]**

**[Limited astral dress-standard form]**

-You can utilize upto the maximum level of your power(angel). No restriction and time limit. majority to All Weapon level restriction unlock.

You able to go back to the desire appearance.

**[Back]**

On the other hand. Kurumi saw the blank look of izuku who gaizing in the status page. She move towards to him and give a light shoulder grab

**"You need to go now izuku"**Kurumi said

**"I uh. I want to change to my normal appearance"** He said. In flash of light, izuku transform from the limited astral dress into standard dress.

**[Status]**

Name: Midoriya Izuku

Age: 9

Race: Spirit

HP: 1000/1000

MP: 678/?

Rank: B

Level: 1

Experience: 0/456

Power: Zafkiel(Angel)

Status: Maid form (Standard form)

Strength: B

Speed: B-

Agility: B

Dexterity: B-

Perception: B

Stamina: 500/500

fatigue: 0

Intelligence: D

Once he try to transform, izuku look to his status page and click**[Status]**. He saw some of his status rise up as well as he turn in to the expected standard form.

**"Well let's see"**Izuku pump his fist in the air where the confusion and excitement overwhelm him.

***Bright light intensifies***

The bright light envelop him with high intensity of brightness.

**"I thought You don't know how to do it at all?"**Kurumi ask

The person standing in her front once use to wore the crimson Black dress. The boy emerge from the light and had an appearance of his child age with unkept shortly dark green hair and a round eyes with a green pupil.

Izuku try to scan his petite body as he found out his clothes are damage and tattered full of holes and seems tainted with red liquids from those holes.

A backpack on his back doesn't also left unscathed. It has a holes and once use to be bulked, now turn into like... flatten by the piston?.

**"If I can go back in my appearance, then why do the system need a time limit or a cool down?"** He mutter to himself.

After he check his appearance, one thing that cross in his mind. that is:

Why the system need each levels to have a cool down or something like that if he can transform into the standard form or back to his normal appearance easily?.Is it like a cheat or the disfunction of his quirk?.

**"But...Before that, what really happened to me last night? I can't rememb-. !"**

When he try to recall what happen to his bag and his overall appearance, he froze as he was struck in a dose of lightening where he attempt to recalling his memories for the second time on what happen to him previous night.

The night where he was walking and going home. The night which he can't be able to forget.

The truck that knock him towards the barrier and made him sandwich in the middle.

**"Fumu? Izu-chan? what's wrong?"**

**"Ne, kurumi nee-chan."** Izuku is looking on the ground with such a troubled face and eyes which tears threatening to fall.

"What is it izu-chan?"

**"Last night?. Did I..."** Izuku whom looking at the ground look at kurumi with anticipated eyes

**"die?..."**

Kurumi jolt in a sudden surprise after he said those words. The lingering despair and painful look through the eyes of izuku when she look at it. She knew it too well. The accident last night, the villain, the truck, the police and the poor victim who is mercilessly crushed.

That night. Kurumi watching from the above along with the mysterious being besides her. After she gasp and said to mika that the boy was in danger, She couldn't do anything. Her expression in her face become expressionless but her eyes move slightly downward nearly half lidded.

She look like she had lost any pity for the boy, but it was betrayed by the movement of her eyes.

_'Pain'_

_'Helplessness'_

The only words came up to her brain. The limped body of the boy made an impact in the cold water where it is sinking down to the bottom with no one gonna help and no one gonna save his pitiful life.

In the world where she used to live. She witness this moment hundred times where she labeled as the worst spirit with the nickname of _'Nightmare'_.

Thousands of people she murder and mercilessly rip apart their body and even suck out the life of them for her selfish purpose, letting their remaining life rot as she leave them behind.

The cry of thousands people linger on her as they make her repent what she had do to them. But with her hate and dislike towards the humanity, she shrugged those voices echoing in her mind like it was nothing.

The original of her self or herself make a rampage in that world she used to live and also toy those who follows her who planning to stop and kill her.

But her perspective towards humanity change where a boy who declare to save her is true and genuine no matter how many worst thing she made. Surely he trying to reach her and give her a second chance.

Those memories are precious to her. The first and her last day to see and date the boy she like.

**'Although shidou-san is gentle. I should lessen the time I go to my own world. Since Mika can search through my memories, She might find it laughable'**

Before she going further from her intoxicating memories of the past, She snap from her own world when she saw the being besides her had unsual expression in its face

The being besides kurumi, unbeknownst to her, the mysterious being gives a hidden agenda lips.

She recall what the mysterious being besides her said about;

**_'he is fit for you as a host body'_**

Which she would be able to access the spirit power of the original

**_'If we find a body perfect for you. You can use the power of your angel...'_**

_'The power of my angel huh?_' She thought.

Back to the present. A warm and comforting smile without malice appear on her face.

**"Nope. You don't die from that."**She said while looking straight to the eyes of izuku.

**"Unfortunately, you are the main victim in the incident last night. You are critically wounded and dying at that night yet, you didn't die."**

**"Then How come I don't have any injuries nor any wounds?"**

**"Isn't that obvious?"**

**"!"**

**"Why do you think I'am standing in your front"**

**"...Then you!"**Izuku exclaimed.

**"You save me!?"**

Izuku seems enlighten which make his eyes widen a bit before his lips turn into a genuine smile.

Kurumi know who the one who save him from the death's door. But She took the credit for now until the day she can confess everything to izuku.

**"!?"**

Once Kurumu look at izuku, Her mood turn upside down from being delighted into being worried as she gaze izuku who look like going to cry.

**"Ara,ara. I-izuku-chan~? you did not die but why are you crying?"** Kurumi don't know why the boy start to cry out of the blue. Did she said something which make him cry?

**"I'm not. I'm not crying. *sniff* "**Wiping the falling tears, he seems happy for no reason

**"I-I. just happy I didn't die. that's all..."**

For many times, it surprise her again and then replied the boy with a smile too. Seems the atmosphere around him lifted a bit.

**"*Sigh* Izu-chan-tara, You really a cry baby..."**Kurumi could only do is look in izuku who are stopped in his crying session and wipe his tears in the process.

**"Thanks nee-chan for saving me..."**

**" It's not a big deal. something like that does not require me a lot of work"**Kurumi confidently grin

**"Hai!"**

**"Izu-chan~? did I tell you. you must go home. you even said you have schooling today? didn't you?"** Crossing her arms in her chest. Kurumi make an authority like an elder sister.

**"Eh? Ah! I-I u-understand I need to go now!"** he said before wiping his tears. He make a stance for running and head off without warning.

He sprint in the slick pavement of the road once he reach it. Kurumi were left behind in the dirty beach where trashes and thousands of wrecked materials scattered throughout the area.

**"We will meet tomorrow in this area afternoon is that clear?"**Kurumi shout which still be able to heard by izuku in the distance.

izuku stop and face to her and said **"Yes!**" and then he resume his run.

**"One more thing. Don't you ever ever say it to anyone about your power"**

**"hm? But why nee-chan?"**He froze and look back to his nee-chan and ask her.

**"It still a secret why you have that power. can I trust you with that?"**Kurumi's lips turn into grin while her index finger touch her lips prompting izuku to be silent for a time being.

**"If that's the case nee-chan then, I will!"** Izuku run towards his home leaving behind kurumi in the beach. The figure of the small boy finally disappear in her sight.

**"[You seems tired?. Kurumi- neeeee~ chan~!]"** a sound of giggle and amusement heard in the vicinity. Kurumi Face the sea and start to talk.

**"!?. I forgot to use the fourth bullet to him"**

**"[Why?]"**

**"Did you not see the appearance of him?. He looks someone who recently rose up from the eternal slumber"**

**"[Pfft. A zombie isn't it?]"**

**"That's why I want to use the fourth bullet in him"**

**"[Heh~? is that so? *giggle*]**

**"Enough for that. But. That boy..."**

**"[Hmm?]"**

**"besides what happen to him last night. I don't know why but I felt. he is suffering from the inside"** She confess.

**"[How could you say?]"**

**"When I hear him about getting a power. He looks like his wish is granted. And when he ask me if he died? its like there is a large amount of burden when I look to his eyes"**she said

**"[Are you just being hallucinated or something?]"**

**"I don't know why but I strongly felt the despair can't compare in someone who lost their large amount of property or something"** Kurumi said while posing which her hand in her chin just like a detective

**"The expression of his face gives a dark and depressing yet he still smiling. I think he is suprressing those pain he had"** she added

That time, she observing the boy's action. Why those emotions are familiar and yet there's a huge difference. The smile of the boy, it is really true and genuine. Make her wonder why this boy had an expression similar as the adults who having a problem about their life is destroyed

**"[*giggle*]"**A short laugh sound which she can only hear resonates in her area. The only capable of hearing it was Kurumi and the sound came from the invisible being besides her.

**"Why are you giggling?"**

**"[You understand him even though you only met and observing him few times... that night included]"**

**"Is there something you want to tell me?"**

**"[You want me to tell you about him? do you?]"Said by the being which is not around in the area.**

**"About what?"**

**"[He's quirkless]"**

Kurumi tilt her head in confusion but her face expression remain stoic. She press her confusion to the the invisible being who are talking to her

**"What about being a quirkless? what is quirk anyway?"**

**"[Quirk is power similar to magic yet different because this power can be explained by the modern science but the latter cannot]"**

**"[In this world if you don't have a quirk. You were treated like a disable person. And much worst when someone bullying you for not having one? treating you as weak and powerless and more vulnerable for criminals who has a quirk]"**

Kurumi's pupils shrink in revelation. She lose her calm and stoic expression as she listen to Mika

**"[In present time, nearly eighty percent of humans in this world had a quirk and the remaining twenty don't have]"**

**"[But the worst case scenario is some of the quirkless person in this era committing suicide and part of the reason are they can't take anymore the emotional or physical abuse from the abuser who had a quirk]"**

**"I see. that's why the smile of him radiate so bright as his dream came true"**Kurumi remember the unforgettable happiness plasterred in the face of izuku.

**"[It is common for a quirkless to be a policeman since majority of the policemen are quirkless]"**

For a person want to serve his/her country, this type of job is suites for them.

**"[You become a hero that implement peace and serve humanity?. Become a viglante which is similar to hero but put the justice in your hand?]"**

**"[or become a villian and cause massive destruction?]"**

**"It is too cliche for izuku and I became a hero and I don't like the idea serving humanity. Also I don't want to play a role as villain since I already I'am in my world"** She said.

**"[So you want to be a vigilante?. You know you are much vigilante than a villain in your world]"**

**"You think so?"**

**"[Because you are a good person kuru-. wait why are you glaring at me all of a sudden?]"** She felt the sudden shift of mood. She saw kurumi's narrowed her eyebrows and seems she make her.

angry?

**"Nothing..."** Kurumi avert her gaze but her mood are worsen a bit.

**"[Did I say something which make you upset?]"** She ask in confusion.

**"Just close your mouth already. I don't want to talk it anymore"** She dismiss their conversion and walk away from the beach. Mika which is observing and make her wonder why.

**"[Did I really sa-. ohh...I remember now]"**She realize something which she slightly regret. She said something to her that make kurumi upset.

The day she lose her humanity. The day she turn into spirit. The being who kurumi despise for tricking her and the being who turn the human into spirit.

It is sad that a young girl like her had been invovle to the things that she barely know. Mika turn into melancholic after she saw the memories of kurumi kill her best friend without knowing

Mika remove that memories in her head since it is not her memories in the first place, She couldn't help but to only look the figure of kurumi whom her back facing at her.

**"[Where you going by the way?]"**

**"I just want to explore my new world"** Kurumi said it in deadpan expression without changing her pace.

"**[You look more suspicious since you had the body of child in the black dress. You are much probably to be kidnap with that]"**

**"Then I will absorb their life"**

**"[*sigh*]"**

kurumi hear her sighing for she don't know a reason. Her body turn into body which is similar to the current growth and age of Izuku. Her small black dress flutter in the wind and sway when she walk in the road.

People who happen to pass by gaze at her with confuse yet a wonder look mixed with astonishment which is expressed from their faces.

She attract attention whenever she go.

**"I really hate this"**

* * *

The people gasp when izuku is walking down the road. He is conscious that his clothes are full of holes and traces of blood is shown.

Izuku finally reach the area where his apartment located, when he try to walk farther, In instance he heard the one he thought to be his best friend his friend's mother seems having a quarrel.

**"Watch your mouth you brat!"**

**"Just shut up already you old hag"**

**"Where in the world you learn that?"**

The usual quarrel between the mother and the son kick start again for this day. This is really something an alarm clock for Izuku when sometimes he overslept and hearing them quarrel make him really awake.

But for now. He would be in trouble if he caught by his supposed friend in his damage clothing.

**"I need to hide"**He muttered. Before he would going to be caught. He hide in the bush and let his friend pass by.

**"That old hag"** Izuku hear his friend scrowling with his eyebrow knit in annoyance. He slowly move deeper from the bush so that the chances of seeing him is low.

The silhouette of his friend finally disappear in his sight.

**"Phew!"** Wiping his non existent sweat, He quickly ran towards in his apartment.

_'What I going to say to mom?'_He thought. Izuku slowly approach the door knob and make slow movement in his hand and slowly turn the door knob.

His attempt is failed when he realized the door knob is locked.

**"Locked?. Mom is not around?"**He muttered. Reaching his bag for a sec and thankfully, even how pitiful state his bag is, the key to the door is in the pocket of his bag.

**CLICK**

Izuku put the key in the knob and turn it to open. He slowly open the door which the room inside is dark since there is no lights open or even windows open.

He remove his shoes and go to the living room. But the person he anticipated is not around.

**"Mom?"**He called. He place his flattened bag in his room and walk to the living room. His petite body move around the small house searching for his dear mother.

He check the bathroom, the other room or even in his own room. No living person besides him is present.

**"Where are you...mo-"** izuku cut off when he hear door knob suddenly turn and the creaking sound of the door to open.

***Door opened***

**"Izuku?"**Izuku clearly recognize that voice. It was coming from where he use to enter the house. Izuki sprint down towards his mother.

**"Mom!"** Izuku leap in the air tightly hug his mother and his mother left skeptical.

**"Izu-. What happen to you!"**Inko whom the mother of izuku raise her voice unintentionally. When she look down. Izuku hugging her with his clothes had a lot of damage and red tainted liquid and even his backpack.

* * *

**AN: I f you guys realize that I always ending every chapter with cliffhanger, is because I always overboard.**

**What I mean is I type more than 10k or the limit of words for every single chapters. That's why I need to move the extras to another chapter. Or I even half the one 10k words chapter into half( equal to 2 chapters).**

**Do not expect I won't abandon this story. I know the pain where you like the story and the author don't upload time to time until the story itself rotted away and abandon. ( It really hurt my kokoro(heart) after I read some stories that the author abandons it for no and unknown reasons).**

**Have a nice reading guys~!**


	4. Ch 2-2: EXTRA

"..." - character speaking

_'...'_ \- thoughts

"[...]" - character speaking through telephaty/telophone/cellphone/any other forms of telecommunication

...* - Action normally taken by the characters which can be describe through one word.

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are not mine and never be mine. exception for the story and OC'S.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Extra**

"I-I. I'm fine mom" He replied.

"What do you mean fine?. Look at you?." Izuku wince a bit when her mother swiftly remove his hands from the hug and scan his body frantically.

"There is something hurt here? do you feel any pain? are you alright? tell me izuku" She said in distress. She know she should not overreacting like this but the damage her son sustain is too realistic to the point her son looks like someone being brought back to life.

"Mom. I don't feel anything. I just...I just trying to make clothes for Halloween. see I don't have any wounds" Izuku raise up his arms. He shook his body and let her examine his body.

Even though Inko know something fishy since when she saw those red paints in the holes, it is too realistic as it really the blood of someone.

She is a registered nurse and had an experience and encounter about injured person. As a nurse, she always saw the bloods of someone. So she able to distinguish what is blood or not. But once she check the small body of her son by stripping the upper clothes, there is no even a small wound or injury in his body which inko sigh in relief.

_'This is really a blood'_ She thought. She stand and hug her son. Izuku felt surprise when she suddenly hug him. and afterwards feel at ease

Well. for izuku, Its a one hell of a lie to his mother. He felt a guilt rising from his stomach as something weight come in his heart. Sad expression appear in his face which inko go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry izuku. I thought you get yourself into trouble" she said

"I'm sorry too mom. to scare you" Izuku softly reply.

"Apology accepted. But now. please change your clothing. N?. Did you already took a bath? you have school today right? you are going to be late"

"Haaaii..."Izuku said while running towards the bathroom

* * *

"Phew. I thought I was dead" Izuku said to himself. Lying to his mother is really rare for him to do. He always honestly said things what happen. But now since he had not used in lying, there is a sudden increase again of weigh in his heart.

_'This is bad'_ He thought.

_'But I have no choice left in me'_ He added.

_'Anyway, I need to prepare for school. I should deal with it later'_ He thought to himself as he face the mirror and form a smile in his face. He doesn't know how long for him to lie to his mom and how many it would be in the future. But as long as he can walk to the path where he can achieve his dream. One day, He will tell him mom everything.

He hope so.

"Anyway, I need to prepare now. I will be late"He said then he open the shower.

The time is running and he know that there is only an hour left before his class start in this morning.

* * *

Midoriya Inko couldn't help but she felt anxious and worried to the well being of her son today.

Since she is his mother, She know her son is lying in her but she don't have a concrete evidence to prove it.

Maybe she was just exaggerating. Her brain might not functioning properly since she still not had a sleep because she had a straight duty in the hospital where she working at.

"I'm just tired."She said to herself. Shaking her head to remove that uncomfortable feeling inside her.

Midoriya Inko stare at her right hand where the plastic bag and the food inside of it located.

Avert her gaze and walk to the kitchen to prepare the food she bought along the way for Izuku after it, she plan to take a nap as izuku will go to school

* * *

**12 Hours later**

"[Kurumi. Do you have any plan telling him?]"

"Not yet"

Kurumi make a serious expression while gazing the stars. She was being fascinated by the beauty of the bright full moon shining in the sky.

she leave any her thoughts and speak once more.

"With his mind. I'm afraid. He won't understand at all. "

"[How about trying?]"

Mika keep insisting which kurumi keep frowning. This is not a time for arguement so she chose her words wisely to make the idea won't expand further and won't go unexpected for her.

As for Kurumi, she know that It won't give izuku a nice life after knowing the incoming threat which the two of them will test their durability, endurance and fighting capability.

Even the survivability of this world.

Since both of them reach for power, the two should pay the same price by accepting the responsibility.

Even though one of them is not aware.

Not yet.

"Nope. This is also not an option"

"*Sigh]"

"Let's leave this matter for now. It won't cause a problem for the time being. Maybe a year or later will do"


	5. Ch 3 part 1: First Victims

A/N: Hey guys! I've been dead long ago. Joke.

Its more than 6 months than I expect to update and I made a mistake especially the time I should update.

But now. I already finished the first volume of the story.

I want to thanks to those who criticize my spelling/grammar and point out some mistake. And of course those all who read/review this fanfic. Thanks again.

One more thing. This volume focuses more in kurumi's than izuku's until the next two volume as Izuku's role in first to third volume will be expected to be changing to minor and major role and vice versa(shifting for every chapter/volume) depending on the progress of the story. But after the 3rd volume, Izuku's will share the same spotlight as kurumi.

Now I warned you. Feel free to back out since I knew this will be a boring story for you and also a lousy one.

But If you feel want to read this story; Have a nice reading~

* * *

Chapter 3: First victim

The sun is already set and its yellowish-red lights visible just by looking at the sky. In a certain location in the Mustafu, There is a little girl wearing a crimson dress standing at the rooftop of a hundred meter building.

Her dress flutters in the wind as she remain unmoving from her place and look like in state of a deep thought for a while.

The only moving in her body was a rhythmic expansion and contraction of her chest indicating she's breathing.

There is also a slight moving of her black bangs as it sway from the wind night breeze.

"[Kurumi...?]"

"..."

"[How's your new world?]"

Breaking her gaze at the distant, kurumi close her eyes and seems irritated. But still, She reply to the one who spoke to her without looking to where the voice came from.

"There's no such a world for me..."

"[Eh?]"Mystified with her answer, Mika could only think kurumi ungergoes menstrual period today or something.

'[she had the body of a kid, she don't have a menstrual period yet. Also she's living not as a normal human but a spirit this time]' She thought observing her

'I can here your loud enough. You dufus'

'[Fuaahaha]'

'Seriously...' Kurumi make a face palmed from the antics of mika.

"Anyway. you say the world you came from. is sealed by you along with your friends?"Changing the subject, She move her head upwards trying to imagine mika's face looking back at her

"[Yes? what about it?]"Mika replied nonchalantly

"And There is few years left till it brokes and the war begin"

From what she told about her past and the impending threat. Kurumi who keep nagging about it and Mika is not angry about it but there is a gut feeling this conversation will turn into sour.

"[What exactly you want to say?]"Mika don't want to prolong this and become straight forward

"I am planning to exclude izuku in this war."Kurumi said. She closed her eyes and fell in deep thought.

She consider izuku's emotion whether he would fit for the task given to him which she strongly based from his memories.

She never find a good life of izuku in social world as she look through his memories. A mind full of negative memories which starts at the age of four. Where coincidentally a person should manifest their quirk or power at that age. Yet izuku doesn't have which give him a really unpleasant memories from other people especially his friends.

She was sadden after knowing the truth as she see how bright his smile when he know he finally had a power or quirk he said.

"[You say. you have a plan telling him?]"

Kurumi shook her head and reply.

"Yes. But If I'm only going to exclude him, There's no point telling him this"

"[Do you really prefer this way?]"

"...Yes. This would be the best choice to make izuku develop and grow like a normal Kid"

But the supposed companion of hers did not reply nor make any sounds. Her heart can't stay at ease and she spoke again to know her what happen to her.

"Mika?"

However, a giggling sound resonates in the area but the thing is, she's the only one who can hear those sounds.

"[Quite alone as always *chuckle* And for your information. You are not and will never going to fight alone]"

"..."Kurumi frown.

"[You will fight alongside with him]"

"[ Do. You. Understand?]"Mika's voice become deep like she's ending the argument with her total victory.

She seems serious when she told kurumi; she's not alone to fight. Mika also hope the two not only become a good friends but close friends and ally in the future or much better relationship than the suggested.

Kurumi did not talk anymore, She only gaze at the bright lights coming from the buildings and the traffic from the ground. Not satisfied, She look to the bright night sky where a lot of stars and a crescent moon shinning giving light to her surrounds despite its low brightness

She remain her stoic expression as she continue to observe the lights coming from the other building and roads from afar with a noises of cars serenes and fainted lights.

Back again to the subkect, If Mika said so, She couldn't help but take that advice but there is one thing she had a problem with.

That is, the child, the innocent kid will find himself participating the war without the full understanding which for kurumi is really unpleasant to see. It remind her about her past how she get her power and how she was so easy to be deceived. Also how herself being blinded with anger.

Now that she recalled again, She decide to leave it before she delve further from her memories resurfacing the pain it cause to her.

Her gazed to the other building and look up in the sky before saying something.

"I will observe him. If He. was capable. participating our war. Is this make you satisfied?"

"[...]"

"Mika?"

"[Fine. But This is our inevitable fate which drags in izuku. Once Izuku reached his hands for power I lend to him, there is no going back.]"

"You are the one who drag him in this"

"[And now you are blaming me?]"

"!"

"[I understand what you want to say but. Don't you just saw his dying body in the cold water?]"

"...I know"She recall how blood continue to spill out from his body together with his body temperature swiftly matching the coldness of the water. Multiple fractures, break bones which make someone look away from the severity towards the pitiful state of his body.

"[Don't tell me you didn't witness how the condition of critically wounded body of his? You're the first one to react how his body sinking in the water. Correct?]"

"..."

"[That's it kurumi. Even I had a power to interfere, Even I can stall his dying body, Its not forever nor i could stall it withing an hour, I can't save him if he didn't reached his hands to the power I offered to him]"

"!"

"[I am already dead. Despite that, I had my remaining power left inside my dead body, I can't interfere much how I used before when I am still alive.]"

"..."Once again, her lips turn down. She understand mika. She understand what she want to imply. By that, She couldn't argue anymore. Kurumi lost it until her eyes become a wide plate as something that come out to mika's mouth which left her froze in her spot

"[Especially interfering the lives of someone who is mortals]"

'Mortals!?'Widen her eyes in surprise. Kurumi's thought led her to her conclusion.

"M-Mika?. What are really you?"

"[...I'am?...kukukuku]"

The invisible being name 'Mika' make a giggling sound and it doesn't make sense to kurumi.

"[It is too soon for me to say it. But don't worry. I will reveal it to you when the time has come]"

".Its not fair for you to have a secret. You already know me"

"[I said I will tell you soon]"

"..."

Seems Her friend won't say her secret, Kurumi could only do is trust her.

"[Leaving aside my current condition, Izuku won't be stop from discovering our problem]"

The usual tone mika replace by seriousness as kurumi felt it after Mika said her sentence.

Like a waves of water, Kurumi recall what she saw when she still in the realm with mika.

"!"

The broken world full of disgusting living things. A world where humans can't possibly called a habitable planet and universe. Like an Anti version of matter which annihilate every single life.

"[Even you fought alone. Keep remain in the underworld fighting non-stop...]"

"[One day, he will discover all of that...]"

"!"Kurumi stop in her track and look upward.

"[That. you. His onee-chan. Clashing with unknown enemies. Fighting. Has been pushed back. Cornered. Retaliating and more]"

Unpleasant words leaves in Mika's mouth who tried to persuade kurumi indirectly.

Mika giving her an obvious what she was talking about and kurumi need someone who can assist her in their upcoming war.

If things doesn't go to her way, Mika will fail to avenge her fallen comrades and restore the mess of her world.

And for kurumi, her eyes widen in surprise and make her stoic expression crumble.

In the near future, Mika had a precise prediction that there is a fight where kurumi need to give it all to overcome it, but she didn't make a prediction where Izuku witness those.

'No'Kurumi head shook in denial. She won't let out her personal feelings and shook her head to erase that thought.

"..."

"[And what do you think if he see you being cornered and beaten? Don't you think he will feel being useless as he couldn't even help his nee-chan?]"

"Stop!?. How can you predict on what will happen in the future??"

"[How...]"

"[I?...]"She slowly said her words

"..."

"[What do you think?. Is my words are just a mere lies blabbering by an old fool?.]"

"..."

She don't remember Mika lied to her even from the beginning. With an exception of her carefree attitude, She answer her truthfully without any doubt.

'I. can't still trust mika even though she done everything for me' A melancholic behaviour appear in her face. And mika is aware of it and chose not to continue that matter but spoke about their growth.

"..."

"[That's why. Molding his mind and his perspective in the early stage will lift up some burden as he will may understand our situation. The incoming threat]"

"But still."

"[There. is no time...]"

"!"

"[Kurumi...]"

Kurumi widen her eyes as Mika said those words in solemn voice.

"..."She look down in the ground. Again, feeling sad about the situation they currently in.

She couldn't retaliate more. Her argument with mika ended with defeat. She understand her part and Mika's point of view.

"..."

As much she don't want to involve the kid in their problem, she can't find a way to resolve this.

One day, Izuku become conscious and open his eyes to the reality and the disaster happen in the future once Kurumi failed to keep her position.

"..."

The only thing she could do is to gaze in the ground with a melancholic expression visible in her face.

"[I understand your feelings. Kurumi. Its just that. Because of this war, all neighboring universes are in the same boat. Reality is cruel and time is no longer in our side. We are racing against it]"

"[For now. Let's focus in developing you and Izuku for the modified power of your original's self]"

"...if that's how you say so. I can't do anything about it]"

"[Thanks kurumi. for understanding]"

"..."

She Remain gazing in the ground as she used to.

'One day he will discover that, you are fighting alone kurumi'

Recalling what she understand in her words. She shift her gaze towards the convenience store in the ground.

'hm?'

"?"

She saw a green car stopped and 5 men exit with the crowbars in their hands.

"!"

Kurumi who gaze in the ground witness a group of people broke and penetrate the glass of the convenience store.

For a normal people, looking in the ground while in high altitude is impossible unless they use binoculars.

But kurumi is not a normal person. She could even sense despite the distance of the object of her focus. She observing them and her eyes narrow slit.

"[!]"

"[Where are you going Kurumi?]"

Kurumi suddenly jump in the high building and the gravity holds her and begun to free Fall.

Wind bombarded her as she accelerating and reaching the terminal velocity in no time.

"I will test my power. You can sit there and watch *grin*"

* * *

"Oi. oi. give that to me"

A man in black jeans with jacket and hood match with a scarf and a mask covering his face extending his arm horizontally while holding a pistol in his hand pointing it towards to a nervous shop keeper.

"Don't make it so hard. Old man *maniacally smirk*"

the victim whom a shop keeper in this store seems had a mutant quirk judging by his appearance similar to a raccoon.

* * *

He was managing at the stocks in the storage room when a breaking sound resonates, and judging by the intesisty of the sound it seems it is quite close to him.

When the time he try to partially open the door, this men suddenly appeared in a front of him and forcefully open full the door before pointing the gun at him.

The others use the crow bar to infiltrate the glass other window by breaking it before starting to rob this late evening.

The shopkeeper tried to fight back using all he had but in vain.

He was beaten up by the man in his front and send him flying onto the cashier's desk.

Unable to do anything, The robbers roam around inside his shop without consent.

The robber's collegues finding out in the surroundings while the others checking for the valuable goods.

"Oldman... stop being a nuisance and open the vault!" The man in black hoodie said to him.

the shop keeper growl at him with an pure hostility but the man pointing his gun shrug it off and chuckled.

"Boss. we already secure the surveillance camera."

"Good"The man seems to be the boss smirked as he pleased and then he look to the shop keeper with a victourious mix with malicious smiling face.

"Now...if you want to be in one piece, you'd be better to give me that thing. *laugh*" A crazy maniacal laughter followed after his sentence and a man who looks like a raccoon as part of his mutant quirk shiver slightly in fear.

'This bastards' He mentally curse, if only he had a useful power. He make sure they will never forget this incident as they will regret being born in this world.

"Oi. Oi. hurry up!"the man in a hoodie smash the shop keeper with his hand gun and using his free hands to shove him towards the desk.

"You!..."

BANG!

"Kwaak...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The shop keeper let out a scream in a agony as he touch his once intact left ear now it was missing.

Bloods rushing out from the missing left ear as he immediately cover it with his hand.

"You really like me to go in bad mood huh?." With a threatening voice, he once again pointing his hand gun to the shop keeper.

The victim felt dread as he gazing at the man while shivering.

Because of being afraid of losing his life. He slowly move his hands towards the vault and start to open it.

The vault contain the precious gems that he discovered after he went to his trip in the province he got used to live during his childhood.

There is a day, when he went the popular fishing lake for fishing, suddenly he need to take the comfort room but it is too far to go back, so he chosen the nearest location at the bottom on the mountain.

After the time he went back, he saw a leather pouch then took an interest and see what inside

To his surprise like he won a lottery, He saw a couple amounts of high value jewelries inside.

That time he was so happy that the others get wind up what happen to him after he tell to his neighbor which later on he regret as they begun to persuading him to hand over it to the authority by giving those to them. he chose not to do so since he is not a fool and he know they only exploit it.

That's the only thing he remember how this villain knew the precious items he had. After a day, he went back again to the city to resume his business here . Seems like someone from his neighbor call a villain to snatch this from him. He curse himself for not going to the nearest bank and convert it to money.

He leave aside his thought and prioritize his own life then he go to the the counter and open the cashier while his hands trembling.

Once he pick up all the money from the counter and the precious gems from the vault, he put the money from the bag the villain gave to him and hand over all of it.

The man in hoodie as his flat lips turn into a malicious smirk after he reach the money

"well. well.."

Cold sweat run down to the shop keeper's cheeks when the man in a front of him smiling maliciously

"*grin* happy cooperating" The man remove his scarf covering his mouth and reveal his lips grin maniacally

CLICK.

A shop keeper shut his eyes tight as he wait for his final moments and then...

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Heok..."

"kwaaak"

After the sound of gun fire, The screams of the men both inside and outside resonates in the area as the man in hoodie swiftly move his head and face the being behind him

"Who are you!..whaa-"as he point his gun, he witness his fallen comrade in the ground having a large hole in their chest as well the blood slipping in the floor.

His face form a dark expression and he look at the culprit in rage.

"You bastard-"

* * *

"Ne. mika?"

"[What is it?]"

"Are you against killing them?"

"[Why'd yah ask?]"

"Nothing...just wanna hear your thoughts"

"[Heh~?. hm? lemme think]"

Kurumi don't know what to do as she let mika thinking so hard for just a simple question. 'A SIMPLE question' And she starting to irritate since mika doesn't make any sound nor replying to her

"..."

"[For my self. I against killing humans"

"..."Kurumi frown. Even though Mika want to eradicate her enemies doesn't mean she will allow herself to kill humans; That's what kurumi thought.

"[But Its just my former self. In our situation. As long any of this humans in this universe who disobey the rules, rebelled or joined in the war as an enemy then. It's your judgement if your going to kill it or not]"

"..."

"[We have different egos. whether letting your demon rampant or take heed your angel and be diplomatic?]"

"..."

"[Just wanna say; Its up to you]"

Kurumi's lips turn into a malicious grin.

"Well then, I don't have any burdens any more *evil grin*"

"*sigh*your expression is really scary]"

DASH

"Who are you!"The two villain who guarding outside the store jolt in surprise after a silhouette suddenly appeared in their front which they couldn't track with their own eyes.

The girl while moving as in slow motion, she lower her head and say something before looking to them with red glowing eye in her left.

"I apologize for being rude. Would all you mind if you allow me to kill you two? *creepy grin*"

'[ I thought you where going to say; Good evening. and introduced yourself then proceed with killing]' Mika thought

'...'

'[Why would I be surprise, Since your personality has been combined with izuku so you are different from your original]'She added.

"!"

"!"

Kurumi Shrugged off mika's thought and swiftly point her gun to the villain in astonishing speed without making the villain react.

BANG

BANG

She shoot the most important part of the body which is the head. After she shoot her target, the head of the villain explode in the minced meat before their limp body fell in the ground lifelessly.

There are other villains who had been shocked seeing her killing their companions.

She move her head at 11 o'clock and look through the transparent window of the convenience store. The faces of the villains mixed with awe and hostility towards her.

BANG

BANG

Before the other two could react, Kurumi shot them down in a rapid succession.

[Experience: 20, 20, 20, 20]

"!"

"[Surprise? Well. If you kill this humans. You will get experience. The powerful the human, the higher the experience you get]"

"So this means. this humans I killed is weak?"

"[I don't know. It's the first time you kill a human in this world so you must encounter any other humans to compare if they are weaker you know?]"

"Sounds reasonable."

"[Let's get inside]"

* * *

The culprit in his front wearing a crimson black dress while her hair ties in unbalance manner where the other is long and the other is short. But the most visible appearance of the culprit is the body of a...

loli?

"Ara,ara. saying a bastard in a woman is not gentleman at all. I guess you don't know how to treat a lady properly" her lips form a smile with a hidden malice visible in her face. But her mannerism is unfit for her appearance.

"Shadow! enclose her!"

a shadow which is naturally in the footing of the man suddenly move and rapidly close the distance towards the steady little kid. Once the shadow reach its objective, It expand and slowly enveloping the entire body of the child attempting to restrain her in the process.

"!?"

But the kid is, even though there is a risk of dying, she did not move in her location which perplex the man in hood.

The shadow is almost finish it's task to envelop the kid which the only remaining to cover is the head until the visible part of the kid is her lips.

"*devil grin*"

Unbeknownst to the man, The visible lips of a child turn into a devil grin before the shadow envelop her completely.

BANG BANG BANG

Swiftly fire his hand gun 3 times aiming at the head of the kid which is covered by the shadow

"You think you had an upper hand? you think you are a hero?.HAHAHAHA...your defiance will lead you to your death"

He smirk but his expectation betrayed when a girl in his front disintegrate the shadow he created.

"ufufufu...Is that a toy gun?"

Kurumi held her mouth mockingly and look at the shop keeper with smile

"Shop keeper-san, Can you please shut your eyes for one minute?"She ask. Looking at the figure of a raccoon shop keeper who shaking in fear. But The shop keeper reply her with a nod.

"You! Don't ignore me. Bitch!"

The man shoot at her in rage as he grab an another pistol and fire a barrage of bullet to kurumi.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG...

After he unload all the ammo in the magazine, he look at the child in satisfaction but his face turn pale after the child is unscathed from the bullets

"Ara ara.it won't work gentleman-kun~. It only makes me tickles"

"Tche!" The man in hoodie regain his composure and flung into the air, reaching the distance between him and the crimson kid in no time, He grab the dagger in his waist and attempt to thrust it forward.

He use his quirk shadow to divert the attention of the kid by attempting to block the line of sight of hers

* * *

For Kurumi's Point Of View, everything around her slows down as the time is so slow that it takes a full 10 seconds in her views equal to 1 second of the outside world.

"get lost. are you defying your own ruler?"She talk to the shadow moving towards to her.

It seems the shadow hadn't hear her and proceed to advance. Once the shadow reach 1 meter distance from her, it suddenly move diagonally upward movement trying to reach her

Kurumi won't let that happen and move her small ivory color hand and thrust it towards the incoming shadow which attempting to block her face and by then it disintegrate like before

As she was being occupied, the man with a dagger in his hand, slowly moving towards to kurumi.

Kurumi see his antics and sigh in boredom then look at the man who slowly approaching to kill her. she clearly see the movement of the man and did not react as she remain stoic in her place.

STAB!

Metal Broke*

"!". 'It Broke!'

The time when the dagger contact in the girl's dress, it broke into pieces and left the man froze in surprise. He should expect this since the bullet can't even penetrate her.

In the man's face; disbelief is visible after the flat metal dagger in his hand didn't work and broke until the only remain is the handle.

Cursing for his failed attempt, He jumped back to create the distance between them and using again his shadow to attack the kid but only failed in his attempt.

"Tsk. Your dress is so tough"The man hissed in annoyance after his dagger can't even penetrate through the crimson colored dress

"*giggle*. Is that a compliment?"

"Why the hell I would praise you?"

"*grin* Is that so? *giggle*"

"!"

"zafkiel!"

a strange message pop out before it disappear after one second. And a status bar appear in a left upper corner of her eyes which seems like from a game

HP: 1000/1000

MP: 375/???

In her eye's left corner, a guide in which power she can use with zafkiel

[Zafkiel: MAIN]

[First bullet: Aleph]

[Second bullet: Bet]

[Third bullet: Gimmel]

[Fourth bullet: Dalet]

[Fifth bullet: Hei]

[Sixth bullet: Vav]

[Seventh bullet: Zayin]

[Eighth bullet: Het]

[Ninth bullet: Tet]

[Tenth bullet : Yud]

[Evelenth bullet: Yud Aleph]

[twelfth bullet: Yud Bet]

[Hide GUI]

"This thing...did you make it Mika?"

Kurumi stare at the ceiling for a moment as she imagine an invisible being above her. This main menu like a guide in the game where she looks like a main player.

"[Hehe... yea?]"

A dry laugh came from mika and kurumi ask her swiftly

"I thought the the only thing you create is the status page? What's this??"

"[You see... Izuku-chan is not aware the full potential of his power and how this power works so I basically make it for him. Is this not good?]" Mika said whole kurumi raise her brow in confusion.

"Not really. But something is bothering me. Once you turn into a spirit, you already conscious about the angel and your weapon you wield or how it works in the first place so..."

"[You doubt about izuku being not aware of his power?. FYI. you need to remember he is not directly given the original power of sephira crystal of zafkiel right?]"

"..."

"[I'm the one who create that power right? although I copied it, it doesn't mean everything will be replicated]"

"..."

"You move too fast-!"

While the man in hood engage the girl in the hand to hand combat, the girl continue deflecting the incoming punch using her small hand and evading the kicks by dodging in quick succession like she was dancing.

Kurumi focus in what mika said as she don't mind being attack by the man. The center of her focus is about the origin where her new power came from and how mika is able to create it.

"[I merely create a prototype of the remain traces of the power of sephira crystal like I take some samples of the remains of a DNA in the fossil and make a genetic engineering]"

Mika said while Kurumi pushing back the man through his chest by thrusting her flintlock pistol with enough force to lose his balance.

"So you're not really steal some power of the original sephira of zafkiel"

"[Well it is really not like I'am stealing. just taking some samples inside your body. that's all]"

"Heh~?"

"[You look skeptical. Am I really that suspicious?]"

"fumu. If I find out you were just deceiving me all the entire time, I will never forgive you"

"*giggle* How scary kurumi-neechan~.]"

"!?"Kurumi surprise where mika's voice become cold

"[If I am deceiving you, I never work myself for you to let you use the orginal power of zafkiel in the first place. I can fabricate a story for you to give you a little hope. Then crush it in front of you. I mean I can toy with your emotion again like what the spirit of origin did to you. Is that what you want?]"

"..."

"[Seriously. I don't have time making and doing unnecessary things while I know the fate of neighboring world or the universe is dancing in our enemies hand]"

"..."

"[my own broken world-no it is not fit to say it is broken world but rather it is a product of war. A chaotic world. my world falling slowly beyond save]"

"..."

"[Anyway, forget about my world, let's focus in your growth. Wait what are you saying again earlier?]"

"I'm just kidding. You always serious when talking about your world..."

It seems kurumi slightly put mika's nerve in the edge in the moment she doubt her action and goodwill towards her. Mika's world is too late to save but not beyond save.

If she could be able to use the twelfth bullet 'Yud bet' to the time where mika's world where still peaceful. She could pass the knowledge to mika about impending war and make a counter measure before its too late.

'If only'But still she can't do anything for now. Maybe she will propose that idea later.

Looking back again in the present time, Kurumi reply mika with their current topic she discuss.

"fumu. that's right. The only annoys me is this. The guide you make is obscuring my sight despite it is transparent"

"[then. there is a button there to hide it ]"

"Unlike the status page, how can I click the button?"

"[Mentally imagine you are selecting it]"

Once kurumi follow the instruction, she saw the guide in her left corner disappear and replace the word [Show GUI] which align vertically.

︻

S

h

o

w

G

U

I

︼

"First Bullet: Aleph..."

BANG

"Kaah-k"

The man in hoodie blown away from the sudden force and reach the wall within few milliseconds.

"

"ngh!." The man hold his head as he felt dizzy after his head bang in the wall with a loud noise.

"*giggle*. I thought you will put up a fight. But it so boring~"

"You! I will kill you"

"Easier said than done... Aleph"

BANG

"Kuahck!"

"Really. This is boring. Maybe I watch a gore movie instead?"

The man sent to the wall again for the second time.

This time, The dizziness he felt is so strong that he barely keep up his consciousness in his control.

Kurumi disinterestedly look at the man who recomposing in his own feet.

'Damn It!. I can't even hit her!. what's with her monstrous power?'

Not even a scratch nor any damage he land on hit her. He starting to get increasingly lose his patience.

'You might be unable to be scratch by the bullets. let's see how come you couldn't even use your own quirk! ' He thought

The man finally recompose himself for the second time and kneel in the floor towards the little kid. His face turn into sinister smirk as he make a hidden plan. Before he kneel to the ground, He place his right hand in his waist and grab and small syringe.

"I'm sorry!. P-Please don't k-kill me!"

The man starting plead for his dear life. That's what Kurumi thought.

But unfortunately for the man, he was not dealing with a kid, but the predator itself. Kurumi crossed her arms as she was bored of looking in the man who are kneeling in a front of her.

"Ara. ara?. Do you really think. You can convince me with your lousy play? If you want to make it persuasive, Make sure do your best"

Seems his plan failed even in the start, his face twisted beyond recognition where he was enrage.

"!. You Bitch!"

'This is one of the prototype of the quirk destroying drug'

A small syringe revealed in the man's right hand as he attempt to inject it inside the Kid's bloodstream.

STAB!

The man smirk after he successfully stab the kid in her left forearm injecting the syringe containing the drug.

The kid in his front lowered her head which her face covered in shadow.

After the man see the kid lowered her head. He thought that the drug is taking effect. His smirk turn into a evil laughter and grab his hand gun in his waist.

"KUHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAHA. this is what you get kid!"

Feeling victorious, Unknown to him, the kid also shown an evil grin in her shadowed face.

"I wonder about that.*grin*"

"Aleph..."

BANG

"Ack!"

For the dearest third time in his entire life, He was blown away from the unknown force and sent him again to the nearest wall.

"[Did you just lower your defense for him to inject you with some strange liquid?]"

"*smirk* maybe"

"[Anyway, are he a masochist?]"Mika couldn't contain her silence, She look to the man with a sympathetic eyes and comment about it but ignored by Kurumi.

Kurumi pick-up the man in his collar using her small hands and close her face to his so she could remember the ugly bastard's face.

"I let my guard down for you enable to hurt me but it doesn't even work"

"N-no. p-please. d-" The man in a hoodie stutter in pure dread. Its eyes shown an instict of being afraid for his survival. Everything in his arsenal didn't work. All weapons are futile against her.

The kid in crimson dress remain to smile at him in pure hidden malice, just a single second seeing the smile of the kid make the villain sweat in bullets.

For kurumi, It is a natural occurance when someone finally understand who is the predator and who is the prey. The prey tend to be tense for high chance of being eaten alive by the lurking predator in the vicinity.

Seeing this as a large food chain of animal kingdom, Kurumi put the word 'Terror' through the very core of the man as she stare at him

Within the decile of the second, kurumi jump in the air because of the height difference then lightly kick the man in his chest enough to send the man flying in the other wall for the fourth time.

"[.*sigh* what a poor villain]"

"Kuhaah!" a mouthful fluid escape from the man's mouth. He slid down the floor and gasp for an air after his ribs slightly broken from the kick that she gave to him.

"*cough* *cough* *cough*."

"[Since when do you use kicking in combat? I don't even saw the original using her limbs directly hitting down someone?]"

Mika's information about the original is someone who always use her gun to kill enemies. The original kurumi never use her limbs to defend and attack.

'[Since Izuku's existence is connected with kurumi. Maybe this is the side effect of their connection?]'she thought since there is no reason for kurumi to engage in hand to hand combat. It is really strange.

Half a minute pass, kurumi's disinterest eyes shift her gaze from the villain then to the shop keeper who close his eyes ducking behind the counter.

"!"

The said shop keeper putting a pressure in the wound he got from being shot by the gun.

'I will try to use the fourth bul-'

BANG

"Ara? where do you think you going?"

"Hi!"

Sensing the villain trying to flee, Kurumi swiftly turn around giving him a warning shot.

A cold sweat run down to the villain's head. Because he was close to death by the bullet nearly hit him centimeter away from his head.

"*thump* *thump* thump*"

A sound of footsteps came from the girl as she approach the man. Her dress sway whenever she move her foot closing the distance between her and him.

Her malicious smile gaving off a creepy and unconformable feeling but it was worst for the man,

The man in hoodie trembling in fear and had an a expression akin of seeing the devil itself

"!"

Another cold chill run down to his spine by looking the malicious smile of the girl.

"D-don't move!" His voice shaking in fear. For him, the devil hiding and disguise as a little kid whom facing him with an evil smile.

'I need A plan'He thought. Desperately looking for something useful, his head turn to the side and spotted a shop keeper ducking.

"!"

He got an idea and swiftly run which stumble him from the fallen containers and because of fear, he was nearly to fall again to the ground face planted. He reach the shop keeper and use him as a hostage.

"D-Don't come close. Or I will kill this man"

"Hi!!!!"

The shop keeper wince in pain and a bleeding from his missing left ear dripping from his neck. The eyes of the shop keeper saying to her to 'save' him.

"Ara, ara. You really don't have any shame do you?"

"Fuck I car-"

BANG!

In a slow motion. after firing a bullet from her flintlock pistol, the flintlock pistol of hers is aim towards to the hand of the man where his hand holding a pistol pointing to the head of the shop-keeper.

Kurumi dash forward in a rapid succession. She make sure her little body cope up in the speed she travel after accurately shot the man's hand, Leaving the man in shock as his hand explode.

Blood and flesh along the gun of the villain whom he was holding, scattered in the air in slow motion.

"Whaa-"

don'want to slip her opportunity, Kurumi use her small right hand and shove the shop keeper and use her another hand to grab the man in his neck.

"Kuaahck"

She swiftly carry the man in his collar and swing the man 180 degress arc vertically(upside down) which send him again to the nearest wall for the 5th time.

"Heok"

"[I really felt so sorry for that man. always hitting the wall many times.]"

CRASH

The shop keeper fell down to the ground as he pee on his pants in fear. Seing the villain being toyed by the mysterious little girl.

The shop keeper don't know who's the villain or who's the devil.

Kurumi avert her gaze from the man on the wall who slid down due to the gravity.

She focus her gaze to the shop keeper whom shaking in fear.

The shopkeeper see the smile of the kid towards to him. Because of that, it triggered his instinct of survival after seeing her smile. He want to look away, but still the shop keeper had a courage to look at her. Kurumi slowly make a reasuring smile before speaking.

"Shop keeper-san?. It seems It will take longer as expected. Can you please close your eyes again for the 10 seconds?"

Even then, the shop keeper don't have any resistance, he could only do is to obey the orders of the little kid.

He don't know the reason but he know the girl don't have any intention to kill him and she in fact save him from the captive of the man.

He close his eyes but remain his hands in the bleeding wound. putting it a pressure to decrease the flowing blood out of him.

"Seventh bullet: Zayin!"

BANG

* * *

"Seventh Bullet: Zayin!"

BANG

A bullet that enable to freeze someone's time in instant. Kurumi aim at the head of the shop keeper. She fire it and the shop keeper suddenly froze in his spot, even its breathing also stop even his appearance turn into into red black in color

"!? *shiver*"

The man who slid down the wall, saw the girl and left in shock.

He didn't expect the little girl to shoot the shop keeper.

'W-what a brutal kid' He nervously thought.

The back of girl slow turning hundred eighty degrees, and the girl facing at him with a malicious smile.

"You are still conscious huh? fufufu. Let's play again even it is slightly boring~"

"P-Please! Don't kill me!. I-I c-can be y-your underling! please don't kill me!"

Kneeling in the floor as he plead. He had a scared expression on his face while sweating hard.

First thing, He don't know there is a hero who'd be brutal as her. No, he doesn't know there is some hero like her would kill a civilian without hesitation.

'Wait!'After he witness the little girl shot the shop keeper, the entire appearance of the shop keeper who become red black in color and remain unmoving in his place.

"So now. You're not faking it?, but rather you are begging for your own life?"

Back to the little kid, even though she's a kid, her personality can be compare to a mature woman making him conclude; a hero who had a child body. But all the things he thought about the identity of the kid was wrong and he never be able to know it even he died.

"You are ready to kill someone yet scared to be killed?"

"Hiiii!"

The face of the girl covered by the shadow so he can't see her eyes but he saw her lips is flat. He felt pressured when the girl suddenly become silent.

He doesn't felt terrified in this level in his entire life and cannot even compare being afraid from the higher rank heroes.

In the kid's place, dark crimson aura emitting and enveloping the girl like flames burning high where the girl is in the center.

The girl lift up her head and her expression is somewhat mix with disgust and anger.

"Once you point your gun to someone..."

The mans eyes so wide like a plate being terrified. His heart beating so fast that it rivaled the speed of the fastest car.

"this is what happen"

His heart suddenly froze in instant once he hear the cold chilling third sentence of the girl.

Along with her words, her eyes glow in red and gold while her words are so threatening and grave

"Countdown 1000 by 7!"

* * *

"What did you say!?"

"Yes sir. five dead bodies of the villains had been recovered. Weapons was confiscated. 2 decapitated outside the store and 2 villain had a hole in their chest but the other one is..."

"The other one?"

"Base on the autopsy, The other one had multiple broken ribs and judging by the blood scatter near the corpse and even in his clothing, it is suspected that all the villains has been shot by a gun with a penetrating power akin to a 50 cal"

"A magnum?"

"Its still unclear sir" The subordinate report the result in the strange case.

No. Every single case is strange to him. It is really common for him even the first day he'd become a police or even chief in this ward.

Strange case brought day by day and now, he need to dealt with this.

"Furthermore."The man in his late twenties while holding the report in his left hand, he use his right hand to move the next page and the sound of paper being lifted.

"Two holes in the glass panel of the store has been found."

"What is the connection of those holes in the crime?"

"The holes in the glass has a diameter where a bullet penetrated"

"..."

"It is a hunched but it is suspected that the mysterious culprit, accurately shot down the 4 villains at a same time"

"Is there a hero around in the scene?"

"No local hero available sir."

"Sir. there is still something you need to know"

"Go on" Sipping the coffee in his desk. he look at the paper works in a front of him while listening to him

"There is no traces of bullet left in the dead bodies."

"!"

The chief froze for a moment before looking at his subordinate urging him to continue

"No bullets retrieve as it was remove before the culprit escape. but after the examination, the result is, no traces of removing it either. The only bullets retrieve is from the 9mm hand gun"

"The units found the shop keeper frozen in place bleeding from the wound. The strange thing is he is like a statue and also, he covering his wounded ears by his hand."

"The wound is enough to bleed furiously, and logically speaking, he would be fainted from the blood loss but it is not. until the units came and touch him, he suddenly moves and the bleeding also continue like normal."

The chief urging him to press on.

"after he move and already had grasp what happen to him, He tell everything what happen while he still conscious and his testimony is... A girl in a crimson dress appeared and save him before he was going to be killed by the villains"

"A girl?"

"But the unbelievable part he said is..."

"?"

"The girl had an appearance of a grade schooler"

* * *

A/N: Ok this is not the end. There are other more will be uploaded for few minutes/hours later.

P.S. Editing is sucks


	6. Ch 3 part 2: Practice with Izu-chan

**A/N: HELL-O. It's been few hours since I last update well I need to do things in real world so I halt uploading but anyway, Here's another chapter**

**Another thing:****I messed up with the previous chapter. All BOLD words and _Italics gone and I'm mad. _I try to search to google why does it happen.****I found out that I save it in 'Docs' and not a 'story' that's why when I upload the story, there's no any thing as all words are just a plane text.**

**Seriously****, I really messed up and I don't have any more energy to convert the 'Docs' to 'Story' and reedit the previous chapter since it takes a lot of time.**

**Well**** such a lazy author I am hehehe**

**No more any ados Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 part 2: Practice with izu-chan**

"[Do you really need to do that to the villain?]"

"Its is boring you know-desu no?~. What a clichè capturing a villain. I thought he would give me a fight. As expected for humans. Fragile and weak" Kurumi yawn in boredom as she completely disappeared without a trace in the crime scene.

After a few minutes, kurumi left the place before she was being exposed and arrested by the police.

A pleasing smirk form in her lips like she was relieved from her heavy work. As she stare down to the crim scene from hundred meter building.

Mika on the other hand, even though invisible and can't be heard by the others had a plain yet mix in slight sadness which visible to her face due to the fact that kurumi claim a life especially the life of a human being.

But later on she disregard that bothersome feelings as a smile form in her lips when she remember what kurumi said before torturing the villain.

"[Ne.ne. kurumi-chan~ what did you do few minutes ago. Do you really watch anime?]" Using her hands to hold her mouth, mika speak to kurumi in playful manner.

"Anime?"

"[Haaaai~!]"

"How can you say that?"

"[Just few minutes ago. you said something to him before you do...well...something like a torture thing to him? but..wait.. you really torture him. did you?]" Keeping her mouth from bursting out in giggle, She press her question to kurumi which kurumi replied her with little confusion

"hm?. that thing I just said?"

"[Hai. hai!]" even though kurumi can't see mika, she felt mika nod at her in agreement happily.

Kurumi avert her gaze from her side and look at the sky like a common person trying to remember something.

"Hmmmmmm?. You mean **counting down 1000 by 7?**"

"[Exactly!]" Kurumi felt that mika become a child who receive a toy in her hands. Well if thats what she want to know then, she don't mind.

"Heh~?. 2 hours Before I date with shidou-san. I just happen to passed by after I trying to chase a black kitten in the bush. But when I saw someone watching a gore video, I'm curious on what that man watching. In the end I watch the entire video"

"[Pfft. entire video huh? *chuckle]"

"In the video, I watch a man with white color hair and his disturbing creepy smile like mine."

"Also he had heterochromatic eyes like me. He said those words. before torturing the blonde man"

"[kuaHAHAHAHAHAHA... You've finally awaken]"

"Awaken of what?"

"[You've finally become an otaku! congratulations!]"

Kurumi shrug off the antics of mika as she ignore all the things she said and labeled it as an unnecessary information. While on the background, Although hidden, mika cheering and pumping her fist in the air for a new incarnated otaku.

"Ne, Mika. When I summon zafkiel... I don't see Zafkiel behind me"

"[That clock?. ]"She said as Kurumi nod in agreement.

"[I just intervene in your power. Don't you want to leave that place with peace? If I don't hide your clock...you don't really like troublesome things like you are charge with damage of the properties right?]".

"!. really!? Did you?"Her eyes widen in surprise

"[Pffttt. I was just kidding.The one who hide your own clock is only you alone. I don't know how you hide it but I guess you hide it in your shadow]"

"Fumu?. Did I really do that?"

"[How come you didn't know. you are the holder of that power right?]"

"I don't remember using zafkiel nor the 'original' using zafkiel without appearing in her back?"She replied honestly. She recall the battle the other kurumi participated.

"[Since you're a clone beforehand, maybe It is the cause]"

"You might be right. But the thing is I have memories of my past especially the time I or the original become a spirit and whenever my original self fighting with A.S.T, she always summon Zafk-"Kurumi suddenly stop and her eyes widen in surprise

"[what's wrong?]"

"Strange. I never see her use zafkiel when she fought the A.S.T. except after the last fight with Takamiya Mana."She said.

"She always use us. Her clone to deal with A.S.T."

"[Is that so? Well then. even if you summon the clock. I've planning to hide your clock using the distortion of space]"

Mika look at kurumu who had a wide eyes in shock

"[Heh~ look surprise? *grin*.]"

Kurumi wipe her stun face and quickly ask her out in curiosity.

"You... you can distort space?"

"[Considering the remaining power I had. Its still possible]"

Kurumi's pupils shrink in size as mika make a another half-hearted chuckle. She remain unmoving and digesting the information she got.

_'So her power can distort space!?. then she play the major role sealing her world'_

According to mika, her world has been attacked and invaded, Someone among the invaders appear to be powerful than her and her colleagues. Making the table turn to them, it does create a one-sided destruction in her world.

With Mika's dying body along with her friends, they cast a seal so no one can escape in her world.

What happen to her and her world is a real story of 'Ragnarok'

Kurumi shook her head after she recall what she witness once she was still in mika's realm.

Leaving aside that thought, her lips arched up with a teasing look.

"Heh~?. If thats's the case then. you are really useful somehow"She joked

"[What do you mean by that!?. Of course I always useful unlike a certain clone I am facing now!]"

"Hoh? Did I just heard a corpse? Or it just a whispher of the vengeful ghost ? I wonder which from the two?"

"[Curse you]"

"Curse you too"

"[Curse you times three]"

"Cure you times times four"

The two of them had an endless quarrel til morning as they move to another highest building in this area.

* * *

"kurumi nee-chan!"

Tommorow afternoon as they plan to meet. Kurumi waiting for him while facing the sea. her expression is somewhat stoic and some birds doesn't hesitate to close and even land to her.

After hearing the familiar voice, kurumi face izuku with a smile. Izuku smile at her back and greet and remind her about the training of his power.

"Ara? izuku-chan. You are energetic today? you really like to train that much?. ufufufu...then we will start today about the basics..."

"Hai!"He blurt out in enthusiasm. Izuku begun to look at kurumi in wonder in what kind of trainning he will do with kurumi-neechan.

Izuku was so happy that he had a quirk and stuff and things he could write about his powers. There is a lot of things he already in his mind and things that he will do in experimenting about his quirk.

"Ne ne!. Nee-chan!""

"hn?"

"Nee-chan. What so you call our quirk?"

"... quirk...Hmmmm... You can call it Zafkiel"

"uwaaaa!"

"Fufu. Isn't it nice?. Whenever you want to use your power. Just shout in the air and raise your hand then say 'ZAFKIEL!!'"She said as izuku starstruck in astonishment.

"...its like a chant from the rpg game I played!. Whenever a hero say something there is magic come out!"With a excitement in his face, He raise his two fist and start jumping. Unknown to him, Kurumi look down in the ground who appears to be sad.

"Izu-chan..."

"hai? nee-chan?"Stopping in his track, Izuku look up to see the face of his Nee-chan.

"!"He froze a little after he witness the melancholic and seriousness in his nee-chan's face.

"nee-chan!?"

He don't know why his nee-chan had kind of expression to her face. He wonder why. He didn't make any mistake did he? nor any wrong things which displeased his nee-chan.

But he hadn't yet to see any smile in usual self of his nee-chan. Only a face like one who doesn't want to go to a battlefield.

"There is something I want to tell you izu-chan" Izuku felt harden his posture from the unusual air giving off by his nee-chan and he don't feel that his nee-chan say will be a joke.

"!. what is it. Nee-chan?"tilting his head and staring at her, he patiently wait for her reply.

"I want to clarify this izuku-chan~. About our power."

"hn?. What about it nee-chan?. We had a same quirk right?"He forcefully smile since his nee-chan seems gloomy mixed with being serious.

Kurumi slowly shook her head sideways as she deny what izuku said.

"It is different from the quirk. Izuku. This power. No-. This is not good."Kurumi want to speak more about it suddenly hesitate and look down again in the ground with a sad face.

"I-I don't u-understand. nee-chan" This power is not a quirk? How it is this possible?. If its not a quirk like what his nee-chan say, then what is this?.

kurumi remain silently standing and only stare at izuku who form a concern expression; concern why his nee-chan like that, she's gloomy, What she mean about this power not being a quirk.

"I can't disclose too much information for now"She said it to herself

"For now. Just think this power like a quirk"Kurumi make a face like in pain. Holding and support her head with he right hand.

"Are you alright nee-chan?"Seeing how his nee-chan behave, he couldn't help but being concerned to his nee-chan's health. He thought that his nee-chan is tired or something.

"Yea. thanks izuku. I'm alright"She smile at him giving him an aura that she was healthy and fine

He see his nee-chan look that way making him confuse mixed with sadness. So he decide to speak.

"What do you mean nee-chan about our quirk is different?"

"This power..."Kurumi look to her right hand in seriousness.

"It is not a right time to reveal all the information behind our power."Kurumi can't tell about the impending war that they will participate in the future.

Izuku is still a kid and Kurumi want to preserve his innocence as much as possible.

She recall what she witness when she observe the devastated world of Mika. The invading life form who annihilated every organism til their race is the only remaining in the entire world.

Once Izuku reach the line, There is no going back. Kurumi don't want to take the youthful life of izuku where he had a normal life and having a happy school days without care in the world.

In the future, this secret of hers cannot remain unknown by others. Izuku will learn this shaking truth. Their life is also the life of a billion of people living in this world.

As they were chosen, they serves as a first and final line of defense from the impeding invasion

"But nee-chan. I don'-"Izuku press on.

Kurumi interject before he finished his sentence.

"Sorry Izu-chan. I know you have a lot of questions running in your head"

"...nee-chan"

Izuku become sad all of sudden and it is not Kurumi's intention to make it happen.

She just maintaining the peaceful life of izuku to the fullest until it is possible. Even she can't say it to him, she want izuku is out of their problem.

"It is not a right time to tell you all of it. Will you trust me Izuku-chan" Kurumi seems troubled but she didn't express it in her face but rather in her words.

She had a serious expression visible in her face but her eyes and how she spoke revealed there is a lingering feelings behind her words.

"...If that's what you want... nee-chan." Izuku look in the ground in sadness. He don't want his first nee-chan to be angry at him.

If she don't like revealing it now., maybe he could wait for the right time as his nee-chan said.

What would there power be? a magic? Since his nee-chan said this is not a quirk? maybe magic?

"Hora. Where are we now Izuku? Ah. Alright. Don't we meet here just to talk Izuku?"She said

Kurumi attempt to lighten up the mood in the gloomy atmosphere surrounds them. Her usual smile return shinning bright making izuku feel relaxed once more..

She might be a worst existence in the past but this time, she will change everything.

For her to do that, She need to change her perspective towards humanity. Especially dealing with others

And that would be this present time. This training serves her reference to handle people or others without acting with malice nor any ill intention or being driven by her corrupted goal.

Back to the topic, Kurumi shift her focus towards Izuku and begin to teach him the basics about the power they possess.

"Let's start doing the basics. I know all of it"

"the most basic thing to do without the guide of the status page we possess. is like this.."

"Emperor of time. **Zafkiel**!"

After kurumi said those words, a huge mechanical clock appeared behind her emitting a powerful aura in its surroundings.

Kurumi saw a familiar words writing in the left side of her view** 'Show GUI'** vertically aligned.

"Woah"Izuku left out his astonishment. Seeing kurumi summon the mechanical clock in instant while changing in astral dress make his eyes glowing like star.

The atmosphere earlier has been replace with light and cheerful aura and it doesn't looks like a dark sky raining. Kurumi display again her power even though izuku witness it in their first meeting.

On the other hand, izuku thinking the power he had and his nee-chan.

Maybe he could do it also without difficulty.

It may be convinient if this power is not flashy but if it is, he know he doesn't have a choice.

Izuku with determination in his eyes trying to catch all angles his nee-chan making; from looks in her face, her hair, her astral dress and more.

He want to become like his nee-chan

* * *

Kurumi gaze at izuku in wonder in how the mood of the boy easily turn hundred eighty degrees. Well, she don't have any problem with that and she wish izuku forget what she said

"Izuku-chan?. Your not spacing out? are you?"

"Ah! eh?. I'm sorry!" He lower his head and apologize.

"Ara, ara. If you are amaze with this simple transformation. whats more about the future?" Kurumi grin in amazement when seeing the reaction of priceless expression of izuku.

Shifting her thoughts to another one, Kurumi fix her stand and look at izuku in seriousness.

"Now... I want you to do the same what I did."The only reply she received is a nod from her front.

Kurumi watch izuku deeply breath in and exhale and recompose his footing. He close his eyes in concentration imagining the summoning stance of kurumi before shouting in the air.

"Emperor of time...**ZAFKIEL**!"

Izuku does't felt anything. It just the same as before. He look behind to see the clock but the giant mechanical clock is nowhere to be seen. He look at kurumi before asking her in low tone

"Did I just failed?"Instead of getting an immediate reply. A sound of giggling came from the girl in his front also the holder of the same power as him cover her mouth in ladylike manner.

"Ufufufu... Izuku-chan~. before you able to summon the power of zafkiel, you need to be in concentration plus you must try to materialize your astral dress" She point out.

"Eh? astral dress?...wait...wha!"How in the world he forgot. He remember when the time he searching in the status page about transformations and its usage.

The only thing he can unleash its power when he was is in a full scale dressing.

Izuku once again recall what happen yesterday, the day he acquire a power from unknown origin. He didn't use or even experiment because he don't want to spoil the fun.

He was even quiet in the entire class and obediently take notes and listen.

As izuku concentrate, a crimson black like fragments similar from a broken glass, appearing one another and circulate around him.

The said black fragments continue to envelop him until the outside couldn't see him from the inside.

"**ZAFKIEL**!"

**[FULL SCALE DRESSING: ASTRAL DRESS]**

**[POWER ACTIVATION: ZAFKIEL]**

In Kurumi's front, The boy in a casual clothes transform into a similar version of hers with a identical unbalance twin tail but the color of their hair is different. Her hair is green neatly tied up.

Crimson neatbow in his head matching with a combination of a red and yellow eyes which replace his once green eyes.

His right eye's pupil turn into red and yellow inorganic clock eye in his left eye pupil plus the crimson dress like hers

Kurumi's lips once flat slowly turn into a smirk after Izuku mimic her stance in summoning her angel.

"fn~"

Kurumi look at the giant mechanical clock identical to hers appeared behind izuku as well as his appearance are also identical except to his face and hair.

In the hands of Izuku, He hold a familiar flintlock pistol and musket in each of his hands. It appears the the pair of guns is identical to hers..

"Whaaa!...Amazing!"Izuku gasped in delight when he look down seeing the pair of guns he was holding then look behind and see the identical clock that his nee-chan also possess.

His eyes shining like a star after seeing everything. He even jump in the air in happiness when he succeed summoning it for the first try.

"ufufufu... congratulations from your first try izuku"

kurumi know once you turn into a spirit, there is no failure to summon the angel, but still congratulate izuku to cheer him up.

"Now. now. Izuku-chan~...you see. the status page is in the left side of your view obstructing your sight. But for today you can use that as a guide what kind of power each of those numbers in the clock possess" She said

Izuku nod. He surprised after successfully summon zafkiel, Its is true that a guide appear from the left corner of his sight.

He could only blink in astonishment after he look at the left corner of his eyes which his nee-chan pointed out about the status page in his left view. He shook his head again and again if what he see is right.

**[Zafkiel: MAIN]**

**[First bullet: Aleph]**

**[Second bullet: Bet]**

**[Third bullet: Gimmel]**

**[Fourth bullet: Dalet]**

**[Fifth bullet: Hei]**

**[Sixth bullet: Vav]**

**[Seventh bullet: Zayin]**

**[Eighth bullet: Het]**

**[Ninth bulleth: Tet]**

**[Tenth bullet : Yud]**

**[Evelenth bullet: Yud Aleph]**

**[twelfth bullet: Yud Bet]**

**[Hide GUI]**

"Zafkiel...MAIN?"

"It is the capabilities of this power... Ara ara. Your eyes are so wide. It will come out in no time if you remain doing that"

"so-sorry...Um... Nee-chan?"

"hm? What is it?"Kurumi focus her sight towards izuku who look puzzled.

"Did this status page appeared also in yours?"

_'*sigh* I thought there are something wrong. I guess I over thinking'_

"Yes. why?"Kurumi reply him with a smile.

"really?"

"Ara, To think izu-chan would doubt his onee-chan. I felt dejected"Kurumi make a fake somber and appeared to be sad.

"No-No!. Its not like that"Izuku frantically swaying his hands sideward as he attempt to comfort his nee-chan.

"Fu~... I'm just kidding izu-chan." She said with amused face. She look at izuku with a knowing eyes and izuku make a gulp.

"Now then, Lets start using the first bullet. Shall we?"She said

"First bullet..."izuku mutter to himself

"Izu-chan. Use the guide and click the first bullet"

"Hai!?...Ne-chan... How can I click it?"

"Mentally imagine your selecting the first bullet"

"Hai! I'll do my best"

Izuku does the simple instructions gave to him. He click the first option in his sight through selecting it mentally.

[**First bullet: Aleph]**

Active Skill:

-Accelerate the time of the target or object.

Passive Skill:

Required:

-50 MP.

[Exit]

Izuki left in wonder in how a quirk like this is possible similar from the MMORPG games.

"First Bullet: Aleph!"

Once izuku shout in the air. A dark red like mist leave from the first roman numeral which represent 1 o'clock from the giant mechanical clock behind him.

The mist become visible. The gun's end point of the barrel become like a vortex pulling and sucking the crimson dark mist inside its barrel to each guns in izuku's hand.

"Now izuku. Fire it to me..."

"Eh?..."

"Ara. Ara. izu-chan~. You shouldn't worry. It won't kill your onee-chan nor anyone will die from that"

"Hai..." Izuku anxiously nod. Although he scared pointing the gun to someone but he trust his onee-chan so he did.

Izuku point his gun in his front but a sweat roll down to his cheeks as he felt afraid what will happen next once he fire it.

Compare from what he play in pc games, He can't afford to be calm because what he's doing now is real. Once something happen, He cannot be able to go back.

Can't he?

**BANG**

With his hands shaking in anxiousness, scared to hurt his nee-chan, Izuku click the trigger in the flintlock and he see a glimpse of dark bullet flying straight towards to kurumi.

"Kuh.."Suppress the surprise she felt once she impact the yellow sand.

Kurumi was blown away from the sudden force directly coming from her chest. She can't afford to be calm because it is her first time for her that the same power she possess used against her.

"Nee-chan!"Izuku shout in surprise after he see kurumi sent away few meters away from him.

"No. need to be concerned Izuku, Did I tell you, that bullet won't kill any body?"slowly rising up from the sand, she wipe the dust and sand sticking to her dress.

"!. Is that so. nee-chan."He look concern and anxiously gaze at his nee-chan

"(Ufufufu. I want to hugged you right now for your innocence)"She muttered to herself _'I set aside it for now. Fufufu'_

"You can also use it to accelerate my time"

"Use again the first bullet izuku"

Kurumi command. Izuku instinctively point his flintlock pistol to the roman numeral which representing 1 o'clock.

Pointing again for the second time, Izuku's anxiousness has been lowered after he witness that it can't kill somebody.

"Before firing it to me. Izuku. I want you to imagine that my body movement is greatly accelerated. Can you do it?"

"Hai! nee-chan" With a determine voice, Izuku imagine from what his nee-chan ordered him to do.

'Accelerating Nee-chan!. Speed movement nee-chan!. Here I go'He thought

Pointing again his gun towards to his nee-chan, without hesitation he shot it with his mind imagine that kurumi will be accelerated.

"Whaa"

Once he saw the bullet have been absorb in the body of kurumi. He was surprise the effectiveness of the skill.

"Izuchan~watchthis"

Even the speach of her also increase in speed like she was rapping and her body movements also increase dramatically.

For Kurumi, Everything in her sight are in slow motion and even the astonish expression gave by izuku slowly forming to his face.

"Secondbullet:Bet"

While her grin is visible in her face and after she said those words, an identical crimson dark like mist emit from the second number of the clock and flow inside in the muzzle of the gun she holding.

**BANG**

Once kurumi shot it to herself, her movements gradually decrease until it turn back before.

"Woah..."

"You can also use it to yourself. Ara?. izu-chan~ It is troublesome that I always worrying if you suddenly got a heart attack?"

"Ah! sorry...I was amaze from the beginning and until now"

"Ara. ara. The level of your astonishment increase than before. Maybe if we travel back in time. your eyes will spurt out from your socket"

"TO Travel back IN TIME!"Izuku unintentionally yelled in astonishment after he heard his nee-chan about the power they possess can even reverse time.

"..T-To t-trav-vel. b-back in t-time...how its is possible nee-chan!?"

Kurumi amaze from the expression of izuku, Such a simple trick make him surprise. Maybe because He's still a kid? Then It is expected to happen.

"Ufufufu...It will remain mystery. I will let you know it after our training"

"But for now. Let's resume our train- No. I think it is not a training but a lecture for you"

She did not make izuku rely in his judgement the whole time. The things she do in the entire time was giving him an instructions and lectures in which things would be right ang wrong through using the power he possess.

Using her free hand, Kurumi summon her musket and point out towards Izuku's direction.

"Izu-chan~. You can also use the first bullet to send your enemies flying."

"To knock them back?"

"Yes. Like what you did to me earlier"

"Earlier?"

"Let me try it to you...*giggle*"

"Eh...?"

"Aleph!"

**BANG**

"Ack!" Izuku wince after he blown away. Its like he was blown by the shock wave created by the explosion close to him. He found himself spinning in the air but he use his new power to recompose himself.

Izuku stand again and saw he was less than seven meters away from his previous location.

"You are harsh nee-chan..."He pout. Crossing his arms and make his chins bubble up.

"*giggle* Sorry izu-chan~...(*sigh* I thought I will hear kyah kyah like before...)"She muttered as she was commically depressed.

"What are you talking about nee-chan?"

"Nothing...I think let's start again with the third bullet shall we?"

"Hai!"

After he repeat again the same stance earlier, A mist came from the third number of the clock which move to the barrel of the guns.

"This time, I want you to hit that rusty refrigerator there" The index extend also her arms pointing out the white junked refrigerator but majority of it covered in rust

"un? Nee-chan. based in the description, If I hit that with third bullet. Will it disintegrated?"

"Ufufufu... Why not see it for your self?" She grin

"...ok"He said it with teeny weeny voice. After the cliche event, He shot it with the flintlock pistol. When he saw the cost of the third bullet, It is three times the amount of mana required than the last two bullets skill.

"Third bullet: Gimel"

**BANG**

"Thats..."

The time the bullet make a contact to the ref. It continue to age and the rust filling it whole but slowly until the object collapse and can't support its body.

because of being slowly weaken and rusty, Both the internal and external slowly become a dust and start to scatter in the ground like an ashes fell and being carried by the wind.

"That's what will happen when you don't set an amount of time you will add to an object" she said

"W-what do you mean nee-chan?"

"*chuckled* I mean, It will continue to age like a baby turn in to old and that old will die and continue to decompose until it finally turn into dust"

"So thats why..."

"Yes. If you shoot it to a person without setting an amount of time, That person will continue to age and become a dust"

A shock expression appeared in his face. The revelation struck his mind like he was hit by lightning.

What will happen if he shoot it in innocent people in accident? He will saw a man become old. What if He accidentally make the baby become old? What if...

Many scenario came to his little brain all at once like opening a flood gate wide.

While Kurumi on the other hand being surprise from the sudden change of behaviour of izuku after she said those. Maybe he's too young for telling him? But if she didn't tell it in the first place, Izuku might accidentally make a mistake. It would be a fatal one depending on the scenario.

"Izu-chan?. Midoriya Izuku in earth?"

"!. Eh? sorry!. I-I'm s-sorry" He bow apologetically. He showed again his unusual habit to the others accidentally.

"Hm? When things go unexpected, you really like to go in your own world. aren't you"

"...sorry"

"What's wrong?. you don't need to apologize?"

"Nee-chan. What if I make a person become old in accident?"

"Ufufufu. Why do you think I'm here again?"Kurumi make a confident grin while crossing her arms in amusement.

"I tell you this early so that you will aware about the power you possess"

"Thank you. Nee-chan! "Izuku grin in happiness.

"*Sigh* Your welcome. Izu-chan~" Shifting back her thoughts about the training, she look at the smiling face of Izuku.

"But"She raise her right index finger.

"Izu-chan~. Whatever your state of your mind is, It directly affect the power you have."

"Always put in your mind. that. you must remain calm, always being logical and reasonable whenever or whatever your situation is. If you can't concentrate. then."

" You don't want someone pulverized by the third bullet-ne? Or someone has been knockback unintentionally?"Crossing her little arms, She look at izuku who has the same height as her.

"Hai! Nee-chan. I will put it in mind"

"fumu. fu~. I'm still not convinced but I will test your words in the future." With an evil giggle which left unnoticed by Izuku.

"Then, Let's start practicing the other types of bullets"

"Haaaaaaiiii"Seemingly he was enthusiastic to learn more about this power he possess, She couldn't help but grin towards izuku.

'That's right. About his clothes' She thought. Their first meeting ends up to be smooth. Without any serious incident happens.

To her surprise, She was acknowledge by izuku to be his nee-chan which she did not expected it from the beginning. She assume they will become friends at first.

She thought her persuasive skill is really useful that even win the trust of Izuku.

That day, where the two first met. It taken some time until izuku revert back to his normal appearance. His normal appearance that day is rather someone who are a living dead.

She was surprise that many holes and red liquid marks identical to the blood are visible in his entire clothes.

The bag which not also left untouched flatten compare to its original form. So kurumi recalled it again to izuku.

"Izu-chan?. Did you bring your clothes here?"

"Hm? clothes? What clothes you are talking about?"

"The clothes you wear the time we first met?"

Izuku recall from what he remember after he woke up in the beach and the event where his nee-chan introduce her to him and talk about the powers her had.

He witness for the first time in his life he had a power remain dormant until the fateful day it finally reveal to the world.

"You mean my damaged clothes?"

That time, through the help of status page and the unexpected revelation by his nee-chan, he can change his appearance wherever he want as long as he activate his full power.

The time he went back to his normal appearance, he notice his clothes looks like rug full of red painted marks and holes all ove his body

"Does it has a lot of holes right?. Even your bag."

"hn? Yes. Nee-chan. What do you want to do with them?"

"I forgot to repair it with our power. Heh? Izu-chan~? does your mother find out what happen to you?"

Izuku slightly jolt in surprise before he look at the ground in depressed manner.

"To tell you the truth nee-chan...I lied to mom...that. I..."

"I create it for Halloween..."

The time he got home and few minutes after, his mother came in and surprise after she witness the clothes he wear had a lots of mark of bloods and holes. He even lied to his mother how he got those things.

He remain silent but in the other hand kurumi lower her head and put her left hand in her lips.

"Pfft.."

"..."

"You even make an excuse like that?"

When he look up, He saw the figure of kurumi trying to suppress her giggle. He didn't know why, also he didn't say anything funny but his nee-chan smiling at him

Kurumi cough two times trying to make a serious face

"It is not good to lie to your mother Izu-chan"

"...sorry"

"But..."Kurumi smile at him look pleased

"I understand izu-chan. I'm the one who tell you not saying something about your power did I?"

"..."He bow his head and look at the ground.

"So here's the plan Izu-chan..."Kurumi place her small hand to his right shoulder looking at him while smiling

"!"gazing to the figure of his nee-chan despite they have the same height, he left in wonder what nee-chan will say to him.

"I will let you to use your power.."

* * *

Izuku walking down the road with a happy expression on his face after his trainning with kuruminee-chan. He learn the first bullet's power til twelve bullet which the last bullet skill cannot easily access because of high mana required also his nee-chan tell him not to use the twelve bullet without her knowing.

When his nee-chan having a lecture to the fourth bullet which is 'Dalet'; A type of bullet that can rewind someone's time or an object's.

He was shock when kurumi suddenly stab herself and the expected blood came out. At that time, he was panicking on what he will do. surprised why his nee-chan stab herself.

But soon he saw kurumi say the fourth bullet, She shot herself and the hole in her stomach rapidly closed up like it was nothing.

He was astonished in the power he possess, No. The power the two of them possess. At this day he learned what power he could use as an offensive and also a power he could use to his advantage.

The time they end their practice is where the sun just barely above the horizon and he promise to his mom he will come back home before six thirty in evening.

_'I will let you to use fourth bullet to restore the appearance of your clothes'_

Her statement make izuku caught off guard before his mind jumping in joy.

_'Nee-chan allow me to use this power for this moment'_

His enthusiasm emotion in his mind affecting also in the outside world as it is visible in his movement. His lips smiling and his face brimming in happiness. Izuku's lips releasing a humming voice but his movement stop abruptly.

In his way, Izuku facing the park. It has a playground for children ans since its early in the evening, he see it strange if there is still kids playing this time. To his expecting, there is none

Bush swayed*

Izuku hear something strange from the bush. He cautiously sneak by lowering his body. The night is completely reigning at the sky when he look up but he avert his gaze.

"..*grin*..."

There is a smile in his face. But why?. He's smiling for no reason. Maybe he think that he was already a professional hero and there is something he could do because he had now a power?

If it is, then that would be expected to someone who recently unlock his powers.

He slowly peek as he shove the leaf that blocking his eyes. But the thing he see...

"A-mmmmmppp" Before he scream he swiftly hold his mouth.

"Deeper!. deeper"

"Alright baby, Here I come"

The thing he saw was a couple doing something he didn't have any knowledge about.

'What are they doing?' He was confuse.

Unknown to him, a shadow starting to appear beneath him in a rapid pace before swallowing him up in the dark world.

"Waaaahh"

He yelled in in surprise. As he was force to enter an another dimension.

"Ugh. where I am"

He look at his surroundings but anything he saw was darkness. No light from every direction where he look.

'what is this place?'

Rather than panicking, He chose to be observant as he find this place kinda comfortable for him.

'Why this place not cold nor warm.'

He can't feel the exact temperature for this place and wonder why he can't even sense anything inside.

"Ara, ara. Izu-chan, for a kid like you. You shouldn't watch that kind of play"

In the shadow, A figure of a small girl in a black gothic dressing looking at Izuku with a small painted transparent red in her cheeks. like she was embarrass or something

"O.O-Onee-chan?. play?..what play?"

"You will find out if you grow up"A sweat came down to her chin as she trying to maintain her stoic expression.

"Nee-chan what is this place?. Why are we here?"

"Fufufu. I thought you've already know"giggle escape in her lips as she watch izuku tilting his head in confusion

"Know?"

"It seems. You don't know this place after all"

"..."He remain silent and staring to his nee-chan innocently which kurumi find it cute

"All the thing I saw was the man moving back and forth and then t-"

"I-Izu-chan. Stop!"

Izuku halt from his sentence as kurumi yell and raise her hand signaling to stop. Few seconds ago, the small red in her cheeks turn larger and larger until it cover her entire face.

Deep crimson color appear and cover her face while she close her eyes before her embarrassment will slip out of her control

"Eh?" Izuku astonished. He wonder why his onee-chan had a color red face?.

"Anyway. I thought you'd going home? why you're still here?" Kurumi hide her embarrassment and hide it by replacing it with a serious face but there still a little red in her cheeks

"I'm sorry onee-chan..."He make his head hang low and continue to apologize. He don't know what's happening about what he saw. Since his nee-chan warn him not look at those, then he can't look further as he trust his nee-chan not to.

"fumu. Go home now. Your mother will worry if you late"She said. Moving her slender right arm to the side and the shadow was slice and create a hole to the living world where izuku originated. He slowly step out in the shadow and make a sad parting wave.

"Bye onee-chan..."

Kurumi stand inside in the shadow and observe the silhouette of izuku vanishing towards the horizon.

After she could not see him anymore, Kurumi also vanish with her shadow she created to the living world.

* * *

"[AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH]"

"Why are you laughing?"

"[Sorry. sorry. Your expression earlier. Is priceless AHAHAHAHAHA]

"Just shut up"She retort. Kurumi was slightly embarrassed from the teasing remarks of mika. Her cheeks tainted with little red after she remember again what she saw and heard from izuku.

"[Pfft. What a tsundere]"

* * *

**A/N: For next few hours, I will upload the chapters.**


	7. Ch 4: Encounter

**A/N: OH its been an few hours after I last update.**

* * *

**Ch 4: Encounter**

Clouds are painted with red as the night continue with a blazing fire everywhere. wrecked buildings nearby threatening to collapse which also set in fire for unknown reason.

The cars from the road was abandon by their owner. Broken roads formed a gigantic lines which could be easily guess that it was created by a large earthquake.

At the nearby area, heroes from the part of the city busy evacuating the panicking civilians and the long red night sky continues

Reporters coming from every part of the country are also busy narrating what happening in this area.

**BOOM**

Gigantic Explosion can be heard even at long distance. After it disappear, a tremor begins make the other civilians stumble in the ground because of it.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Three large explosions created again in a rapid succession where every location of each explosion is too close.

The explosion cause aftershocks. This time even the heroes was stumbled from the ground and they even felt the horror of a terrifying battle at the distance.

The blonde man with two pointed tuft erected in his head walking in slowly manner. His large build appearance and his well tone muscles are noticeable through his thin fabric of his clothes. He walked through the fire with a glowing blue eyes.

His usual and carrying grin wasn't visible in his face but a grin of anger that replace the former.

He was glaring in his front while whenever he walk, the road he step getting a crack from his weight and with his overwhelming power he gave off.

The man in his front wearing a black suit like which could be guess he was a businessman.

On the other hand, The man with a businessman suit gazing and grinning at the well build blonde man in his front.

The blonde man stop to make a distance from the man in Black.

"Oh~? Now you have a courage to finally come after me?" the man in businessman suit mock at him grinning.

All might tighten his fist as he gaze with the man in suit where his eyes burning with hostility.

"*chuckle* Being Impatient? Speaking of your master, Hnnn? Two of you are quite a like. Especially those gaze with hostility"With a dark grin plastered in his lips, He stance like a casual man who open his arms wide as he invite the blonde with him to something

" Let me remember. What would be her last word again?."

All might keep losing his composure as the man continue speaking involving his predecessor who give him the quirk.

His eyes with hostility dangerously staring at the man as he try to burn him down through looking. His grin that he showed to the other people is nowhere to be seen as it was replace it with hatred.

"Oh~? Did I snapped you out? *chuckle* To tell you now. Her last word is 'Toshinori. Toshinori. Please be safe. You must live on' Something like that"The man acted what he implying as he mock the figure of the fallen master of all might.

RAGE

The hatred, No the burning sensation inside his body as he was itching it to unleash wanting to be free and run wild.

His teeth gritting in frustration and every power lies inside him keep rising like a flood gate opening a large waves of water.

His wrath can be seen in his face combining with an aura dangerously emit surrounding him as his opponent could feel it too.

He make sure this man will pay a huge price. Not even his life worth mentioning. He will kill this man. No, Me make sure he will make him scream in agony before his enemy experience death itself.

As all might ready his stance where he couldn't contain his raging hatred in his heart, He will avenge his master even it takes him no matter it was. All might yelled in bone chilling tone

**"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL SENT STRAIGHT DOWN TO HELL... ALL FOR ONE"**

* * *

Kurumi on the other hand, because of being a spirit, she was able to fly and currently flying similar to the speed of an average car.

Day 2 and night 2 of her days in her new world, She already deploy her first clones to gather information. Her direction is unknown as she wander around the sky.

because the lack of power, she can only deploy 3 clones to begin with.

"Ne. Mika?"

"[What is it?]"

"The time I use my power... I doesn't suck my own life force. How is it possible?"

she ask. The time she created her clones, she realize her Life doesn't even reduce or anything like that which is strange since she know every time the original use her power, it decrease a little bit of her life force to activate the power of Zafkiel. but now it doesn't happen? but why?.

"[You really underestimate my power do you?]"

"Hah?" Kurumi created a dumbfounded expression. She look at up to the sky and imagine there is a being above her. she gave expression she rarely use to show especially to someone but since it was the being who save her, she couldn't hide her astonishment.

"[Kukuku...Amazing isn't it?]"

"Wha-"

"[For your question. I modified your power]"

"Modification?"

"[Especially The power of your eleventh bullet which is traveling to the future opposite to the Yud bet]"

"...What about it?"

"[That power. I add something to it]"

"[Instead you can only use it to travel in the future, With that bullet, you can directly devour the other spirit's maryuku. Wait since its for the spirit. it would right to be called it reiryuku. is that correct?]"

"What!?. "

Speaking of Yud aleph, she never had use it before. But she can say she know how that bullet works.

Kurumi not sure if it will be fruitful to use eleventh bullet to begin with if you want to travel to the future since after the power wear off, you will travel back to the present time line.

Now, Not only Mika mention about her power being modified and even said the power of the eleventh bullet can devour the other spirit's reiryuku.

But one thing she need to clarify with her. Is there other spirit besides her summon in this world?

"[I can hear your thoughts. And for your answer is no.-]"

" Then it will be rendered useless. Since no spirit other than me and izuku in this world"

What's the point of adding something if it was second to being useless.

"[You know. You should let the others to finish explaining first before give me a question ok?]"

"Then explain."

"[How cold..Anyway, You can also devour any objects which contains maryuku and convert into reiryuku so you can use it later whenever you want]"

_'Anything contains maryuku?'_ Kurumi repeat it to her mind.

If She could devour anything with mana, then she can also devour the gigantic blast fired by the maryuku cannon. She could also devour the powers of A.S.T. units together with the City of the Devouring Time.

If this is the case then, she could become invincible like this?

**KABOOM**

Kurumi start to throw another sentence but was stop when deafening explosion coming from the distance.

Since she was flying mindlessly, She happen to cross to the place where a decisive fight between two rivaled powers fighting tooth and nail in this late night.

"What's going on?" She said in confusion.

"[!. Kurumi!. That kid over there. He was barely hanging at the edge of that bar]"

"Leave it to me"

Kurumi with her petite body, She move faster than her speed before. It is true that the kid hanging at that weak bar threatening to broke apart.

"Mama!"

His hands barely gripping the rusty bar and now he was suffering from the fatigue of using his weak arms hanging. In no time, he would fall from the fifty meters height of slant broken building.

The said building, it is supposed to stand with at right angle. But now, it is standing with approximately 80 degress which is dangerous to those peoples in the top of the building.

People in the ground looking at the kid in horror and they don't have any useful power to save the kid and they don't have any courage to even save him.

"!"

Kurumi gasp when she was late and the boy start to fall. Before the boy reach the speed of terminal velocity, she speed herself and grab the kid in his small body and pull him inside the shadow.

People surprise and gasp in terror seeing the kid falling straight to the ground. They panic as they try to catch the kid.

Kurumi who grab the kid in the shadow before he was squeeze in the ground like a tomato paste.

To make sure he won't see her face, Kurumi immediately teleport the kid outside the shadow which location is the safest place.

"Huh?" The only thing the kid remember, he was falling and then he felt someone grab him and pull him in the darkness. He move his head and attempt to see whom the one who save him but he can't.

"Eh!?" He found himself standing at the highway near to the panicking civilians.

* * *

"[Phew...I thought he was now a dead meat]"

"Mika... I'm running out of power"

[**Status]**

**Name:** Tokisaki Kurumi

**Age:** 9

**Race:** Spirit

**HP:** 1000/1000

**MP:** 110/?

**Rank:** B

**Level:** 1

**Experience:** 100/456

**Power: **Zafkiel(Angel)

**Status:** Maid form (Standard form)

**Strength:** B

**Speed: **B-

**Agility:** B-

**Dexterity:** B

**Perception:** B

**Intelligence:** S

**[Back]**

She creates a clone earlier and also using her power to teach izuku the power he possess. So it is not obvious if she had low remaining power.

"[No need to swipe your hand to see your health or remaining maryuku(magic power). Look above the [Show GUI]. You can see your status bar.]"Mika explained

Kurumi obey what she said. It is true she can see the [Show GUI] to the left whenever she activate her angel. Above it, the status bar which indicate the health and mana like from the games(she think) appeared above the upper left corner of her eyes.

**HP: 1000/1000**

**MP: 110/?**

"[Kurumi...Every people here has a maryuku...]"

"[You can absorb their maryuku instead their life force]"

"Why you doesn't said it earlier!?" If all people here had a maryuku lies inside their body then, She can use the eleventh bullet to absorb the maryuku of the people around her.

"[Well...hehe...sorry]"Mika can be heard scratching her head

"*sigh*...Using the eleventh bullet required both reiryuku and took a bit of my life force to activate it"

_'[hm? what is she talking about?. Its obvious]'_

"Since you modified this angel not to use my life force but solely rely on the reiryuku to power it then..."

_'[Oh that one huh.]'_Mika finally figure out what kurumi means about modifying her power without notice.

The power of eleventh bullet which can either use to travel into the future or directly absorb the reiryuku of another spirit, she did not replace the former but rather she add the latter.She only did was changing how it activates.

In the original's power or the other kurumi, the power of eleventh bullet or any other types of bullet requires the time or the life force of the host as well as reiryuku to activate and use this power.

Rather than letting kurumi use the power of eleventh bullet in exchange of her life force, she work out and modify this power. so kurumi will never use her life force activating her power.

But for clarification, mika ask her like 'what about it?'

"[What are you trying to say to me kurumi?.]"

"...You even modified the eleventh bullet. Instead of using a little amount of my life force to fuel my power"She stop for a few seconds.

"You make the eleventh bullet free from consuming my life force and even the other bullets. You make it rely solely to reiryuku"She said

"only in the eleventh bullet had a certain condition"

'[What!?. Condition? is there any condition I insert it?]'Mika thought

"Yes you are"

"[Is that so?]"

"If I will use the eleventh bullet I shouldn't let my reiryuku below a hundred"Kurumi look above the sky and waiting for Mika to speak.

"[I modified your eleventh bullet because I don't like the idea of whenever you use your power, it consumes your life]"She said.

"[Also. What do you mean you need atleast hundreds of reiryuku as a condition to power the eleventh bullet. I never make any condition like that...]"

Mika heard her saying the eleventh bullet, yet the host must maintain the reiryuku atleast hundred.

"!? Aren't you the one who create this angel?. If my reiryuku is hundred below, the eleventh bullet will left unusable"

"[!.b-but. I don't remember I made this like that]"

"..."

"[Then, let me see the guide in the eleventh bullet]"

Kurumi nod, She mentally click the [Show GUI] and the expected guide appeared in her sight.

**[Zafkiel: MAIN]**

**[First bullet: Aleph]**

**[Second bullet: Bet]**

**[Third bullet: Gimmel]**

**[Fourth bullet: Dalet]**

**[Fifth bullet: Hei]**

**[Sixth bullet: Vav]**

**[Seventh bullet: Zayin]**

**[Eighth bullet: Het]**

**[Ninth bulleth: Tet]**

**[Tenth bullet : Yud]**

**[Eleventh bullet: Yud Aleph]**

**[Twelfth bullet: Yud Bet]**

**[Hide GUI]**

Clicking the **[Eleventh bullet: Yud Aleph]** The guide had been replace by the instruction in the eleventh bullet.

**[Eleventh bullet: Yud Aleph].**

-Sending a target or object into the future

-Enable to directly devour/absorb the spirit's maryuku or any targets or objects contain's maryuku.

-Requirement: The user must have atleast hundred of reiryuku stored in her body. It is impossible to use this bullet below the required amount of reiryuku

-Cost: 0 reiryuku(Second skill only)

[Back]

"[What the hell!]"

"...You create this power. but you don't really know?"

"*sigh* I should always check whenever something is correct or else, it will go unexpected]" Kurumi hear her mutter in annoyance. She was still floating in the air while talking with mika.

"Ne. mika..."

"[Wh-what is it!?]"

"Is this irreversable or not?"

Kurumi felt the being whom she had a conversation flinch in surprise and even reply her in distress manner.

"[Yes. the modification can be undone but, I'm not sure if that's the only thing will be remove]"

"What do you mean?"

"[You see. that modification I created is something complicated, You were so lucky if I remove that skill in the eleventh bullet and replace it without removing the whole]"

"[If it require to remove the whole. I mean the entire power of that angel, I'm afraid, you will die in the process, Also since you shared the same body of izuku, If you die, half of his body will be paralyze forever]"

"!?. Is that really..."Kurumi did not complete her sentence as shock replace her stoic expression.

"[Yes...If I choose izuku and remove the power inside of his, Izuku will die, then half of your body will be paralyze]"

"[Before you ask it to me. You can't possibly use the fourth bullet:Dalet to rewind the paralyze body to what it is before]"

"[Or even use the Twelfth bullet: Yud Bet because when I took that modified angel in yours or izuku's body, One will die and One will become like a normal quirkless or powerless human with half of its body paralyze]"

Kurumi could see the disaster happen once mika remove the power lies inside her's and Izuku's. Izuku and her is connected in a complex understanding and if someone died either of the two, The one who survive cannot use half of their body and it is scary to imagine how she will fight if that is the condition of her body.

"[and that time, I can't possibly contact you in this world and give you back the sephira crystal containing zafkiel]"

_'Everthing is a gamble huh?'_ She thought. If mika said is to be true, once it turns out to be a failure then she will lose everything.

Her dream, her chance, and her promise. She might became a human but she became powerless. Its no different being disabled half of her body and it will hinder her to do the things she want to do.

Without her power, how she suppose to achieve her dream?

"[But don't worry Kurumi...After you reach another rank, I will prepare something to compensate]"

"What would it be?"

"[Secret, No clue]"

"Heh?. Since you are the one who pulled me back from the dead. then, I will considered it"

"[Thank you Kurumi. But I'm not a necromancer to bring you back to life! you idiot!. Although you were dying, You were still alive at that time.]" Saying something absurd to her, Mika retort back but only replied by chuckled.

After she recomposing and organizing her thoughts whose surging in her mind despite having no physical brain nor body, mika brought again the topic earlier.

"[for the time being, don't make your power below hundreds. That's the instruction]"

"I know, I know, You don't need to remind me"

Moving her hand upward before calling her angel.

"Anyway, You said that everyone has a maryuku correct?"

"[Yes?]"Mika said while being f

"Well then. **Zafkiel**!"

"Eleventh bullet: Yud Aleph"

A giant mechanical golden clock appeared behind her and pointing her flinlock pistol to the eleventh roman numeral in the clock.

Like before, dark red like mist came out from the said number and being suck at each gun's barrel.

Kurumi hiding in her own shadow creating a small hole from the outside world. She was behind at the packing crowds that viewing the incidents.

Kurumi put out her gun containing the Eleventh bullet. She aim to the person who is closer and below her.

**BANG**

She pull the trigger which create a loud sound and then pull her arm inside and close the shadow as she disappeared without any traces because the sound of gun fire is enough to attract attention.

**[mana:100]**

**[Experience: 10]**

A message suddenly popped out of nowhere. Her surprise gradually turn into amazement.

She don't need to ask why it happens because she already know the answer.

"Mika...every single person had a fix amount of mana in their bodies?"

"[Lemme see...hn?. Base in what I sense, Yes. you are right,. Every single civilians here had a same or exact amount]"

"Is that so?. fufufu... let's suck them *creepy giggle*"

"[Whenever you make that face you make me scared]"

"Yud Aleph!"

**BANG**

**[mana:100]**

**[Experience: 10]**

Repeating again like she did before. Aiming it to one person to another and quickly hide again to the shadow.

**[mana:** 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100...100]

Moving from location to another where she could easily hide and move on the areas she cannot easily spotted.

**[Experience:** 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10...10]

Since its night, she was hardly to be spotted in the air.

**[You level up!]**

* * *

"What's that sound!"

"There is someone using a gun?

"Where the gun fire came from?"

"I've felt something left to me..."

"Yea...me too!"

"Also me"

Confusions take over the crowd, A continues gun fires with a small interval resonates in the vicinity but no one else found the culprit. They hear it from there to there like they where surrounded by it.

As the crowd felt being anxious, They don't see any happen in the area. Just the same as before.

Majority of the people wincing about something left to them or they felt strain all of a sudden.

"[You use the idea of Shoot. Hide. Reload. Repeat]"

Kurumi above couple of decameters above from the crowds could only chuckle from every complain from the people she victimized. She saw her level gone pass through level 2 the time she took all the mana in their bodies.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Tokisaki Kurumi

**Age:** 9

**Race: **Spirit

**HP:** 1000/1000

**MP: **7410/?

**Rank: **B

**Level:** 2

**Experience:** 280/456

**Power: **Zafkiel(Angel)

**Status:** Maid form (Standard form)

**Strength:** B

Speed: B-

**Agility: **B

**Dexterity:** B-

**Perception: **B

**Intelligence:** S

**[Back]**

Her remaining mana which 110 before become thousand after she extracted all the mana in the bodies of the human around her. She conclude that her victim is around 73 people excluding the incoming ambulance and police cars appearing one after another.

Leaving the confuse crowds behind, She use her shadow to get close from the decisive battle in her front. Kurumi hide in the alley 500 meters away from the two human fighting each other.

Because of being a spirit and her dress, She able to shrugged the heat from the surging flames around her.

Kurumi move from her previous location to the rooftop of two storey building made out of bricks just to observe. Judging from the full scale battle happened here, The level of destruction is akin to dropping a thirty tonnes of trinitrotoluene bomb.

Any structures within 100 meter radius from the two whom fighting to death, collapse and creates large amount of debris and rubbles in the ground

The once fifty storey building which she guess reduce in half in the instance after the other opponent sent flying.

"[That man...]"

"?"

"[The one who was blown away...is that the number one hero?]"

"What do you mean?"

"[Here in this world, the one who had a quirks or superpowers can become either hero, vigilante or villain. Aren't I said this to you before?]"

"...yes"

"[From what I see, that blonde man with a two pointing tarf hair in his head is the number one hero, and... oh my god, That man in the black suit had an equal strength to him]"

"And?"

"[His strength, no their powers...It is so powerful!]"

"is that so?. they are not much of a threat to me"

"[Don't think highly of yours kurumi, they are a real threat to you considering the strength of yours especially the villain in the black suit.]"She glared to kurumi who nonchalantly shrugged off the warning

She was concern to the current power of kurumi . since she's still weak and easily to be killed if she fight even any of the two.

'Wait...'Mika make a doubt face, She look again and again to kurumi. She doubt that kurumi will be killed by the hands of number one hero. but It is hundred percent true for the case if we are talking about the man in black suit fighting the number one hero.

Kurumi make a yawn face totally ignored the battle from the distance.

"Heeeeh~?. I know, I know. Mika-senseeeeii~. good little kurumi won't come close to the danger~."She grin.

"However..."Her eyes covered by her bangs but still her grinning remain in her lips.

"I'am the Bad one *creepy smile*" Her trademark smile when the time she was facing her prey appear again to her face.

"[Kurumi. Don't tell me y-]"

"Do you have any concern other than that?]"

"[You're not be able to fight either one of them alone!]"

"maybe..."She maliciously smirk.

* * *

"Izuku... let's sleep and turn off the t.v"

From the certain location of the country, where the Midoriya Household live. It is already nine in the evening where Midoriya Inko was in the kitchen after she finished preparing the dishes.

The time they will eat for their dinner maybe almost past eight in the evening because she didn't expect she wouldn't be able to return in time since one nurse whom her substitute came late again.

Inko hurriedly went home but stop to bought their food for the dinner. She expect her son is already hungry and she imagine the scenario of the cute pout of her son complaining at her and asking why she was late.

The time she reach her house is already late and she was surprise her son doesn't hungry at all.

She also ask him if he ate earlier, He also said no. She again make a surprise face.

_'Strange'_ That is the only thing she thought at that time.

Maybe because he still had baby fats, that's why he hadn't felt hungry at all? she wondered.

Finishing her task in the kitchen as she close the stove, She then pick the clothes outside the window where she plannning to take a bath.

_'I will take a mild bath first before we eat'_She thought.

Inko walk with the clothes in her arms and look at the direction where izuku located.

"Izuku? What Are you watching?"

"Hi mom. I just watching news in TV"

"Didn't I tell you to turn off the tv?"

"Mom~"Izuku plead with his puppy look eyes which he successfully convince his mother.

"After I bath, You too, take a bath. And after that we will eat. Then we will sleep after. Ok?"

"Haaaaiii!"

Inko continue her walk to the bathroom and she could only do is wonder from her son's usual behavior.

Inko doesn't realize what her son is watching, she just make a quick glance to the tv before gazing back to her son.

Izuku on the other hand, was watching the fight where his favorite hero are now fighting a villain.

He was jumping in joy when his favorite hero was caught by the camera and appeared from the flames and save peoples by placing them to his mighty arms.

"He is the best!"Shouting in happiness, Izuku holding the all might figurine but stumble and fall in the ground because he was jumping at the sofa.

Izuku watching all might, even though blood running down to his head, All might doesn't shown any signs of fatigue. He was brimming of smile that reassuring the safety of the people around him.

Watching all might in the tv late night made his day. He spare amount of his time just to watch the news especially about all might.

"Nee-chan..."One name came cross to his mind, His teacher and also his not blood related sister to him.

"I don't really know about nee-chan at all, where does she live anyway?"He wondered

Whenever they met, He forgot to mention about her whereabouts and even her personal information in where she lives or her parents and the other stuff.

Maybe He could ask tomorrow?

Making up his plan, Izuku turn off the tv after the reporter stops and finished. He don't really hate or even like the other news unless its urgent and especially about quirks.

Wait

Speaking of his quirk. Now he got his powers, Izuku make his own experimentation to his called 'astral dress' hours ago

* * *

**2 hours ago**

He was finally in his home after being caught by his nee-chan peeking at the couple on what they are doing.

Izuku wear off his upper clothes and go to the bathroom just to see himself in the mirror. While he was half naked. He activate his power, not his entire power at once but the fraction amount of his full power.

**[Active: Level 1]**

He try to summon his flintlock pistol and musket, He was astonished that it actually appeared in both of his hands. Izuku make a happy smile after it was a success.

"Let see if I could use first bullet in level 1"

"First bullet: Aleph!"

But, this time, He doesn't even felt the expected dark red mist appearing and suck in the barrel of each of his guns. Now he know he couldn't do much in being level one besides being only summon his guns.

Seeing it only that way, izuku wonder if his other status raise up a little while in this phase.

Once he move his hand vertically as he was calling again the status pages. Something happens..

Izuku accidentally move his eyes to the left upper corner of his sight and then saw a familiar status bar which only appeared in games.

HP: 1000/1000

MP: 328/???

"A status bar!?" He barely contain his amazement, aren't he like a player from a certain game? also, this thing, did this appear in nee-chan's sight?. The only thing he could remember is the zafkiel skill and the guide appeared whenever he activate his full power of his angel.

He also saw was the guide and the definition about the first bullet till the twelfth bullet. He doesn't realize there is a status bar in the left upper corner of his eyes before.

"This...is...amazing!"

He pump his fist in the air while brightly smile, Izuku wonder the other capabilities of him to unlock.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Midoriya Izuku

**Age**: 9

**Race**: Spirit

**HP**: 1000/1000

**MP**: 328/?

**Rank**: E

**Level**: 1

**Experience**: 0/456

**Power**: Zafkiel(Angel)

**Status**: Level 1

**Strength**: E

**Speed**: E

**Agility**: E-

**Dexterity**: E

**Perception**: E

**Intelligence**: D

**[Back]**

In happiness, he accidentally saw himself his reflection in the mirror. He wonder if his appearance change but it didn't betrayed his expectation because after he look carefully to himself, he saw something.

"!? My eyes"

Izuku gasp. When he saw his reflection of his in the mirror, He see his eyes changed colors.

"Heterochromatic?"

His original green right eye now tinted with a color of red and his green left eye which is same with his right eye before now tinted with a color yellow.

'Wait...the color of my eyes...'

'are Familiar... It's looks like nee-chan?'

Izuku thought. despite it was pale red and yellow The time he observe the color of his eyes turning into a different color after he enter the level 1 stage. He felt it is something that his nee-chan and him become similar

Even though, His overall appearance never change, except the changing color of his eyes, Izuku looking to himself through mirror finding something if he had other changes to his appearance he missed.

"Maybe nee-chan and I will train together next time"He said.

'What About using the full scale dressing?'

He only do it once after he need to change his appearance back to normal without any dealing with the time limit.

"Zafkiel!"

**[POWER ACTIVATION: ZAFKIEL]**

**[FULL SCALE DRESSING: ASTRAL DRESS]**

Like before, He was covered with dark red mist. Once the mist disappear out of nowhere, His eyes went wide after he saw his appearance.

"T-This..is!"

"O-onee-chan!"

He shout the name of his non-biological sister in the air. Izuku keep gazing in the mirror with a pure shock in his face where his eyes so wide that his pupils shrink and become small.

"W-why I have an appearance of nee-chan!?"

Compare the time he was at level 1, he saw his pale red and yellow eyes turn into much more deeper shade identical to kurumi but his left eye...

"h?. this clock eye!?. It must be like...nee-chan~!?"

Revelation starting to appear one another. Few days ago, whenever he transform, he already know his clothes become identical to his nee-chan including the giant mechanical clock and his hair becomes long that tied in unbalance twin tail.

But he did not expect himself and his nee-chan also had a identical heterochromatic eyes. Only their bangs is different.

It still unknown to him the origin of his nee-chan but he trust her quickly enough since they have the same power for no reason yet they have also the same appearance with an exception of their face type.

"!?. I will ask nee-chan tommorow." With his resolve, Izuku transform back to his normal attire and quickly look again to the mirror. He was relieve when the color of his eyes revert back to the usual green eyes.

He make a serious gaze in the mirror while observing his normal appearance. Compiling questions remain in his little head. He shook his head after a thought about finding his nee-chan this time. He don't have much leisure time since his mother will come home anytime.

"Yea. tommorow I will ask nee-chan!?"

He leave the bath room and wait for his dear mother in the couch while watching tv.

* * *

**Present time; Evening.**

"...shit"

He mutter his curse. He make sure his smile won't ruin even a single millisecond that facing the people he rescue.

"All might!"

"Thanks all might!"

"All might!"

Crowds keeps shouting his name while carrying a mountain of people in his arms. All might won't let his current state shown to the people around him.

'...My body...Please hang on' He mentally plead. His smile keep couraging the people and the people cheering him for his deeds.

"All might..."

The paramedics and policemen hurriedly came after him. They are around ten people who approach him.

"We will take care the victims.."Said one of the paramedic professional.

"Yes."He reply still his smile doesn't waver. the paramedic tell the location where he can put down the victims in his arms. On the nearby area, heroes keep appearing one after another as they also help the victims to treat their injuries.

"He really done it huh"One of the hero grinning who observing the figure of all might helping the people get laid in the stretchers carefully.

"Look at the level of destruction here. It seems it was bombarded by hundreds of bomb already"The hero observe the wrecked surroundings. Buildings has been damage beyond repair and some of them collapse.

"He is also good at destroying things *chuckle*" One of the hero joked

"No. He's the best"the other hero added.

* * *

Unaware to them. All might screaming in his head about the inflicted injury that nearly killed him. He even barely keep his consciousness, fighting not to faint in the front of the large crowds.

**'Dammit'.**Because of his hero costume, He was able to hide this painful injury he got nearly hour ago.

The result of the fight with the person he called 'ALL FOR ONE' is a success. He able to win the fight but it was a bitter victory.

He might avenge his master but he lost something.

He lost his long created tittle called the 'Symbol Of Peace' a pillar which support everyone and the one who enforce the peace and justice. It crumble in the ground once he finally done a horrible act.

The so called 'Symbol of Peace' with unwavering smile radiate to everybody had an intention to kill and murder someone out of rage? No one ever believe this.

His hands bloodied in stains after he leave the limp body of his archnemesis whom lying with its head had been burst open.

The war between the rivaled powers had finally come into conclusion. That's what he thought after he defeated him.

He was surrounded by the paramedics which take the victims from him and the reporters whom trying to ask him about questions what happen in that fight.

"Sorry everyone. I have things to do. I can't chit chat with you all" With a waving hand telling them a goodbye, All might jump in the air and cause the ground create a crack.

"Wait all might!"

"All might!"

The pleading reporters couldn't help but hang their heads down as they can't get any information about the number one hero.

* * *

"*pant* *pant* *pant*..."After he escape from the reporters and the incoming paparazzi, All might hid in the alley few kilometers aways from them but close enough to the area where he fought.

The surging fire which coming everywhere created by the one and only his enemy. All might using the wall to support himself.

"*pant* ke-heok"

Because of his injury, he spit out an amount of blood. His legs lost its strength and he can't stand anymore losing his balance.

He kneel on the ground and use his two arms to support himself not to end up lying on the warm ground.

"*pant* *pant* ..I...I will *caugh* call..*pant* master.*pant* *pant*"

Even though he fought an all out battle, he was surprise his phone is still intact and place in the side of his waist.

Flames are still everywhere, whenever he look to his front or to look back, He saw each end of the alley caught in fire.

"*Ring* *Ring*... The number you have dial is leave unatt-]"

"*Ring* *Ring*... The numbe-]"

"...Damn"He curse. Few more attempt but all in vain. He thought the person he trying to call leave his phone out._ 'At this time!'_

All might can't even contact the others as he try to attempt too. His partner, the other close to him or even his friend detective.

Everyone he try to call was either busy or out of place.

"...move"He said. All might can't contact them so, He is the only one who can help himself.

Trying to get his trembling legs, he slowly move his legs and successfully stand by holding through the wall to support himself.

"*pant* *pant* *pant*" All might's breathing starting to faster.. Using his right hand to hold his injury and left hand to support himself. At that time, No one can help him nor any people around to treat his injury.

"I can't die here yet..."His half lidded eyes indicate he was barely hanging to his consciousness and soon he will faint from the intensity of the pain and also his depleted energy.

"Konbanwa~(Good evening) Number 1 hero-san~."

SFX: Kurumi's Trumphet BGM

"Ara, ara? you looks like. you see a ghost? *grin*"

All might's blue eyes shrink when he saw the figure of a silhouette reemerging from the fire in his front and walking towards to him.

The figure stop and revealed to be someone who wearing the dress in crimson and black color matching with a netbow and unbalanced twin tail black hair. The most stunning appearance of her is she had a body of an elementary kid.

"W-...Who are you kid?"He try to from the action and movement of the person in his front, The girl in dress is not just simple kid.

'Do not be fooled in her appearance'

"Gomen(sorry). gomen(sorry). I forgot my introduction. Hm~? since I don't want to spoil the fun, I won't say my name for now, but you can call me..."Her shadowed face facing the crumpled sick face of all might.

On the other hand, all might buying some times. Because of his current state, If the little kid in his front turns out to be a villain, then he know he couldn't escape from this situation unscathed.

He doubt if he treat the kid as a villain in the first place. She looks innocent kid but he won't let his guard down even a second. If he able to defuse the situation, maybe he can escape without shredding a viole-

"Nightmare..."

Once the kid tell her those, all might's face turn pale. A sudden sweat came down to the side of his chin.

'As I thought. She is a villain!'He mentally scream.

His body, was restricted from moving like he was chained in the wall while being in pain.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, all might can't move his body because of the injury he got. All he can do is watch the kid who are now grinning at him with a pure malice.

"fourth bullet: Dalet".

He don't know what the kid saying nor he understand what the kid means but one thing is certain that his instinct telling him,

It can kill him...

"move...move" He start to growl. His body doesn't obey in his orders.

"Gah..."He can't hid his pain after one of his legs collapse after he forcely stand up

Easing his pain as he was out of breath, one of his legs collapse in the ground again for the second time. He felt kinda disturb as he kneel in the front of the kid whom pointing her gun to him.

He desperately call his body and make his body obey in his will but whenever he try to struggle, His consciousness start to fading out.

His sight getting blurry and darker and it was replace with light. he saw in his vision was his past memories where he accomplished many great things as a hero. There is also a great and funny yet crazy things he done in his life both being a student and a hero.

"so this is...this is happen when someone is close to death huh?" He mutter, He had a blurry sight where he think this is a defensive mechanism of a brain whenever someone is in a verge of death.

He closed his eyes and surging memeories flooded his brain and one those memories is when he was dreaming to become the hero even he doesn't have a quirk. The day he receive his power from his mentor and predecessor. Trainning with his two master. His first battle in school festival in U.A.

All sweet memories start to appearing one after another as he was intoxicated to it. He want to grasp them and feel them more.

"...But still!"

No!. He need to fight back. He can't afford to die. Not when he can't find a rightful successor to continue his legacy.

"Don't worry all might...This is painless. Let me the one who will end your sufferings *grin*" The kid reveal her face as she was grinning maniacally.

"!" despite he barely keep his senses. his eyes went wide when he hear those words. sweats starting to build up in the side of his face trying to move his injured body to escape.

"Bullets can't penetrate my body" Even him doesn't know it will work

"Heh~ Why not I give it a shot?"She evilly smirk.

"I will not die here...not yet"He said

"move!"His voice mix with desperation and growl. He struggle and struggle but everything are in vain.

Click

"!" All might hear a sound inside the gun indicate it is ready to fire at him in no time yet he can't move his kneeling body.

In this city, there is no hero nor anyone could help him due to the fact it was a battleground before.

No one can stop this kid to kill him at his weak condition.

"Any thing you want to say?"

All might only can do is to gaze at the kid waiting for a miracle to someone who will save him this time.

"Well then...".

When He close his eyes and start to imagine how the bullet would kill him and how much pain he will feel, but all might doesn't lose hope.

BANG

'!?...I can't feel anything...Is this the feeling of painless death...?'He thought. Slowly open his eyes, but found himself surprise and his eyes suddenly went wide

"Wha-"

All might can't finished his words when he thought the bullet already penetrated in his body fatal enough to kill him.

His deep cyan eyes went shrink and the rest becomes wide like a white plate in pure astonishment.

After being shot by the gun, All might find himself able to move without any worry or pain he felt and his injury he got is like a bad dream he woke up to.

"Wha-...why?"Checking his injury in his left torso

_'I don't feel any pain!?'_He said to his mind

All might stand and look back again to the kid as he hide his surprise with his own figure and immediately ask the one who heals him.

He can't be able to do anything after he distance himself from the crowds and call for help or his mentor who unreachable.

And for someone who saw him in pain, as the number one hero, he need to make sure the one who witness him need to close his/her mouth.

Gazing at the kid in seriousness in what she had done to him. He just waiting for any word or reply of the kid.

For his waiting, The kid's lips turn from flat into a smirk.

"Heh~?. Did I just say, I will end your sufferings? didn't I?. Or its just the number one hero-san misunderstood me?"

"Na-!(Wha-)...so this is what you mean" All might sigh in relief despite not showing it to his action. He was wrong about the kid in his front as a villain(for now).

"I just merely rewind your body what it was one day before you got that injury of yours".Kurumi close her eyes and replied back to All might nonchalantly. She act like a cool person as she done something impossible.

"!...you able to rewind a time!?"All might make a suprise couldn't hide his astonishment for the second time and a disbelief face visible in his figure.

manipulating even the time itself is possible?

Rewinding an object to its previous state can be considered as a national treasure should be keep secret from the eyes of the public.

"that is like a child's play to me"She said it cooly without having any second thoughts.

"Anyway, I'm busy you see, I just happen to pass by when I saw you fighting that person who had a nearly or had an equal strength to you"

"!. I see..."He said. while feeling relieve for some reason.

"So. then, I will take my leave. Good night Number One Hero-san~..."The mysterious kid in a crimson dress turn her back to him and starting to walk away.

But stopped in her walk. Moving her head to the left as all might witness the glimpse of the wicked grin in the lips of the little kid and say something that make his eyes wide

"Or... To. shi no. ri .-kun~ ufufufu."

"-! Wait! How do yo-"

For the third time, All might felt gobsmack after he hear the parting goodbye of the mysterious kid.'H-how did you know my real name?'

While the kid vanishing from the flames until he cannot see her. All of a sudden, someone arrive close to him.

"Toshinori!. "

"Master grand torino!?"He gasp.

"*pant* *pant* after I saw your calls, I hurriedly track you down using the gps in your phone."

"!?. What happen to him..."

"Who?"

"All for one..."

"I already killed him."

"Why are you supporting yourself? Did you receive a blow?"

A man with a white hair dress up in yellow suit look at all might then start to scan his figure

"Yes. might be a fatal one..."

"!. Don't joke like that! If its fatal you are already cold corpse now" A hero named Grand torino nearly lose his balance after all might told him something he find ridiculous.

"Might be...but someone save me before it going to happen..."

"!. Someone save you? where is he? I can't find someone?"

"She's already left."

"She?. A female hero?"

"No. judging in her words and action, Until we disclose her identity. It is safe to say she's not a hero."

"Then who?..."

"The person who proclaim herself..."all might had a grieve yet comfortable voice. He continue his words while looking seriously to his front where the flames doesn't look like to stop.

"Nightmare..."

* * *

**A/N: Don't be confuse from the words 'Mana' (lit. magical energy) and Maryuku (lit. magical power)**

**Reiryuku is the name of spirit's magical power called: 'Spiritual power'; a power uses by the spirits and only the spirits possessed it.**

**Maryuku is Magical power uses by someone who is a magician, wizard or sorcerer and others who can use it.**

**Mana is Magical energy produced from the environment or the world and being absorb inside the body of the someone who had magic potential.**

**Mana is energy that will stored inside the body and once the host use that energy, it become maryuku (Magical power).**

**I know Majority of you knows what is mana and magical power(MP) is. so, I won't explain it further -_-**


	8. ch 5: Understanding the mysterious power

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I supposed to post this few hours after the previous chapter but it becomes a few months later.**

**Second thing is 'ojou-san' is usually addressed to a lady and women only. 'Ojii-san' which commonly adressed to a middle age man or can be applied to middle age woman**.

**I apologize for my mistake since I switch it and I lately realize after reviewing the other chapters.**

**Such a mess. **

**Anyway I**** don't own anything except the oc's. Everything is belong to their respective owners/authors.**

* * *

**Ch 5: Understanding the power of a spirit.**

Morning at the little Midoriya Household:

"Izuku. Wake up. the breakfast is ready!"

"Mmmmm..."Izuku make a grumbling sound when he hear a wake up call from his mother whom he guess cooking at the kitchen.

Izuku open his eyes and start to stretch his little arms in the air. He stand up and start to fold his blanket before leaving his room.

"Good morning honey"

"Good morning mom...*yawn*"

"Take a bath first before you eat. I will prepare your clothes" Her mother said. Like usual, She prepare his own uniform every single morning only at school days

Izuku walk towards the bathroom and took off his clothes. His eyes moves towards to the mirror and a thought cross in his mind about the last time he secretly observe his powers.

Observing his petite body, Izuku shook his head after he thought about experimenting again his new power since he want to learn more.

"Tommorow, I will ask nee-chan..."After he said those words, Izuku start to take a bath.

* * *

**6 hours ago...**

Tokyo Japan

Midnight

**[Rank Increase to: A-]**

Kurumi wandering around in this late night where she swiftly hunting her pray called humans and absorb their mana in the process.

She used the same techinique earlier while the number one hero: 'All might' busy fighting a person in a tuxedo.

Shoot. hide. reload. repeat. Without hesistation nor any rest.

Moving from building to another by using the power of her shadow to teleport quickly and successfully extracting the maryuku lies inside in the body of humans she target.

"!?. Look. there is someone flying!"

"Where?"

"She vanished!"

.

.

.

"It is extremely pleasing to use this bullet than dragging my food inside the shadow~"

After someone saw her from the ground, Kurumi immediately fly high in the air and create a shadow to hide.

Teleporting to the location where the highest building in the tokyo located. She stare at the other buildings and roads below her with contented expression in her face.

"[Do you know the definition of the word: rest?]"

"*chuckle* Spirits does not know the word rest"

"*sigh*... absorbing the maryuku of 1,459 people also creating a battalion of your clones within a single hour...]"

"[ You are the definition of a calamity. No. your nickname is really fit for you]"

"Ufufufu...Is my hearing still right?. Did I hear Mika amaze at me? *grin*"

covering her mouth by her hand as she don't want to let out her laughter, she resist it while grinning at Mika in confidence.

"[yea. yea think what you want...What's more if you use that thing]"

"Fumu? that thing? what do you mean?"She ask while looking up prompting her friend to reply

"[Secret]"

"Mmm. you alread giving me hints. why not tell me already?"

"[Then. Why not checking it out in your inventory and see it for yourself? *smirk]"

Kurumi left skeptical as mika urge her to open her status page. It's not really a big deal to begin with so why she was cautious?

'What would be it?'She thought. She hope whatever inside her status page is something useful to her with a little amount of disadvantage.

'Mika won't create something useless and added inside. I guess. I just too anxious'

She put her will and attempt to open

But before she wipe her left hand vertically to summon the status page, the status page itself appeared out of nowhere. Seems it read what she want.

**[Special weapon unlocked]**

-Special weapon: Maryuku nuclear Weapon(Spacequake)

-Special weapon: City of the devouring time

-Special weapon: City of the devouring power(maryuku)

[Back]

The status page itself appear in her front even she doesn't summon it containing a message which surprise kurumi.

"Space quake!?...what do you mean nuclear weapon? How come a spacequake can be considered as a nuclear!?"She said while making her brows knitted together as confusion floating in her brain.

'Nuclear = Spacequake? What is this?' The only thought it came to her mind after seeing the first sentence.

Did her brain and eyes serves her right?. Did she just read a Spacequake as a nuclear weapon?

Where all this came from? Who made this thing?

Wait

She has an answer for that. And she already talking the culprit

"[Like how nuclear bomb being launch, You can summon and detonate the spacequake to where you want to destroy at your free will]"Mika said while kurumi who look troubled judging by the looks of her face. She replied to her where she deny Mika's explanation.

"The original is able to summon the spacequake whenever she want. Since I came from her, then I already have that ability. It is evident the day I try to summon one when I'm still in the school's rooftop"She replied.

She know it even from the beginning after she was created, Base in the memories planted in her head, With her power, she could summon one if she want to destroy something.

Two months before her first death by the original killing her.

That time when she and shidou confronting each other. She can't believe a man like him had a guts to say the word **'save'** to her after everything she had done in her life. She herself want that word to return to its sender and never say it again especially that word is meant for her.

That boy who always extending his hands to help the spirit to live a good life. He was talkative with the help of those people from Ratatoskr who help him decide what to say.

And since talking with him won't make a fruitful conclusion where she wouldn't emerge victorious.

As her last and triumph card, She trigger the spacequake at her free will like the original.

Yet that day where her last attempt to try make Shidou take back his words about '**saving her'** and him to regret saying it in the first place.

Not only she attempt to summon the Spacequake just threatened him, but it includes the life of every single student in the school.

She try everything in all her might, from talking to action, She make him want to regret it.

In the end she failed to do her task. Not only she failed to make him regret but she lose in a strong and determined words of Shidou, despite treating him harsh and other means to take his words back, he stand firm and ready to save her.

That's why she was shaken upto her core. His persuasion affect her non existent heart.

'Wait. I'm going to drift off again to my own world'

Kurumi snapped in her thoughts as she rapidly blink

'Since when do I get in my own world?' She wonder how in the world she ever start daydreaming in the first place?

Kurumi look up to the sky as she was skeptical with sweat dropped in the side of of her head.

"Before I forgot"She said

"Calling the spacequake as a Maryuku nuclear weapon. Your War freakiness gone in higher level"Kurumi with a suspicious gaze towards the culprit who is busted.

"[But hey!. I like the name of a Spacequake like that! . I know you have the ability to summon a Spacequake even at the beginning, but this time, the spacequake in your arsenal is modified]"

"Even it has the same definition of destruction, You are still a war freak"

In kurumi's side, The spacequake is something she couldn't compare to a material destruction like nuclear bomb detonation, although they had the same purpose of destruction, spacequake is much superior since everything object it crosses will never left any single trace its existence.

Come to think of it, Nuclear bomb had a great advantage especially if it only targets mainly humans. And it's after effect release a harmful radiation that slowly kills people.

"[ Although It is just the same as your own spacequake, You can set its size and when or where you will going to detonate the place you want to destroy]"

"..."

"[You look troubled?. Perhaps my explanation is not enough]"Mika said while looking to the other girl who look still in a state where she comprehending all her statement.

"I quite understand what you said. It just that"Kurumi retort back

"[That?]"

"It just that... I'm thinking about the original]"

"[The other kurumi you say?]"

"..."

"[What about her? Do you know you don't have to be concerned with her like that? I mean she's far away from you. She can't reach you nor hunt you. Don't tell me her influence chicken you out even though her distance is billion of light years away?]"

"Of course not!"She retort.

"[Then what exactly your problem?]"

"She can summon the spacequake the same as I do."

She was a clone and despite her pseudo existence, she can summon the spacequake which very exclusive only to her creator. Maybe her Spacequake when she still a clone are weak like herself compare to her creator.

Speaking of her creator.

"Do you know her overall stats mika?"

"[You mean her?]"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?"She said as Mika replied first with a grunt before speaking.

"[Her strength can be considered as rank AA but her other stats exceeds Rank AAA or much more that it already in a domain of S]"

Kurumi frown a little in how the large gap between her and her original creator. What will happen if she face her creator and still being weak.

"With my speed leveling I'll catch her up in no time"She reasoned as it popped out to her mind. The current level of her and with just a small amount of time she already made a large progress yet small compared to original. But considering her speed leveling, This would be easy to overthrow the strength of the original.

"[If I am you. I disregard that thought. Do you know why?]

"?"Surprise, Kurumi look to mika patiently waiting as she need an answer.

"[After you reach Rank A, The experience point you got absorbing/killing the people around you remarkably decrease]"

"[To make it specific, you only got 10% compare the previous amount of gathered experience]"

"[And if you reach A, You will never gain any experience from them anymore]"

"Why?. You are the creator of this system right? why do you have to do this?"Why not give her everything she need to speed up her level?

"[If I'm not, Your body can't cope up from the sudden changes in your powers same to izuku. You two will end up exploding. In chunks of meat to be specific]"

So that's the reason. According to her, her body will break if her power keeps increasing in a constant pace like a container being refill until it finally full but if you still refilling the container there will be two things will happen

Either it just overflow or it will break. As an analogy to her body, it surely give her a lesson.

"[That's why I will hone the body both of you and izuku. I'll make sure you have a proper growth body, mind and perfect foundation]"

"So in the end, it is for the war huh?"

Kurumi sigh in exhaustion. 'She is really a battle junky' She thought.

Her plan is understandable with no room for mistake. If it is, It would be fatal for all of them. It wouldn't take long if kurumi constantly increasing her power where her body can't keep up. That's really dangerous.

Focusing her pupils in the ground beneath her, she doing the same routine every night even she still in her home world. Observing the light rods and buildings with a seriousness in her face. Kurumi said something but enough to hear by Mika.

"I hope Izuku is not participating our war"

"...I don't want him to experience a bloodshed and killing another life"

After she said those in melancholic voice, Kurumi along with her clones vanished in the shadow.

* * *

Izuku writing in his notebook about the lesson that his teacher tackled in his front. Only the sound of pencils and papers creating a noise by friction coming from his classmates who also writing.

Bell ringing*

"Class we will continue the discussion tomorrow but please memorize the kanjis in JLPT N4 as what written on the board. And still you have an homework abou-..."

Izuku obediently wrote about the things his teacher said about the homework giving to them.

It is the end of the 3rd period subject in the morning and it is already a lunch time. His little stomach requesting for food and he will fill that request.

Picking up all his belongings and leave the room quietly. He glance at his friend name 'kacchan' who are surrounded by his classmates and laughing proudly showing off to his class about how powerful his quirk becomes.

After a quick glance, he completely close the door and walk in the hallway.

He doesn't mind about the people around him who are gazing at him with a sympathetic look in their eyes. He was quirkless after all. He treated like much worst than the P.W.D.

He choose to ignore it all since it's not his business.

"Hm?. wait...I didn't tell onee-chan about meeting up again this afternoon!?"

After he part with his nee-chan, Izuku did not spoke about meeting her again to the beach where a large number of garbage located

He move the book closer to his chest farther while sighing in exhaustion thinking it is really troublesome.

Izuku continue to walk in the hallway full of running students whom racing towards to the cafeteria.

"Ah!"Izuku wince after someone bump at him as he was stumble in the ground and his books slip in his arms and fall in the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Someone said to izuku. Izuku crouch in the ground to pickup his things before he look to the other boy who bump him.

It is a short hair boy with toothy fangs and a black wings similar to a bat. He extend his hands to izuku to help him stand up.

He was shock. Did someone finally reach their hand to help him.

Before, no one want to play with him because of him being a quirkless. He was always bullied especially his fortunate friend. Not even other little kids step up to help but continue to ignore him while he was being abused.

And for this moment, someone want to help him. He was really happy. No he should be grateful and he sh-

before he able to hold the hands of boy, another boy come and whisphered to his friend's ear

"(psst. hey you don't need to apologize to him!)"

"Why?"

"(He was the quirkless kid)"

"Oh..."The mutant boy retracting his helping hand and look at his friend.

Izuku who was dump in mid air while reaching his hand was being shock by the sudden change of atmosphere

The boy with a bat like wings and the other normal looking boy look at Izuku with a sympathy in their eyes before they avert their gazes and run away without saying a word.

Izuku on the other hand, make sad smile after he was rejected to be helped by someone even though they are the one who made a mistake. He gently rise up his foot and start to resume his walk.

Izuku had a little idea how much the quirkless person suffer and discriminated nowadays. He can't blame them for doing so yet he make a positive thought that they just hurrying and no time to apologize.

"Yea.. its alright. they are only hungry that's why they just do it"He said to himself while continue to form a smile covering up his excuses and sadness. He slowly walk towards his destination.

Unbeknownst to him, A clone of kurumi which residing to the shadow of izuku whom has been deploy to observe the well being of him has been witness what happen and she immediately send an information to her creator.

* * *

Kurumi who had a hundreds of information she got real time thanks to her clones she deploy. One of her clones personally came to her and tell her what it witness from the school life of Izuku.

"What!?"

Without any second thoughts, She immediately came to the scene and she only arrive to the point where the abusers had a sympathetic look in their eyes.

Surprise on how they treated Izuku, Kurumi observe in the meantime until the two kids ran away from Izuku.

"so this is the discrimination he experience everyday...how lamentable ..." still hiding inside the shadow. The former clone kurumi make a glance to the melancholic smile of Izuku before closing the shadow and vanish.

* * *

**Next day at 2:30 pm in the afternoon**

Izuku while holding the book in his arms, his face doesn't have any enthusiastic manner rather his lips arched down and his eyebrows are close to each other. Seems he was mad on something.

'Nee-chan and I have a nearly identical appearance even our power'

while walking, he doesn't realize he was scaring the other kid like he was a monster making others felt anxious towards to him

But he can't afford to be conscious about them since he is already tired making everyone accepted him as a person without quirk. There is only one person besides his mother talking to him happily.

It is his nee-chan

'I will find an answer nee-chan!'

sparks of determination visible in his eyes as he find another objective to dealt with.

BREAK!

turning his head to the left, he saw through a large glass window a group of students who look to be the same grade level as him

A room with a lot of apparatus. There is a glass ware, iron tube holders place neatly inside the glass cabinet, tube rack and other equipment.

It is an obvious judgement what is the room is. It is science lab. It was lit by not the florescent lamp in the ceiling but the sun light striking the large windows of laboratory parallel to the window where izuku currently looking at.

The sun light appear to be yellowish since its already afternoon. Leaving aside the surroundings. Izuku saw 3 students inside the said science lab, and one of them happen to be one of his supposed best friend.

'Kacchan?'

Look surprise, he immediately hide before he was going to be notice. He use the closed door of the lab to hide.

after he successfully hide, He slowly move his head and peep inside through the door's rectangular small glass window.

"Bakugo. The flask..."

"You will pay that bakugo..."

"!?. Shut up. And what if I'm going to pay huh!? scum"

'?' Izuku could only sweat drops from the usual behaviour of his friend.

Well everyday almost. There would be no day his friend speaking without swearing or any verbal or non verbal abuse. It all started when he finally acquire his power. He becoming violent like his power. His head becoming airy and airy as he was being praised.

"..."

More importantly, He should not thinking about the past, It already happened and he cannot change it.

He quickly hide again as he saw them going out the laboratory.

He notice they where walking towards the door in no time and he need to hide to somewhere.

since he afraid of being found out, he swiftly shift his eyes to where he going to hide.

As he saw the large brown flower pot enough to cover his body, he relocate from his position and hide to the large flower pot behind it.

SLAM!

"Where is that bald guy anyway?"

"You mean the incharge in the laboratory? I saw him walking towards the principal office?"

"..."Thick mark appeared in bakugo's forehead before deciding where he need to go

"Wha-"

Shoving one of his lackey out of his way, he walk towards where the principal office located.

"Are you. going to the principal office!?"

"...ITS OBVIOUS!? TO WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING!? STOCK ROOM!?"

"..."The one who ask shrink back and become silent

'That's Kacchan for you' He thought while observing the leaving friend of his.

The two who accompanying Bakugo left with him and izuku assume they were going to principal office to discuss about the broken glass ware.

As the silhouette of the trio finally disappeared in his sight, he walk towards the science lab where his friend came inside in that place few minutes ago.

The door is fully open since it was forcefully open by the wild behavior of his friend. He decide to walk and pass through the door.

Izuku place first the books he was holding inside his bag before continue his observation inside the room.

Walking to the room, where it is lit by the yellowish sun light through the large window connected to the outside. He move farther inside and saw the broken glass flask in the ground shatter in tiny pieces.

There is also another broken glass shatter only few meters away from him but judging by the looks of pieces or fragments being scattered, Izuku guess it was explosion.

'Kacchan?. did he just explode these thing out of anger or something?'

he look at the broken pieces of flask in sympathy

'Kacchan. Kacchan will pay the broken glass ware. But this is expensive.'He thought in dismay.

After always watching tv and happen to saw the news who state about the increasing price of daily necessities, he led to an idea where the tools and equipment also increase in price.

'Poor kacchan...'

He imagine kacchan's parent called by the principal office talking about the broken glass. Even after the talks, He also imagine kacchan's brutal mother scold and beat his ass.

"Ah maybe I can use Dalet!"

as the bright incandescent bulb light up above his head. A solution came to his mind and it wouldn't let kacchan to pay anymore nor Izuku will sweat from that.

* * *

"Ah maybe I can use Dalet!"

Kurumi who switch place with her clones nearly 3 hours ago as she continue to observe the well being of Izuku and also observe how others treat him.

She create a small opening of her shadow observing Izuku in different angle.But she stop in one place as she spectating him fix in birds eye view.

After Izuku display a large form of smile after finding a solution like it is the major problem in his life, on the other hand, Kurumi grin from the innocence of the kid that trying to help his friend even though he was treated like shit.

"ara, Izu-chan til now, was like a cat. no he still a little lovable kitten. and I hope he will grow not a wolf but a lion. "

"And I really hope he will not grow as a sheep"She sweat dropped with a dry laugh

"[Of course. he will never be a sheep. Because of the power bestow to him, he will become the greatest hero in his era. Wait? spirits are slow to age right?]"

"yes. spirits are slow to age. Still I want to observe how long his innocence remain the same when the war finally broke out."

"[What a sadistic person..]"

"If its possible, it is better if I can preserve the boy's innocence. But judging in our situation right now I can't just sitting here waiting for your miracle for me to level up"

"[That's good. At least your brain is finally useful huwehuwehehe]"

"Are you saying I'm just a mere tool for you huh?"

"[That's right. wait! wait WAIT! I don't mean it! I just kidding you know!!!]".

Dark red aura oozing out of Kurumi's body. as her eyes glowing in red in anger as mika's comically scared figure frantically waving her hand in surrender.

"[Reeelllaaaxx!! Its just a joke. Oh my god. seriously, when it comes to the word 'Trustworthy' You choose no one ]"

Kurumi's finally calm down and look at the direction of izuku as she form a smile in her lips.

"[Wierd. You are genuinely smiling?]"

"Shut up corpse princess"

"[Wha-. Corpse princess!?. Hey take back your words!? Make another nickname will ya-?]"

Ignoring mika for her antics, she dismiss her shadow in the human world and decide to switch her place again to the clone who guarding izuku.

"I want you to tell me everything after Izuku finally restore the glass. got it?"

The clone nod in agreement as she went to the shadow of izuku replacing her creator to guard him again.

"[Where are you going?]"

"I receive an information from my clone. It said about the new black organization developing a biochemical weapon as the kidnapped humans become a living experiment"

"I will scout that area before I made a move. After that, I obliterate that place. would you mind helping me?"

"[Of course not. ]"

"*grin* well then. let's go"

* * *

"Zafkiel!"

[POWER ACTIVATION: ZAFKIEL]

[FULL SCALE DRESSING: ASTRAL DRESS]

In other people's perspective who are outside the room, they will find the room was lit in crimson as something was strange going on.

The bright light start to dimmed indicating it is disappearing.

Luckily there is no one outside the room nor anyone who passed by and witness the light. And izuku know he is save from issues like that.

After the light vanished, in the middle, a girl in a crimson dress with an unbalance twin tail green hair standing and looking at the ground beneath her..

Izuku stare at his hands as he close it forming a fist and open it again grasping the feeling of his hand once again.

"hm? where the giant mechanical clock go?"

Whenever he summon zafkiel, the large yellow middle age clock appear behind him.

'Wait?. I also summon zafkiel last night right? But I don't realize the clock is also disappeared'

After he became aware about his appearance which closely identical to his nee-chan, he don't realize the mechanical clock is not present until now.

'Strange. maybe I will ask again neechan for this'

moving his hand vertically in arc fashion as he try to summon the status page.

[Status]

[Weapons]

[Equipments]

[Contacts]

[Location]

[option]

[Help]

[Exit]

As usual, the same status page appeared in instant. He click the [Status] deciding to check his current status.

"Wha-!!"

[Status]

Name: Midoriya Izuku

Age: 9

Race: Spirit

HP: 3350/3350

MP: 159.7K(159,710)/???

Rank: A-

Level: 8

Experience: 62/720

Power: Zafkiel(Angel)

Status: Maid form (Standard form)

Strength: A-

Speed: B

Agility: A

Dexterity: B

Perception: A

Intelligence: D

[Back]

"Where did I get this mana!"

'Its only 530 or less right?'

Recalling in how much his mana left inside of him as he use it only when his nee-chan and him practicing.

"It is strange but. I need to do this first"

Shifting his focus from the amount of his mana he had to the broken glass in the ground.

Izuku close his eyes and try to materialize his two primary weapon which is the musket and the flintlock pistol.

"Fourth Bullet: Dalet"

A small shadow with the diameter identical to a tennis ball appearing in his side and then the dark red mist oozing out flying towards the barrel of each pistol.

"Woah..."

Izuku's eyes suddenly become a star as he was astonished in his power. He look at the flintlock pistol observing the barrel and its color.

"This weapon. Seems it was use in middle age"

For him who lack knowledge about the guns, he can't figure out what is the name of his gun.

Izuku put aside his thought about the name of it, he slowly point his flintlock pistol to the broken glass in the ground.

_'Always focus in your shots Izuku, if your mental state is unstable, you will accidentally killed a person'_

He remember again the warning gave to him by his nee-chan while training with her last day, He was troubled after he can't understand what his nee-chan talking about but after the other appliances collapse, he finally grasp what she means in her words.

_'I try to focus'_

His left hand, where the flintlock pistol he held is ready to fire only he need to do is pull the trigger.

Slowly pulling the trigger, he imagine the set amount of time to reverse when the broken glass still a one piece before.

"There's no turning back. can I?"His wry smile visible in his lips while looking to his target object.

**BANG**

"!. waaa-"

After he shoot the fragment, the pieces slowly start attracting each other and then, it was rapidly restore the former appearance of the broken flask.

"*innocent grin*. Yes! I knew it! I really did it!"

As the glass finally restored, Izuku jump in joy while being amaze in the power he had.

"Yosh! What's next?" Izuku look at white long table where the other broken glass ware located.

"Ah! Found you *grin*"Grinning happily while pointing his gun.

He was really happy that he manifest his own power. He can do things like any other children who had a quirk.

Kacchan would never be mean to him if he know he finally had a quirk. Maybe the two of them will restore their former friendship?

_'Never let someone see you izuku. What ever you do'_

His nee-chan's word ringing in his head as a reminder for him not to have any witness when he use his power.

But he really want to show it to others! Why he can't?

_'I don't want to destroy the trust nee-chan given to me'_ He thought. As much he want to show the others he is not a quirkless, nee-chan's words is absolute. He doesn't want to hated especially his nee-chan.

"I don't have a time, I need to move now"He said while looking to his second objective.

"Hm? it doesn't look like it is a another flask but. Its looks like a beaker?"

In the said table, glass ware has so manny pieces than the last one he restore, He also found the beak that is normally don't have in a flask. So he choose to pick up the small fragment

"hm? a large container? is this a beaker?."

No one can reply what he said since he is the only one present inside the laboratory.

"Let's find out if this is really a beaker"

"Fourth Bullet: Dalet"

**BANG**

"WHaaa!?"

Whoooshh.

He bent his body backwards to dodge the incoming fragments flying back to its location and it nearly slice his face because the fragments flying in any direction back to a specific place to which he assume that is where the broken glass ware located before it breaks.

Tud*

He lose his balance and fall in his butt and wince from that even thought it doesn't hurt him.

"Ouch ."

After being surprise by the fragments or broken pieces of glass flying towards to the table,He slowly stand in his feet and slowly look back in his behind.

His hypothesis about the glass ware being a beaker is correct. The said beaker is place neatly at the table where it formerly located.

"I'm. not. useless anymore!"

His reaction from being shock to showing a genuine happiness, in his face. He even jump in the air with an exploding enthusiastic smile. Even though he already use this power of Dalet to restore the former appearance of his bag, he still amaze what he can do with his power.

"Who are you..."

* * *

Having the incharge of science laboratory followed him checking the broken glass ware he broke in accidenｔ, he silently growl in annoyance after he find the incharge walking so slow that he called him a turtle.

Bakugo with a growling face, he focus on his way towards the said room. He shown no attention to every student he met in his way.

"Wait up"

"I need toilet"

"!. What!?"

"I will out for a sec"

The incharge move hurriedly opposite to where they were going. The Face of bakugo seeing the incharge walk forming a scrowl

"Tche-!. Fucking useless"

Instead of waiting for the incharge, bakugo growling while stumping the floor walking towards the science lab.

As he was already in the door of the lab, he move his head towards the room and open the door.

He saw a girl with a green hair tied in an unbalance twin tail where her back facing him

The most eye catching in the girl's appearance is the crimson black dress who worn by the middle ages women and appeared to be the same height as him. Bakugo couldn't help but felt surprise from the girl's appearance.

The girl he guess who had a same height as him holding the beaker and a gun?

'!?. that beaker. and that flask!? How that trash isn't broken!?' He look to the unharmed flask in the table near to the green hair girl.

Bakugo's eyes widen in surprise after seeing the girl placing gently the beaker in the white table.

Sweat came down to his chin and unintentionally gulp in confusion.

"*gulp*...Who are you"

* * *

Izuku's entire appearance jolt in surprise before swiftly turn around and face the one who called him

"I said who are you?"Kacchan in his front demanding who he was. While Izuku stuttering what would be the next word he will use.

"Ka!. Kach-Hmph!"

"! Hey! wh-"

"Hmph.hmph." Izuku was shock from something that restrain him and drag him inside the darkness. He want to shout because of fear but next thing happen he didn't anticipated.

"Izu-chan"

"!?. Nee-chan!!!?"

He can't see anything in the dark world excluding his nee-chan. He look to his back and saw her behind covering his mouth.

Kurumi release it after he already recognze her.

"Ara, ara. Izu-chan. You must be aware in your surroundings. Make sure you are alone whenever what things you want to do. I already told you didn't I?"

"...I'm so sorry nee-chan"

"Fumu~. Its ok izu-chan~ next time. always consider your surroundings."

"Hai! nee-chan!. But nee-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Why do we need to hide?"

"I mean why not show our power to others? There's nothing wrong if they see us. is there?"

'There. there. how could I handle this question. This is really a troublesome. hm?'

Izuku wonder what his nee-chan thinking after his nee-chan pose like she was also thinking about it. After a few seconds, Kurumi's lips turn into smile then reply izuku.

"How about it izuku..."

"what is it nee-chan?"

"In the situation where a lot of civilian's life is in danger because the unknown villain appeared and threaten their lives? what do you think will happen?"

'Unknown villain?' Izuku think for moment while gazing the ground. Seems he thinking hard for her question, She add her statement to make him think more as she silently make a smirk.

"That unknown villain can't be defeated by the normal heroes? what do you think?"

And izuku;He imagine through his mind a situation where every people running and escaping for their survival as the unknown villain appeared.

He also imagine a villain defeating a lot of heroes who come in it's way and worst case scenario killing them.

He felt dread after he making a scenario like this. Thinking that the villain remain undefeated and keep rampaging in the city and no one can stop it.

But suddenly, he imagine a hero who surpass every hero in all aspect. And arrive in the scene then fight the unknown villain.

He imagine the fist of the hero beating down the unknown villain to pulp while saving other people who are trapped in the middle of their battle.

The hero he imagine is a special hero who cannot be surpass and a special existence for the peace of the humanity and a hero he admire when he still younger.

Izuku's lips turn into smile and look at kurumi.

"If it was unknown hero who can't be defeated by normal heroes then. There is only a hero who can beat him"

"hn? who might it be?"Kurumi make a slight surprise and stare at izuku

"All might!" Emphasizing the word and even copy his stance of 'I Am here!' a signature stance of the said hero. Then he see his nee-chan bow down her head while her shoulder trembled.

"Nee-chan?"

"Pfft. how can you say that Izu-chan?"Izuku seeing his nee-chan being amused, He smile and continue explaining

"Hn? How I couldn't I? All might is a special among the heroes in the world. No one can beat him nor any one capable off!. Justaswingofhisfistenoughtodestroyanentirebuildingwithoutlooking-"

"Izu-chan~! the color of your face turn paler"

"oops! soory nee-chan.."

"...*sigh* I thought you turn into a machine without stopping."

"..."Shame to his poor habbit of his, he look down in the ground as he reflect for his action, but he jolt when A hand suddenly place in his shoulder from left and right.

"Move on from that. you said all might is a special hero right?"

"n?. Y-yea!"

"Then, Did you observe in your imagination where a hero come late and fight the villain?"

"yes"While happily replying

"Then, you imagine all might came late but able to save the day?"

Recalling what he imagine, he imagine all might enter late in the situation and start to evacuate some victims before engaging and beating down the unknown villain..

"Yes"

"That's it Izu-chan."

"Confuse? fufufu. It is a cliché a hero always comes after the situation call's out. It is weird for a hero already in the scene except those who happen to pass by or already know what will happen in that area"

"Related to why we hide. There is a right time for us to show up"

"We just remain in the shadow until the day we will get in the spot light."

"but right now. It's not the time for us to shine. Let's the future decide where we going to step in. "

"Like all might?"Izuku replied with anticipation

"Ermmm. Y-Yes. like all might"A dry laugh came out as the small sweat run down to her chin.

"Whuaaaaah!!! Is that so nee-chan!?"Izuku's eyes glimming in happiness making Kurumi's lips turn into a genuine smile

"Yes..."

"Yaaay!"Izuku blurt in delight pumping her fist in the air.

If this is what his nee-chan want then. he's no longer had a doubt on it.

'Like all might!'He grinned.

Seeing the number one hero fighting along side with him make his head explode from excitement.

Well. At least being a side kick of his id enough for him.

"Izuku."He stopped from his little celebration in his head and look up to his nee-chan

"Hai nee-chan?"

"Go back to your class. You don't want to be mark as someone who are doing cutting classes right?"

"Eh!? ah! I forgot! Thanks nee-chan!"

"And izu-chan."

"Let's meet tomorrow afternoon in the usual place. Is it alright to you?"

"hm? Yes!"

Kurumi move her right hand side ward and then the shadow create an opening in the outside world with a diameter fit for average height of humans.

"Bye nee-chan!"

Izuku walk towards the hole and transform to his school uniform before walking outside the shadow.

He was amaze that he teleported inside the male rest room.

"But first, You must transform to your normal appearance"

"M!"

As kurumi said, Izuku covered in bright light then his astral dress, the color of his eyes, and the length of his hair turn back to its former appearance.

Standing to kurumi a normal elementary boy with school uniform looking back at her which she replied him by her smile.

"Goodbye Izu-chan~"

"Goodbye again. Nee-chan!"

Looking back, He saw his nee-chan inside the shadow smiling at him and wave her hands telling him a goodbye before the shadow vanished in the thin air.

* * *

"Ka.."

"Ka-hmmp!"

Bakugo widen his eyes after the floor beneath the girl form a shadow and then a two slender white hands reemerge from the shadow before pulling the feet of the girl in crimson dress inside of it

"*Hmmmp-.."

"! Hey! what is happening!"

He was shock to the point he couldn't do anything. The only movement he execute is extending his right hand as he want to help the girl.

Its already too late for him. The shadow devour the unknown girl then that shadow disappeared without trace

"Hey?"

"!?"Swiftly turn around, he saw the bald man who are incharge in the science lab looking at him as he was a weird person.

"Where are you looking at?"

The incharge barge in and didn't witness what bakugo saw. He just walk towards the kid bakugo before asking him what glass ware he broke.

Since the incharge didn't witness it, the bald incharge shrugged his shoulder and pretend there's nothing wrong. He ask him again what glass ware he broke.

Bakugo look to the table where he know the broken glass ware located. He did not witness how the girl restore the glasses but he know the girl fixed it.

And now how he could explain it to the incharge?

"Hmm? I see no broken."

"..."The kid name kacchan look shock as he stare back to the incharge

"Are you perhaps lying to me?",

"What. I don't give shits. Why would I lie!?"

"hm?"The in-charge's face look skeptical looking at bakugo.

"I-I saw someone fixed this!"He retort while a sweat came down to his chin.

"..."The incharge looking skeptical as it evident in his face

"You are so damned slow that's why you didn't see the girl earlier!"

"I see. Please go back to your classroom. I will handle this"

"What! No!. I'm not lying! Damnit!"

"*sigh*

After the incharge check the said beaker and flask unbroken which bakugo told them, The said bald guy dismiss bakugo and tell him to go in his room.

Bakugo can't retort back as he storm out the lab and went to the principal office.

"*sigh* What a strange kid...Did he was just hallucinated or something?"He ask himself then report to the principal what things he saw.

"Ok ok kid. listen to me. Since the incharge said the glasswares are not broken. then you are free to go. Aren't you three have a class?"

Said the principal after bakugo forcefully took his two lackey who also witnessed what happen inside the laboratory.

Bakugo can't deal it anymore and stumping the ground in the floor fuming with anger as he leave the office of the principal.

"wait"

"Oi bakugo!"

The two underlings of his followed bakugo leave the principal's office where the principal had an exhausted expression in his face.

* * *

Next day

5 pm in the afternoon in mustafu. Izuku walking the road leading to his home. Like usual from his everyday elementary life, He was alone and there's no one he could talk to.

Except for someone who just appear out of nowhere.

"Ara. Izu-chan~ if you always look like that, you will become grumpy",

"!"Izuku jolt in surprise. Promptly moving his little head to his left and saw a black hair girl in a black dress, a same dress whenever he is in 'level 3' phase and appearance that have the same age to him.

" Onee-chan!?...why are your here?"He so called nee-chan brought her hands to cover her mouth as she make a soundless giggle and then replying at him with a smile.

"Ara?. Am I not allowed to?"

"N-no. Its not like that..."Shaking his head in denial, Izuku make an apologetic stance.

"Why not let's walk together izu-chan?"Kurumi said while smiling and izuku froze for a moment as he digest what she said

"Mn!" He nod in agreement.

The two walk together in the road where the girl in gothic Black dress talking to the boy in her right happily enjoying their company.

Kurumi keep izuku speaking and he tell to her about the good things he done. kurumi Let izuku talked about other stuffs and using this method to lift up some burdens in the shoulders of Izuku.

She know all his memories yet izuku does not know it so let him share his experience to her as she smile to him and commented to what things he done.

From Izuku's hobbies to what he likes and dislikes. Keep him talk to lift some burden in his inside. Kurumi wonder why this kids around him are so ignorant and especially arrogant.

Just because izuku doesn't have a quirk, They now had a rights to bully him?.

She want to change this. Keep him away from those toxic kids. That's why, she want to talk to him always

"Heh~?. You think so? What about your favorite food?"

"I also like katsudon nee-chan! especially mom made it for me. I-"

There are things she added to keep izuku talking and making sure the things she says is able for him to understand, and also the topic she gave closely related to him.

Until...

"Don't you have any friends Izuku?"Izuku stop after kurumi ask him about a sensitive subject (for him). He stare in the ground and then reply at her with a sad smile in his face.

"Its Kacchan..."

"Kacchan?"

"Mn!"Kurumi glance to her right and see the smiling face of Izuku, He gave off a bright smile towards her.

But she know that smile is reciprocal from the true meaning of it.

She knew everything.

"Is that the explosive boy who gave you always a wound whenever he abuse or bully you?"

After recalling seeing the memories of Izuku by using the tenth bullet, Kurumi saw the hardship izuku face and watch the other boy with a light coffee brown hair appeared to be the same age as izuku.

In Izuku's memories, She witness how the other boy abuse and even damaging izuku's properties such as notebook with a lot of hero analysis.

Izuku swiftly gasp. Using his hands frantically and dismissing the thought that He was bullied or abused by his friend before he spoke and deny what kurumi said to him.

"!?. No!. Its not like Kacchan abuse me..."

"If he is your friend?...Why he always do that to you?"

"Kacchan... Kacchan might be meanie at me always but. b-but he is my friend..."

"..."Kurumi felt izuku seems like agitated and he force his smile while there is a small tear threatening to fall if you give a little push.

Kurumi couldn't press further because she know the clichè scene will happen to the future.

After watching some dramas in the cinema where she freely watched it by teleporting inside, She watch some of the movies with related scene similar to what happening to izuku right now

It is common in the dramatic movie.

There is a character run away and doesn't come back. She don't want it to happen, Although she could track him down whenever he run away, Kurumi chose not to stick with that sensitive topic for izuku.

The only thing she could do is to shut her mouth for a little and wait for him to say something.

The two of them resume walking in the pavement of the road.

Even she could trace him if he ran away, she can't afford to hurt izuku that's why she couldn't urge him if he don't want it.

One day, She will create a path for izuku to understand that he don't need the friend called 'Kacchan' nor anyone who discriminate him because he already had her, A companion.

She will freed him from this chain of negativity. Making him attain what a good normal kid in his age.

Kurumi had an idea. But for now that idea is not applicable for this time. Not even tommorow but it takes time to start.'Its still early'She thought.

Moving on from the topic about his friend 'Kacchan', Kurumi ask again a similar question.

"Except Kacchan. Do you have any?"

"..."Izuku Look down in the ground with a sad expression in his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry nee-chan... I don't have any..."he confess.

Kurumi make a side glance to her right and saw the gloomy face of izuku who still looking down in the ground without stop in his walking.

'He's really lonely-desu wa ne...'She thought. Recalling what she witness yesterday in his school, She was sad to think a bright and good kid like him didn't even had a friend to begin with just because he was lacking in a particular area which having a quirk.

His melancholic facial expression strengthen her evidence that he don't have atleast a good school days once he enter the first year of his elementary.

This evidence supported by the extracted memories of his by using the tenth bullet.

'Other than his main bully, he was subjected from being bullied by his own classmates. It is really worst scenario where he had a friend but after knowing he don't have a quirk and happen a really bothersome misunderstanding'

'That kid become a bully and start makeing an abuse to him' She thought.

'A friend become a meanie bully? is that really a friend?'

After the two walk half an hour, they arrive at the garbage beach where a lot if waste and broken materials are rotting and decompose through time.

"!?. Why do we go here nee-chan?. I thought We will going home?"

"Say. Izu-chan~"

"Did you forget we will meet today afternoon?"

"...Ah!"

"Let me train you about close to mid range combat. We are not using our hands or fist but we will use our guns"

"!?. Wait!?. I can't still inform mom I'll be late today"

"don't worry we will start our training in close range combat until 5:30 p.m. And you can go home"

'Did we. train again for today!?'He thought. Izuku mentally shout as he was excited after he hear they will have a training again for this time.

It is time to exercise his aching body not subjected in trainning about his power even though he just use his power yesterday

But...

"By the way nee-chan..."

"What is it izu-chan?"

"After I transfer in level 1 to 2. My appearance becoming similar to you"The incidence after the first time he observe his powers in the bathroom, He conclued it is the only thing his nee-chan knows.

"What do you observe?..."

"Hm?"

"I said what do you observe whenever you went in level 1 to 2?"

"!?... It just that, In level 1; I can feel a surging power which I felt being physcally enhance"

"!? Is that so?"

"Mn!(=sound while nodding). In level 2...wait. Also in level 1, my eyes becoming like you but much paler and I don't have any clock in my left eye"

"Only in level 2, my eyes becoming much like yours. Compare to the level 1, When I am in level 2 stage, the redness and the yellowness of my eyes become more noticeable. Even without the clock eye like yours in your left eye, The colors of my eyes is similar to you. a heterochromatic"

"You look surprise Nee-chan?"

'Mika!?'

'[What?]'

'Don't act like you don't know anything. you are spectating our conversation did you?'

'[Of course!. For your rasing question in your little head. I will base your appearance for what appearance of izuku should become after transformation. Don't worry I will make sure everything is not identical but only some particular areas in your body]'

'*sigh* It is like this came from a cliche video games'

'[Kukuku...Is that so?]'

'I thought, the only thing had a identical appearance to him was my astral dress. To think Majority of all my appearance was copied. Even my gender, you copy it and transfer to izuku and fuse it together '

'[Tehe~. It is not really a bad thing right?]'

'how can you say it is also a good thing!?'

"hn?"

Izuku make a puzzle expression while seeing his nee-chan make a sour face whom looking at the distance like she had a conversation with someone in a phone.

Izuku want to know the condition of his nee-chan, But unfortunately kurumi suddenly move and closed her eyes before opening it.

She look at Izuku with a seriousness in her face.

"N-nee-chan? What's wrong"

"*sigh* nevermind that" Her expression turn One eighty degrees as her face make a 'good grief' sigh.

"Is there any other things Izuku?"

"hmm?. Ah! That's right!. nee-chan!. I-It just that..how could I say it."

"..." Kurumi look to izuku with a blank look to her face after she saw him who look embarrassed.

"My hair become longer like I'm in Astral dress. but it is not tied to twin tail. just falling straight and that curly hair reaching down to my waist."With a cute embarrassed expression, Izuku said it in teeny weeny voice.

"Heh~? is that so? I already saw your hair as long as mine in our first meeting but lemme see that again Izu-chan~"

"...Ok nee-chan!"

Izuku stand straight, He close his eyes and remain silent. Once again the surging power inside him begun to circulate and sense a maryuku trying to leave inside of his body.

Bright light instensifies*

[POWER ACTIVATION: ZAFKIEL]

[FULL SCALE DRESSING: ASTRAL DRESS]

"Hm. Your entire appearance was really based to me huh?"She muttered

"Did you say something nee-chan?"

"No. Nevermind that. Let's start out trainning. Shall we Izuku?"

"Hai!"

"Izuku. Transform your self back again in level 1 "Kurumi ordered him while walking to thr nearest wrecked garbage.

"Hai" Izuku followed her orders and then cloesed his eyes for a second.

He Concentrate as he felt the familiar power circulating inside of him.

'Level 1'

After he mentally said those, he was covered by a pale light before disappearing. His astral dress replace by his normal clothes.

He open his eyes to look at kurumi who pick something in the garbage before pointing it to him.

"I want you to to use your gun to shoot it"

"What it is"

"This things"Kurumi point out the wrecked appliances in the beach.

"But wait izuku-chan"

"Can you use your gun in level one?"

"Yes"

"Fu~ It saves me from trouble?"

"How it is troublesome nee-chan?"

"!?. Oh nothing izuku-chan. Let's get started"

"Nee-chan. Can I use other gun? There are guns that I still yet to use for the first time"

"!...If that's what you want. Then you may do so"

"Thanks nee-chan!"

Izuku summon again the status page using his left hand

[Status]

[Weapons]

[Equipments]

[Contacts]

[Location]

[option]

[Help]

[Exit]

"*Click [Weapons*"

[Special Weapons]

[Modern Weapons]

[Back]

"!? Nee-chan? What's this special weapon? I know it still the word 'Locked' after I check my guns right?"

"Oh. about that?. Well."

* * *

A/N: This is too late for me to update.

This chapter stay too long in my storage even though it is already done long time ago.

Anyway. The chapter six is already finished waiting for to publish if I had enthusiasm. If not it would be next few days or few weeks at maximum.

-Too lazy to edit :)


	9. Ch 6: EXTERMINATION

**A/N: Just telling you I don't own any characters except OC'S. Every single character are owned by their respective creator.**

* * *

**chapter 6: EXTERMINATION**

"!? A NUCLEAR BOMB!?"

Looking back to his nee-chan and the status page in his front wide eyes as kurumi already explain the content inside of it.

"Izu-chan~? I can hear you. No need to shout"She said while crossing her arms while observing him.

"Bu-bu-but! I-It's illegal. How can we possess such that thing?"Gazing back to his nee-chan in anticipation for answer.

"*sigh* That's Izu-chan for you"using her palms to support her forehead, Its not that she had a headache because of izuku but the one certain being who create the magical nuclear weapon.

Even though it is far from it's true word, Mika really make complicated things as much to her annoyance.

'[You always blaming me. And Its my liking to call it. Can you do about it?]'

'I know.Its just that. I can't measure the level how war freak you are'

"Its the name as suggest. izuku. But It is not the same nuclear bomb you know in this world. It's real name called Spacequake"

To destroy the misunderstanding, Kurumi make it explain so it's not looks like they are an illegal forces or terrorists.

"Spacequake?"Izuku tilt his head in confusion

"yes Izu-chan~. A powerful quake enough to destroy everything who cross it's boundaries"

"Isn't it the same!"

"If a living thing or any person caught inside, she or he will cease to exist"

"It's really dangerous."She added.

Izuku's eyes which wide like a plate become wider as he froze in his spot in shock. He comprehend his nee-chan's words and it was clear as a sun

If there is a power enough destroy all existence then, no wonder why his nee-chan is conscious about it.

**[Special Weapons]**

**[Modern Weapons]**

**[Back]**

Looking again in the status page, he click the [Special Weapons] in curiosity what it would be like.

**[Special weapon]**

-Special weapon: Maryuku nuclear Weapon: Spacequake

-Special weapon: City of the devouring time

-Special weapon: City of the devouring power(maryuku)

**[Back]**

'So this is what onee-chan talking about'He look at it with a thought before looking beneath the Spacequake.

'But what about the City of devouring time and power?. I will ask it later then'As he look at it, Izuku wonder if this two are dangerous as the spacequake. Knowing he can't get an answer if he don't ask his nee-chan, He should remind himself later and bringing it to topic.

"Now. Let's go back to our practice. "

"Nee-chan. I thinking it for sometime whenever we had a practice. Can I use another gun?"

"You will use another gun besides the flintlock and musket?"

'Did izuku know how to use a gun before?'Kurumi thought about the possibility of izuku failed to handle a weapon and still not know what is accuracy is.

"Is it what you call that pistol nee-chan?"

"Yes. In the history in your wor- I mean in the history of humanity, This pistol was used in middle age"

She was closed to say something like she was an otherworlder who came from the different universe. But able to correct it before izuku think something.

'It also happens in my own world right?' She said to her mind make mika voluntary reply

'[Yeah.. It also used in middle age in your own world. same to Izuku's world]'

"Hmmm..."

"You took so long Izu-chan?"Kurumi gazing to the little boy who clicking his status page. He just keeping clicking until he stopped as he read all the content.

"wait. I try this one"

[M4A1-S-Adv]

-Enhance version of M4A1 with a 2x scope and silencer. Its magazine expand up to 17%

Bullet: 5.56x45mm reiryuku bullet

Ammunition 35/???

Cost per magazine: 10MP

He recognized the gun that was made and first use in late 20th century. This type of weapon was used by the soldier replacing the m14 rifle as a standard rifle for U.S.

Any further information is only in the internet and it is only the limit of his Knowledge about this weapon.

'Yay! I will explore it later'

Maybe after their quick practice, he will go to his house and dig more about the capabilities of the other weapon.

Now as he call it, The gun materialize in his front holding it firm with his small hands.

"Isn't that uncomfortable to you izu-chan? The gun are too large for you"Kurumi voice out where she found izuku holding a long weapon concerned if izuku is being ok.

"I'm alright nee-chan. I can still pull the trigger!"

To her relief, Izuku make a positive smile and thumbs up with his unload hand.

For now, his focus is on the garbage that his nee-chan currently holding.

"Ready?"

He reload the gun and qickly move it to the right side of his chest and use the scope to aim where the target located.

"Yes!"

whooosshh!

"Shoot it down izu-chan~"

"Hai!"

Kurumi throw up the large broken appliances with unbelievable strength unfit for her child appearance and sent it to the air with an elevation of approximately 70 meters from the sea level.

In Izuku's point of view, he need to position the muzzle of his rifle at 80 degrees to aim and shoot down the falling garbage.

pulling the trigger, he fire the first burst of bullet before firing continually.

Since there is a silencer(he thought), the gun did not create a loud sound which the people in the distance wonder what is the light firing above.

"fu~"

as he exhaust all the bullets,the large garbage was torn up to pieces and had a barrage of bullet marks before it impact the sand.

"Well done Izu-chan~!"clapping her hands with a satisfactory result performed by izuku.

"ha?"

"You have a great accuracy in shooting down that waste. Let me ask you. Did you play games like soldiers killing the terrorist?"She said smiling

'[Pfffftt. What kind of lame question is that?]'

'Just shut up. I don't have any plenty of knowledge about the things in games!'

'*sigh* poor kurumi-neechan~ kukuku]'

"Yes nee-chan. In my computer, I used to play related to it"

"That's good Izu-chan~"

"Why it is good nee-chan?"

'He really likes to question alot huh'

'[You're the one to talk! Anyway, Just answer every question he had]'

"I mean, I don't need to guide you how to handle a weapon and teach you about accuracy"

"n?. it just that..."He look like he was thinking so deep

"Something's wrong?"Kurumi replied as she see the trouble look in his face.

"I don't know how to use a gun before. The rifles and others. but I learned how to use gun in our training yet only limited to the flintlock pistol and musket. I was nervous at first but I easily learned it nee-chan!"

"If that's the case. It really save us some time izu-chan~"

"Hai"

"Hm... you have a point izu-chan~. I really never taught you how to handle a gun before. did I?" Even in the begining of their meeting, She can't remember that she instruct izuku how to properly use the pistol of his.

"..." "Maybe you had learned it in how I holding my pistol before?"

"Yes. In our first practice, I saw you how you hold the flintlock and musket"

"Heh~?"

"hn! It is true nee-chan!"

"But I've only using the pistol. How come you can use rifle?"Kurumi ask which izuku replied instantly with his eyes sparkling like a star

"I've played a lot of games like what you said nee-chan and observe the police how he handle the rifle so I had grasp of an information inhowtousethegunespeciallyhowheeasilyreloadthegunifyoulookcloselyandcopyhowthepolicemakeitthenitcan-"

"Izu-chan"

"Hai!"

"Inhale"

"..."

"I said inhale"

"*inhales*"

"Exhale"

"*Exhales*"

"Do it again for two times"

Izuku obey her orders and do it without any words.

"How is it?"

"Relaxed"

"Good"

"I'm sorry again nee-chan"Lower his head in embarrassment

"Ara. ara. I said its ok to be with yourself. Did I say to you to stop your habbits?"

"..."

"I only stopped you when I saw the color of your head turning purple"

'[Your such a good role model Kurumi-neechan~]'

'*sigh*'

'[Why tired nee-chan? Say. It must be hard to become a teacher right? right? kukuku]'

'Its not fit for you to call me that. You are too old. Old corpse princess'

'[Tch. Even I don't want to, I can't talk to someone other than you]'

'You can talk yourself'

'[That's why even shidou finds you mystifying because you're so secretive]'

'Don't drag him in this'

'[It is true... You should always heed my instruction hueheheheh]'

'No one likes to obey your orders old corpse'

'[It is better to be a corpse than being a creeper]'

'In my beauty, No one found me as a creep but they will find me a good innocent cute girl ufufufufu"

'[Innocent you say?. You really like to play as a hypocrite]'

With their bickering which izuku make a puzzle expression what happening to his nee-chan especially his nee-chan make a face like she was irritated or something and smirking for no reason.

"Um? nee-chan?"

"!. Ara, Izu-chan? what is it?"

Izuki witness his nee-chan froze in the spot as she was snapped from what she really doing.

"Are you ok?"

"Nee-chan?"

"*sigh* Something is bugging me. But anyway let's proceed"

"...hai?"

Kurumi found Izuku's voice had a little confusion in his words. She can't blame him why he is skeptical over something since he doesn't know the existence of Mika yet. And Kurumi is the only who is communicating with her.

'Why not I introduced you to Izuku or I know you can speak to him because you are able speak to me?'

'[Spoiling the fun is not good kurumi]'

'[I want to make a debut and I will enter to the event where Izuku is only fighting alone. And to the point he was losing hope. kukukuku]'

'Hope? Are you planning to spoke to him after he was in the verge of death?'

'*smirk]'

'*sigh*. You are not only a war freak but you want all the spotlight to be directly pointing at you.'

'[Kukukuku...Like what you said earlier to izuku, A hero always late to enter the scene]'.

It is something Mika learned from the personality of kurumi. Kurumi is not only a beauty but also had a large imagination and knowledge.

Who would thought that the person itself who used to personally kill humans had a large humanity lingering inside her heart only being masked with thorns in the surface.

'[Wait a minute. She's not the original right? ]' Mika thought. After she realize that the kurumi she save is not the original but the clone of hers.

'I can hear you loud and clear mika'

'[oops. sorry my bad]'

'Of course. It is really obvious mika. I'm the past of her right? The time I created, I am unstable compare the present original of me.'

'*sigh* No need to say Original to your original self]'

'[After you become one with izuku, You are already a different existence and obviously had a different perspective and reasoning compare to the other Kurumi]'

'Am I already?' she thought to herself. From what mika told to her, she become an existence with unknown race with different knowledge in comparison to the original

She also had the same power as her even though her power now is expanded where in the near future, she will surpassing her creator.

'I will talk to you later'

'[I know. Just continue to train him]'

She look again to izuku who had a same height as her. She form a smile in hee lips and said something.

"Izu-chan~ I want you to fire me with a barrage of bullets"

**[POWER ACTIVATION: ZAFKIEL]**

**[FULL SCALE DRESSING: ASTRAL DRESS]**

kurumi envelop by the dark-crimson mist like fragments circulated and covered her whole body. And then it disappeared in a thin air.

Her black gothic dress replace with crimson black dress which her standard form.

'Mika is there any knife or something in my inventory?'

'[You can check it if there is]'

'... fine'

As she saw all her melee weapons, ranging from katana to daggers and there even a knife which Kurumi stare with a blank look in her face.

'Is there any fight which I need to use a bread knife and kitchen knife? in battle'

'[Someday, You will find it useful. Maybe not in the battle but in daily life]'

'*sigh* another mystery of yours'

'[Shut up]'

Kurumi with a normal knife in her hands she bent her knee slightly and form a stance.

'[Is it ok to use close combat quarters?. I mean you prefer using your guns right?]'

'Yes. your right about that. But what's the point of having it in the inventory if I will not using it?'

'[So you want a different fighting style?]'

Going back to original of herself She already attain a great marksmanship with a countless battles and thousands she killed. Along with her clones, she dominated every foes she had using her gun with a great accuracy.

And for now, the clone of the original. An existence originates from her through her power alone, but the aforementioned clone want changes.

Even though her existence is a clone, she still inherit her marksmanship and some portion of her memories which she could still use and battle someone.

Mika find it laughable but she make Kurumi that supposed to be a clone having a different existence and judging from what she revealed at that time that Kurumi's body fused with the boy's, Her fighting capability in full power cannot be underestimated. With that said, She had a separate body and attain a different thinking and reasoning.

'[Why?. Since when do you like close combat only using a knife?]'

Maybe she could extract some information from her? Since its really questionable for kurumi to use one.

'I don't know. but I want it so badly. Like an urge. tempting me to use this'

For Kurumi, There is something she want to do with using her hands to fight. She find it mysterious why she had an urge that way since she is proficient in guns and could go an all out battle because her gun cannot be destroyed by any normal means.

'[Kfff. kff. kukukuahah KUHAAHAHAHAH]'

'Is there any I said is laughable?'

'[kuhaha. haha. kuahhhaa~. *grin* I will tell you later after training izuku. But for now don't wait the kid for too long]'

'Your so suspicious'

'[just hurry up. I will tell you it anyway so. go train the kid]'

'*sigh*'

'[Don't sighed me]'

'Get lost'

"Are you really ok onee-chan?"

"Nandemonai~(don't be bother by it).Hora. Attack me and unload every single bullet you have in your gun"

"Is it ok nee-chan?"

"trust your nee-chan izuku~"With a wink, she prompt izuku to take his rifle and point it to her.

"3.2.1 START"

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPPPIPPIPIPIPIPIPPIPYUNG.PIPIPIPIPIPIYUNG. *Reload*

"Whaah~ your so amazing nee-chan!"

"fufu. is that so?"

"Really!"

Kurumi wiping her heavily running sweats after a barrage of bullets more than 30, she had deflect only using her knife.

there is a slight chill run down to her spine after her instinct telling there is a chance of her being killed even just a single shot penetrate her head and since the bullet is not created by physical world but magic itself. This bullet cannot be underestimated.

'If I'm late for even one millisecond, there is a high risk it is fatal'She thought

'[Even you have a high perception, it doesn't mean your body can cope up with your sight]'

'...'

'[Now you feel it again. The essence of death.]'

'For the third time ha?'

Recalling what happened to the rooftop, She experienced death after being shot in the body and was revive somehow for unknown cause.

Second, the seventh day of july where she felt its presence again after their date with shidou. It is also the time of reappearance of the original who hunted her down.

Now for the third time, she maybe escape from death but its presence and its sickly creepy feeling crawling in her skin as she get goosebumps.

'[You know, If a bullet land on you. You will never die as the bullet can't penetrate your skin. That gun izuku's holding can only be able to penetrate or kill you if he was in limited astral dress or in full scale dress.]'

'Is that so?'

'[Yes. You might felt the essence of death again, Meaning you should be careful in handling things.]'

'I agree with that'

"Nee-chan! I want to transform too! And I want to deflect the bullet like what you did!"His eyes shinning like a start and clenching his two fist in the air in excitement.

"Fn~?. Then I will let you transform izu-chan~"

"Yay!

[POWER ACTIVATION: ZAFKIEL]

[FULL SCALE DRESSING: ASTRAL DRESS]

The Boy who had a glowing pale heterochromatic eyes enveloped by the dark red mist like fragment appearing from nowhere.

It stay for a couple of second and the dark red mist vanished in a thin air leaving someone in the center.

"So this is my looks when I use my astral dress huh?"She said while her hand in her chin like she observing something.

'[You had already seen him transform for Nth times. Yet You still wondering?]'

'I haven't look to the closer details.'

'[oh. Is that so?]'

"Nee-chan~! "

"Ara, ara...Izu-chan~ do you really want to?. Bullets are not easy to perceive or even catch?"

"I will try it nee-chan! if you can do it then I can do it!"

"Heh~? *grin* Then deflect this one!"

He hurriedly summon something in his inventory inside the melee category of his weapons.

'Bread knife? can i use this? -wait! Neechan are already Aiming!'

"First bullet: Aleph!"

BANG

"Kuack!"He doesn't have a time to react from the sudden attack which results of him being blown away

"fn~? I'm sorry izu-chan~!"

"*pout* *pout*"puffing his cheeks while glaring at his nee-chan

"Fufufu. you are really cute when you make your face like that"Giggling in amusement, kurumi reload again her gun.

"In battlefield, ready or not, you are responsible in your own self. The enemy won't wait for you to be prepared. You must always take it in your mind"

"...m!. I try again nee-chan!"

"Such enthusiasm. Well then"

"I'm ready!"

BANG

As kurumi fire the trigger of her flintlock pistol, it release a black bullet with an outlining crimson color which Izuku can perceive the movement by his sharp eyes.

'I can do it. I can do it I can do it I can d-. HAAA!'

CLANG

he swing horizontally the bread knife he holding and successfuly deflect the bullet.

"heh~? not bad izu-chan~ but your reaction is too late. If I fire a barrage of bullet, you will miss the second and the rest of the bullets"

"Sorry nee-chan..."

"What are you apologizing for? It is good you can deflect even just a single bullet. It is enough to be called praiseworthy"

"Thank you nee-chan"

"I must say it to you.. You have a plenty time to practice and developed all your skill. "Kurumi walk towards to him and patted his head to make him relax.

'[You know that you and izuku has the same stat]'

'We greatly differ when talking about experience'

"un~.."izuku close his eyes while smiling then nod in agreement

'[Kurumi . the sun is already set. Make izuku return in his home]'

'We are just getting started'

'[I don't need to mention who's this person waiting for izuku right?]'

'Fine. You get a point'

Kurumi look above before looking directly to izuku.

"Izu-chan?"

"What is it nee-chan?"

"Just look above"

"above?"

His head move up and saw the boundary between dark blue sky and the orange sky. By looking to it, He realize what his nee-chan telling him.

"I think it is time for you to go back in your house"

"But-"

"No buts izuku"She use her index finger to close izuku's lips. Before smiling to him.

"You haven't teach me how to fight in close combat yet!"Izuku retort

"Ara ara. My fault. But for now, You should go home"

Izuku look down and become sad all of a sudden.

"Izu-chan. There is something I will tell you"

"..."He look at her waiting.

"What do you want to hear first. The good or the bad news"

"Bad news"

"Fufu...If that's what you want then"

"..."Izuku focus his gaze on her waiting for her words to come out.

"Our next practice will be 2 weeks after"

"!. Why nee-chan!?. "Shock appeared to his face as he was caught off guard

"I have something to deal with for a mean time izu-chan. As for the close combat, I will teach you next two weeks"

"...ok"Izuku look dejected as he hang his head low.

'But I want to practice tomorrow..'

"Hey. How sorrowful your expression is. izu-chan~? I still not telling the good news right"

"!"Looking up again with an anticipated stare at her which kurumi find it cute like a puppy waiting for food.

"I will allowed you to use your power whenever you want"

"But still. Don't let someone see you ok?"

"HAI!!"yelling out in great enthusiasm, izuku even jumped and hugged his nee-chan in happiness which is nee-chan surprise as it was evident to her face.

"Thank you nee-chan!"

"Fufufu...geez. izu-chan~. I will allowed you to experiment your own power still remain cautious at all times. I don't want to repeat what happen last time"

"Hai!"

He was free to do the things he want without restriction except he won't let anyone saw him.

He can experiment all day all night. He can just say to his mother that he was sick and he had a one day of experimentation.

'But lying is bad. I will look another way'

"Wait nee-chan."Izu-chan break his hugged and look again to kurumi.

"hn?"

"How can I use the power of the shadow?"

The day where his nee-chan caught him seeing about the two person where he doesn't know what they are doing, After that, he felt a sense of falling as he enter to the world of shadow.

It doesn't freak him out being inside but find it comfortable like being hugged by his mother.

'How can nee-chan can do that?. Since we have the same power, I can also do that right?'He thought after he leave the shadow.

"You mean like this?"Kurumi open up a shadow putting inside her hand enter and exit for izuku to see

"Yes"

"Just try to focus imagining the shadow is part of your body. Can you do it?"

"I get it"

"Now. Imagine you are controlling the shadow"

'Controlling the shadow. Controlling the shadow. Controlling the shadow. Contro-'

"I move it!"

His own shadow has been move for a couple of meters away before it disappeared.

'Izu-chan. you can create the shadow. no need to use your shadow 'The first thought came to her mind

'[Then explain to him]'

"Congratulations Izu-chan.*clap* *clap* But. You don't need to use your own shadow. You can create the shadow itself"

"Just imagining that you are creating a shadow in the air"

"!!!"

"Fufufu. I never get tired seeing your surprise look" With a teasing voice. she move her hand and placing it in his shoulder.

"The rest is. I won't teach you about the other things you can do with the shadow"

"!!!"

"You are the one who will discover everything about it"She said with a smirk

"That's unfair nee-chan~.."

"Ara,ara. Am really I? *grin*. But for now. Let's call it a day"While gazing up in the sky then return her sight towards izuku who lower his head looking sad all of a sudden.

"Don't be sad izuku~ or I will pinch your cheeks?"

"eeeeh~?"

"Fufu~"kurumi swiftly put her hands in his cheeks and pinch it with slight force which izuku wince a bit.

"*pout*"Izuki puff his cheeks as it was red after being pinch by kurumi which response with hearty giggle.

"*giggle* Izu-chan. As much I want to continue. Your mother is waiting for you. She will be worried sick for you again"

"Yes..."

"Good"

"Nee-chan. How about I will introduce you to my mother? And we will eat together tonight?"

"*giggle* Yes sure. But not for today nor tomorrow. I had things I need to deal with for the mean time"

"Like what?"

"Private matters regarding to me"

"...ok"

"Izu-chan~ you always hang your head down. It's not like it would be long I'm gone"

"Its two weeks. It's just that... It's just that it was long for me"

Izuku finally had a friend and a non-biological sister. Whenever they where together, The loneliness in his disappearing like a magic as if it was an illusion in the first place.

Whenever they talk about things, He was happy as he can tell things happen in his life. From favorite food, place, colors, even the number one hero. This days he was happy, This days he don't felt lonely, This days even though others not helping him his own, onee-chan helping him, supporting him.

That's why, He want to be with her side and talk with other stuffs more and more.

Maybe he could ask his nee-chan what she was dealing today?

But izuku thought his nee-chan end up yelling at him or hating him if he ask.

So he decide

"If its nee-chan says then. Goodbye nee-chan..."Izuku transform back to his normal appearance.

"Goodnight Izuku.."

"Its a promise nee-chan. we will meet here again next 2 weeks?"

"I will keep my promise"

She wait for his silhouette shrink towards the horizon, Kurumi face the beach with a deadpan expression.

'[And goodnight too]'

'You Don't need to rest since you are already a corpse you know'

'[I also rest]'

'Since when?'

'[The day my physical body died]'

"Anyway. It is refreshing that I already destroyed those organization last night and gain some maryuku~"

"[I can't believe you suck everyone's mana and even use an inhumane method killing them]"

"FuaAHAHAH. fufu~. As a lady. I shouldn't Laugh like that"

"[ ...*sweatdropped*...]"

"*grin* I am really a little bad you know~"

"[I see the point and understand why you kill them in the first place"

"[You heal every victims especially the innocent children who had been used like a lab rat]"

"[Its understandable killing them.]"

Kurumi being complimented by someone especially in a serious situation is something that make her uncomfortable.

"[How many villains again you murde- no I think it fitted to be called massacre?.]"

"Let's see hmm. It think it is 1079 people?"

* * *

LAST NIGHT

Kurumi standing at the rooftop with a displeased Expression in her face as she staring a one building painted in white which is clearly evident when looking at it in day time. There is no neighboring building close to them at 3 hundred meters radius.

"No one would thought. The city with lowest crime rate in japan has been nested by this humans"

'[Blubbering won't do anything. Just bring it down]'

"That's what I'm going to do"

"First bullet Aleph"

DASH. DASH

Moving high speed in the air, Within a minute, she land safely at the rooftop of her target building

"What's the situation in the ground?"She talked to one of her clone who appeared nowhere. The clone of hers hold her hand and pass the information she got.

"[What is it?]"Mika ask and kurumi replied

"More than 100 humans has been used as a lab rat here."

She look beneath her and see the guards patrolling to their respective areas.

"What's the total area of the entire property of this organization?"

"[If we put it in square, Every corne- no every sides has a length of roughly 138 meter and you can tell the center is this building. Meaning this entire ground is 19 thousand in square meter]"

"So the diameter is less than 250 meter and if I summon one. this is Perfect."She take her deadpan expression and replace by seriousness.

"Any useful info?"

after she ask, no one reply her but instead the clones begun appearing one after another and surround their creator.

Every clone touch the hands, limbs, and forearm of her to pass the information they have."

"Thanks to all of you good work" After the clones already finished their task, they return to the shadow waiting for their creator to order them again.

"the building has 75 floors and had the hidden basement which had 10 floors."

"[ don't forget the sections. It is called section F7 at 6 floor where the main security system of the basement is located.]"

"[But first, Shut down the main power supply of the basement located at section A4 in 1st floor, and section J9 at the last floor. Then proceed with killing the security personnel. Don't worry about killing the scientist because.]"

"[They are paid. That means. No hard feelings. You are only doing your job]"

"Heh~? sometimes you are also merciless? "

"[I don't give a damn in their lives. I'm too tired seeing the cliché scenario. Humans gain knowledge and common sense but thousands of years ago, I came up to the realization what is the nature of humans.]"

"[Humans loves darkness more than light]"

"You generalize every humans?"

"[That is. It is hard for any humans to commit good than committing sins]"

"...religious eh?"

"[Anyway, don't be bothered from what I say. Focus on our work]"

'...You've despise humanity too huh mika?'

'[I can clearly hear you]'

'Heh~?'

"[Maybe I was enlighten that there is no really a perfect world, an Ideal world called: Utopia. And I don't despise humanity. What I just feel is disappointment]'

kurumi can't really blame her if she had that kind of thinking. After being defeated and killed by the worst enemy and being backstab by the traitors and even witness a grave sin committed by humans. No wonder why she harness a grudge and kurumi can sense it in her words.

She can't find a word to tell her.

Instead, She could only look in the ground in melancholic. Bringing up more about it will cause mika to be angered so she need to go back what she was going to do.

"Let's start our work"

she begun contacting every clone she had and order then to come out for her orders.

"All of you. Locate every victims inside this building and confine them inside the shadow"

The clones make a gesture of agreement which they are obeying her orders without any hesitation.

"And one more thing."

All clones look at her anticipating for the next word coming out in her mouth.

"Do not kill every single of our enemies inside. Shooting them to death will make them run away from what they have done"

Confuse in her words, the clones make a puzzle look in their faces.

Kurumi was enveloped with dark red aura and her body turn black like a shadow but her eyes glowing in dangerous red and yellow

"Just restrain them. I will take care of them. I'll make sure they will scream in agony before they taste the death itself"

As the clones understand what their creator mean, their faces planted with a wicked grin.

* * *

"Hm? Something isn't right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hey! did you see that!?"

"What?"

"That thing!"

"Where?"

"I see a shadow moving?"

"Are you just being hallucinated or something?"

"No! It is true!"

"Mayb-ack!"

"Whaa-ck!"

A single clone chopped them in their heads as they lose consciousness.

* * *

Central Monitoring system of the building

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. The camera is malfunctioning. Maybe it is already affected since the other camera is too old and need to be replaced"

"Let's try to contact the-"

The clones has been dispatched and appeared behind the personnels before disabling them to escape.

Once The said personel look back, He witness every single co-worker inside the room are lying in the ground unconscious. He saw a lot of identically face girls smile towards to him and there is one close to him.

"Who ar-"Before losing consciousness

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

One clone proceed in destroying the monitors and every single computers and possible evidences of witnessing their plan of purging the people inside building.

* * *

ALARM* *ALARM* *ALARM*

Red light and an alarming sound resonates in the whole building and even the basement. The other personels trapped inside panicking what they should do.

"Someone taking our experiments. I repeat S-"

DAGADAGADAGADAGADAGADANG

"It cannot penetrate by the bullets!"

"I will take care of this intruder"He said while charging and activating his own quirk. His arm become tree times massive than the original.

BANG

"HAAAAA-Aaack!"

His pride fist become a mince of meat as it explode once it penetrated by the bullet.

The clone maniacally grin as her prey felt being terrified.

"I Will stall her. just call the backups"

"Ye- aAaaaAaAaAhhhh! DAMN! Aaaah! Y-you!"

"Wait! Don't use that here!"

"I have no c-"

"Whaaa-"The man seeing his colleagues being defeated. They have fallen in their knees and screaming in agony.

The other person who tried to use his quirk but stopped after a girl in crimson dress chopped his head and fall in his knees barely hanging in his consciousness.

'I will leave this pla-'He thought after he realize that he can''t win a fight. he found a nearest escape route.

"Ara, ara. The play isn't yet to start you know? and you starting to leave? *evil smirked*"

"Leave me alone!"

"What if I said no?"

"Then you ask for it. HAAAAAHHH!!"

Charging with all his his might but what he hit with his spiky green thorns like whip is an after image.

"Fighting is not an option but a futile resistance"The crimson girl said.

BANG

"Kuacck!"

He felt pain in his left foot like it was hit by a large hammer. As he look to it, his foot is nowhere to find

"HUAAAHH!" being surprise after his foot has been obliterate, He fell in the ground screaming in agony.

On the other hand, The girl in a crimson dress make an evil smirked looking at her prey.

"Don't worry, there's more suffering to come"

* * *

"The alarm! Something is wrong!"

"Let's go back to the building"

The security personnels standby to their respective areas rush towards the building with red lights and loud serene resonating in the whole ground.

With a total of atleast fifty personnels outside rush towards the entrance of the building.

"Wait!"

One of the frontline said.

"Someone is in the front!"

His voice continues after it reached and heard by the last person.

They came into halt and saw couple of little girls dress in crimson dress blocking the entrance and continue staring at them.

"You! Who are you!? Why are you all here!?"

The kids had a same faces and even the crimson black dressing they wear.

"By looking at them, There are just a clones!"

Every single one of the kid ignored the man and keep staring at them with their position forming a straight line horizontally blocking their way towards the building.

"They are not normal kids!"

"Proceed in killing them!"

"Everyone with a close combat quirk Charge!"

More than half of the security personnels had a mutant quirk which is evident judging by looking at their bodies. They charge to the little kids with murderous intent in their eyes.

The range quirk remain at the distance and shoot with their quirk towards the little kids in the front.

The little respond to them and easily dodge the incoming attack and laugh maniacally while toying and playing with personnels.

* * *

Kurumi remain at the rooftop observing the ground which her clones fighting the security personnels with their quirk.

"I never thought a day where humans capable of fighting with their natural powers rather than relying in produced weapons"

"[Do not compare your world here and your own]"

"*grin*"

"[It seems majority of the victims is already in your shadow. There is still the rest either chained up or currently being experimented now]"

"Got It"Looking away down to the ground, she walked to the nearest clone waiting for her orders.

"Secure everything if all victims is already inside the shadow."

The clone nod in agreement. It begun to move but halt with the sudden new instructions given by her creator.

"Wait. No need to. Another clone had already secure that victim. This time, Along with the other clones, Make sure no one can escape away from the radius of hundred fifty meters got it?"

The clone nod.

"Go"

The clone enter the shadow and disappeared in instant.

"[Your orders or how you command your clone is really different from the other kurumi. It is really evident]"

"You mean the original?"

"[I said once again, You are now a different existence. No wonder why you have a different personality.]"

"[And more importantly, No need to say she is the original ok?]"

"[ You adapt certain personalities that came from izuku and vise versa. I hope izuku will never says 'ara ara' someday...]"

"*sweatdropped*"Kurumi could only do is remain in her place with sweat run down to the back of her head. Leave aside that. Her eyes becomes sharp and look down beneath her

"[Where are you going?]"

"Not every victim has been move inside the shadow. There is still some in the deeper floor"she wipe her hands and a shadow form in the ground while she had a serious expression in her face.

" I will personally go inside. "

* * *

"*Intense scream*"

A girl looks extremely pale laid in the bed while being restrained all of her limbs using belts.

She was being experimented along with her fellow victims. Her teeth grinding while shaking because of cold temperature and what she had felt inside her body.

'I don't know anymore' She's starting to lose hope. Witnessing everyday the victims like her used as a lab rat where she doesn't know anything about what they experimenting is all about.

Her half lidded eyes continue to see the other victims like her injecting a blue fluid coming inside of the syringe. Her extremely weak body due to being abuse can't do anything.

She's getting numb. She already dose a large amount of drugs that injected to her of the said blue fluid.

Although It doesn't kill her even if being over dose in the drug, but she felt being weaker and weaker.

In the beginning, She don't felt anything strange and could freely use move and also her quirk, but this evil people use a quirk suppressing drug which she can't access her quirk in certain amount of time.

But everyday of being injected by the blue fluid, She's starting to have difficulties activating her quirk like its withering inside of her. There would be a short time for her not to feel her quirk anymore

"Someone...please"

She weakly said and use her nearly closed eyes to see the other victims like her. As she can't bear anymore after witnessing another victim suffering, she thought there would be the end of it. The smell of Something much more intoxicating than every perfume in the world.

'Death'

Her mentally stressed mind led her to the conclusion.

'Please kill me now'

"Hm. you are awake already?"

Slowly move her head to the right, She see a scientist with smug grin in his face looking back to her.

"...please...kill...me"

"Ho?. Don't worry I won't. Life is so precious anyway. You guinea pi-. No your life has worth. so you should value your life*evil smirk*"

Her line of sight can't focus due to being extremely weaken but she can clearly hear him.

"Well then. Let's get started for the next round" With a malicious intent while holding a syringe in his right hand, he slowly hold her limb and point the syringe ready to penetrate the skin. But it was stopped after he heard a voice in his back.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

* * *

"!. Who are you"He turn around quickly and see a little girl wearing a crimson black dress smiling at him which make him uncomfortable.

"Good evening. Mr. Scientist"

"I Said WHo THE F*CK Are you!"

"Getting impatient?"

Instead of replying her, he dash forward ready to inject large amount of blue liquid.

"That fluid. Its Familiar"

"[Yes it is. You remember the guy you've tortu- I mean who can control the shadow? It is the same liquid inside of his injection.]"

"[That fluid has the highest possibility of deactivating your quirk for a long time and even destroying your quirk in the process if you keep being injected by it. Since its still in experimental stage. Its still far from being useful]"

"So that's the case"

"[I thought you will remain in the rooftop to observe?]"

"Something is fishy here that's why I personally came her-"

CLING

SMACK!

"kuaack!"

The scientist rolled over the floor after failing to injected the fluid to the girl as the result he was punched in the face in a rapid movement.

"[Do you like close combat quarters?]"

"I don't know. My instinct acts on its own.. When I'm still in my world, I always dodge or evade attacks or I could use the hands restraining my enemies then shoot. but now its different"

"[...So.. izuku really like all might huh]"

"What's the connection?"

"[All might is close combat type of hero. It is possible for him to be a mid range fighter since he could use the air to attack]"

"[And izuku Idolize all might and copy how he move or how he punch the villain or even copying his stance 'I AM HERE']"

"...is there really connection?"

"[You didn't understand?]"

"[I will tell you this again. you adapt more than half of his personality, how he think and vice versa. Izuku like all might so it's understandable why he likes a close combat quarters which that personality was adapt by you. Did you still not get it to your head?]"

"A little?"

"[That's what you got after becoming one with him and then separate yet you remain connected to each other like what you called in this world 'Quantum Entanglement' They can be separated even for billion or trillion light years yet they are still connected.]

'What is quantum entanglement? Her words is deep as ever' A sweat run down to her chin after being Mystified in Mika's statement.

"[Any way, let's go back to izuku, Maybe in the future, we will see Izuku do something he had never done before]"

"Like?"

"[hn. example. walking in a lady like manner like how you walk?]"

"..."

"[If you don't want it. We are thinking the same!. I aso don't want it...its ok if its 'ara ara' or something like that]"She whisper her last sentence but didn't go unheard by kurumi.

"*sigh* Let's talked about it later especially the stupid side effects"

Leaving aside the casual talking with her, Kurumi focus her gaze to the woman laying in the bed while being restrained. Then she walk towards to her

"...*@#$*#@#$*!?;"Kurumi look at her with pity. She heard her mutter something and kurumi can't understand it

"Hn?. what do you want to say?"

"P@#$. $@# T#3m..."

"Please. Save them... Don't worry about me"

She said before being fainted as she weaken further.

"[Kurumi. Put her inside the shadow along with the other victims. She already did well surviving till now]"

"..."She gaze to the other victims laid in the bed for a few seconds before she making a new order to her clones.

"Get every victim here. I will check the other victims"She said before entering the shadow.

* * *

"Mmmmm.."The girl weakly grumble and slowly open her eyes.

What she see inside is something that opposite what she dreaming earlier.

'What is this place?'

No lights and she was floating. Only the darkness maybe because her eyes doesn't function too well.

'Is. This. death?'

The thing she remember is a little girl punching the scientist in his gut. Also she recalled she muster all her strength to say something to her before she fainted due to exhaustion.

'So I'm dead huh'

She thought her spirit finally parted with her material body. She can't even say goodbye to her family and friends.

'Mother...Father...I'm sorry. *sniff* *sniff*'

Tears begun falling in her cheeks. Her emotions can't contain anymore and overflow.

If she only doesn't went to that place, maybe she still in her house, being spoiled or doing what she wants.

She thought she could sit down and held her knee while crying as she don't know what to do. But her body against her will.

"Why are you crying?"

She move her tired eyes slowly and see a little girl in crimson dress identical to what she remember before. Her appearance is like a maid in the medieval times and her hair tied in unbalance twin tail

"..."She can't speak because she was extremely weaken. She could only do is to stare at her half lidded.

"Ara. ara you are the same with the others eh~How pitiful are you. But judging in your eyes. You are wondering if you are already died correct?"

"* weakly and slowly nod*"She could muster every strength left inside her.

"Rejoice. You are still not dead. But do you want to be lifted up from all of your sufferings?"

She see the little girl pointing her gun in her head as her eyes widen in surprised. She couldn't speak to voice out what she want to say.

"No need to worry. It won't kill you"

"Dalet..."

**BANG**

"*smirk*"

The girl shut her eyes and wait for the bullet penetrate her weak body.

'n?'

She didn't feel anything nor any pain. 'Maybe I'm already dead?'.She thought

'But I can feel my body?. Does that mean-'

She swiftly open her eyes and look at the little girl who had a smirk in her face then look to her own body.

"I. I-I don't feel being weak anymore!"

Her arms and feet. She could freely move it without fatigue nor any difficulties. She grasp her palms if she's not really dead and if this little girl was just lying to her.

All of her limbs, She touched it excluding some areas uncomfortable.

She clench both of her hands forming a fist then relaxed it.She felt her energy was restored like she wake up after eight hours of sleep.

Want to jump in joy, but stopped when She saw the little kid walked away from her.

'!'. she ran towards the walking little girl and stopped her as she tapped the little girl's shoulder.

"Wait!"

"You are already healed. Don't tell me you want to thank me? No need to. Just stay here I will be back for few minutes."

"Wait!. Um. ano. Where are we?"

The little kid face her completely and said nonchalantly.

"We are inside the shadow itself"

"Shadow..."

"I put you here for you to be able to recovered in this place"

"Can I join you?"

"*Sigh* Ara. Then let's meet with the others. They also in the same state like you earlier"

"!. Can I see Akane-chan!?"

"Akane?"

"I mean my friend here!. She's my friend!?"

"...I don't know who are you talking about?"

"But-"

"Shhh. Don't worry. If she's one of the victim you know and she still not dead for the past days then It certainly she's also here"

"!!"

"I move every victim here inside so you can finally ease yourself *sigh* I'm starting to get exhausted explaining to you. eh~. But there is a high chance that. She's alive"

"I'm sorry if you felt that way. And Thank you! for saving her and the others!"

"Don't be overjoyed yet. I can't still confirm whether she's still alive or not"

The little girl ended their chat and continue to walked.

'Wait she's walking!?' she's floating and wondering how the little girl walked?

"Um. Why are you walking while I'm Floating?"

"..."The little girl glance at her back before continue her walk.

SNAP

The girl heard a snapping sound before she felt being pulled by the gravity and stumbled in the ground

"Ouch~!"

She land with her butt first and wince in pain. She ease it by massage her butt afterwards she run towards the little girl.

"Wait"

The girl stopped and say something to her

"Where here".

She look to where the direction the little girl looking at, her eyes widen in surprise even though it is dark here, She could clearly see the number of victims exceed to hundred assisted by the other little girls dressing in crimson dress with identical faces.

"There are others in bad shape. They are not in critical condition anyway... "she muttered but didn't go unnoticed by the girl in her side.

"W-where Are you going!?. Aren't you treating everyone first?"

"..."the little kid ignore her and vanished instantly

"She vanished!"

* * *

Kurumi is in the rooftop while sweating hard flowing down in her chin.

"The consuming rate of my reiryuku is too much. I wouldn't last an hour and every energy I had gathered will be depleted"She said while wiping her sweat with handkerchief

"[That means your not strong enough]"Mika muttered but didn't go unnoticed by kurumi

"What did you say"

"[The consume rate will be reduced if you become stronger and stronger]"

"[Just don't mind me. If that's the case then, you have an hour to torture them]"

"No. I need atleast 15 minutes to do that"

"ZAFKIEL!!!"

'Let's try the City of the devouring Power' She thought that she summon the new type of barrier she had other than the city of devouring power(maryuku). But something came up and she does not expect.

[Special Weapon Activation: City of the devouring Power(maryuku)]

[**Coordination**]

x:

y:

z:

r:

**[Set a temporary Origin]**

**[Hide GUI] [Cancel]**

"What is this mika?"

"[Just repeat after me: 'Coordination: 0 0 0 at radius 138 meter]"

"Coordination 0 0 0 at radius 138 meter"

[Mana:5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5, 5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5...5]"

A big dark blue barrier appeared in contrast to the red one she known so far. kurumi widen her eyes in surprise.

The center of the radius is the rooftop creating a massive sphere of dark blue barrier enveloping the entire building reaching the underground itself.

"[It is easy to understand what is this right?]"

"My mana. It steadily increasing"

"[Just like the original City of the devouring time, This derived power is much more convenient to use rather than the eleventh bullet since it can take the mana of a lot of humans or any other individuals who had a magic power in its body as long as they enter your barrier at once and sucking them dry until it is already depleted]"

She witness every single security personnel in the ground drop in the ground like flies but there are others are strong enough to withstand effect of the barrier.

"I'm amaze he can stand"

"[If they can stand then he might be stronger but looking at them, they are not strong compare to you]"

"Is that so...*grin*"

Mika wondering why Kurumi starting smirking all of a sudden. Her lips twisted both evil and innocent lady like manner.

"Well then..Zafkiel. Let's start our DATE."

* * *

A/N: It's been a year after it's first update huh.


	10. Ch 7: Mysterious Existence

**A/N: Just telling you to make a good healthy sleeps guys** :)

* * *

CH 7: Worst Existence

"WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED HERE!!?"

a man shout in shock after witnessing a large number of casualties in the ground dead while their eyes open seemingly they don't have enough time to close.

He was remain frozen together with other witnesses looking straight to the mass of corpse lying in the ground. His legs shaking a bit in fear to what really happen in this place.

"T-This!. Th-This is not d-done by human!!"

"W-why is so many corpse h-here?!"

Commotion start and others shaking in dread and their hands shivering like it was soaked in cold water for a long time.

"Don't open your eyes"

"Don't let the kids see this"

Other people with their emotion, Having a concern about the innocent kids who are also looking to the corpse in the ground.

For someone who do this, This is too much and if this massacre cause by the hero, this is legally questionable.

Hero might be able kill the villain when the situation calls but not to this extent. In this case, it is overwhelming sight and this villains only deserve to be behind the iron bars yet it was overboard.

If those hero really made this, then they are nothing but a murderer .

Flesh and blood scatter in the ground as the perpetrator lay waste in this area. Even Victims are sick seeing the unsightly area. There even someone puke because seeing the internal organs and other organs burst open that become clearly seen in the outside world.

"C..Call the police or other heroes!!?"

One is able to manage to spoke his opinion and suggestion which make the other Victims snapped out in their gazed in the corpse and starting to agreeing with the man.

"Y,yes. It is the right thing to do"A first person had been agree to him and it followed by the others. Like a chain of reaction, The panic starting to decrease and others comforting their fellow younger victims to stay away the corpse and don't let them see more.

"Anyone here who had a cellphone??"He look in the surroundings as he try to find which has a phone one of them

No one raised their hand as people look at each other and look again to the man telling him through the eyes that they don't have.

* * *

"Akane-chan!!"

"Kisara-chan!!?"

She run to the other girl and hugged her tightly in overjoyed.

"hmmmm!!. I shent breitft"The other girl who had been hugged trying to escape from the death hugged as she starting to suffocate

"Akane-chan~"seemingly overjoyed after hugging her then looking at her with a small tears in her eyes.

"It's alright kisara-chan"Comforting the other girl as she pat her back. A girl name Kisara let go her and smile to her in happiness.

"I said it to you. We will survive until the end right?"she place her two hands in the other girl's shoulder with a smile in her face while the other girl smile at her back with tears in her eyes

"*sniff* *sniff* Hai.."

She lose hope to be save and all hope she had in her heart completely replace with despair and helplessness after being experimented for a long time. Being physically and psychology unstable when being experimented. She don't want to continue like this anymore. She can't bear the pain every experiment conducted to her.

Well anyway, the sufferings come to an end. She shouldn't weeping since its finally stop. The only thing she need to have a concerned with are her family and the other victims like her

When they are yet to be save before, she, together with the other victims who had a same terrified and despair in their faces as they witnessing a large number of disposed corpse after being experimented for the first time in their life. Seemingly, this corpses are just a broken tool that need to be replace with a new batch.

And they all know that those dead bodies are the previous abducted individual for a long time. And if it continues like this, they will be the next batch of corpse.

She can't see her family anymore if it happens that's why she was really thankful to someone who save her.

"But before that. Let's join the others. Did you see the corpse in the ground?"Her friend snap her out of thoughts

"You mean the villain's?"She replied as she wipe her tears looking behind where the other victims like her creating a commotion near to the bloody corpses in the ground

"Yea.."She nod. After they miraculous escape and how in the world happen they really freed from this evil people.

"Hmmp!. I don't care about them since they are the one who make us suffer in the first place"Crossing her hands as her cheeks puff in anger.

"I know hundreds are killed but.."

"So you are siding with them?"

"E-EH!? No!. Of course not!. It's just that..."She frantically deny as she raise her hands waving it in denial.

"It's just that. Their death is so painful and it is evident looking at their bodies. I think they were tortured before they experience the death itself"

* * *

**30 minutes ago.**

"Mika. I activate the the city of the devouring power(maruku). Why I can't get any experience?"

"[The city of the devouring power(maryuku) is different from the eleventh bullet you dufus]"

It is clearly evident they are not the same.

'Of course'

The City of the devouring power(maryuku) is the derived version of the original 'The city of the devouring time' Where the former can manage to absorbs massive amount of maryuku in large number of people within the area of effect which can be seen after someone stepped in the boundary of her shadow instantly sucking its power. The eleventh bullet is only manage to take other spirit's reiryuku or people's maryuku single use at a time

"[You can't get experience like the Eleventh bullet do. Eleventh bullet is technically for specific target not a wide range AOE like the city of the devouring power (maryuku) does]"

"[I think this is enough compensation for every seconds the victims where inside in your shadow.]"

The consume rate of her reiryuku is ridiculously high as hundreds of people are inside of her shadow at once. As she summon the blue barrier, it gives her enough power for her to extend the time

**[Status]**

Name: Tokisaki Kurumi

Age: 9

Race: Spirit

HP: 3350/3350

MP: 76.4K(76,410)/???

Rank: A- Level: 8 Experience: 62/720

Power: Zafkiel(Angel)

Status: Maid form (Standard form)

Strength: A- Speed: B Agility: A Dexterity: B Perception: A Intelligence: S

**[Back]**

"What's the total humans here in this place? exclude the victims"

"[Its 264]"

"[You already consumes thousand of maryuku ever since you gather hundred thousands before]"

"It seems every mana of this humans are already depleted"

"[Hm? You mean the blue barrier stopped absorbing their mana?]"

"Yes..."

Kurumi raise her hand in the air and form it into fist as the blue barrier vanished in her sight.

* * *

A guard open his eyes after he shut it as he resist the sudden strong gravity and fell to the floor. He grasp his hand then use them to support himself attempting to stand.

"I can finally stand"He regain his composure and look at his colleague who stand also. The guard observe his surrounding and trying to felt again the malicious force struck him. After few seconds of peacefulness, he think it's safe to say the blue thing was disappeared completely.

"That blue thing in my sight. Is nowhere to find!"He said.

"But... my body is..."

"Feeling exhausted?"

"Yea.. How did you-"

"I felt it also"

"..."The two look each other for a few seconds then one of them suggest something.

"Let's regroup with everyone. we cannot stay her-"

Footstep*

They notice a silhouette coming from the dark passage in their front as its shoes making noise together become louder and closer.

They don't let their guard down and gaze to the said dark passage and anticipating an enemy revealed to them.

It revealed itself and the two felt a chill run down to their spine after seeing the kid in crimson dress.

"Good evening~"She politely bow making the two calmed down after the kid making a good mannerism.

They thought she was harmless and if not, they could easily subdue the little girl.

"Why are you here kid?" He ask as he let his guard down and ask the kid in curiosity.

"me?"

"Who's the one I'm talking to?"

"Ufufufu...do you really want to know jii-san?"She smile

"Psst.."

"what?"He look behind

"I think this kid is strange?"

"What?. There's nothing really wrong with her. Look at her"The two of them look at the kid at the same time. The kid still smiling to them.

"Hey. are you lost?"

"Um..eto. jii-san~? Truthfully...I don't know this place.I was playing but something make me fall in the flo-floor!"While making an innocent act, the guards lower his guard and approach the girl with a smile.

"jii-san! What is this place?"She said while looking in the surroundings with curiosity in her eyes.

The guard who talk to the little kid look at his companion as he make an eye contact and implying'How come this little girl is look suspicious to you!?'

The other guard sensed that look through his friend's eyes and make himself frown. He shrugged his shoulder and maybe he was just hallucinating.'There is nothing wrong here'As he tell him through eye contact.

"what's your name kid?"The guard go back again to the kid and smile.

"I'm. Yumi!. Itsuka Yumi!"

"Then Yumi-chan~ let me guide you to your parent!"

"Hai!"

'I had a bad feeling about this 'He starting to look suspicious with sudden attitude make by the little kid

"Hey come on!. what are you still standing there for? let's regroup to everyone"He called him who standing with a face making a suspicious look.

Not knowing that would be the last time they see in their life.

* * *

"Hey wake up! You!. I can still fight them! Go help the others!" A bald man with a good physique slightly injured after fighting the little kids who had an unbelievable strength and speed.

This little girls are merely toying them and he was enrage but couldn't do anything.

'This little-'

"Oh?. Villain-san its amazing you can stand here?"

"So you are the cause of this.?"

"Do you really need to ask an obvious question?"the little girl said with a evil face

The Bald security personnel fumes in rage after he finally found out real little girl who is the one making his colleagues and him suffer as their strength dwindling over time.

'YOU!!!'

"I KILL YOU. YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

He dash forward ignoring the other little girls identical to his main target, he can't take anymore where the number of casualties in his group is so high threatening to completely wipe them out in no time.

Enrage from what happen earlier, his muscles bulge with flames in his eyes signify he lose his rationality as he blinded by his anger.

"*evil grin* please humor me. ne~? ojii-san~"

BANG

"GAAAAHHH"He shout as an amputating pain struck him to where his hand connected few seconds ago.

His other collegue can't help him but stare to his direction while they were also occupied by the other little girls with identical appearance.

He try to grab the little kid in the neck but only find his hand explode like a ballon penetrated by the needle.

Walk*

BANG

"AAAAHHHH"

"No need to worry. You will not die. Not yet. *grin*"

* * *

"Sir!"

Security personnels rushing altogether barging the main door of the room where the head of organization located.

"ugh.? my head hurts. What's that blue thing in my sight earlier?"

"We also don't know sir. Our communication with the outside has been cut off. Even the reserve generator has been destroyed"

After he wear off his black blazer, he look at the man in shock mixed with anger.

"Destroyed!? How's that possible!?"

"Sir! We have been attacked"

Another personnel rush in inside while his head bleeding furiously. Luckily for him, He treated it with some first aid as he was helped to escape from massacre.

"?. By who"He shouted

"I am"

Footstep*

"Good evening"A little girl appeared and smile out of nowhere before lifting her dress as a sign of greeting similar in medieval period.

The security personnels rush in forming an arc as they blocking and protecting their called president.

They showed their individual's quirk as they prepared anytime pointing their hostility towards the little girl.

"n~?. just trying to greet you all? Why I have shown with unfriendly attitude?. *giggle*"

A sweat run down in their chin and one man happen to look at his one colleague and saw he knit his brow in irritation mixed with fear.

"What's the problem? its just a kid"

Asking it quietly enough to heard by him. It replied with sour and fear expression visible to his face before saying to all of them.

"This is the intruder I want tell all of you"

All of the security personnel including the one they should protect look at him in surprise. The revelation doesn't stop as he continue to tell them more.

"She's the one who bring down our hired heroes"He can't help but get a cold sweat looking at the figure of the little girl in front of him.

'Is this a hero? I never heard a female hero who had a body of a child?'

Every news he got, anything related to heroes he received coming from different sources such as the information of the local heroes and even the other heroes in other cities. And not only that, this building and other information about the ongoing experiment is confidential and concealed. It was impossible to be in outside to get information from this place.

Unless there is a spy.

'!. As I thought, that man must be a spy!'

He can't forgive that man who is a new recruit but turns out it was a spy!. That's what he thought. His mind racing how the hell that bastard manage to be still undetected all along and enough time to send any information. All of his movement leaving without a trace and any action has been monitored. Not even a single moment of his figure cannot captured through CCTV.

"Are you accomplice with that man?"

He had a cold sweat while seeing the little girl and it become intensified after the little girl look back at him.

"Ara. Ara. Im afraid. I don't even know who are you talking about?"

said the little girl while crossing her arms then closing her eyes.

"Then. How come you know this place?. If there is no intel then. How it is possible for you to know?"

"How I can't know?. I just merely wandering around. unfortunately for you. I just happen to witness some nasty things in the underground"she smile.

"Ne~ Ojii-san. there is also other reason *reload* Since you will die tonight together with your pawns, Why not telling you? *giggle*"

For the second time, The creepy giggling sound came from the mouth of the little girl with a sickly malicious face makes all of them being terrified even though their enemy is just a little kid.

'This is frustrating.'

"Enough this nonsense"

One security personnel suddenly stood in the front of his colleague and the boss they protecting. He speak with a deep voice, he had a large body with a height only 10 centimeters to reach 2 meters.

"I thought you are powerful hero who relied in one's capabilities"

"hn?"The girl shown an interest and pretending to be skeptical.

"Your action is futile, maybe you kill the other guards with just a trick but your tricks will not work here"Confidently saying while cracking his knuckles.

"Heh~?"

"No bullet's even penetrated in my body, Not even the 50 caliber weapons. only leave me scratches. Your musket and flintlock had a caliber only higher than the colts or .44 magnum"

With high confident posture he look down to this intruder with a threatening appearance but the little girl unfazed while maintaining her gaze towards the said personnel

"fufu~ then I give you example like this."

"As I will let you!"He dash forward trying to stop her with his speed yet he was too late as he see the girl pointing her gun towards him only she need to do is pull the trigger.

BANG

"Ack"

'How is this possible!'

No one has ever predicted what will happen since they didn't even see how the little kid manage to instantly raise her arms and aim it.

"She kill him!. But she's out numbered! let's rush her in"

One of the subordinate regain his senses and shout it alarm. before activating his quirk. He move his feet and dashes forward along with the others who also become aware from what just happen.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Kihihihihihihihi"

A continues rapid fire of bullets by the seemingly ancient gun resonates inside the room as the security personnels dashed forward but met with invisible wall which every few milliseconds one personnel fell in the floor as their limbs and body being penetrated by the powerful bullets.

[**Experience**: 20,20,20,20,20,20,20,20,20]

Those who dash forward lifelessly lying in the floor having a shock expression in their face while their limbs and heads scattered in the ground together with their blood.

The faces of the survivors turn pale at the sight in their front. With just a few seconds, the life of those fallen has been taken easily without mercy. Worst part is they didn't have a chance to land a hit to the little kid who smiling while slaughtering them.

If this is a hero, He or she obligate to only limited to critically wounded them or even incapacitate them but not to the extent, She kill without even a second thought as she don't have any regards in a human life.

The president while being nervous led him to think this little girl is not a hero but a hired villain from the rivaled organization. No hero would act this way like this child-looking hero. only a villain will do.

"Ara~ Do you pee your pants? How embarrassing~"She said by one of the surviving personnel

With a mocking remarks and an absolute power, They can't withstand this kind of enemy. They don't have any useful quirk to breach the wall and escape nor enough strength to buy time for the president to be escorted in a safe location.

"*sigh* Maybe I ended here. It's a waste to stay here anyway"Quickly reload her gun. The faces of the remain become stiff before turning to pale.

"Wa-wait!. Please spare my life!. I can tell you everything with the other organization also conducting the same experiment!"The president said.

With his plea, He kneel down and beg for mercy and guaranteed that he could tell the kid looking villain what he know to other group. He explained everything to the little kid as he try to indirectly persuade her to come over his organization

"Boss she's dangerous!"

"Boss we can't let our guard down"Said by his men yet the kid and the said boss ignored the two

"Experiment?"

"Yes!"He smiled as he thought he can turn the table and almost to employ this villain to them.

"We are competing who is the first one to find the quirk destroying drug in a hundred percent success rate. Even hundreds of experiment conducted, we can't advance more than 50 percent!" He use his second to his triumph card so there talked wouldn't lead to being futile.

"How much did they pay you?. I can pay it twice, no I give you trice"With a confident grin, he stood with pride and walk to the villain attempting to make a hand shake

"So the life of a humans are nothing but a mere tool?"

"!"The president stiffen his expression.

"Don't misunderstand me. I won't let myself be bought by anyone and I said it before, I happen to passed by. *aim her gun to his head*"

"And see your stuff"The usual mocking grin of the little girl already wipe off and replace by cold look.

The face of the president become dark before he look with hostility threatening the little kid

"Do you really think you have an upper hand here?"With a dark smile. He look down to face her.

"?"the girl slightly confuse judging in the look of her face

"As long you are within 3 meter radius from me, You can't use your quirk here."

"...same like eraser head?"She mutter so low that no one can hear her sentence not even the dark smiling president.

"Speechless?. GAHAHA. you are really quick to adapt eh?. Maybe you had a speed quirk since I can't see you suddenly aim an tyd shoot those fools. Now I got you, You can't Aim your gun as fast as before. *hold the weapon in the little kid's hand*" He Swiftly hold the short weapon of he so called 'villain'.

He expect an alarmed resistance coming from the villain yet he was the one becoming skeptical since the villain shows no reaction nor an expression of being surprise other than coldly staring at him which makes him uncomfortable.

'She can't resist anymore. So why do I felt being scared?'He thought for a sec and decide to leave this thought.

"!"His smile crumble as he was slightly surprise that the little kid can cope up with his strength as an adult

"Is this the only thing you can do? I give you enough time to prepare to kill me. Such a disgrace. you make me wait to the point I'm getting bored at this"

"This wretch!"

He put pressure in his grasp as he try to grab the weapon and imagining he will aim it to the villain and kill her on the spot.

But reality is often disappointing

"I shall return a question with slight changes; Do you really think you have a strength?"Said by the little girl coldly

'This is impossible!!' His expression turn 180 degree after he can't snatch the weapon of the kid as he try to pulled the gun with his full strength.

He should already made her quirk deactivated yet how in the world she can still use it?

His face turn pale, sweating hard and his heart beating in fast rate. The kid slowly lift her gun while him trying to fight it with his strength but he was so shock that he can't supress her in terms of strength.

Now after a few seconds, The girl aim her flintlock to the left arm of the presisdent

"Boss!" "Boss!"

The two remaining subordinate run towards him trying to help him. They know they will lose their life yet they muster what strength they have.

"*sigh*"

The muzzle of the flintlock slowly pointed to his right shoulder. 'I can't move! I can't move it!'Screaming in his mind, The villain show's unbelievable strength opposite to her initial looks.

BANG

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

After a few seconds, He felt there is a hammer that strike his shoulder before an amputate pain came making him roll to the floor bloodied trying to suppress the pain

"No need to worry, we were getting started"Said by the villain while pointing her two guns to the other two survive member which make them become frozen in a spot.

"N?. I think you two should be happy..."

Kurumi look to the other two with a neutral face like she merely breathing making the two react in vigilance with confusion.

"For I give you a painless death"

After the two registered her words, they where shock and look to one another before agreeing to defeat the little girl in a spot.

DASH DASH

BANG BANG

[Experience: 20,20]

Two bodies rolled in the floor as it lost its momentum after their heads explode in the chunks of meat scattered in the floor.

"Resist or not, you will die anyway."She look coldly to the bodies in the floor.

The president look shock in helplessness as he hold his armless right shoulder trying to stop the bleeding by putting a pressure with his hand but since he don't have a piece of cloth or anything or a bandage, the wound is continue to bleed.

"Now, now."

"I only have 7 minutes to finished my work"

"And five minutes is enough to torture you"

Kurumi extend her arms horizontally and make a fist then a shadow suddenly emerge with white hands restraining the president in his position.

"Slowly take his left eye.."

"GAAAAHH" The hands move faster which the man jolt in surprise before a hand slowly entering his eye socket. The screaming president shaking violently trying to escape.

Kurumi with cold eyes witness how the index and middle finger forms like a hook and slowly taking the eyeball with a force which the optic nerve connecting the eyeball has been cut.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *horrified scream*"

He scream in utter agony witnessing his left eye taken slowly by the white slender hand. He can't move, He can't bite the hand nor he enable his head to shook.

everything in his left vision turn dark and his right vision witness his left eye delivered to the little girl which making her hands dripping in fresh blood.

"Ne. I wonder why I'm getting excited torturing you? strange"With an evil smirk the shadow form in the floor close to her and one girl with a identical face extend her hand and give her a tool.

"Hammer and a nail?"

The little kid received a 2 and inch of nail and a hammer before looking at him with a childish smile which make him shiver as he extremely terrified for his life.

"Restrain him completely"

"!!!!"A cold sweat running down to the side of his chin. Furiously sweating and the looks of his eyes is somewhat who had seen the leader of the devil and the little kid sense the despair mixed with fear which makes her lips grin in amusement.

"It will hurt but please rest assured, I will kill you slowly. FuAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

With the look in his eyes together with a tears. The white ivory color hands put the pressure in his wounded shoulder and he don't know why.

"Painfully..."

"Please kill me already!!...wait what are you doing!!""

She move the tip of the nail and gently put it horizontally in the first standing tooth she see in the president's mouth.

And the president realize what will happen next. The little kid use the hammer and strike the head of the nail creating an impact that broke the tooth into fragments.

"*Intense agony*"

"Ara, only One minute has been passed. We still have 4 minites so please endure it ok~?"

His right eye look terrified while his left hollow while bleeding and kurumi making a wicked grin.

"I'm starting to enjoy seeing the fear controls you"

Kurumi witness how the blood splattered in broken tooth in the president's mouth. She move the nail 90 degree making the tip facing upward and the head face downward.

"Now, For the first tooth to be finished"

Kurumi put the tip of the nail to the place where the broken tooth continually bleeding and striking it again with the hammer.

The nail penetrate to the upper part of the mouth then exit in the nose. The president once again scream in pain before it died down then he passed out.

"You're no fun"

"[Kurumi, If you like this kind of torturing. Can you bit more humanely possibly? like drowning him with wet handkerchief pouring a water or something.]" She blurt out her concern out of the blue which she herself also shocked that even her thoughts and emotion leaks out and hope to her friend kurumi to don't mind her and shrugged her statement off or make a joke.

But Kurumi stopped in her track, She move her head slightly upward and reply to her.

"Are you against it?"

Seemingly she can't avoid the issue, she hesitate for a bit then regain her composure and reply to her.

"[I'd used to govern humans before, but If I put a judgement, I'm not fond seeing this. Just looking his struggling is kinda unsightly.]"

"..."Kurumi is surprise yet she doesn't shown it to her face as the shadow covered her eyes and her lips is flat

"[Don't worry its just an advise. You choose your own decision. But please mind your step. Well anyway, I have a method sealing my ears-]"

**BANG**

What happened next is something she did not expect. The sound of gun fire accompanied with a *tud* sound where the body fell the floor backwards.

"[...Why]"

"If your not uncomfortable, Just say it. Then I will leave this corpse immediately"

Kurumi continue to look the corpse who is in the floor covered with blood. Then speak again.

"I try to reconsider your thoughts. Since I don't like the sympathetic look in your face although I can't see you"

'[Consider my feelings? Your so soft afterall]'

Mika realize she was grinning. Not only she was happy in kurumi's drastic change although she's not the same as before.

Even the traits that has been combined with izuku and her, mika least expect this result.

"As you said. there are other three to bring down. I can't waste any more time in this place"

* * *

**Present time.**

Police cars creating a loud serens and other local heroes arrive in the place of the massacre. One of the detective group include Naomasa.

He approached the rescued victims who testify what happen here and why he was here together with others.

Later the victim calmed down, The policemen take the victim inside the large tent to interrogate the victim why he was here and a lot of civilians are here also which seems to be suspicious as they wear the same dress specifically; a hospital gown

It turns out, He was a victim and abduct in this place together with the other victim and forcefully being experimented and injected some drugs in their body.

Soon the two policemen got the rough understanding they soon ask him about what happen this place next as they see a lot of dead bodies in the ground.

"Why is so many corpse outside?"

"We don't know sir"He said. The policeman who writing down his statement begun to stopped and stare at him. The other policeman become skeptical and ask.

"You don't know?"

"I me-mean. Before the hero rescue us in the first place, others like me has been forcefully led to like a surgical dark room and then whenever we go close to that room, there is only a scream loud enough to be heard from the outside. Then when an experiment finished, I see the victim being move out from the surgical room, his face are extremely pale and he doesn't even breathing at all. I was afraid if I'm going to be next to be killed"

"Then"

"I resist when I know that I'm going to be next to enter the dark surgical room, But before it happen, I was drag beneath in my feet by white long hands inside the darkness! I swear! I didn't lie!"

Naomasa on the other hand staring to the victim in the different side and less than 3 meters away from the man but he was hiding inside the plywood acting as a barrier with a small dark glass so he can see the victim and he can study and detect if the victim was lying.

As much to his surprise, not only he was telling the truth but doesn't contain any doubt in his statement as the victim voice out every single detailed information he just witness. Naomasa recompose his body and stare to the victim. The other policemen continue to interrogate the victim.

"You said you where drag inside? can you describe it or can you even see inside?"

"Yes and No. I can't see any light inside nor any object. Only a pure darkness comparable to be your eyes remove or being blind. A-and! Another thing is I was floating inside but enough for me to breath. The temperature is neither hot nor I felt any coldness"

'A shadow with space?'Naomasa thought. There are only few heroes who associated with shadow which is part of their quirk. but those heroes mostly living in other country.

And their quirk, based on their profile, They don't possess this kind of quirk

Detective Naomasa loss in thought before he snapped out, He look at the victim who become stiff after being stared by the two policemen..

"Can you describe the hero you said he rescue you?"

"She's a little girl wearing red-black dress and twin tail. She looks like a maid and having a heterochromatic eyes" The policemen look to each other and both said in unison

"A little girl!?"

"Yes. inside the darkness, I can see her without any difficulties. and then I instantly saw the others who are together with me when I abducted. I see them and they are all injured and some is in a critical condition"He confess while the two policemen writing in their notepad

"While I see my fellow, Those little kids are so many and had identical faces. Its like a clone but those girl assisting the floating victim to stay still and one girl who uses a..."

"?"The police men stare to the man waiting for him to continue.

"I think it is an ancient gun? it is short like pistol"He scratch his head while trying to recalled what he witnessed.

"Did she do anything?"

"Yes. She pointed her gun and shot the victim"

" I witness How pale he look in his face; frail and his lifelessness eyes he had, the bullet doesn't cause any harm. But make him recover! after he was shot, He was healed!"

"What do you mean healed?"

"The syringe that has a blue liquid inside was injected at him four times a day. I also experience it "

"According to the others, He also one of the oldest people that was sent in this place. Day by day, His health deteriorating. there is a one time he said, He can't feel his quirk nor he can activate it."

"What is his quirk"

"He can turn his fingers into wax. But he said he can't activate it anymore"

'A drug that destroys someones quirk?'

"But one shot from the little girl, everything was like nothing. His pale faces become healthy and he said, his body return what its like before. When he turn his head to thank the little kid, She left and healed the others with the assistantance of the other little girls with a same faces like her! I can't believe it in the first place but I see it!"

He said in enthusiasm. He swiftly stand up while stating what he witness.

'This is unbelievable!' He thought.

* * *

Naomasa has been shock but he suppress his emotion so he don't act like one. No lies has been detected. Maybe this man hit his head or something?. Or he was hallucinating?

If it is. His brain condition is so severe, he need medication and rehab. But if it turns out it was the truth. This case is really so grave. It is okey if the girl had only two quirks but judging the information extracted from the victim, she had multiple powers which give him chill run down to his spine

Someone cross in his mind. A person who had multiple quirk which led him to a certain person he know.

'No. his not'He shook his head and leave that thought.

"After she healed you?"

"She left and then a quarter of an hour later, we have been drag outside the shadow, Then we see hundred of corpse lying in the cold ground- " The talking continue for a few minutes as he describe what he saw which Naomasa witness it also after he arrive in this place.

"I see"

He call someone and led this guy outside.

He call the other victims but he was surprised after what the statement of the first guy he interrogate is match to the other victim which what they witness is evident.

"Is there any hero who had a body like a small kid and had multiple quirk?"

* * *

"It seems this is the place"

She brush off her hair after some of her hair strands blocking her sight. She look intently to the building.

Kurumi fly over towards the center of the entire land property. She just remain elevated at least two hundred meter above the ground.

Multiple areas enter her line of sight.

"[After knowing this. You stick to your plan to kill all of them in a single night]"

Sensing her companion spoke to her mind, She reply in the cold tone.

"After everything they had done. Do you really think I won't let them see the darkness? even letting them see the death just once"

"[Once they saw both, there's no turning back]"

"Exactly"

Just when she will add her comment, The shadow formed and revealed her clone extending her arm reaching to pass the information she gathered.

"I see. Your now dismissed"The clone emerge in the shadow and disappeared without a trace. Then kurumi look up in the the beautiful night sky

"[What?]"

"Nothing" She move her head down before entering inside the shadow in her front.

"[Don't you feel being bored just by looking at the distance in a higher place do you?]"

Kurumi with a serious gaze in the distance standing as she instantly arrive at the rooftop of her target building. She reply without breaking her gaze.

"No. It's a kind of habbit of mine"

"[Yea. even five years ago]"

"*sigh* stop mentioning my past"

"[Ok. I stop]"

As mika felt this conversation won't turn in the right direction, she simply shut her mouth. And she really know how sensitive this girl when talking about history.

"Let's start. I will make it quick"Kurumi raise her hand in the air.

"ZAFKIEL"

[Special Weapon Activation: City of the devouring Power(maryuku)]

[Coordination]

x:

y:

z:

r:

[Set a temporary Origin]

[Hide GUI] [Cancel]

"Coordination: 0 -87 0 at radius 169 meter"

* * *


	11. Ch 8: One versus All

**A/N: ****This is the last time I put a note for chapters until It's epilogue. (Of course. Only in vol. 1)**

* * *

Kurumi raise her arm in the air and clench his fist.

As she expect, A gigantic dark blue dome enveloping large amount of land in instant.

[Mana: 5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,55,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5...5]

"it rapidly increasing"

For twelfth part of an hour later, the increasing mana flowing inside her body suddenly stop absorbing which indicates every single human inside forcefully extracted their mana in their bodies.

sounds of heavy fighting below*

She witness the clones swarmed the guards and other security personnel and annihilating them for a short period of time.

"[Hey. You forgot to transfer the victims from the nearby forest?]"

"Now you mention it"Kurumi's lips turn in smile.

**[You level up!]**

**[Rank increase to: A]**

* * *

Inside the conference room at certain location in a U.A building, high ranking heroes and few officials from the police department sitting in a long table. Several eyes met to someone who spoke in the front waiting for him to continue.

"Let's cut the chase here. No more pleasantries. I know that everyone of you what's this meeting is all about"

The room become silent and the tension inside suddenly become heavy. He make snorted sound while keeping is posture. The noticable appearance of his; he had a dark grey hair and stern eyes and wearing a business suit. He signal the man and replied him by nod who typing in his laptop. then a blue screen appeared and project a certain picture.

The heroes who kept expressionless narrow their eyes staring at the picture. Others become tense witnessing the bloody sight before them.

The picture shows hundreds of corpse lying the grass containing large holes and limbs scattered. It shows the penetrated bodies yet it remain unknown how it happen but there is a hypothesis that someone use a spear like weapon.

"What you witness in that picture is a small portion of a one-sided annihilation"

'Small part!'

'one-sided?!'

"Now. Show the other picture"

From the tense atmosphere become grave. Once another images displayed through projection, Their emotion mixed with seriousness and sympathy for the life has been taken.

Endevour remain his composure while crossing his arms but All might keep in solemn expression as his cyan eyes gleaming dangerously yet his usual grin remain the same

"For the first time in a decade, more than one thousand died in a single night and approximately half of the thousand has been rescued by a mysterious vigilante"

"Its not a hero huh."Aizawa shota mumble.He lean forward to observe the picture.

'How annoying. If its not a hero then'

He know in the future he will be given a task in ambushing and chasing this mysterious vigilante which in consequence, he cannot go to sleep early.

Based on the report, a mysterious vigilante single-handed massacre the villains in the suspected four evil organization in a single night.

Theoretically speaking, Its is said that the mysterious vigilante is a one-man army which means the vigilante had possibly had a clones that is reasonably acceptable how the vigilante swiftly destroy the four organization while no suspected villains in this organization escaped in her hand.

With the pictures has been displayed, A video played and the talking in the surroundings gradually decreasing and become silent.

The background setting of the video there is a closed tent, Two policemen sitting opposite to the person who wearing a white hospital gown.

"[Did you see the hero?]"

A policeman interrogate a victim who fidgeting in unknown reason except he maybe being afraid.

"[Yy-yes]"

"[What he looks like?]"

"[She wear a red and black dress seems like she was a maid from the middle age]"

"[She? So she's a hero wearing a red black dress?]" The two policemen interrogating the victim look to each other for a second then look at the victim.

"[...*nod*...]"

"[Any other noticable appearance?]"As he said those words, The victim become silent for a few seconds while thinking what he was going to say. Policemen patiently waiting for his reply. Then the victim spoke

"[She had an appearance of a little kid]"

"[!?... a little kid]"In the video, The policemen surprise how the victim describe the hero.

"[Do you know a hero wearing a red-black dress and she's still a kid?]" The other police look to his colleague asking if there is any.

"[...]" The other is in a deep thought but he reply with a shrugged which means he doesn't have any idea at all. Then the interrogation continue. Before the policeman ask something, the victim spoke first looking at the ground.

"[her hair color is black and tied in the twin tail but the left tail is longer than the right.She also had a red net bow in her head. ]"

"[A hero with an appearance of a little kid wearing a red black dress. hmm... Did she say something to you or anything?]"

"[She shot me with her gun. But I thought She's going to kill me but she heals me!]"

The video ended shortly while then the same man earlier stand from his seat then proceed walking in the front and spoke.

"No hero registered had an appearance of a little kid in red black dress with her quirk can heal someone using her gun"

"I must say. Did anyone of you encounter this vigilante based in how she describe?"

Heroes silently glancing to another as if they trying to find someone who encounter the said vigilante. The silent gazing content of the heroes continue for a few minutes.

"I AM"

Eyes begun directly looking at the source of the voice. Pair of eyes looking at a certain person who had a solemn expression while supporting his head with his hands crossing to each other and his elbows standing in the table.

Other heroes waiting for him to speak again.

With a large number of people staring at him, he decide to speak.

"I encounter her after my fight"

The night he remember how he struggling with the acute pain in his side stomach. He bothered whether he disclosed the villain's identity or power but considering the high secrecy of this information, he decide to revealed the villain but not its personal info.

"There is a powerful villain I fought and give me a nearly mortal wound" All might knows he is just a human, and acknowledge there is someone who had a greater power than him. For every battle, there is a risk of dying but the villain who rivaled him is hundred percent of fatality rate if he was slow to deflect the incoming attack from the villain and he nearly experience it. Because of what he witness, Just a single attack, there is an internal bleeding and his left ribs is destroyed.

While he was talking, heroes are surprise when he revealed that there is someone had the power to nearly killed all might. How powerful is that villain.

If it possible that villain can rivaled all might in terms of overall ability of him, then it is something you cannot talk casually and shrugging your shoulder like a carefree child.

With the revelation, mumbling sounds coming from different sources erupted and all might continue .

"It was bitter victory. After I defeat him, I was close to lose consciousness,But that kid come and save me"

"Did she talk to you?"

From her posture till to her personality, she only had an appearance of child but she looks like living for couple of decades already. Judging from his overall observation to her, He cannot denied as he was astonish seeing an adult in a child's body.

"*nod*"He nod then continue to tell more things.

"It is identical from the victim's statement; She can heal someone through shooting the patient. but based in what she told me, she can able to rewind someone's time"

"She revealed her quirk to you?"

"*nod*"While maintaining his usual grin in his face yet the meaning behind those grin of his is grave.

"She rewind my body condition prior one day before I got this life threatening wound"

"To think Even you all might. You get injuries"One commented

"The villain I fought is a special case."He replied

"Without her, Maybe I had died from hemorrhage and my corpse already inside the coffin being buried in the ground"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!"Endevour slam his table in anger. For he can't stand what all might saying. Speaking about of him being dead and at the same time a kid to where the hell she appeared heal him all of a sudden.

If there is a villain capable enough to bring down all might in a single mistake of his, then this world will fall in a chaos.

He know there is a large gap between him and all might. But the latter blabbering about a seemingly foolish statement, he can't accept this.

"I was serious"All might with a solemn voice, reply him with dangerous stare. Even though he look smiling but everyone know he was dead serious.

"Did you ask her name?" The dog face man stand on his chair then ask. This information is confidential and he find this mysterious vigilante interesting.

"Yes and no"

"What is it?"

"She did not said about her true name" He still recall the wicked smile created by girl giving him a vibe of being creepy. That night he never forgot what she said to him

"But she proclaim herself as 'Nightmare'"

He remember how the little girl interact with him when he nearly died from the wound he get fighting All for one.

Every single details clearly flash in his mind. The bullet he thought will kill him was a special type of bullet that can heal him without a doubt.

"Nightmare you say?. Tche. So obvious.."Endevour crossing his arms in his chest mumbled. But enough to be heard."That girl likes an attention huh."He continue.

"You seems to be irritated?. If you don't like this meeting. You are free to leave"

The room become silent as midnight with an thick mark in the side of her forehead being observe by many heroes after her statement.

"Heh~. someone who cannot find any single man, to say something brave. This is interesting"Aizawa with an eyebags muttered and grin.

"Leave me and bark to someone. I don't have business with you"

"Stop you two. This meeting is not for quarrelling"

"I never thought with her gentle appearance lies such a personality. As expected from someone who are known as a sadist"Someone among the hero muttered.

"Now. Now."

The room become silent

"The higher-ups order to arrest this vigilante even though you had said she heals you. Doesn't mean the weight of her case is something we can shrugged off"The man with a head of a dog look at all might with a knowing eyes. He avert his gaze and look to the heroes.

"Now. I don't have a good sleep this following days. How troublesome"Aizawa annoyed

* * *

Midoriya Inko cleaning the kitchen after their dinner with her son. The food they eat is her son's favorite; a katsudon. She make this because She felt how her son becoming happy this days and this is the first time in many years, the liveliness in his eyes regain its former glory dated back to time he still figuring out his quirk.

"He looks very lively today"

Inko cast a small smile how years seems like days for her. Her son is steadily growing without realizing her baby in her arms are already growing. She observe how happy izuku this days and she was happy as well.

"I wish. It will continue for longer..."

She was afraid her son become depressed again for he can't reach what he was dreaming and pursuing. She felt there is something that make her izuku become happy this days and she was thankful for that. She no longer being anxious in the behavior of her son. But from time to time, she must still observe her son especially there is a few months before her son's birthday.

"[And for the latest news]"

"[It confirm 1068 villains died in a horrible death. It is suspected that an unknown vigilante wrecked-havoc killing them in unimaginable speed]"

"Hmmm. "

Inko stopped from what she was doing an lean forward to listen in the news. She begun interested while holding and wiping a white plate with a dry cloth.

'This days becoming dangerous for my son to go out late night'With how small and oblivious her son is in the world, She should strict her son going outside the house beyond 6:30 of the evening.

"[While in contrary, The unknown vigilante rescue the total of 535 kidnapped civilians inside the 4 evil organizations where the said victims had been use as a lab rat]"

Inko look at the tv that shows with censored scenery about the incident takes place. She gentle put down the plate then simply sit in the sofa.

The incident located not far away from their home nor it is close enough. With this incident, she need to warn izuku not to wander too much outside and being late in the evening. she was afraid that her izuku might be abduct by the villains and she don't see him anymore.

After being engross in her thought, she realized she was idling for few minutes. When she look back to the tv, She witness some victims in a footage interrogated. And Inko lose interest in it as she turn it off"

"Izuku~!"

"Hai?"

"Turn off that computer. We where going to sleep"

"Haaaaai~"

* * *

"Hey. turn off that t.v. and wash yourself up"

His mother who had the same color of his hair and even his personality. Pulling and driving him away from the sofa with an irritated face.

"I'M STILL WATCHING!"He retort while shouting. This two who had quarrelling even all day and all night non stop. They are fighting since their thoughts and pride doesn't back down.

"I will back for a minute. If you still watching. I will throw you to the trash can. you hear me?" She made her way to the kitchen.

"Tch.."

"[What is her appearance?]"

Bakugo from his anger face avert his attention and focus it on t.v. He cooled down a bit after listening to his called appropriate channel for him. Whether there is a news involved with high ranking heroes like all might, he took an interest especially if there is battle caught in the camera , and it is much hundred times better if its live footage.

He lean forward since the news talked about the vigilante single handedly killed the criminals in a gruesome death. Emphasizing the word 'Vigilante' by the news than'Hero'. The expert invited in the show telling that there is no hero who will do such an extremely questionable act.

Since the reporter called and interview one of the released victim. The victim agreed to make a statement and what he had witness in that time where he still escaping together with the victims like him. .

"[That girl had a black hair tied in twin tail and she wore such a beautiful red black dress like she was a maid in middle age]"

"[How did you encounter her?]"

"[I was inside the cell with others praying that we are not next to be experimented. It seems God answered my prayer and in instant, white hands emerge from the floor grabbing me and others. We freaked out and those hands drag us to the darkness]"

"A girl with a red black dress"Bakugou widen his eyes in surprise when the victim say:

'Red black dress like maid!?'.

His shock face like he was strike with a large dose of lightning. There is sweat furiously flowing in his head after remembering the green hair girl also wearing red-black dressing and he thought that girl is a cosplayer or something who wearing maid clothe from medieval period.

That girl who save him from paying the broken glass. To think that girl would kill thousand of humans in a single day, A chill run down to his spine. His face turn pale while manage to suppress his reaction. He maybe unrelated to what happen exactly but he encounter her and that's the problem. If he don't, then he can shrugged off that news and lay in his bed early.

But he does. he need to-

"wait. A black hair girl!?" If his ears serves him right, the victim say the girl has a black hair and while him, He saw a green hair girl. It contradicts from what he saw

Base to what the victim said and he witness, They both wearing a same color of dress;a red-black. Both also appeared to be a kid similar to him. It is not confirm if that black hair girl is also had a same age like him.

"That white hand..."

He loss in thought. Thinking how it is coincidence and what the victim witness. Same dress and white hand that dragging someone inside the shadow. Bakugou fell in in a deep thought

"*smack*"

"Ack!"

"I said turn off the t.v.!"

"What is your problem Old hagged!"With a yelled while easing his throbbing head from the pain, He retort with giving his mother a light kick and the brawl start of mother- son fight.

* * *

3 days later

**[Status]**

**Name:** Tokisaki Kurumi

**Age**: 9

**Race**: Spirit

**HP**: 10,720/10,720

**MP**: 260.1K(260,110)/???

**Rank**: A

**Level**: 1

**Experience**: 2024/5040

**Power**: Zafkiel(Angel)

**Status**: Maid form (Standard form)

Strength: A Speed: A- Agility: A Dexterity: A- Perception: AA- Intelligence: S

[**Back**]

"So this is what you mean huh!?. mika."

"[What are you glaring at me?. I already said that. I will make your body had a great foundation right? This is what I mean]"

"10% of the experience I receive is not enough you know!?"

"[Don't complain. bear with it.]"

"*sigh*"

"[For you to be called Nightmare in your world. The victims you killed this time is so huge in short amount of time. Compare to the ten thousand you personally kill for many years. How come you still complaining?]"

"[ What if you consistently kill another victims like this at a same casualty rate for 10 days!? Think about the high casualty rate!? Its over 10 thousand people than you killed for many years in the world you came from! The spacequake is still not counted!"

"... you're exaggerating"

"[Well. if it continue. you will instantly branded as the great calamity. What's more, the government will never slipped your deeds and they will make an action to pin you down]"

"As is if they can"

Kurumi see her point but she shook her head and put a another reason behind her action.

"It just that, even I kill this villain in this city, It wont make me break through in the higher level"

"[Is that your concern!?. Gracious, there's a way you know?]"

"*glare*"

"[If you unsatisfied, then why not become an international vigilante?. A vigilante that catch criminal at the same time sucking their mana dry out of their bodies?]"

"[Hey?. speak up? Don't leave me hanging here?]"

'International Vigilante..'

'[that's right]'

"You have a point. Considering the cost in the mana, I think it will be compensated with eleventh bullet and those people? "

"[Yea. The consume rate of using your power especially the shadow and teleportation is remarkably low comparing the benefits you harvest by absorbing the mana of millions of people]"

"This is a good proposal. Should I start making business with you?"

"[This is not a business...kurumi...]"

"Fufufu... *sigh* another win for me *grin*"

"[Whatever]"

The two of them fell in silence shortly until kurumi make move suddenly.

"!"Kurumi widen her eyes as she was shock which was seen by mika who look confuse.

"[? what?]"

"i...izu-chan?"

* * *

Izuku with his bag walking as usual everyday going home. With a sad look in his face. Its already 3 days without contact with his nee-chan. He wonder why his nee-chan still not showing up? he just only expect that they don't have a training but. He doesn't know why it includes she's not even visiting him..

Maybe he ask his mom if he could come back late in night?. But he know she will ask where he will going to. Knowing it is really troublesome, izuku make a comical dissatisfied face.

He shook his head and smile again as he leave any thoughts that bugging him. Then he decide to run towards the short route towards his house, He expected that his mother is still in the job and while him will go to the computer and play some games.

He will wait til her mother come. While he thought that, He smile again and run faster so he could start up the computer and play now.

DASH DASH

While he taking the route, In instant, A shadow of a human figure loom him over and a man hiding himself with a cloak and mask showed up attempt to grab izuku.

Izuku with his survival instinct, He swiftly turn his body to the right as the man barely touch him close. If he not react quickly, he was already being hold and restrain by the man.

By using his momentum he jump away from the said man who try to grab him in the first place for he don't know why.

"Who are you!?" He was alarmed and ask a man. Instead of getting a reply, The man dash towards him and and giving a diagonal slash from his baton.

[Active: Level 1]

Izuku's eyes glow in pale red and yellow and his overall physical stats improve by small. He swiftly dodge the attack with ease.

"Woa-. ah!"

Because of his successive dodging, He did not realize his back touching a hard surface. He is late to realize as he felt his sweats running down to his head. His back touching the cold cemented wall. He choose if he will go to the left or go to the right?

The man holding the baton that is one and half the length of the regular ruler. And one strike from the baton is so painful enough. Izuku roll to his right as the baton miss him and strike the wall instead.

The Mask man continue assaulting him and izuku manage to barely dodge the last strike then he turn his back 180 degrees and he continue to run to the opposite way to his house.

He run the nearest intersection and nearly stumble when he was turning right then run faster. He never know there is someone aiming for his life and he don't know why him since he can't remember doing anything against the law. but one thing is sure, 'It is not good to be caught'.

When he know he got a good distance he look back then slow down. With his speed, he assume he can outrun the one who chasing him and after looking back and he see no one, he think he already lost him.

"Phew!"He wipe his sweat then observe. He try again to look back to see if the man chasing him. But he notice the alley is devoid in any people other than him.

He avert his gaze to the path where he came from and turn again 180 degrees as he think that he finally get away to one who chasing him.

"Whaa!" With his quick reaction he barely dodge the full swing vertically of the baton.

His heart beat getting faster and faster where his survival instinct kicking in.

With a barrage of slashes, It getting faster and deadlier he getting a hard time dodging it.

'I have no choice!' When he get a decameter distance away from the man, He raise his hand.

"ZAFKI-"

Before he can summon his power, someone hit his neck from behind and lost all his strength.

"5:26 pm..." He saw his watch for one last time before he faint.

* * *

"[Hey. don't you have a plan to help him?]"

Kurumi observing how the fight happen from the beginning to the end. She was smiling inside the shadow while looking at the fallen figure of izuku being carried away by two mysterious man who wear mask and cloak.

Through her observation, she know those are only the common thuggish villains. But later on she felt sympathy when izuku has been defeated by those small fries. Maybe she need strict with her training him?.

"No. It seems they are not going to kill him in the first place. For now"

"[...I know what's running in your head]"

"?"Kurumi smirk in amusement looking at mika while humming.

"[You'd like to see him in action without your guidance. Am I correct?]"

"Is it obvious?"Kurumi grin.

"[No. By judging your personality, I expected it will happen]"

"Well then let's observe izuku" She dissolve her shadow.

* * *

"Ugh"Twitching his eyes. He slowly open his eyes. Izuku find himself facing the cold cemented floor with an iron door locking him inside the room.

"My head hurts"He ease his hurting head with his small right hand by rubbing it. The only thing he remember is he try to call his power but he fainted for he don't know why.

"Psst."

Looking to someone that the sound originated, He saw many children together with him inside the cell sitting with their knees in their chest.

"Are you alright?"Izuku surprise to see a girl who he think younger than him walk and make a way then ask him in concern.

For how many years of his existence, It is surprising for him to be ask about his welfare. Always everyone and his friend, after he was find out that he was quirkless they start moving away and chose not to stay with their friendship with him. He was always alone playing if not, he was bullied for all day.

After he recall his past, he smile and attempt to hold the helping hand of the little girl.

"You don't need to talk with the new guy there. "

Izuku's hand twitch before stoping midway and both of him and the little girl look at the source of the voice.

"But-"

"He is useless like us. If not. Then we are already running outside calling for help and escape here"

The girl with a rugged clothes look down her head and looking sad from the harsh comment of another kid with a same condition as her. Izuku want to do a thing but he was held back in the action he want to execute.

He should help them and blast the iron gate with first bullet but he also afraid. If there is a way to get out, then he should do that right? especially the lives of civilian is in line and he know he was capable to do so.

SLAM!*

"Its time..."

"Nooooo!. Let me go!"

The girl who trying to help him earlier has been grab by the familiar mask man and drag her out from the room.

The other kids couldn't help but gaze only to the figure of the little girl resisting to no end.

"Shut up!"

Smack!*

"..."After being hit in the head, the girl fell unconscious. To much izuku's horror, there is a large number of wild dogs with leash being hold by several villains then the villain close the door.

Izuku's shock face continue for few seconds and replace it with frustration for not doing anything.

"You will get used to it"

"I was lucky that I haven't choose yet. I live here for weeks and everyday, that man take someone here and I don't know what happen to them"

"Its futile."That boy who made a harsh comment earlier felt dejected and cup his knees in the corner together with him number kids at least not below ten; boys and girls, weak and look pale.

"I wish. I can see my parents..."

That comment make izuku twitch and shock his body so deep that it reach his core. An unknown force driving his will and he felt an anger and sadness growing to his body.

"I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

A shout escape from his mouth as well feeling anger burst up inside of his. It is his first time to explode in angered like this and it is out of place to shout. Instead of being terrified by the revelation, Something is rising in his heart fueling and burning so strong much more powerful than his anger.

RAGE

[Inverse formation: 0.1%]

* * *

Even the two who are observing izuku felt shock when seeing him enrage. Kurumi stare at izuku wide eyed then revert back to her former expression.

"Do you have any idea. How izuku transform like this?"

Just like seeing a kitten in rage after being terrified because of being cornered. She felt a sudden de ja vù.

"[No. Except of one idea in my mind]"

"I see. I think we are thinking the same thing"

"[...You think?.]"

"Do you know my past right?. After being deceived by her?"

Again. Such past of her make her scar resurface even though she was just a clone. The will of her creator is also her will as well her memories.

She never expect a friend whom she put her trust turn her into nemesis after every secret in her existence revealed.

Kurumi took a drastic measure and swear to find to kill her.

Unfortunately, She's not the original so the rage and the will of killing the spirit of origin is weak compare to the overflowing anger of her creator.

She retell it to mika even though she know everything about her. Just reminding her.

"It is the same like this but the anger felt by the original is much more stronger. Her hate to that woman is so strong that I remember she nearly black out from rage and revelation. And nearly close to become an inverse spirit that time if she don't use Dalet to rewind the state of her mind"

"[...I know..]"

"[But don't worry. I create a sephira crystal but not a Qlipha crystal containing your inverse form. I assured you. you will never become inverse]"

* * *

Pair of eyes stare at him eyes wide then revert back to their original expression

"Then. Can you even destroyed that door? If not. your just making jokes to-"

"Zafkiel..."With His shadowed eyes, A cold voice leave in his mouth then a familiar dark red like fragments like glass envelop him together with increasing bright red light

**[POWER ACTIVATION: ZAFKIEL]**

**[FULL SCALE DRESSING: ASTRAL DRESS]**

"oi. oi... what's the commotion there huh!?"

The door forcefully open and a mask man who are responsible for picking up the kids stood up in the front of thick iron door.

He look at the green hair girl wearing a red black dress facing her back to him.

"Who are you!?" He proceed with caution. He slowly walk towards the girl with an arrogance. He had thick mark in his forehead as it visible even though he had a mask.

The girl slowly turn her head then met with villain's eyes. She was glaring to him with eyes burning in anger.

The villain felt a sudden chill run down to his spine after being glared at. Eyes of hatred like he will fall straight inside the hell.

He shook his body and fight back his fear then glared also to the little girl.

"I SAID. WHO. ARE. YOU!"He shout.

"Being silent huh?"

DASH

His right hand turn into a cone rotating like a drill then thrust it towards.

"DIE!"

BANG

"GAAACK!"

BANG

Before a man can close to her, Two shots of bullet penetrated his body. One from his right arm, and the another is in his chest.

Then a thud sound as the body fall in the floor lifelessly before it surrounds the pool of his blood.

The kids around the girl witness something like a horror movie they watch every night but compare to it, this thing happen to be live.

Izuku has no time to look at the pathetic looks of those kids in the corner. He had a one goal; Is to stop this villain taking another life.

His figure contain a dark red aura dangerously surrounds him.

As he realize what he had done. He felt his own body act in its own without his will or maybe Someone he didn't know possessing him or something. He cannot act like this. He never felt a feeling to kill someone.

But the temptation is as sweet as honey and instead he should reflect what he had done, he felt satisfaction.

"Gimmel..."

**BANG**

Izuku shot the iron door even though it is already open. The bullet has been absorb by the iron door then it become rusty until it decayed and become a dust.

Izuku walk slowly and he passed the door leaving the cell.

Once he move two step from his location, couples of crystallin like daggers flying straight to him in a speed that enough for a person barely able to dodge.

But For him, those daggers are too slow to travel and through his perspective. It takes time to make even one of these daggers make a contact in his skin

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG...**

**BANG**

He click the trigger of his two weapon firing large number of bullets and he counted that nearly hundred of daggers fly straight at him and he just deflect it with ease in a rapid succession. His cold eyes look dangerously in his front and met with red eyes woman with an appearance that can be considered as a person with a mutant quirk.

"For such a little kid. It is impossible for you to deflect every single one of this. Given that you hadn't mastered your quirk. I should give you a praise."

The woman evilly smirked in amusement. But izuku never spoke just glare at her.

"You are a quiet kid huh?. And by the way, there's something I want to say to you...The thing is; I envy you."

The woman readied her arms full of red crystallin daggers and it is a matter of moments it will shot a him with a speed.

"Even though you are still a kid, You can even fight this douchebags compare to those weak bunches of brats. My. I see a brighter future in you as a hero"

"But It is pitiful. Because from now on, you will never reach your dream *evil grin* since you're going to die"

"?"Izuku nonchalantly take the threat as simply as he was breathing. He doesn't move even an inch and stare at the woman in his front

"I will take that privilege. I can't stand those arrogant bastar- "She make a rant and and izuku had thick mark in his forehead and his patients already reach to the limit. He doesn't want to hear her blabbering all day.

"Gimmel"

Whoosh

BANG

As the woman heard the little girl say something, She shoot large amount of red crystallin daggers. It is rude to interrupt someone who is talking. Maybe this little girl haven't teach about manners nor anyone teach her in the first place.

With an instinct of hers, she fire the daggers so she can punished this naughty girl.

Unfortunately for her, She was the one who has been punished.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The little girl with an green hair that dress in red black swiftly evade the fast approaching attacks and raise her Weapon then shoot in unimaginable speed and accuracy.

"Wh-What hhaa-pe. Ning!. Yo-"

The bullet absorb in the body of the woman and the absorb part becoming decay in instant. The woman look at her hand aging until she can't feel it and broke away from her and fall like a dust.

Not only on that part, Her body start like what happen to her arm.

'I going to die!'She thought in fear while it express in her eyes and face. No sane being who wouldn't panic as their own flesh decaying in instant.

Izuku walk slowly towards to the woman who attack him then stop when he was one meter away.

Izuku with a cold eyes looked down at the decaying body of the woman as the damage part where the bullet land begun to crumble like dust and large amount of white little worms spreading and engulfing her body and few seconds later, her body can't support itself then fell backwards in the floor until it is disintegrated into dust.

"What did you do to her!"

* * *

"[T-This. is not. look. good]"

"[Kurumi. I think it is time to step in. Don't you think?]" Looking down where the figure of a little girl with a black hair crossing her arms and observing through the shadow.

"...No. I trust his action"She replied nonchalantly.

"[How so? This sudden developments is the least I expected. He is still a kid. I expect this when he was mature enough. I never thought he will kill someone without expression]"

"... Don't take lightly the original of myself especially her personality"

"[...*Sigh*. I know. But this surprised me.]"

"If I was the original 5 years ago, I will take the same thing even I had the body of a child. I can't forgive something that I think is wrong for me"

"[...So you really trust him?]"

"*smile* How come I can't trust myself?"

"In the first place, I am Izuku, and Izuku is me"She smiled

* * *

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG...**

**BANG**

Izuku silently shooting large number of villain who gathered in the area to suppress and kill him. Like a Predator hunting for prey. He is the target since he broke down doors and letting the kidnapped children to escape.

Villains flock from the doors and entrance and they found the girl with red black dress killing their colleague, They charge to the murderer and unleash their quirk and for others who are a range type, shoot the kid from distance and the remaining others attempt to fight the little girl in close combat.

[**Experience**: 2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2..2]

Unfortunately for them, Instead they look to be the predator because of numbers, Not even a minute passed, a situation turn 180 degree and they are now the Prey.

Others who survive begun to run for their lives with tail behind their legs. But Izuku chase after them and execute them without hesitation.

Izuku standing with a blood stain in her red black dress and his ivory color face.

He standing with a lot of dead humans killed through his bullets make a had a large holes in their bodies.

When counted, 75 people either had holes in their body or others being decapacitated lifelessly lying in the ground with their own blood soaking them.

"..."Izuku see someone with a terrified look in his face at 1:30 of his view

"Hiii!" The scared man putting his wound a pressure so it won't bleed which is located in his left elbow. He was terrified just seeing the murderous aura leaking from the little girl and her angry face.

* * *

He was just a recruit 2 days ago. and he was looking for a job fortunately find one and accepted but he lately realized he was dragged in this villainy works through abducting childrens.

He can't turn his back nor told everything close to him like his friends because if he does. He won't see the sunrise tomorrow.

"P-Please! Don't kill me!. I beg you!!"

He plead while putting his head to the ground kneeling for his pitiful life. He doesn't want to die yet. He had a family that he need to support including his sick father lying in the bed having an ill condition.

CLICK

"!"Once he heard the cliche reloading sound of a gun, he swiftly move his head up and look at the green hair girl having a cold eyes and pointing her flintlock to his head.

"I BEG YOU!. PLEASE!"He can't stop his emotion anymore. Once he realize what will happen next if the girl pull the trigger, Fresh tears come down to his cheeks from his eyes. While bowing and hitting his head repeatedly in apology.

"I have a family need to support!. We are just p-poor. My sick dad laying in the bed waiting for my money!. Please don't kill me! I beg you~!"

"...Give me your own picture..."

"Huh-!?"

"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR PICTURE!"

He was confused why this girl need his photo in the first place. Is there any significant things or useful things she can do with his photo. If this thing can save his pitiful life then he was gladly to do so .

His hands shaking in fear while taking his wallet from his jeans.

"Stand.."

"Y-yes!" He stand as he obey the orders then taking the wallet size picture of his. he was terrified to even look at the figure of the girl. So he just hand it over while his hands shaking without looking to the little girl.

"Tenth Bullet: Yud..."

**BANG**

'What the F-' His mouth left agape while his eyes become wide as plate to why the girl placing that picture to her head then shot herself.

"I see..."

"!!!" Instead of seeing the girl that he thought she will take her own life out of the blue. The said girl act like nothing happen to her as she remain deadpan and look at him without hostility unlike before.

"You are telling the truth onii-san. I will let you go."

"huh! eh!? promise!"

"I can assure you"

'Yes!' He mentally cheer to himself. He was happy that he won't die but

"But I won't let you escape from the authority got it?"

"...yes"The man feel dejected

"Now. wipe your face"

"*sniff* *sniff*"The man reach for his clothes and use it to wipe his tears.

" I want you to guide the kids over there and escape from this building"

The little kid with a green hair point her little index finger towards the certain room where she came from.

"I can't"He replied

The girl glare at him and swiftly pointing her flintlock to him. The man widen his eyes and finally read and know his situation.

He frantically waving his other healthy hand and abandon his other arm bleeding.

But its ok to be bleed through his wounds than being shot dead quick since bleeding meaning he has still probability to be save even it is small.

"!. my arm is bleeding. I c-"

"Dalet..."

**BANG**

'WTF!. M-My arm! It healed!'

"Will you do it now?"With an irritation in her voice.

The guy instantly move his head in the direction where the little girl located. He had a lag in his brain as he process in what the f*ck is happening in this fast changing events.

BANG

"I will do it!. As long you let me live!. And kill this guys!"as he heard a warning shot, he immediately reply before the second shot will be in his head.

"I won't break my promise"The little girl close her eyes while crossing her arms seems already irritated and her patient was close to her limits of not wanting to shot this guy in the head and starting to think that she will go and save those kids rather than order him to do so.

Meanwhile for the man, He was celebrating inside. He will never end up like what happen to this fools. What a lucky day for him. Maybe this work is good with a promising pay but it is slightly little anyway.

That's why. He don't condemned them. For them who make him suffer in unnecessary involvement and especially his works.

"Halt. If I see you disobey me...I don't have any have second thoughts to kill you"

"HAI! Wakarimasu(I understand!)"

"Good"Izuku wait for them man to slightly run towards the room and lead the kids to escape.

* * *

"Now for the troublesome part"

He glare towards the certain hallway where it connected to multiple doors leading him to the surgical and operational room where the body of victim being lay in the bed while removing their internal organs to be sell for profit.

His rage intensifies when he find this truth after he extract the information from this ex- villain.

But there's another case from different room where more than 30 kids hanging in the roof being subjected to different experiment and according to the extracted information, They are dying from multiple complication including dehydration.

Izuku make a quick move and go to the deeper area of the building and find where is the main experiment happen.

BANG

As he found it, He forcefully shoot down the double iron door that is 2 meters in height and overall, 3 meters in length.

He slowly walk towards the dark room and glare dangerously to his front. If someone be with him and see his eyes, he or she will find weird why izuku glaring in the darkness but the truth lies to the people hiding in the darkness.

Lights lit*

Izuku keep his glare in the front even the lights open and he doesn't make a face of being pain in the sudden brightness of the surroundings

"*clap* *clap* *clap*"

"Why there is talented kid like here?. To think you can defeat them especially that woman who is a pedophile"

"Dē ja vu"Izuku muttered

The man who had a budging but slender muscle wearing a cool looking sunglasses. It's eye catching attention is his coat made with thick fur with a jaguar design.

"Now. Since I know your strength, maybe we had a good fight in terms of Speed?"The man smile before he become silver blur.

"Your sounds like that bitch I killed earlier. Please make an introduction fit for your lousy appearance"Izuku dismiss his threat and his lazy eyes move towards the speeding man who try to confuse him with his speed.

"Mika, I'm getting confused"

"[Me too]"

"Where in the world izu-chan say something like that?. I mean. It's not in the realm of my personality right?"

"[Dunno...even you this time. you sounds like different from your original personality]"

* * *

DASH DASH.

The man encircle the girl with astonishing speed attempting to make the little girl confused as multiple afterimage appeared in her eyes.

'How this!. You can't see me' He was evilly grinning in excitement. It has been a long time since he fight someone who is a hero. Mostly he was in the underworld illegally fighting as a kickboxer and the paid is really well.

But he find the business of transplanting the organs of the victims is quite thrilling as well as the price of each.

That's why he made this company and being semi-active kick boxer.

He made a one quick move taking the icepick hidden inside his coat. Then proceed in finding the blind spot of the little girl.

In the battle Especially fighting a kid is something make him hold back since his opponent is just a kid who is fragile and weak, he can't unleash all his strength because if he do, this kid might be died and an organ that is damage can only sell in cheap price.

But this battle is exception, This little girl in his front has easily trample his men. Base in his information, This girl probably one step of rivaling his strength but not speed.

Now, he finally find a blind spot,He wickedly smirk and thrust himself forward aiming the ice pick behind the girl. She will die in instant and another income will be in his pock-

"!"

His eyes widen in surprise when he see the girl uninterested eyes turn her head and follow the direction of his figure even though the speed of his is not something you can laugh at.

He already made a mistake and there is no turning back. So, He choose to speed up and thrust his ice pick.

CLANG

"WHAT!"

In what the hell what just happened, He see the girl raise her short gun then the icepick and her weapon partially collide as the short pistol just in time intentionally slide and passed from the incoming icepick which results to friction between two objects.

The little girl let go her short gun then Swiftly grab the arm of the man with unimaginable strength which she use the momentum of the man to make a perfect 180 degree arc from left to right making him sent flying to where he came from.

SMACK

But before the little girl let go her arm, she use her left hand punch the chest to add more force and took the man a longer travel time and enough to send him on wall.

"Kaack!"

Thud*

"Boss!" "Boss!"

The impact creates a crack in a wall where a slightly scathed man lying in the wall.

Bone Cracking*

"Your reflexes and reaction time is pretty good." The man use his right hand to relocate his dislocate left arm.

"Even your strength is far stronger than mine."

"Are you a hero? disguise with a little kid? and letting yourself to be kidnapped just to know this location?. Congratulations. You made it. Now f-"

"Shut up..."

"Are you done talking nonsense?"

DASH DASH

"RAAAAHH!"

Since this hero don't like talking much, and his plan failed for stalling some time, He decide to thrust himself forward with a speed faster than before.

The icepick that still in his right hand point it towards the chest of his enemy. The speed creates a force enough to penetrate a 2 inch thick metal as he trained himself that's why he was proudly to say he can kill this hero in instant if he able to accurately hit the girl's heart.

"..." Izuku coldly stare in the approaching man then point his gun to him.

"second bullet: Bet..."

BANG

"WHAT!?" Everything in his vision turn into fast movement. He see how the girl along with his surroundings suddenly speed up as he left alone in normal state.

He even see the coldness in the little girl's eyes then point her gun to his head in unmatched speed.

"I don't have time playing with you..."

"!"Even though the speed of how the little girl talked is fast, He understand it clear as a day.

"I can't die yet!" He forcefully speed up himself but it doesn't even help him evading the muzzle of the little girl's weapon.

Click

BANG

Next thing he saw was an empty darkness before he lose his consciousness.

* * *


	12. ch 9 part 1: Escape

CH 9: Escape

* * *

"Hm?"

Inside the nearest police department of mustafu, A single officer with tired and sleepy face since he was on duty for many hours and it is already an over time for him. But there are things he need to do so he can't afford going home early.

He had a calm day, straight for a year and there is not really a major happen in this area except the immediate order of arresting the mysterious vigilante who killed thousand people in a single night.

It sounds ridiculous and unbelievable for him but that's the truth.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Hello?"

He wonder if there is another minor cases happen or another kind of love affairs filed by the complainant.

"[H-Help!]"

"!. Who are you!?" His Expression of his face from being sleepy become serious. To whom is calling looks serious; serious than what he initially thought especially tested by him many times. He replied back and his sweat run down to his chin and something like his adrenaline kick start his whole body.

"[I-I am is not necessary, But I have kids here that was kidnapped and used as an animal livestock!]"

"!"Ok this is really serious. His hand froze from the spot as well as his facial expression.

'What the hell'

"Where are you now!?" He begun reaching for his note pad and ballpen ready to write what will the person in the other line say.

"[We are in the old oil refinery! at Nakasode Street. Chiba!]"

"You mean that abandoned oil factory!?"

"[Y-yes!]"

"Just hang on. we will contact the local hero and the nearest police department."

"[Thank you]"

* * *

"Thank you"

He bring back again his phone inside his pocket.

"Ojii-san. I want to see my mommy.."The little boy tugging his shirt

"Don't worry kid. The rescue will arrive soon"Patting his head

Its a sudden turn of events but that little girl give him an option for start over again enough for him to live peacefully.

Because of being sick with his job, he plead for another start. This path he choose, he will treasure it.

It will enable him to live his life even though he will falling straight inside the jail later. Yet this would the best decision than choosing to be killed right away.

As soon him and the kids open the door leading to upstairs, They manage to go up from the main basement of this abandoned oil factory without having impediments.

They walk until they leave the main building and now they are outside.

The cooling towers, other rusty junks and a bright night sky with a lot of stars meet them all as the kids become happy as they thought they never see this ever again.

"Oi! Kid. This way,"

He witness a kid walking as he straying from the path they need to go. If this kid continue farther it will become a problem and extremely hard to find him especially the surroundings have no to little presence of light. What will happen when he was late to notice him?. He will be blame because of his carelessness.

Fortunately, the kid stopped and enable him to walk up to the kid

The kid remain his back facing him while the other kids waiting in the distance

"What's wrong?"He ask

The kid never respond. He remain standing like he didn't heard him. Yet even though his voice is enough to be heard by someone who distance 50 meters away, The kid should be able to heard him unless this kid is a deaf. If its the case then it is acceptable.

_'I got a bad feeling in this' He thought continue his advance.'_

"Hey"

As he already close to the kid, He decide to tap his shoulder to bring him back to his senses

But as much to his horror, He see the face of the kid who silently crying while his tears continue to pour down from his cheeks.

"Ojii-san"While his voice shaking and the man found the large bomb from the chest of the kid with a count down.

**[00:05]**

"Everyone run!"He immediately look back and called the kids and warn them. He repeat again with his hand move in arc fashion from left to right horizontally.

**[00:04]**

"*hicup*"He look back again to the kid feeling helpless. It is so many lock and and he don't have a time to destroy and free him

**[00:03]**

"I'm sorry kid"He whisphered as he close his eyes in helplessness before he himself abandoned the kid.

"*hicup*"

**[00:02]**

DASH DASH

With a one second, He distant himself and run faster with all his might abandoning the silently crying kid.

**[00:01]**

"Quirk: air barrier!"

**[00:00]**

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM.

50 meters is the diameter of the explosion and any structure within the raduis are either turn into ashes or devastated.

Yet on the other hand, they manage to cover an enough distance before the explosion burn them alive adding the quirk use by the man. But still, he and the kids are not unscathed from the shock wave created by the explosion.

He reinforce a 5 inches thick air shield with 3 meters in length and 2 meters in height and let it collide to the shock wave. Unfortunately, the air shield broke and affect them. Even though the air shield he made weaken the shock wave coming, but the force remain strong enough to make them stumble in the ground.

"GAACK!"

He fall down facing the dirty ground together with the kids as the shock wave hit them hard

He use his two hands to recompose himself and stand to look including his body if there is something wrong. He was glad his body remain intact except his cloth dirtied by the ground.

"Anyone of you alright?"He look at the kids who had a same boat as him. They groan in helplessness. One by one, they stand to their feet without any bruise or wounds.

"Yes mister" "Yes"

"That's good..."He sigh in relief. He should quickly get out of here soon together with the kids before other members found him letting the kids escaping.

He led the kids to the shortest route out of this factory.

"Wait. That kid. he escape together with me while still inside. How the hell he got those bombs in his chest!?"

In his memory, The kid who explode is the one who help the other kids to leave out the cell by encouraging them that 'if they leave that room and escape, They will see their parents' He was surprise when he heard those words especially that kid mention the girl in red black dress that she bought them some time. But unfortunately, it remain mysterious why he had the bomb in his chest?

Is someone put it? But there is no other presence of other people besides them?

How in the world it happen.

"W..wait!...Bomb!"

As realization struck him like a bolt of lightning, a chill run down to his spine and swiftly look to his surroundings. There is only someone can do to kill people like that.

He found a man walking with his cloak and having a skull face mask covering his face.

"Of course. There is no one would do that other than me"

"You had a potential among the disposable pawn. But you betrayed us easily like you were breathing"

". I need to live!. This job is not I want!"

"But you accept"

"I thought. I will only deliver goods but not this kind of Goods!"

"You join this work knowing the consequence yet you decide to leave?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Atleast. you know you are delivering goods. Its your fault for finding out what kind of goods you where delivering"With a cold voice, He readied his square box in his hand with an L.E.D. pulsating.

"I'm afraid. I need to kill you here"

"Now. Maybe I will disable you after I let you witness how I slowly kill this kids in front of you"

* * *

"[This is slightly more complex than you bring down the four organization]"

"Is that so?"

"[You're so relax.]"

"I don't care about this guys at all. I will peacefully sit in the side eating human eyes dripping with fresh blood like a popcorn and watch izu-chan rampant as much as he like"

"[You say You want to preserve his innocence?]"

"Did you say. We can't let izuku remain innocent? especially you are nagging me about the truth of all of this telling izuku would be the best Idea. Now that it starting to reveal the truth itself Why you're not happy now?"

"[I said it. Slowly but surely. He will absorb everything as within in his threshold. I concern this time]"

"[This time, Its like a surging large current isn't fit for a small passage.]"

"You mean. There is high probability he will break? for absorbing too much of information and revelation?"

"[Yes. That's why, I just want you to train him, He still a kid. 'A kid']"She emphasize the word 'kid'.

"I'm still a kid when I receive my power, don't say we are different because once we become one, Our personality might be mixed. That's why If I can bear all the killings, I know he also can. For we are One"

_'He definitely'_ She thought. Mika always reminding her that izuku and she is one entity in different body and remain majority of their personality. But it doesn't mean their personality is identical with hundred percent.

Mika explained it to her that some of their personalities have mixed and some is like exchange. And for Kurumi, she was not sure if she had a personality of izuku since she doesn't witness of herself acting like izuku.

"[Any way, His behavior is identical to someone who had a split personality]"

"Now you mentioned it. He looks like He is not in his own self but rather someone darker possessing him"

"[How so?]"

"His personality he display this time, I can't even say it is similar to mine"

"*sigh* even I. can't understand why. except he had that personality in the beginning]"

"[For your surprise face, I will tell you what's in my mind; It looks like, It manifested once I give him the power"

"[Didn't I told you, the power I gave to you is the same yet different to the original power you know]"

" You already said it to me"

"[Just to clarify]"

"heh~?"

"[Maybe the personality he show this time includes in the 'difference' I telling you"

"Judging in your words, You sounds like your not sure"

"[Because what I said is just a probability, And it happen to be a high one"

"High one?"

"[meaning, It might be the case and might be not]"

"So. I. Have a another different personality exclude izuku's and my own. Is that what you mean?"

"[Well. There's a high chance]"

"*sigh*"

Kurumi could only do is close her eyes and look in exhaustion. They talk again about izuku and his growth; A never ending conversation about izuku.

Yet, Her lips form an down arc like a letter 'u' since they talking about izuku after all. She and mika will look for answer later when it begun to show more of it

"[Just bear with it. After all, You should be happy that you get a body and control the power you are not allowed to possess in the first place ]"

"Did I complain?"

"[No. but it sounds like you are one]"

"i did not"

"[of course you are.]"Mika flatly said.

Kurumi Shrugged off the usual antics of mika which slightly tic her off and she doesn't like it. When she gesture her hands, at the same time she move her head in the right slightly below before something caught her attention.

"[What's wrong?]"

"Nevermind. I see how that Man struggling to protect those kids from explosives"

"[Why not helping them?]"Mika look at her from the above

"I don't feel like one? And I said I won't intervene?"

Mika look again at kurumi then crossed her arms. Her lips form a smile

"[Really? You don't like? Then explain why are you leaving the shadow and start running towards to them?"

"What!?"She was surprised

Kurumi realize she jump from the rooftop of a tower and land perfectly in the ground then start running towards the wounded man who protecting the kids with his air barrier quirk stalling the other man who had a skull mask; an enemy who keep attacking the man by throwing a lot of high explosives objects.

She found herself her body moving in its own like someone possessing her.

"[Kukukuku... I will enjoy this *smirk]"

* * *

"*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*..."

"You can be persistent. If you're tired. You may now hand over this kids"

"..*pant* *pant*..."

"You are not only had a mere potential. But a great one. It such a waste if you will be killed"He look down to the man who kneeling down from exhaustion and the most visible damage in the body is either burn clothes and it looks like it turn into a rug clothes similar to the common beggar as well as he received burned wounds.

"..*pant*. *pant*"

"Hand over this kids. If you do. I will let this slide"

" *pant* *pant* *pant* Never."

"You still choose death. That's my last offer but you reject it. *sigh* From the start. I should take you seriously and kill this kids in front of you"

"Is that so *force his smile* Then try to come at my grave. *pant* hehe *pant*. But unfortunately, You will be behind the jail if does that happen"

"Trying act high and mighty?. What kind of facade is this"

DASH DASH

"What!?. Air bar- Kuaack!"

Thud

The man with a skull face run at him with a speed enough for his victim can't retaliate in short amount of time.

"Really. You are something"He look down at the pitied state of the man

"Fuck off...Kuaack!"

"*sigh*..."

The man trying to protect the kids found himself lying facing the ground while His face is bloodied from the punches he receive.

"Ku.."

"you really like the hard one huh then I will give you one"

BONE CRACK

"GAAAAAAAHHH"He scream in a top of his lungs as felt an acute pain from his left leg

"*pant* Hah. hah."He felt numb in his left leg and watch the other man go to his other leg

"*pant* She will kill you! Definitely!. *pant*"He shout to him while glaring. He know that girl will chase this guy and kill him once that little girl know what happened

"Oh. Should I go cower in fear?"

"If I *pant* can see your movement. *pant* *pant* I can't see how she kill those bastards like you. She's faster and deadlier than you kuaack!"

The man with a mask kick his face to shut him up

"Really. then there is someone can match her speed"

"!"He try to move his aching body and forcefully look at skull mask man in shock

"I mean she's dead now."

"Lies!"

"Lies?. I'm telling you the truth. Then if she's alive. Why she's not with you? And let you being tampered with my foot?"

"..."

"Now. I will let you see this children died because of your failure"

"Hello little kid"Withing a second, He move faster before the kid could react and restrain him completely.

"aaaahhh!"

"No!" He helplessly shout as he try to move his body and trying to get up and muster his strength. His exhausted body added with his bones broken by the skull man, he can't get up.

The man with skull mask put a c4 in the chest of resisting kid as he restrain him tightly with his other free hand.

"Say good bye to this one"

"NOOOO!"

Tit. BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

the man with skull mask move away quickly and detonate the bomb along with the kid which create 20 meters explosion. Much weaker than the previous one but still enough to have an instant death to someone who doesn't have protection.

"Easy as that"

". Now. which one is nex-"

**BANG**

"KAACK!"

He felt something sharp penetrate his shoulder and its so painful that he lost his cool and twisted his face beyond recognition.

The penetrating power is too high that he can't see his left arm attach to his body.

"GAAAAAAHHH"

While the skull man was in pain, the man who are trying to save the kids looking at the direction to where the shot came from.

_'That gun fire! Could it be!'_

"Good day to you~"The little girl greet him with a smile while carrying the little kid that was supposed to be in the middle of the bomb which explode a moment ago. She tossed the kid in the side with astonishing strength doesn't fit for her appearance.

_'She's...not?'_

The little girl he anticipated to come is identical yet different to the person he unexpected to see

He was confuse as hell why this little kid has a same red black dress and net bow supporting her hair especially comparing the little girl he encounter inside the factory and this one, both had an unbalance twin tail and ivory color skin.

The only difference is their hair color and their face.

"W...who are you?. Are you that little kid before?"He ask in curiousness

"Me?. nope. she's my younger bro- S-sister."

'Imouto!?. Then I've been saved.. wait what!?'A visible shock come to his face as he can't understand anymore what happen.

'What's this!. Two siblings merely trying to kill an entire company!'Something cross in his mind that this two little girls are merely playing heroes and stuffs; a hero wannabe.

He was overwhelmed from the sudden turn of events and it rapidly changing while him can't keep up. He need someone fully explained it to him.

While him is in the state mixed with shock and confusion, Kurumi on the other hand a sweat come down to her chin then scratch her head a little before saying something to her mind.

_'I forgot izuku is a boy and he look likes me when he transformed'_

_'[Next time. be careful to your words. You closely blurt out his true gender]'_

'I know'

"Hey kid! Look out!"

Tit. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

* * *

"Finally. "

The mask man stay from the top of the tower gazing to the large explosion happened engulfing an area two times massive than what he place the kid's chest.

After the explosion, A fire ball rose up from the sky together with the black smoke.

"That's what will happen to you if you aren't aware in your surroundings"

"Is that so?"

"!!"He Swiftly look behind then try to grab his daggers as he turn around to face his enemy but failed to do so with his remaining healthy right arm

Before the mask man could jump off, Kurumi swiftly appeared to her enemy's while pointing her gun to his chest nearly touching it since it only separated with a distance less than 1 inch.

"*hold*"

Kurumi with her petite body and little hand grab the body of the mask man before he escape and restrain him with the assistance of multiple hands as the said mask man trying to free himself.

She lean her face then remove the musk. It revealed a terrified looking man gazing at her while his blood coming out to his mouth.

"Let's see if you still have a use. Eleventh bullet. Yud aleph"

BANG

"GAAAAACK"His chest was penetrated as the damage part become hollow and he can't feel his heart nor even his lungs. Then he fell unconscious as the light in his eyes gone

[**mana**: 200]

[**experience**: 1]

"...At least. You pay the same amount of mana to replenish the bullets I waste to you. You may now rest in peace"

[**experience**: 2]

* * *

"Where I am?"

He look at the darkness surrounds him while he can't reach the ground as he was floating from a vacuum of space.

"You finally awake"

The little girl smirk at him without any malice. Its a smile that any little kid could do when amused.

"I died right? And you are the angel of death?"

"Fu. fu. fufu..fuaHAHAHAHAHA."

"!". He look confuse. He mean, How come this place is not a purgatory or something since he made a lot of sinful things including this. He shouldn't be here. he should fall straight to the hell.

But his thoughts are all wrong when he see the little girl laughing hard seems amused from his question

"Sorry. sorry. This is the second time I was called that. Anyway, I should apologize for my behavior. To tell you, I'm not the angel of death and for your first question. You are inside in the shadow itself"

"Shadow?"He look surprised.

'Shadow?. H-. No. maybe it is her quirk that's it' He thought it with understanding.

"Yes. And even those kids."

Instantly the kids he try to escape appeared at him instant while they are unconscious.

"Unfortunately, I'm too late to save the two kids. I quite hesitating to help all of you."

"..."He look down again to the empty dark world with melancholic face. He visualize the two little kid which has been killed by the two bombs. He should move one. He's not all might to save everyone nor he had a powerful quirk.

'Finally. I can rest now..hm. My leg!'

"My le-" He look Instantly in his left leg who receive submission and broken. Now, he can fully grasp his leg like it wasn't happen before.

"I fix it"

"Before you ask, I could restore anyone like what my little sister did to you"

"So. you know she heals me?"He ask

"Because I am observing her"Kurumi crossed her arm while closed her eyes.

"Thank you"He starting to bow to her. Those two little girls save him for two times and he cannot repay this debt especially healing him back to his original state

"Don't thank me yet. you have a present need to be delivered"

"present? delivered?"He look confused

"Yes. Do you still remember what my little sister said to you?"

"said to me-"

-_Escape this kids along with you. Don't ever try to escape from the authorities got it?_

"Ara. You finally remember"

"Would you. not. help me?"

"Asking too many question eh?. I've already help you escaping"

"From the bomb exploded which I intervene and let you escape together with the kids unscathed and helping you to kill that suspicious guy"

'_I was saved!?. So what I see is not an hallucination'_

When he was being submitted in the ground, he shout to warn the remaining kids that the mask man planted c4 extremely close to them whom trying to kill the little kid in red black dress.

It is too late for him and if the little girl didn't help them, Maybe they will follow the two kids who already gone. He imagine the corpse of the kids lying in the ground burned or much worst it will destroy in the explosion.

"There still you want to ask?"Kurumi happen to see the man look down with a melancholic expression akin to someone who lose his/her precious one's. Can't help her curiosity, She ask right away.

"!. Is just that..."Base in his movement, he was quite hesitating to speak about his problem yet as he put his courage one where he inhale and exhale, he look at the little kid who patiently waiting for his reply.

"..."Staring at him, The man felt uneasiness as the look of the little kid urging him to continue what will he going to say.

"That kid"

"What about it?"

"He was crying while I helplessly can't remove the bomb in his body"

"Is that so"She shrugged her shoulder

_'Such heartless'_ He thought

"Don't worry about it, me and my sister will manage that after this mess"

"What will you-"

"Its a secret"She smile

"Now. Go. your path is already cleared. I telling you. There is no one can harm you."

Kurumi open a path to the real world and let him see its already late in the evening

"Thank again. What's your name kid?"

"Its Yumi. "

"Arigatou. yumi-chan~"

"Don't call me with '-chan' thing. We're not even close"

"Is that so?"

The guy walked out with a lot of kids carry in his back one by one and put it into the ground then leave the shadow world to real world.

He glance back again to see the smiling little girl with black hair as the shadow starts disappearing.

He had given a time for a second change. He can't afford to waste it. And it is lucky for him to be stay alive after his first encounter with the mysteriously powerful kid who save him from death.

"I need now to move."

Before someone could possibly hinder him from the escape, he use his quirk to put an air barrier horizontally with an area of 2 square meter enough to carry all the unconscious kids.

He had enough power to maintain and move the air barrier at his will. after all, this kids are light so it won't consume some of his energy.

Along with the moving invisible square carrying a bunch of unconscious kids. He take a slight jog to quickly get out of this place once and for all.

* * *


	13. ch 9 part 2: Restart

Ch 9: Restart

* * *

"[Is it ok to leave them be?]"

"You mean those bunches? No need to worry as if someone can able to harm them in my presence"

"[You really intervene. If you ending up helping. then how about helping them until they get in the authorities using your shadow?.]"

"I offer so much help. So I probably not. And also. Let Izuku decide if he will use his shadow to easily put them in evacuation"

"*sigh]"

* * *

"This humans." His stoic face expression earlier crumble replace with an anger while tightlu clenched his fist. He look at the preserve human organ in large freezer with a glass transparent enough to see the other side.

"!" This large room store a lot of freezer contain large amount of human flesh ranging from external organs into internal organs.

He wonder to where this villains use this preserve organs? No advance technology enough to attach the old preserve limb into a new host. Not even a person who had quirk with a healing ability can attach an amputated limb.

Leave aside all his thought. The slow visible air flowing in the floor where he look at it and realize that the room is so dark and cold.

But he keep his stand in the floor even the temperature inside does not affect him at all.

"I will burn this place"His musket point to a tank trying to explode and burn everything inside.

**CLING**

**BANG**

Before izuku try to shoot the nearest oxygen tank in the corner, He swiftly turn 180 degree his petite body and raise his weapon shooting the incoming projectile made with steel.

"It is you!"

"..."

"All might"

"..."All might sitting in the chair and look at a police man who is calling him for he don't know why.

"We've finally found who are you talking about"

"!. Where is she!?"As he realize what he was talking about, He stand up in the chair and look surprise

"Its approximately 40 kilometer away from here."

"Where!?"

"Its from chiba, The abandoned oil factory. The reinforcement from the police is al- Hey!"

DASH DASH

* * *

The figure are still in it's lab coat holding two pieces of pointed projectiles in his hand. He look with hostility while and his face look cautious and angry.

"..." Izuku stare back but decided to left him be since this enemy would not be a threat to him.

Using his short weapon, He attempt to destroy one with a cylindrical container with a glowing color neon green water inside.

"Dont you dare to destroy my subjects!"

DASH DASH

"!" As if his enemy realize what he will going to do, Izuku caught off guard and barely response from the unusual speed of his enemy.

The enemy swiftly engage him into close quarter combat and slashing him with the pointed projectiles that supposed to be thrown at him.

Izuku make a side step to the right and let the thrusted weapon passed him before jumping Swiftly to his back. He made a distance nearly 7 meter away from his enemy.

"First bullet: Aleph"

**BANG**

**DASH DASH DASH **

He shoot his head while His enemy also speed up yet not enough to close the gap and too slow for his enemy to be considered as a threat.

Izuku remain standing and let his enemy attempt to slice open his neck.

"!"

When his enemy's weapon nearly touch his skin, He dodge a little behind passing the weapon only inches away. then let go his flintlock then punch the man to his gut.

SMACK

"GAAACK" With his initial strength together with his acceleration of his own body, it creates a force enough to send his enemy into the wall.

"I can't believe this!"The mad scientist curse as he move his aching hand under the small rubbles that make his wince in pain.

"How can a kid like you are strong!?"

"..."

* * *

"Speak!. Why are you targeting us? are you a hero? *cough* *cough*"He was cornered and there is no passages he could use to run.

Then he got an idea. He reach his back and grab something flat and black.

_'Its enough' _The man stick it to the wall and there is a red pulsating light. In common sense, He use an explosive hiding behind his back then breach the wall in attempt to escape.

BOOOM

Now the wall has been breach and His ready to run and leave all his precious things even though he don't want to. He will find this hero again and hire a powerful force to bring her down if he successfuly escape.

he will let her taste the horrible death in her life.

Now he see the door in the far side, He attempt to run but something grab his pants with strength not even him could oppose

"You can't escape..."The little kid dangerously gaze with coldness

"!"

SMACK

"Gaaah!" The man sent again flying and there is a 'tud' sound when he impact the floor and can't even resist as he watch his pitiful body being nonchalantly become a punching bag for the little kid who now walking towards to him.

With a loud footstep, Izuku follow his enemy sent to as he passed through the wall with ease and carefully step from rubble so he won't stumbled.

The effect of his acceleration wear off completely and point his gun towards his enemy.

His focus is only to the man but once he observe the surrounding, an unbelievable sight was revealed in his front.

"This is..!" Large numbers of victim's body hanged with a rope with a multiple laceration and open deep wounds enough to see the internal organs.

Fortunately, The room is too cold and dark enough to slow down the decaying process of the dead bodies. That was he thought

The innocent people being kidnapped and this is what happen to them after?

How about their families waiting for them? the families they left behind?

This villain never thought about it and only money circle in their brains.

He don't know anymore to where he put his anger.

[Inverse formation: 0.27%]

* * *

"!"

"..."Izuku look down as his bangs covering his eyes and make his enemy confuse from what happening to him.

Few seconds passed his enemy attempt to stand up and use his quirk to get away.

**BANG**

Before his enemy reach more than ten meters, A warning shot came and the mad scientist immediately stop and turn his head behind.

"!!!?" Chill came down to his spine together the cold sweat while looking with fear in his face as he saw the little girl emit a dangerous aura and her small teeth gritted in frustration and wrath swelling up to her body as it was seen to her appearance.

Shaking her body in rage, she growl in loud voice

"I...I...I will make sure you will fall straight to the deepest depth of hell!"

BANG

"Gaack"

"ha...ha..*pant*...ha..ha.*pant*...ack. ngii" Once Izuku ended up the life of his enemy, Izuku start kneeling the ground and hold his head as if he was in pain evident to his face..

"!"

* * *

"[Oh no]"

"no? what?"

"[Looks like Izu-chan going to rampage?]"

"Is that so?"

"[What do you mean is that so!?]"Kurumi shook her head side ways

"iiee(no). I believe with izu-chan"

"[Believe?]"

"He could overcome this. Like what happen to me before..."

"[!]"

"Why you look surprise?"

"[Its just that. All the spirit I see in your world, I just can't compare you to the others]"

"Me is me after all. especially Secretive *smirk*"

"[Yea. yea. Tell what you want to say about how good are you]"

"*sigh* Anyway. Just watch izuku"

"[Huh?]"

"I will talk to him later once he already finished the business he accidentally involved"

* * *

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMM**

"What's that" One enforcer from the police department arrive in the area voice his surprise after witnessing a large fireball erupted from the old factory and comes next is black smoke rising in the air.

"Don't know. But it means something serious happen in that area"

"How come you know?"

"Um... it is not obvious or... it's just my hunch?"

"oh.."He scratch his head in embarrassment.

Heroes and rescue personnel arrive in the area and help the remaining victims who still in the middle of escaping.

"According to the drone, 13 kids and 1 adult escaping close to an area of explosion. Seriously. I hope they will make it"

BOOOOOOOM

Another explosion erupted and they finally voice their concern that the situation from the distance where the explosion erupted is too risky even for heroes.

"Again!?"He unconsciously say.

"Natsuo!"

"Yes sir!"

"Tell your team. We will gather everyone. Along with heroes, We will infiltrate inside."

"But sir. The explosions, isn't it too dangerous to go close?"

"I have a planned. Don't be bother with that fireworks"

"But si-"

"No buts!. Remember we are here to rescue those victims inside and capture as many villains as we can?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Haaah.. *pant* *pant*"

Dark shadow like mist starting to move and gather around him.

-_Are you alright?_

He close his eyes, His body shaking and sweat pouring down to his face.

He remember how the little girl trying to help him while him was in the ground just waking up.

_-Do you need help?_

The girl's little hand trying to reach him and help him to stand which is the first kindness he receive from someone other than his mom and nee-chan.

He saw the said little girl hanging with multiple laceration and blood dripping still fresh.

he question how this inhumane experimentation and taking internal organs of someone is remain undetected from the eyes of heroes and government?

How it doesn't leak out any information until now?

How.

"I will...kill...-"

"...H...H...E...L...P"

"!" Before he will lose his sanity, He stop in the middle being surprise and turning his head looking at the deepest corner he could see. Even though it is weak, he heard someone asking for help and it clear as a sunny day.

"...H...Help"

"Where are you!"Izuku shout in distress. He need to find it. He need to see it. He need to locate it. Before his sanity turn back again where he was nearly going to rampage that might accidentally kill everyone including the victims.

"...H...help...me"

"!"He move his head behind and start to run since he guess the sound coming from was behind him.

"!" Izuku finally locate the victim as he widen his eyes after he witness how this girl look like in her mid teens manage to stay alive in her current condition.

Like the other victims, she suffered multiple laceration and bruise being hanging in the air for he don't know why.

Its seems the wounded part in her body and the bleeding already dry where the blood become solid sticking in her skin.

Izuku With no hesitation, He move his hand and call for his power then choose a bullet that could rewind someone

"Dalet"

BANG

"..."

"She fainted!?" Again, astonished from how the girl behave. he shoot the rope and the girl fall but izuku catch it before the girl slam in the floor. His body is small and with an average height for a 9 years old, The unconscious girl he carry is too much for his size.

Because of his small height, the victim's hands touching the floor together with her feet. So Izuku try to put her in his back. Yet it is uncomfortable for him so he try to put her inside the shadow.

* * *

"Others had a weak pulse. They still alive"With his heart becoming relax and his brain can finally think rationally. He sense there is still alive other than the girl he save. He hope he find another survivor and that hope doesn't betrayed him as discover another victims and carefully move each victim inside the shadow.

"I will help you all with everything I had. so please. Hang on"He said while being helped by his own clones to put all the remaining alive victims inside the shadow.

He leave this place as he only find nearly half of hundreds of survivor for this place and condemn he couldn't save everyone except this people. While walking to the outside, he pass the corpse figure of the little girl who try to help him earlier and couldn't help but felt something weigh in his heart.

He clench his fist as his hatred mixed with his sadness for not being able to save this little girl.

'I'm sorry. I'm too late to save you'

He walk away

* * *

"[Such a turn of events]"

"What do you mean?"

"[Earlier, he looks like someone who will destroy anything to his path without any hesitation. But now, He smiled to the victim he rescue. I misjudged the situation]"

"Oh. the almighty Mika-chan accept defeat"

"[Please stop that. I hate your smug face]"

"ufufufu. You expect Izuku become a rampaging beast?"

"[Nope. I didn't cross in my mind. Only being concern]"

"concern eh?"

* * *

"This is no good" He is one of the police unit that has been deployed. together with the heroes they move to the inner part of the old factory to fetch the remaining survivor and search for the others.

While gazing upward. He couldn't help but felt the large red cooling towers made with steel will not hold any longer and it will collapse anytime. He voice his concern towards their leader who also knew it from the start

"I know. Let the heroes deal with it.We don't have a time to be concern. We have a first priority here"The leader said.

"HAI!"

"Heeeeey!!"

"!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!"

"Help them!" Everyone who join infiltrating the old factory saw a young man together with a bunch of unconscious kids lying in an invisible moving floor. The said man managing and maintaining the effect of his quirk.

BREAK

"The tower watch out!"

They caught off guard from the sudden collapse of the tower near to the man with invisible floor quirk as they shout to warn him

"Leave it to me!"One hero said Along with the other heroes they run and attempt to stop the collapsing red tower where one of the leg's tower broke.

"huh!" The young man look upward and froze in his spot as he was look in pain in how he will manage to survive this falling tower.

"Don't idle! Move move!" The collapsing tower suddenly stop falling by hundreds of fiber like rope wrapping and holding it in.

"Move you idiot!. I couldn't last forever holding this thing!"The hero look red face from holding the tower from falling who shout at him

Even with the assistance of the other heroes, They couldn't last to hold this large tower from falling.

"Hai!" He quickly answer and ran pushing a barrier that holds bunch of kids.

"What happen to them?"After the entire unit of policemen run towards the man with invisible floor quirk carrying the bunch of kids. They approach the young man and ask what happen to them

"They just unconscious. Nothing serious" One of the police man check the pulse right in the throat of one of a kid lying in the invisible air barrier. The policeman confirm what he said is true.

"Sir. They still breathing"

"That's good. Quick. Move them"

"Sir. We don't have stretchers"

"You can carry them one by one, They are not so heavy?"He replied back. The weight of this kids are in 25 kilogram below enough to a good built adult to carry 2 to 3 kids at a time.

"..."Because of his reply, His subordinate shut his mouth close and return to his original position.

They immediately start to move the kids but stopped after the man who had a quirk responsible in carrying the unconscious kids walk towards to their leader.

The said leader fix his stand and anticipate the young man to voice what he want to say.

"I don't need help. I could still move them alone"He said.

"Can you still move this invisible floor like thing? any longer?"He ask

"It enough to last me until we get to the evaciation"He said.

"Good. it will save us sometime ...Iwasaki!."He called.

One man from his men stepped out making a salute.

"Hai!"

"Help him evacuate this area."

"Yes sir"He immediately came to the side of the man.

"We will go inside this factory"

"Wait. all of you!?"The young man look surprise as he blurt out his concern.

"Is there any problem?"

"If you see the little girl there. Would you mind to tell her thank you"He said with a small smile

"Little girl?"The leader become skeptical

"Hai?. Isn't that little girl a hero?" The young man also confuse

"!!!"The leader of the police has stiffened expression

"!?" "!?" "!?" "!?" "!?" "!?" "!?" "!?"

While on the other hand, policemen look each other as if they don't know what to say nor they know what the man talking about. But its not the case for their leader who remain surprise.

"Can you describe who you talking about?"he said.

"She wear red black dress. Dont you know her?. I also don't know her either. But it looks she's a hero?"

_'Might as well hide her identity '_ He remember that the little girl say her name to him.

_'Yumi'_

"What's wrong sir?"After seeing his leader made a shock expression, he try to reach the man

"Little girl...You mean that girl!!!"he shout all of a sudden surprise his subordinates

"Hai?"The young man tilt his head in confusion

"Where is she!?"Grabbing the man's shoulder while the leader lean his body forward and make a serious eye to eye contact.

"U.um. She's still inside?"

"Inside!?."

"Yes"He replied

"Iwasaki. Start to evacuate them" "Hai!" The policeman called 'Iwasaki' who is already in the side of the man tap the his shoulder and instruct him to follow him.

It was replied by a nod and they start to walk out of the area. Leaving the the heroes and the other policemen.

"Oi what's the matter?"One hero ask finally settel down the fallen tower.

"We should going"the leader of the policemen said

"Hey. it's still early. We should secure our path bef-"He argue but was interrupted

"There's no time!"He shout

"!"

"Do you know. The rumored child in the red black dress?"

"!!. You mean the living disaster who kill thousand suspected villains in a single day!?"The hero finally understand what he say.

It is a little girl in red black dress and black hair with unbalance twin tail. The said girl manage to kill a lot of villains in a single night which is too frightening due to its rapid succession of bringing down the four organization

"It seems you are well informed"

"The higher ups declares her Wanted and should be arrested"The hero replied

"Sir. Is there any order given to us like that?"One of his subordinate step up and ask

"Yes. Its only a secret for now. Don't worry its understandable that you don't know and the one who knows it is someone who had a position"

"!" "Now. since iwasaki help those victims evacuate, We will split in teams"

"Sir!"

"What?"

"Is that the rumored kid you talking about!?"

"!" As all their eyes including the local heroes move to the location point out by one of his underlings.

"!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!"

Their faces become white after seeing the figure of a little girl bathed with large amount of bloods covering her white skin from her hands to shoulder and even staining her red black dress.

The little girl walking towards to them in slow pace but she will cover the distance from her position to them within a minute.

"Oh. God" He realize his hands are wet as he look down to see it then rub it in his slacks. But the next thing happen is he realize his hands shaking while he keep drying it by rubbing in his cloth.

_'Fear?'_

"Sir?" Someone call him and it is one of his subordinate. He witness how the others had also feel the same way as it was evident to their seriousness in their faces and being ready if a fight will happen with the little girl.

He nod in reply and his subordinate make a confuse expression.

"Stop!"

"..."

The policeman shout yet the girl remain in her walk as she ignore him.

"Sir. She keep approaching. What we will do"

"Let the heroes handle it"

"Tell her to stop"

"Yes. "

"You. stop in your track now!"

"..."The girl remain walking towards to them and even though they warn her, she keep going

"You are wanted and under arrest!. Stop or we will use force"

"..." The little kid keep moving in constant pace and few seconds more she will reach the distance between her and the policemen.

The tension is rising and yet the little kid remain unfazed

"Then We will come!" The heroes run at the little kid who keep walking like nothing happen.

"HAAA!" the hero earlier who hold the collapsing tower run and use the fiber to propel him forward then successfully come to the little kid and use his quirk.

Through with a fiber like rope, its grip and strength is commendable after it withstood the tension and pressure from the collapsing tower by holding it together.

The hero's two hands become a fiber as an acting rope then it shoot forward trying to hold the kid by enveloping her body.

"Third bullet: Gimmel"

BANG

The little kid won't remain static and react with unmatched speed. She readied her weapon then shoot the two incoming fiber like rope.

"AA..AAAAH...AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Nagato-san!" The two bullet absorb by the fiber then it decay faster until it ends exactly at the hands of the hero where fortunately his hand never become decay only the fiber he created.

After the said fiber decay, It disintegrated. The hero rolled down in the ground to escape from the little girl.

"Heroes I will leave the rest to you"

"We will"

All heroes charge at the little girl at once trying to suppress and hold her down so that she couldn't use her weapon to them.

"Seventh Bullet: Zayin"

"Seventh Bullet: Zayin"

"Seventh Bullet: Zayin"

"Seventh Bullet: Zayin"

"Seventh Bullet: Zayin"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"They stop moving!?"

"Tch.."He curse for overestimating the power of the heroes. At the end, The strongest was first to be eliminated leaving them powerless.

"Sir she start moving again!"

"!" Like there's nothing happen at all, The little girl stare at them continue her walk and avert her gaze. She's moving while ignoring them completely.

"Sir"

"Don't make any provocative movement"

"...yes" the girl is already too close but she completely ignore them. She walk passing without anything happen while the policemen stare at her with caution as they are ready if another fight broke out.

There pale faces combined with holding their breath resulting they could hear each of their hearts becoming louder and louder in beat.

Ba dump...Ba dump..Ba dump. BadumpBadumpBadump.

The little girl passed them without anything happen and continue to walk in constant pace where she finally cover a distance of 20 meters away.

"..."

They finally breath and relaxed and stare at her losing figure as they couldn't do a thing to even stop her

"What happen to me?"

"ugh"

"Your awake!

"What?"

"Don't you remember what happen?"

"...Ah!. I'm trying to reach that kid but, She shoot me, And anything more than that. I don't know"

"She freeze you"

"What!?"

"I don't know how she done it but she use her quirk to freeze you."

"..."

* * *

The young man who had a quirk of invisble floor look at the kids who starting to awaken one by one "mommy..."

"Where still not in your house kid"He joke

"eh?"The kid replied

"Would you wake them up for me?"

"Who?"

"This guys"The man point out

"eh? ah!."

"*sigh*"Feeling exhausted, The man completely avert his gaze from the kid, then silently walk to evacuation together with the policeman guiding them.

"What is your quirk anyway? Its not just only a moving invisible floor right?"He ask in curiosity. Judging what he saw from the moving invisible floor, He witness how the man raise his arm and block the collapsing tower.

He thought that the hero who use fiber quirk can handle it alone but considering the total weight and force of impact, those fiber can't hold it alone even the other heroes helping each other.

That's why, He made a judgement that the quirk of this man is something astonishing than the invisible floor as it was evident when there is dull sound of impact from the collapsing tower who hadn't reach the ground yet.

"Yea. Its a shield created by moving all the extremely small particles of gas to a certain location and use the particles in row and column like manner creating a good barrier from all attacks"He replied

"Is that so?"The policeman avert his gaze as a sweat come down to his chin while scratching his head.

"Yea?. It seems you. you don't understand at all?"

"Just a bit. I can't process what you are saying. But In the end. Its purpose is a shield?"

BOOOOOOM

"!" "!"

The explosion happen to be approximately 75 meters away and the blowing hot air enough to reach them completely

"What the"He said in surprise. No one thought that it would happen again and again.

He thought the previous explosion happen earlier would be the last explosion. But it seems he's wrong.

"That guy!"

"Guy!?"He move his head with speed from the unusual sentence of the man beside him

"Yea. Even death. He keep still want to blow us up"He replied

"Do you know the perpetrator!?"He exclaim as the man in surprise look also shock

"!"

"Exactly who are you!"

BOOOOOOOM

"I will tell it once we evacuate this kids!"

"You'd better stick to your promise"

"I will"He said

"Ojii-san!"

"Did you already wake them up?"

"Yes"The kid pointing his index finger to the rest of the kids gazing back to the trio

"Good!"

"It seems all of you are awake. I tell you. everyone start running.

NOW!"He ordered

"What's going on ojii-san!?"

"I will tell you later but if we late to escape. We will be a good crispy fried humans you hear me!?"

"eh!?"

"Don't 'eh!?' me! Start running"

"You kids. Listen what we say!"

"Hai!!"

BOOOOM

"Another explosions!?"

"Hey. You instructed them to run. while look at you. You are idling!"

"Sorry"He made wry smile

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

"Oh god. Run run!"

"So you believe in God?"

"Don't joke around in this serious situation"

"Okay. just. I'm trying to relax your mind?"

"Its opposite "

"..."

BOOOOOM

"Iwasaki-san!"The man shout as the policeman who guiding them struck with a rusty steel rod in his right bottom of his waist. The said policeman lying the floor making an painful expression in his face while bleeding from the wound.

"Siren? !. We are now close to evacuation. Kids!. just keep running straight! Don't look back. Keep running!"

"Hey. Iwasaki. You gotta wake up. hey"The man hold the steel rod penentrated that it come out from the other side. While tapping the losing consciousness of the policeman.

"Leave me here..."while holding the steel rod not to loosen so the blood loss will be minimize.

"No. I won't"

"Kuku...such a pathetic way of dying here."He gave a small laugh

"You will not die!"

"Dunno. But atleast i died in line of duty. keke *cough blood*"

"Iwaaaki-san!"The man clench his fist then an invisible floor lift the body of the nearly unconscious policeman up from the ground

"!"The policeman make a surprise face then look at the man who had a sweat over his face.

"I can still use my quirk. Don't move. or you will never see the tomorrow ever again"

"..."

* * *

The girl's eyes widen in surprise as she look back again to see the confuse look of the policemen and heroes looking back at her.

"You must escape. Now!"

"What!?"

BOOOOOOOOOOM

"W-What's happening!" Multiple explosion happen at once but have enough distance for them not to get fried.

The little girl turn her body facing to their figure and raise her right arm horizontally then turn it 180 degrees before clenching it close.

"!" "!" "!"

The shadow form beneath the policemen and the heroes completely caught off guard then a long white hands reemerge from the shadow dragging everyone's feet inside.

"No!" "Th-"

Before they could react, Izuku completely drag them inside the shadow.

* * *

All might arrive in the scene where a lot of police cars and ambulance arrive in the area. He scan the surrounding and see the panicking police, Medical team, And fire fighters who try to put off the fire. He land behind them then ask one of close at him

"What happen?"

"All might!"He jump in surprise after he move his head and see all might looking at him with his usual grin.

"A-aaa. Multiple explosions happen at once. And the rescue team deployed still"

"I see"All might suddenly jump forwards positioning his body 30 degree from the ground making him propel forward easily.

DASH DASH

"ugh!. What with this wind!?"Reaction of the policeman covering his eyes by a gush of strong winds like a jet passing by near them

"Its not just a wind. Its all might passing!"

"All might!?"

**BOOOOOOOOMMM**

"It happen again!"

* * *

"*pant* *pant* *pant*"

"...*cough*. *cough*"

"The kids is almost made it to the evacuation, We are the only being left behind"

Assuring the policeman who had a blood in his mouth. The man who had a quirk of invisible shield running with all his power from the eruption and flames that impede their way.

All he can see was painted in red yellow and orange as the old factory itself burning everywhere

"I..."

"Don't speak. save your breath"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Gaaaah"

"..."

He stumble from the violent shock wave together with light debris. He tried to stand up again and look to the dying policeman struck with a rod. He couldn't afford removing the rod since it will bleed the policeman dry faster. So he chose not to.

"Come on. man"

DASH DASH

"Woaa-."

"It's alright now. "

"!"

"I AM HERE"

"All might!"

"Young man. Is he still breathing?"

"Yes! Yes!. But he is now in critical condition if he still left untreated-"

"Alright. "

"!"

"Are you ready?. Can you handle our speed?"

All might with his large muscle and arms carry the young man in his back while the policeman who had a rod in his stomach carefully hold by the hero in his right arm carrying him similar to a princess bride style but using one arm only.

"Yes"He also nod.

"Then. hold on tight. We will fly"

ZOOOOOOOOOOOM

All might jump in the air with astonishing speed while carefully holding his two passenger. Then use his right leg to kick and create a powerful wind to slowly decent them towards the ground.

"All might!" "All might!"

"Quick. This man. Help him first."

"Ok!" The stretcher quickly come and all might place the dying policeman in the stretcher the body facing to the side so the rod wont contact the flat surface.

"You"

"Me?"

"Young man. you had a wounds in your body. You also come with them" There are burns in his clothes and there is also a burned wound in his legs and the back of his body. All might intentionally press his finger to the burn part.

"Ouch"

"Its hurt. That's why. You should go and treat yourself"

"Yes..."

"Wait"

"?"

"Did you see the black hair little girl in red dress?"he ask if there is a possibility that this man encounter the said little girl

"Yes? She save me inside the factory and let me escape with the childr-"

"?"All might stop as the man in his front look shock

"The kids!"

"Don't worry they are already save"

"Phew. I will be dead if not"

"Did you see her?"

"Black hair?. She had a green hair tied in twin tail. Anyway, She seems a little colder in her tone"

"!"

_'Green hair!?. Not a black hair!?'_All might thought

"She also using her two ancient guns"

"Is there anything happen"Next thing all might ask

"...wait!"

"?"

"Did you mean a black hair little girl!?"

"!"

"I see her!. She help us when me and the kids was being hunt by the man with skull mask. Unfortunately, two kids died"He look down in the ground after remembering the fate of those kids who died

"... I'm sorry. I was too late"

"No!. no!. Its understandable. You are not there and communicating to the outside is difficult. But because of those girls with black red dress, the rest still fine"the man said.

"That's quite promising"

"Fortunately, The black hair girl killed the skull man. I don't know how but I think, the green hair girl and her is too similar and identical in nature only different is their hair color, face and personality"

"...identical?"

"The black hair girl is talkative while the other girl is cold. They both using two guns and same clothing. They are fast and powerful.they could even use a quirk to heal someone"

"!"'

_'No doubt. She had a multiple power'_

"Especially, The green hair little girl. when I'm still inside, she heals my injury. The black hair girl arrive helping us and heals me also when I and the kids already outside the factory dealing with the man with skull mask"

"I see"

_'I Don't know about the green hair kid. I only know the black hair one. could it be. They born twins with also had a same quirk?'_

It is no good to conclude something without a solid evidence and thinking about there are two kid who had the same power giving him uneasiness.

Their quirk is powerful in supporting as they could heal anyone rapidly giving a low casuality and high morale to any heroes they could work with. Unless they are really a hero.

"All might!"

"!"

"Look!"

"... ..." In a flaming background, A little girl in a red black dress appeared and all police unit and other personels turn their attention to the little kid.

The kid's appearance had a red blood covering her entire appearance staining her dress which looks like the girl was escape from the slaughter house.

"Stop"

As they look at the kid, The policemen judge that the kid is dangerous as she look who killed a lot of people. It is evident just by looking at the guns in her hands.

All policeman point their gun towards the little girl while the other heroes readied themselves if they need to fight the kid.

"Dalet..."

The kid speak and it doesn't understand by those who hear her. The dark red mist come out from nowhere and it shock the others who witness it.

The said mist fly towards the muzzle of the short gun and the little kid raise her pistol pointing to her head.

""!""

All units is extremely confuse and serious as they thought the little girl lose her mind and will take suicide

"No!. We don't have any intention to harm you!. Put your gun down!"

One policeman trying to approach the girl slowly and speak so the little girl won't shoot herself. The little girl stare at him coldly.

"Easy. Easy. Kid. I don't know what is your problem but pl-"

BANG

""!""Everyone become shock after witnessing the little girl shoot herself in unknown reason The girl cover in bright light and after the light disappeared.

There is a same little girl but the blood remove from her clothes looking again neat and tidy. She doesn't look like she came from the hell anymore.

The said little girl raise her hand in the air then clenching it to form fist. All units again make a confuse expression.

Being confuse in what would be the next thing the girl do. After the girl raise her fist, The shadow form in the mid air.

""!"" "Ouch!" "Hey. Your heavy!" "Move away! I can't breathe!"

The policemen and heroes reemerge from the shadow groan after they compressed and clump together as the fall to the ground.

"Sir!" "Sir!" "Sir!"

The policemen in the side see their chief also their colleagues who infiltrate inside along with the heroes are totally fine as they are not affected from the explosions and whatsoever.

They run as fast to check the condition of their cheif.

"Ugh. gracious. Leave me be"

""Sir~!""All other police unit that left behind comically cried after seeing their boss uninjured.

"More importantly, Did anyone of you see a little girl in red black dress?"The chief said to his men.

His subordinate look to each other before realizing the kid is nowhere to find as they are occupied ans overjoy to see their chief once again healthy and uninjuted.

"She's right there earlier "One of the policeman point out using his index finger. "She's...Gone?"

* * *

"Oi. kid"

"..." Izuku was surrounded with a lot of units only 3 meter radius away from her. The units looking to each other not knowing what to do and they can't approach the little girl.

There is only a one brave man who speak to the kid earlier. .

"(Hey. speak to her?)"his collegue whispher to his ear

"(I don''t want to!)"He replied

"(Come on. She won't bite as long you won't provoke her. don't you)"

"(But still!)"

"(Hurry up!. Don't be such a pussy!)"Other fellow member whisper to him

"*gulp*"He was gazed by his colleague and giving him an eye contact implying him to go and ask since they also afraid.

That person was urge by many to talk to the little kid and force to approach her. So He can't back down and give his guts a courage.

"What's you name kid?"

"..."She didn't reply but she raise her arm to the point it become horizontal.

""!"" "Wo. wo. Aaaaaah!"

A large shadow form beneath everyone with every single one of them had a shock on their faces. Something was coming out and make everyone jaw dropped.

Countless white hands supporting the bodies of critical condition victims. The white hands gentle put down the hundreds of victims.

"Oh my God...,"

The scenery is akin to a gore movie with a settings from a hunted hospital.

Such terrifying sight as the victims looks like they are starting to undergo process of being undead.

No one would thought that the situation is so serious. The medical team was send only by few. And this kind of situation, they need a lot of back ups from this.

When someone who will try to call to the hospital he currently working in to request for many medical personnels.

He stop in his track. Along with the other medical team, they stare at the kid walking towards to one of the victim.

The little kid nonchalantly walk and arrive at the lying victim in the ground and start pointing her gun to it

"Kid. No you don't!" Every person realize that the little girl trying to kill the victim but they stopped in their track after the little girl finally shoot and the victim instantly covered in bright light

""!""

"Mmmmmm... Where.. Am I?...Did I. die?"

"Not yet"

The little girl replied then she left going to the another victim.

"Dalet"

BANG

"Did she just..Heal by shooting them?" Everyone around the girl astonish. They just little surprise again after the little kid show her quirk. .

Her quirk can restore someone back to their health. She would be the best at frontline healing the injured heroes fighting.

She would be fit to the hospital as she could instantly heal the patients. With her presence in medical team, She could lower the casualty rate.

"Oi. What are you waiting for? Anyone of you witness how she heal them"

"Sir" "Sir" ""Sir""

"She heal them while every single one of you keep staring at her? What kind of medics are you!?"

"All of you. Help the little kid. I don't want any of you keep idling or I make sure you will lose your job"

""HAI""

the medical team, begin hurrying and panicking to help the little kid and go to the other victims on the ground that need support.

Every single of the victims check by the panicking medics who don't want to lose their job.

They check if there is someone need urgent attention. Since they don't need to go the hospital as the little girl can heal them instantly.

They waiting for the kid to heal the victim they helping.

"Oi. Little kid!"He shout and got the attention of the little kid as she look at him.

"?"

"This one need to be heal right now!. Any time pass he will lose his life" The little kid move towards the said victim and say someting.

"Fourth Bullet: Dalet"

**BANG**

Everyone witness in close view how the little girl's quirk used. They witness a red dark mist go to the muzzle out of nowhere then the little girl shoot the victim before it covered in bright light.

The victim's laceration, wound and his pale face return to can be called a healthy condition.

"Woah. Its my first time to see. A gun could heal someone"

"Me. I don't expect someone who look a little kid become a hero? Wait Is she really a hero? I don't know about any hero like her?"

"You. stop chit chatting. And help the other victims!"

""Yes sir!"" The two who talk begun to separate and go to the designated place to where the victims need attention and help.

The little girl keep healing every victims who had a critical condition first before those victims that could wait As observe by the in-charge with his medic team.

The said person keep observing the little kid in action and being amaze in what she was doing.

"She would be good in medical team. Sadly it looks like she's a pro hero"He said.

* * *

"..."Izuku keep silent and go to every victim he save from the inhumane experiment.

Whenever the surrounding medic team looking at what he was doing always widen their eyes and look surprise. For him. This is just a child's play

"Hey. Kid! This is urgent! She need you right now. "The little girl nod and make everyone look surprise again.

"Dalet"

BANG

* * *

"What's the commotion there? And why there is a gun fire?"The chief who reemerge from the shadow recovered and recompose himself. He order his men to become steady to their position and tell them to keep the peace and order in evacuation.

"Sir!"

"What?"He replied after one of his men stop in his fornt to deliver report.

"The little kid!"

"!?. What about her!?"He instantly recognize who the little kid his men talking about. She's the only one who keep them safe by putting him and the others to the shadow.

"She's healing every victim!

"!"

_' She could heal?'_He thought

"Excuse me"

Someone said as the chief look back. He was surprise that the number one hero is in his back

"All might!. No no!. Its alright. I should be in the side" All might who suddenly in their back look at them with a usual grin in his face. Its really surprising to see the number one hero in close view than to see him in t.v.

"Thank you"

All might passed them and heading to where the commotion is located.

_'We meet again'_ All might don't know what to say. He was surprise after he see the familiar red black dress wore by a little girl.

Unfortunately, The girl he expect to see is not the girl in his front.

They might both possess the same power yet she's different.

According to the young man said that this girl can also rewind the body of the victims which looks like she was healing them.

He already know it after the girl with a black hair reveal it to him about her power. He walk and see the little girl who had a sweat in her face as she was exhausted from using her power.

"Kid. "

"..."No response

"..."All might can''t do anything as the little girl ignore him and continue healing the victims.

The little girl already finished rewinding the body and move to another completely passing him from the side without making any eye contact.

_'She's not the kid I was looking for'_

If she is, then, She won't ignore him like a complete stranger. The girl he remember is the girl he talked to in previous days. That would make it an acquaintance. Now that a girl with a similar red black dress, Their personality and face is different at all.

'Maybe' He said.

* * *

"[Why not joined izuku?]"

"Out of question. You know I keeping my profile low"

"[I like izuku's bravery while you. keeping to hide inside the shadow]"

"Do you really want me to go out that much?"

"[I know that you are plotting something after izuku completely done his business. With your plan, even going out will never put you in disadvantage as you going to manipulate it anyway]"

"!"

_'How did you?!'_

_'[Know?. kuku. How come I can't?. Its predictable]'_

"!"Kurumi had a surprise face then going back to normal. While mika discover her plan, She smile a little.

_'I see' '_

_[It is good plan. after all, it keep you maintain your identity being mysterious. Go ahead.]'_

Kurumi smile as mika approve her plan. It is really something that she never done which she normally considering someone to prove her action.

That person is really evil and without considering her existence and power is a fatal mistake. She's a clone of hers. How come she could fight her creator

* * *

So she choose to limit doing something that could make her creator upset like the she will ruin her creator's plan.

But now that person, her creator is gone, Executing her plan would be piece of cake without worrying the consequence.

"Then. Let's wait for izuku. shall we? *smirk*"

* * *

"Now all victims are already recover. What should we do boss?"

"Arrest her"

"Are you really arrest her? She heal those victims right?"

"Its the judgement by the higher-ups. I can't just break it. And we will be informed if there is changes"

"..." The chief make snort sound then look to the idling little girl who gazing to the distance for few minutes after she done healing the others. Its the great opportunity to talked to her.

But before he could approach her, all might already pass him and the first one to approach the little girl.

All might stand before the little kid who stop in her track.

"Little kid."

"..." This time the girl make eye contact to all might

"Do you know. The other girl like you. She had a name"

_'Nightmare'_

"I don't know who you talking about"She said coldly while her eyebrows knitted as she was slightly irritated.

All might study her figure realizing that this conversation would make the girl irritated or much worst she become angry at him.

Even knowing the predicted outcome, he still want to ask further.

"She also had red black dress and had the same power like you"

"..."

"She has a yellow clock in her left eye"

"Did you mean. My nee-chan"The girl who remain irritated by being asked, She look at all might with little hostility.

"!" _'__Nee-chan__!?'_

All might make a surprise expression. As he predicted earlier, They are truly twins and siblings

"All might!"

The chief run to him and his subordinate following him behind.

"She is wanted. And there is an order for her arrest!"He said

"I know. But she's not the girl you have looking for"

"!"

"Its the other girl. The girl who had a black hair. Not her."All might replied.

"what's your business with my Nee-chan?"asking Coldly

"No. I. I just want to talk to her"He said.

"Kid. May I know your n-"

"I am already done here"

"!" ""Wait!""

The kid enter inside the shadow formed beneath her as she ignore everyone. She was dragged inside by the long white hands while the policemen could helplessly gaze to the losing figure of th little kid.

"She escape"The chief said All might could only do is remain standing and had a compose position.

He let the kid leave just like that since he know the kid with a black hair;He will meet her again in the future. He was sure of it.

* * *

Izuku teleport in higher building and stare down to the completely recovered victims he save.

Those people become happy and emotional as they restored back to their health in a second and cheering they could finally go back to their daily lives after a long terrific experimentation from their bodies.

It is acceptable reaction after being freed and being overjoy is not the only part of it. This people could finally reunite to their family and izuku can imagine that. Being someone long gone finally come back home. That would be a great gift for their family.

"Ugh!" Izuku step back his left foot and using his right hand, he hold his head in the side and shut his eyes close as he was in pain.

"*pant* *pant* *pant*" His legs are shaking as it cannot support itself any longer. It bent a little before it begun to bent more as izuku lose his balance.

For him to not reach the floor yet, he kneels down to the ground while sweats pouring down to his chin and his breathing is rough. He place both his hands to the floor and shutting his eyes close

"*pant* *pant* *pant*" Izuku don't know what happening to him as he supress his pain in his head. This is his first time it hurts so much.

". *pant* *pant*..." Then there is a sudden 'Tud' sound as his body and face met the cold flat rough tiled surface of the floor.

"haaa..."With one last exhale breath, he look to his side then next he lose his consciousness.

* * *

Kurumi who keep observing izuku appeared and leave the shadow . She walk and stop close to the unconscious body of izuku lying to the floor.

"Ara. Ara. He really exhaust his energy?"

"Or. Maybe something else why~"

"[Even there is a lot of victims he restore, it should only consume would be around thirty thousand. Since izuku had a hundred thousand reiryuku, that number is a small loss compare to overall.]"

"Is that so?"She said in amusement.

". Izu-chan. Izu-chan...Izu-chan~" She bend her knee and tap the shoulder of unconscious figure of izuku who turn back to his initial appearance.

He had a backpack remain in his back weighing him down slightly.

"Mmmmmmm" Izuku's hand begun moving and his eyebrow knitted a little as he farther close his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Good evening sleepyhead~"

"Nee...chan?"

"Hai.. Hai" Kurumi close her eyes as she smile to izuku as much to his confusion..

"Where Am I?. What are- Ugh!" Izuku holding his head again and make a pain expression.

"hn? Is izu-chan hit his head or something?"With a curiosity look from kurumi, She lean forward and check.

"I don't know. Wait! that kid!" Izuku shout suddenly once realizations struck him. He remember that he was chased and being kidnapped by those villains and put in a room. After he wake up, he saw he was together with the other kids trap inside.

Like him, those kids are kidnapped in swift manner but effective. He sadden after he hear the stories of the other kids inside.

Maybe they are already in the poster of a 'MISSING' individual. He remember that there is one girl trying to help him and asking to know what his condition which he became emotional as someone ask for his well being other than his mother for the first time that is the first time yet its like there is a light he saw from his fellow kid. but the cruel world separate her from him as she was forcedly dragged outside.

He dont know why she dragged out but after the other kid spoke and told him what will happen to those kids taken, he remember his eyes widen as he step back a little and his face expression look someone who is horrified.

This is true since that kid who told him is already stayed long in that room. The last thing he rememmber he shout in a top of his lungs then his memory turn black.

"I don't remember anything nee-chan. " He said while making eye contact to her.

"Is that so? Do you really not know?" Izuku shook his head side ways indicating he doesn't even know what happen to him after that

"fufu. Well then. Maybe I should make you remember"

"!?"

"Can I borrow your I.D.? Izu-chan"

"m! *nod* I don't mind " izuku wear off his school id and give it to his chanee-chan's hand. He tilt his head in confusion on why his nee-chan need his I.D. anyway?. Is there anything she need for clarification or she just want to look at his full name? Or she want to know the location of his school?.

Izuku keep thinking why his nee-chan need it. He just skeptical and look to his nee-chan patiently waiting for his answer. He saw his nee-chan summon the giant mechanical clock as she speak 'Zafkiel' .

"Tenth Bullet: Yud"

His nee-chan said it then using her short weapon or the flintlock raise and pointing at him.

BANG

"W-Wha!.wa-waa!"

"This is all your memories"

"My memories!?"

"Yes. It includes the memories of you when you are unconsciously doing something"Kurumi stare at the shaken figure of the boy who look shock and didn't know what will the next thing he will do. His eyes widen and left his mouth agape from the memories he didn't knew he had.

The memory of going berserk The memory of a boiling hatred The memory of killing with cold expression. All of it surge like a wave that he can't fought back and being carried away.

Izuku. Never once thought, There will be the time he had to kill someone. He never thought how he possibly manage not to puke from the blood of his enemy splattered from his dress.

He didn:t knew his hands already claim someone's life. His expression in his face is similar to an expression of someone being betrayed

"!"Even Kurumi look surprise at Izuku's body begun to shake for once and then it happen again in short interval. For a few seconds, large amount of tears flow down to his cheeks as he close his eyes and open his mouth wide and shout in the orange painted sky.

* * *

Kurumi witness izuku cry and cry harder. She let him to do so and never speak once. She keep silent and observe to the distance as she keep averting her gaze towards the crying figure of izuku.

While Izuku can't move as his head can't digest this memories because this is too horrible.

He killed so many people at once.

He mercilessly do it without any single thought.

He might spared someone from death but the weight from killing is so big.

He scared He scared how terrifying his power can be.

"Ne-.Nee-chan *sniff* nee-chan. "

"..."Kurumi slowly face him with solemn expression in her face as she really care for izuku's emotion.

She don't want to see his face for now as she facing her back to izuku.

"I-I d-don't want this nee-c-chan"

"..."Again, She looks like she ignore him.

"I dont want to hurt someone" He said while crying.

What will happen if he will be like this again. He will kill hundreds of people.

Even though they are villains, they are still humans. This is bad thing to do Thinking a bloodied bones and flesh lying in his front make him puke from disgust and fear.

Especially that flesh came from a human being. What will happen if he saw the red stained liquid in the body of hundreds lying beneath him as it form a mountain where him standing at the top.

Those red liquid flowing down to the ground creating a large pool. While him on the top holding the behead head. He imagine, The head's lips turning into sinister smile and indirectly saying he should kill more people.

With all of this, he start breaking down He don't want this He don't want this He don't want this.He don't want this. He dont want thishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthis.

"han"

hedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedontwantthishedo-

"-chan"

"..."He realize he coping his head with his hands while his knee leaning against in his chest.

"Izu-chan"

He look up and surprise that his nee-chan slowly approach him and bend her knee. she face him while slowly extend her arms then suddenly hugged him.

"I'm sorry izu-chan"

"...nee...chan" Izuku dont know what to do as his nee-chan continue to hugged him for minutes.

They didn't even talk. They stay like this. With her comfortable warm temperature, Izuku's eyes slowly stop creating tears.

"Izu-chan. I'm sorry to make you see the disgusting stuff izu-chan"She apologize.

She let him remember without knowing the consequence. She thought izuku can handle this because they are one entity.

Such miscalculation, She don't want izuku being drag or involve in this kind of situation ever again until he matured enough to bear all this thing

"..." While on the other hand, His neechan let him go and izuku looking to his neechan.

She hold both his right and left shoulder indicating him to look at her straight. She gaze to his face before speaking.

"I will ask you this."

"..."

"Are you really want to become a hero?"Kurumi ask with solemn expression. She gaze to the green eyes of izuku implying him to answer her with a decision.

* * *

"!"Izuku slowly widen his eyes in surprise as his body jolt a little from a sudden question.

His nee-chan look at him with seriousness in her face and while him stop from crying and continue to stare at her.

Back again to the question; His mind telling if he want to become a hero. A hero with a strong arms and strong body fighting a villains like his idol, all might. He always watching the number one hero and keep saying to himself that he want to become like his idol. He greatly admired him to the point his poster, merchandize, and even having his figurine.

'I. want. to become a hero-?'

He always say this even in the age he hasn't manifest his quirk.

Wait. he is quirkless after all. He don't have a power until recently.

He snapped out again from his thought when he realize his nee-chan move again her mouth and speak once more.

"You will see this always. As you saving this land. There will be villains powerful like this to kill hundreds of people without hesitation."

"!"

"Izu-chan, This thing will be the small piece of what you will see in the future if you become a hero"

"...small...piece"

"Izu-chan. Now you see something like this. Are you still pursuing heroism?. Would you continue chasing your dream despite the path you take will give you thorns, sufferings, and fear"

"!"

"A person who bear the light should be strong enough from inside to outside"

"!"

"You will bear the light to this dark, dark world. Are you going to become a hero even though you will see this kind of horror every single day?"

As what his nee-chan said.

He will see this often.

He will see a lot of people dying in front of him.

He will see a lot of people sufferings.

He will see a lot of people fighting for the good and evil.

He will see every darkness in this world had.

Everything nasty. He will see it.

Chaotic World. World where laws and government are powerless. Everyone will fight for survival.

Killings are everywhere.

Crimes that can't be able to judge.

Weak become meat as the predator shall eat.

No one will defend this so called 'peace'

"...nee-chan" After a long silence, he decide to spoke

"!"

"I don't want to see this ever again..."

* * *

"..."Kurumi become melancholic then look down

_'As expected. He still a kid' _

Kurumi condemn his decision but it is expected for a kid like him to say it. His mind is not develop completely. Of course this kind scenario is traumatic for him to see.

She may be wrong about solving this complicated situation. This event is still complicated for his mind to bear. Like what she said earlier to herself; He's not matured enough.

What will happen if she disclose the information about the impending war. Will Izuku run away?

Kurumi look above the sky and speak through her mind.

_'Mika. Now you see what happen to the real izuku, I suggest he shall live more about his school and social life. I dont want to rob his youthful life. I don't want him to have a burden like this. I can shoulder all of it if it exchange for izuku's happiness. I can bear all this'_

She said in solemn.

_'[...I don't know what to say. Leave me be for a minute, I want to think more effective plan for him]'_

_'...Are you still clinging to an idea of izuku can bear all this if the war happen when his mind is too far from maturity?'_

'[...]'

"But nee-chan"

"!"

"Can I prevent this from happening again if I become a super strong hero?"

"!"Kurumi froze. She blinking twice as she gaze at izuku.

"In the memory, I see that I save people"

He killed his hundreds of his enemy, even he coldly kill them, There is an event where he saved the victims from the inhumane methods of torture and violate their freedom.

Izuku move his head to the right and look up to see a slightly surprise face of his nee-chan.

_'[Well. Why do we worry something that is unnecessary.kuku..]'_

'...'

Kurumi turn her lips into grin from the positive feedback of izuku.

"Yes. You will izu-chan. As long you will get stronger that is"

She couldn't help but smile and wanting to make a signature maniacal laughter.

"If I get stronger, Can I prevent someone dying?"

"yes!"Kurumi was happy somehow. Izuku make a resolve. Kurumi see he will never back down without a fight.

A determination in his eyes and his will power make Kurumi believe in him. As long as she guided him according to her plan together with mika, Maybe he will understand all of it as he will matured in early.

Yet, If he matured early then his youth life will be taken away from him forever

"Even They are the villain, Can I, don't kill them?I mean I let the police handle them? "He ask

"Yes. Its your decision Izuku." Kurumi smile.

"Then Nee-chan!"Izuku stand up

" I want to get stronger! I don't want to see someone dying. that's why. I will protect everyone! I want to be like all might saving everyone!"

"heh~?. Is that so?"

"m!"

"Well then. Izu-chan. Do you want to prevent killing others and also prevent the death of the person you failed to save? "

"!"Izuku's eyes widen in surprise

"That girl correct?"Kurumi point out.

"...yes. That girl. I want to save her. But nee-chan? How do you know it?"He ask.

His nee-chan is not around when he was kidnapped nor she was there in the room together with the other kids. How his nee-chan possibly knew?

"U-um. Of-f course I know"Sweat came down to the side of her cheek.

"..."

"I use your memories"

"!...Is that so nee-chan.."That answer his unnecessary question.

_'[You don't want to tell him that you are observing him for the whole time?]'_

_'Shut up'_

"You look sad"Gazing to the sad face of izuku, She ask

"...I failed to save her"Izuku admitted. Even though he had access to his power yet he failed to save the girl who made the first kindness to him.

"Did I tell you, There is a way to prevent it to happen?"

"!"

"You forgot? It isn't even ten minutes passed after I said it. right?"

"How nee-chan?"

"fufufu. Why not figure it out

"unnnnnn~"

"Still not?"

"*nod*"

"Clue.. Time"

"Time?"

"e! (yes)"

"nnnnnnnnn...yud bet"He said

"Hnnnn~?"Kurumi make a playful expression

"Yud bet! that is! The twelfth bullet! That bullet can send someone from the past!"

"yes you got it izu-chan~!"Kurumi cheer him up as he got the correct answer. But specifically, His answer half wrong.

"But we will not use the twelfth bullet"

"huh? But!... wait... If we were going in the past without using the twelfth bullet then-!"

"There is another type of bullet that can send someone into the past. right izu-chan?"

"...yes! The sixth bullet!. I saw it and it can send someone to the past but only few days at maximum"

"fufu. It seems you wandering around in the status page Izu-chan.

"ehehehe"Izuku scratch his head and make a dry laugh.

"We will use the sixth bullet. Vav and save those people we failed go save. Izu-chan Are you ready?" She smirk.

"Hai!!"

"Because everything will change. Now"

* * *

I said I won't make any note until the epilogue of vol. 1

But I must tell all of you.

Editing is sucks

Well. as a writter, it's my duty to correct the grammar, misspelled words and even a chaotic sentence.


	14. ch 10: Raid

Ch 10: Raid

* * *

"Izu-chan"

"Yes!"

"Good. ZAFKIEL!"

Izuku witness again the giant mechanical appeared behind his nee-chan while she pointing her right arm towards the sixth roman numeral(VI) of the clock.

Yet, Even though he can do it also, He still remain amaze to the power he and his nee-chan has.

"Sixth bullet: Vav"the same dark red mist came from the sixth roman numeral fly inside the muzzle of the gun

"Izu-chan. Find the other me. or call me. For sure. I''ll be there"

"n?. You won't come with me nee-chan?"

"No. I will be there. I have a plan. But then, just do what I said to you"

"...ok"Izuku just obey his nee-chan since for sure it won't harm him anyway.

"Now. Where are we now. Oh that's right"His nee-chan raise her gun pointing to him. While him remain standing waiting for his nee-chan to shoot him.

"See you there Izu-chan~"

**BANG**

* * *

"Huh?"

Izuku jolt a little as he was awaken for a little.

He found himself walking out the school gate he used to going in and out. By being aware to his surroundings, lots of his fellow student happily going outside together with their friends. It's envious he doesn't had friend before but now he already had.

While he look back, he saw kacchan again together with his lackey walking closer to him. if he remain standing there he might receive a nice flatteries from him and if he win a jackpot, He would get a wonderful beating with a lot of scorch mark, 1st degree burn and even a tattered clothes.

So he chose to run away by sprinting outside the school and go towards the nearest dead end alley.

"*pant* *pant*. I should let them pass before I continue finding nee-chan"

With his resolution, He stand up again and stay still to ease his beating heart. he rest for a little before he continue his plan

"But where can I find nee-chan?. This city is so huge. where do I can find her? Hm? Why not the beach?"

Then, He slowly try to peak outside from the alley and see if his meanie friend already passed or isn't in the area anymore.

After he secure the area and his path, he run again towards the said beach to find his nee-chan

"*pant* *pant* *pant*"

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

After arriving at the beach, He put his hands to the side his mouth and starting to shout by calling his nee-chan in the beach even though it just a probability that his nee-chan reappeared again.

"haaaaah."He sigh in exhaustion.

Since his nee-chan yet to appeared he unconsciously look for his watch.

"Its still 5:06 pm"

He put down again his arm and look in the surroundings. Once more, He shout again his nee-chan name.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"Yet no one reply him.

"Onee-cha-"He stop mid way and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait. The time!"Once a realization struck him, He swiftly look for his watch.

He remember that those villains who kidnapped him happen around 5:26 pm

And if considering the cat and mouse game. It would be 3 minutes before he was caught.

5:23 pm is the start of their plan. If they are delayed, then there is high probability that the villains already move to another victim.

This plan would be turn in vain if they don't manage to caught the villain.

And much worst is the plan itself is incomplete without his nee-chan. He remember he was being tasked by his nee-chan to find the 'past' nee-chan and hold her hand. He don't know why but if nee-chan said so, then this something will help him achieve their goal.

But now. Looking for her is hard than he thought. Since she doesn't even mention where is the specific location he could meet her. Another sigh exit his mouth.

"If nee-chan is not around. Will I go save the victim without her?" He muttered to himself

Izuku stop to his track and expand his thought in 'What if' scenario if his nee-chan is excluded in this plan

_-__Just call me. I'll be there_

The thought ringing in his head. His nee-chan said to call her name where he already did yet she still not around.

While strolling the beach, He happen to stumble from the metal crap material similar from the microwave oven. he look to it and think something.'Maybe he can do something with this later'

But this is not only the trash, this place has a lot of junks and it would be a matter of years that this junks will take a form of a hill or worst become a mountain if left untouched or cleaned

So he hope this place would be cleared since this is place where his nee-chan train him.

"Are you looking for me izu-chan?"

"Nee-chan!?"

"Didn't I said it to you we will meet again 2 weeks from now? Why do you need me this time?"

Izuku was surprise and his nee-chan doesn't know anything but it was understandable.

'! yes that's right! Nee-chan in this world didn't know what happen to me in the future'He

_'[Izu-chan~ Ask her to hold her hand]'_

_'Nee-chan!?'_

_'[There's no time. Ask her now]'_

_'m! yes!'_

"Nee-chan. can I hold your hand for a sec?"

"m? What for"

Kurumi being confused yet she extend her hand as izuku requested. She don't know why but for sure izuku won't make any funny pranks which she will be upset if it is.

Now that Izuku reach his nee-chan arm. He hold it with his left hand. Surprisingly, Her nee-chan's hand is so smooth and soft like it wasn't even a flesh in the beginning. But seeing green veins beneath her skin in her hand make him believe this is still a hand belongs to a living human not someone who died

"!"As much to her surprise, Izuku too widen his eyes after he look through the figure of his nee-chan. Worry and confusion took over his brain as his nee-chan might had a mini heart attack or something.

"I see."Kurumi from the past nod

"!"Just hearing his nee-chan talking to herself much to his confusion, he leaned on as his nee-chan being loss in her thought for a while. At the mean time, the only thing he could do is patiently wait and behave in his place.

"So. This is what it feels like coming to the past again."She muttered

"Is it your first time too nee-chan?"

"Yes."

_'I'm just a clone anyway'_

She thought. Reminding her past again making a disgusted face from a taste of bitterness which didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

_'[...*sigh* I told you are not a clone anymore]'_

_'I mean, This is my first time to travel back in time using zafkiel'_

_'[oh]'_

"Um. nee-chan of the past?"He called. He notice lately that his nee-chan troubles by something he didn't know as it was evident when he look to the space out face of his nee-chan.

Maybe he was just overreacting or something. His nee-chan is really mysterious yet he could trust her.

As he call her, his nee-chan snap back to the reality and look at him as she giggle a little.

"Nee-chan of the past? fufu. Izu-chan. The past me and the present me overlapped. You can safely assume that the nee-chan you know is me already"His nee-chan went back to her usual behavior with a smile on her face.

"eh?"

"[To make you understand, let just say this is the present and the other me you know is in the future one. Then That future me and the present me combined"

'Nee-chan of the past and the present is the same?'

Kurumi saw izuku muttering to himself as he think more deeply how it happen.

She sigh and explain again.

"The once present nee-chan you know had transfer her present knowledge to me "

* * *

_'[you are like me in explaining]'_

_'Meh~'_

* * *

"To conclude everything, This past event. Once again become a present."Izuku struck to realization.

"you are nearly right Izu-chan"

His nee-chan send him to the past again earlier before the time he was kidnapped.

And while his nee-chan who send him could get in touch with him in different timeline and she even transfer to her past self is really unbelievable.

Its like a soul being transfered to another body.

"Uwaaaa! Amazing nee-chan!"

"Now. Aren't we have a business here right?"Going back to the main topic, Kurumi and izuku planned to redo the past and save the victims as they keep low profile.

"...yes!"

"Its time we need to move. Izu-chan"

"Hai!"

'Izu-chan. They already here'

'Hai'

Izuku remain standing to the alley he came from and where the main event begins.

This place he expected the incoming enemy look for him and chase him.

"5:22 pm"He muttered.

While he concentrate his mind, He sensing his environment and trying to feel the movement of this sneaky enemy of his..

His nee-chan warn him through telepathy that his enemy circulating him. He know his enemy preparing to move in swift manner to attempt to hold him down and make him unconscious like before.

Izuku who know their movement, Look down to the ground while he slowly move forward walking so his enemy think he haven't notice them.

_'Izu-chan. One is on the rooftop at your left behind and the other is you right side. Provoke them according to the plan'_

Izuku stop midway and obey his nee-chan as he start provoking his enemy. what will he say is just manuscripted and planned by his nee-chan

"Come out. I know you are there"

His enemy was surprise and stunned for a little. He made sure he won't messed up.

Since the kid knows their presence, They move in swift manner and both decide to charge at him through mid air.

**[Active: Level 1]**

So the fun start, Izuki strengthen his resolve and readied himself while his enemy being in mid-flight, Izuku's eyes glow faintly in red and yellow manner but still his green eyes remain dominant in color.

RUN.

He was being chased like what happen to him in the past as he and nee-chan alter the time and redo this cat and mouse hunt.

'Izu-chan Don't stop and go to the left'

''Hai'

Izuku obey what his nee-chan said. .He saw an intersection which is 50 meters away, once he reach it, He swiftly turn 90 degrees to his left barely maintaining his momentum for him not to stumble in the ground.

_'Keep running izu-chan. They maybe not in your back but they nearly already in your front if you don't speedup'_

"*pant* *pant* Hai!"

Once again, He try to speed up and cost him more energy and breath that his body screaming to him he need to stop and rest.

His endurance will be reach its limit if he keep mainting his speed.

_'Izu-chan jump higher as much as you can'_

"Hai!"He jump.In split second both him and the villain surprise what happen.

In izuku side he saw a stick elevated higher from his feet but lower to his knee which sticking out horizontally. An obvious trap for him to lose his balance.

Yet, As he was told, he dodge the incoming trap thanks to his nee-chan's guidance while the villains who try to kidnapped him failed in attempt to fall him.

_'Now run three blocks straight and turn right. It is the finish line'_

_'Hai!'_

After he outmaneuver his kidnappers, He swiftly run to the designated place.

As he turn to the right, He saw a dark wall 10 meters in his front

"!Nee-chan this is a dead end!"

_'Trust me. Keep running until you are 4 meters away from the wall'_

"*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*"He stopped in his track, open his mouth, suck a lot of air, and exhale with sound.

He never did this for a long time. The last time he run so much is few months ago because he need to run and keeping his distance away from his dear friend who always taunt him for being useless.

Izuku dismiss his thought before it recall his unpleasant past. He look back and reply with his nee-chan.

_'Ok'_He look to his back and see no kidnappers.

_'Izu--chan they are in the rooftop'_

_'Rooftop!?'_

_'Yes. Don't look up. I will handle this'_

_'Hai!'_

* * *

While the kid remain resting and unmoving from his place. They got a chance to perfectly ambush the kid without knowing they are from above targeting him.

Since he was cornered and nowhere place to run, They attempt to jump and give him a one chop to his head attempt to make him unconscious.

They both jump to finally finished their job and abduct this kid.

Suddenly there are 8 white hands emerge from the ground so fast that in no time they see themselves being restrained by those hands.

"Got you"

Another kid reappeared and walk towards the caught villains.

"Look we have here. Fufu. How is it?"

"!!"The villain can't do anything Even though they try to escape, they are completely restrained.

"hn? That's right"Kurumi face up and see the barely mask feared in the eyes of the villains.

Afterall, They were caught in a blink of an eye.

"You two have an option"

She offer which caught their attention

"Tortured before sending to jail or sending to jail completely unharm? Well. That is if you tell us what's your organization doing all about?"

She spoke with authority. She stare at the two villains with an evil smile to which the villain's terror

"Why would I speak?"Masking his fear, He try to spoke in barely calm manner

"I tell you you have a two option. But you ask for it"

"W-Wait what are you doing!"

Another white hand appeared again and hold the left index finger of the said villain.

"break it"

CRACK

"AAAAAAAHHH"

"Next the middle"

"W-wait!!! Please wait!!!"

"I tell you! Please! I tell you!"

"n?. Giving up already? Your no fun~. I thought you will put resistance. But at least you had an interest to speak"

"Y-yes! I tell you everything I know"

"No lies"

"..."The villain doesn't speak up for a few seconds that give kurumi a hint he was thinking deeply.

"Hesitating? Break his middle"

"Y-Yes! yes! I tell it please don't"

Izuku witness how his nee-chan handle the villains with a lot of sweat coming down to his back and even the side of his face.

He was really tense up as he doesn't really know if his nee-chan that is standing in his front is his nee-chan he know

"Scary.."He muttered

The only thing he could do is turn his back away so he couldn't see something nasty stuff. After all, He only see this in pc games and after witnessing it in real life, this event make him want to hug his knees right now.

On the other hand, kurumi watching the screaming figure of the two villains with amusement.

She know she could extract the information through using the tenth bullet and greatly short their time yet. Here she is. Enjoying the sufferings of this two.

_'[Kurumi. move them inside the shadow if you interrogate them further]'_

_''Why?'_

_'[listen, if you don't, They will become a problem in the future]'_

_'like?'_

_'[They can tell to the police that they met nightmare and they can describe her appearance and many more]'_

_'...and?'_

_'[They could harm izuku indirectly. Since he was present here and as a witness]'_

_'is it possible?'_

_'[With high probability]''_

_'Then should I give them an eternal rest?'_

_'[You gave them two options right?]'_

_'Fufufu. Have you ever see a Villains be fair in deals?'_

_'[...*sigh*...]'_

Kurumi turn her face towards izku with smile.

"Izu-chan, I will come back for one minute is that alright?"

"Yes. Go ahead nee-chan"

"Thanks"She smile again.

"Now"With an evil smirk, Together with the caught villains, the white hands drag the villans inside the shadow.

For the fate of the villains, This will be the last time they will see the beautiful sunset before the darkness completely engulf their eyes.

* * *

"Izu-chan~ Sorry for the wait"

"Did you already send them to the prison?"

"Not really a prison but in eternal slumber"

"!?. You kill them nee-chan?"

Silent means yes and izuku frown a little.

He don't want to kill others. And he don't want also see his nee-chan kill them.

He can't blame nee-chan. Even him killed a lot of people without knowing with his two small hands holding a two guns.

He has no other choice.

Either kill them so others won't put in harm or letting them live and kill others.

"Nee-chan"

"Yes?"

"Can you please...next time... please don't kill them?"

"...I-I mean. please send them to the police."Izuku stuttered from his voice and swiftly correct his sentence.

For kurumi, That kind of request is not really difficult. But there will be a chance she will slip from her promise and kill someone intentionally.

"Well. Izu-chan I have reason why. but next time. I try not to kill them"

"You mean it?"

"Promise"She smile.

"Hai"

"Now. this is just the appetizer izuku, we haven't eaten the main dish"

"m!"

_'[Even though he know what happen to those two. Yet He is still eager eh?]'_

_'He want to save people right? that's the only expected reaction'_

Kurumi said in her mind. She turn her attention to izuku and spoke once more.

"Izu-chan. Care to transform to your astral dress. It is easy to move while you are in full power. Especially moving to the shadow as you had an access manipulating it"

"Yes!"

Kurumi see a positive response as izuku raise his hands upward the same as her calling her power.

"Zafkiel!"

**[POWER ACTIVATION: ZAFKIEL]**

**[FULL SCALE DRESSING: ASTRAL DRESS]**

_'[Kukuku. Your signature move when you summon your power is copied]'_

_'It won't cause a problem since he had this same power you know'_

_'[And here I thought, You will scoff or anything to excuse]'_

_'Excuse? I think you should said Pride'_

_'[Oh~?]'_

_'Izuku would be a better version of me unlike me and the origi-. The other kurumi'_

_'[You still calling her original]'_

_'Habit?'_

_'[Just drop it already. You and the other Kurumi is different existence. After reaching your hand for power, That's the beginning]'_

"Nee-chan?. Um. are you there?"

"Oh. What is it?"

"You also had a mumbling habbit?"

"!"Kurumi widen her eyes in surprise. Being shock from what she heard coming from the mouth who used to do it often.

"!"Izuku also surprise.

"Not really"She don't want to retort back since she don't have anything effectively to argue. She turn her back and look away.

'[KuAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA...HAAHAHAHA]'

_'Evil'_ Kurumi turn her sight in the sky from embarrassment.

_'[Your reaction is too cute~. By the way your the one to talk]'_

* * *

"Izu-chan?. are you ready?"

"Hai"

The two little kid with same red black dress standing at the top of the old oil factory tower. They gaze to the distance directly to the warehouse or the main factory located.

"izu-chan. Do you remember I told you about the Spacequake?"

"!?. What about it nee-chan?"

"Go to your status page and click weapon

Izuku nod and start to move his hand in vertically arc fashion. In his front, The usual status page appeared with white letters and transparent blue screen in the background.

"*Clicking weapons*"

"?. ne ne"

"What is it?"

"It is 'Locked' few days ago but now. It replace with 'Special weapons'?"

**[Special Weapons]**

**[Modern Weapons]**

**[Back]**

"hn?. Yes it is"

"How?"

"I will tell you about it after this"

"...ok"Slowly nod.

"Click it"

"*clicking Special Weapon*"

**[Special Weapon]**

-Maryuku based weapon

-???

"Nee-chan?. Another '???' question marks thing appeared"

"Just click maryuku based weapon"

"*Clicking Maryuku based weapon*"

[Maryuku based weapon]

-Maryuku nuclear weapon

-City of the devouring Time

-City of the devouring Power(Maryuku)

"And lastly click the third one"

"...! Nee-chan! Is this nuclear weapon you talking about?"

In their previous practice, his nee-chan mention a powerful explosion like a nuclear bomb which anything who caught it will die or destroyed.

"You mean the first option? Yes. Right now. We will not use it ok?"

"Yes"

"Good."

"*clicking City of the devouring Power (Maryuku)"

**[City of the devouring Power (Maryuku)] **

\- Anything within the raduis; target/objects contain maryuku crossed in the boundaries of your shadow will absorb its power(maryuku). See also 'City of the devouring Time'

**[Back]**

"Now. You see it. I will explain it shortly."

"..."Izuku look at her waiting for explanation.

"City of the devouring power let you absorb anyone contain magics in their body. As long your targets are within in the radius of your boundary field. You can easily absorb it and transfer in your reserve"

"..."

"If you have difficulties comprehending what i said. It's better to see a demonstration compare to listening for hundred times. Watch me"

"*nod*"

"Zafkiel"

**[Special Weapon Activation: City of the devouring power(maryuku)]**

**[Coordination]**

x:

y:

z:

r:

**[Set a temporary Origin]**

**[Hide GUI] [Cancel]**

"Come here. Look the status page izuku"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnn.*nod*"

'Mika. What's the distance between me and that main house?'. Kurumi look to the distance and lock her gaze towards the said building.

'[From where you standing, You are 237 meters away from it. Just reminder, North is the positive X and the south is the negative one. While East is the positive Z and West is negative.]'

'Noted'

Kurumi turn to the left and see the setting sun already submerge its half in horizon giving a fainted red orange light battling the dark blue sky with stars slowly appearing. It indicates that what she face earlier is the north. She smile to herself and look at izuku.

"Now. Watch"

"*nod*"

"Coordination: 0 0 0 radius at 2 meters"Kurumi summon a dark blue sphere without having any difficulties.

"uwaaaaa!. Nee-chan! Amazing!!"

Izuku blurt out as his mouth agape with sparkling wide eyes. He just witness the dark blue barrier with half sphere engulfing the two of them where the thin boundary between the inside and outside is like a smoke but if you try to stand between, You cannot see if there is really a boundary between the two. .

He Try to touch it but it like a projection coming from a projector. It is passable and doesn't even harm him

"Izu-chan. this is what we call the City of the devouring power(maryuku). Do you get it? Once you summon one, another life who had magic in their body forcefully absorb by this thing. So be wise when you going to summon this ok?"

Izuku make a mental note to himself. Like the third bullet, This thing can be harmful to others if he doesn't able to manage this carefully.

So he really should or else a serious trouble come to his way.

"Yes nee-chan. I won't use this to harm others especially good people"

"That's reassuring. Izu-chan"

"m!"

"Now you know this. I will let you use this and see for yourself how amazing it is"

"m!"

"Ne. Izu-chan. Have you still remember where is the location of every victims inside?"

"...Those people I had once saved?"Izuku pondered a bit before replying. He is the one who save them technically but if he considered

"Yes. Those injured and critically conditioned victims you put inside your shadow. Do you still remember their location?"

"...yes. Why did you ask nee-chan"

"it is crucial for you since your the one who will work this raid"

"Won't you. Help nee-chan?"

"Of course I will deal the things still difficult to you. But the majority of the task, you will work those out yet I will guide and support you"

"m!"

"Your ready?"

"Hai"

Kurumi feel izuku is determined and she can't feel that he lacks enthusiasm either.

She don't want to force izuku work all this and she also don't want him to look like someone who had a large burden to carry. That's why, She need to make him slightly relax so it will reduce a fatigue in his mind.

"Did I just can't able to hear? Or You're just whispering something?. Are you ready Izu-chan?"

"HAI!"He smile and shout

"Now. That's quite audible"She smile

"Let's go inside the shadow"She addes.

"Yes."

Kurumi summon a one and half meter diameter of shadow and urge him follow her as they disappear without any trace.

* * *

"Izu-chan. Do you see this"

Izuku wearing his astral dress look at the 2 inches radius circle that connect the world and the shadow.

He peak outside and see the room and locate the familiar arrogant man he had fought with sun glasses and a fur coat.

The said man smoking while lazily sitting in his chair with a large desk in his front. The room is lit with florescent lamp and the wall are painted with dark grey in colour. Fortunately, The shadow his nee-chan created to peak outside cannot be spotted casually so they are safe from ruining their plan and give them an advantage to where their plan to begin after securing the victims.

Izuku shift his focus and saw the two man that looks like a guard near at the double door.

"Izu-chan move here"

As his nee-chan ordered, he peak again to the outside world. This time, He look to the familiar woman who had a quirk of an crystallin like daggers that shoots in high speed. He look to another security personnels nearby and judging from the scene, This large room is heavily guarded since there's a lot of guards guarding the door.

"!. Nee-chan. Look! This is the door I destroy that time"

"Hn? You find it?"

"Yes. This door is familiar"

"Let's see what's inside"

Kurumi move her shadow to the room connected from the heavily guarded area. She once again create a 2 inches small hole to peak outside.

"Nee-chan!. This room-"

"I know."

It turns out, the room store the barely healthy kidnapped kids inside where he met the little girl who try to help him and the other kids who aren't slightly nice at him.

He keep staring at their barely fed condition where fear dominant in their facial expression as someone enter their room with mask covering its face.

"No!"

"!"Izuki was shock as the familiar scene happen again. he was ready to jump and save her but halt

"Izu-chan. stop"

"I know you want to save her but make sure all preparation is done"

"...nee-chan. They will kill her"

"I know that. But the most important thing is all or majority of the victim are tightly secured."

"Nee-chan"

"We will save her. She won't die izuku. As long you obey me. I promise you won't see her cold unmoving body. I promise"

"But!...Ok. nee-chan"Izuku want to retort back but realize it won't help the situation.

Going back to his memories, This is the time where he shout after realizing what will happen to the girl after she was forcefully dragged outside.

Now. He know what happen, This mistake won't happen again.

Izuku witness the man with mask dragged the little girl who try to fight back but only in vain. the mask man carry the little girl and shut the door close then a sound of locking can be heard.

"Izu-chan. I want you to drag them inside the shadow. I will save the little girl. Make sure once you dragged them all, They won't see your face nor your appearance got it?"

"...HAI!"

"Wait. Did I told you about the white hands?"

"..."Izuku shook his head in denial.

"*sigh* I forgot. Now This time. I will teach you. Just concentrate your mind and imagine to form a shadow beneath them. next is try to think the hands reemerge from the shadow and drag them. Can you do that Izu-chan?"

"I will do my best!"

"Now. This is your test- No. This is your quiz"

Izuku obey what his nee-chan said and concentrate his mind as he close his eyes. He thought what she said and visualize it through his mind what will happen.

"That's very good izu-chan!"

Izuku who open his eyes extending his arms horizontally and form his palm into fist. Suddenly, The shadow appear beneath the kids which they still haven't notice since the room is barely lit

The second thing to happen is the white hands reappeared and restrain every single kids inside the room which shock them to their core as they can't shout after their mouths being shut close by the hands.

One by one, their body being dragged inside the shadow and being dragged inside to unknown scared them more.

"Nee-chan. What's next. I'm finish in putting the kids inside"

"Now that you mention it. Since you already know how to use your shadow to take them inside, You will wander around and find another victim"

"Where are you going nee-chan?"

"I will save that girl. That's why you will give your best. Izu-chan"

"Hai!"

* * *

Izuku see his nee-chan's figure disappeared in darkness and he know she will back again soon after her task.

Now it is his turn to have an active role, Izuku use the shadow and move it to every room he find.

He just observing to the small hole trying to locate any other victim.

" I remember I happen to accidentally enter a room with many victims that still alive... Where exactly that location?"

He has subconsciously kill his enemy in the other time line and happen to fight someone who guarding that room he mention.

Izuku keep locating to where it's location. It should near at this place.

In past time line; He already drag all victims inside then treat their injuries or any other illness due to being experimented or being expose to any other substance and more.

The more he thought about it, The more he want to puke from inhumane treatment to the victim.

If he know who is the central or the boss who run this everything, Maybe he kill him But still killing is bad. Whether someone is a victim or not. It was taught in school that killing is dangerous and also was indirectly taught it by his own mother.

"Found it!"

After a few seconds, He found the familiar room with a lot bodies being hanged with unknown reason and having see it again, He want to puke now and won't hold it back.

But if he do so, He will stain the floor with goo.

The room is cold with a smoke like fog slowly moving to the floor in every direction. But he felt like it was nothing here and he know his dress is not really a type of clothes that keep your body warm yet, He doesn't feel being cold.

Izuku leave aside that thought and focus in his surrounding.

"I will find you again"

In his memories, there is a girl barely alive from her wounds, bruises and laceration who faintly reach for help as she speak seeking someone to be save.

"!. I found you!"

The familiar girl still hanging with her back penetrated by a lot of hooks to keep her body suspended in mid air move again her lips yet she don't make any sound.

Even though he can't hear what the girl says, He already know this girl seeking for help and he will gladly to reach his hand.

Izuku still inside the shadow order the multiple white hands to destroy the thin rope and hook and slowly drag her body inside the shadow with ease.

"I'm sorry. I'm late"He whisphered while being overwhelmed from the pitiful body of the girl who still clinging and fighting for her life.

"Zafkiel..."He called

Izuku summon his two main gun. The flintlock and musket.

"Fourth bullet: Dalet"

Izuku point the muzzle of the shorter gun in the chest of the victim.

**BANG**

The girl envelop in white light then after it disappeared, it reveals a girl with a healthy looking body and her painted red clothes remove. She was lying in straight which wonder izuku how it happen. But leave aside that, Izuku put a small smile in his lips after he saved again this girl.

He know that he is not aware and someone possessed his body which the one who save this girl in a previous time line.

"Mmmmmmmm"

Izuku snapped from his small celebration and quickly hide and disappeared leaving the girl slowly being awaken.

"Where. I am?"

* * *

Izuku leave the girl with small smile reappeared in his lips.

"I am far finished from from my task"

He peak again through the small hole and see the half of hundred victim with the same situation like the girl he rescued.

He know other than those surviving, half hundreds are already corpse which he was overwhelmed. But he need to do his job

"I will do my best! Nee-chan!

This time, He summon again the white hands in few hundreds to destroy thin thread which use to hang the remaining survive victim and carefully move them inside simultaneously.

"What the hell! Where's the other test-subjects!"

After he put the half of hundred bodies inside, Few seconds after, Someone like a scientist enter and being shock from what he witness

The room that store his subjects decrease with the string of hooks being forcefully cut

Since Izuku already move them inside, His small laugh came out to his mouth after gaining a victory even though there's no any battle or fight he involve with.

"Fuck!" With his head fuming with anger, the said looking scientist storm out leaving the empty room.

"Izu-chan~"

"Nee-chan!"

"I already took her away. She's peacefully sleeping"

Izuku's eyes widen in surprise after seeing the unconscious slightly healthy body of the little girl who try to help him in the previous time line.

l His lips formed again another smile and being happy to save her this time. Kurumi who staring to the pleased expression of izuku form her own version of smile and call him.

"Izu-chan. remember that We. will reverse the irreversible event. Anything happen we don't like, We will change it. Anything mistake we do, We can able to correct it. That's why, Izuku..."

"Always put in your mind. Every action has an equivalent consequence. This will be your stepping stone to achieve your dream"

"Let your determination fuels you. Izu-chan"

izuku who still comprehending what his nee-chan said. Then his lips that form a smile become wider and form a bright grin.

"Hai! Nee-chan!"

"Good"She smile back.

"Izu-chan. We still halfway completing our task. Do you still remember?"

"I haven't forget it nee-chan!"

"Let's go back to our first check point. Izu-chan"

"To the tower we teleport? nee-chan?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Now. Have you still remember what I told about the City of the devouring power(maryuku)?"

Izuku recalled again how he could summon the Dark blue barrier which according to his nee-chan absorbs any life form that has magics in their bodies. He look at her and nod in agreement

"Yes"

"Activate the city of the devouring power first"

"How?"

"Just thinking you will summon something exactly what I describe to you"

"...Ok"

**[Special Weapon Activation: City of the devouring Power(maryuku)]**

**[Coordination]**

x:

y:

z:

r:

**[Set a temporary Origin]**

**[Hide GUI] [Cancel]**

The status page once again reappeared in his front which his nee-chan noticed and formed a small smirk.

"Now. Repeat after me"

"Hai"

"Coordination: 267 0 -38 radius 100 meters"

"Coordination: 267 0 -38 radius 100 meters!"

As izuku said, In the distance, They see a half sphere of dark blue barrier appeared in instance after he finished what he was told to say

[**Mana**: 5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,5...5]

"Uwaaaaa~!"

"Your mouth left open again izu-chan"

"Sorry. "

"Now would you like to tell me how many mana you have this time?"

"Hmmmm. Wait. I will check"

**[Status] **

Name: Midoriya Izuku

Age: 9

Race: Spirit

HP: 10,720/10,720

MP: 475.8K(475,810)/???

Rank: A

Level: 1

Experience: 2210/5040

Power: Zafkiel(Angel)

Status: Maid form (Standard form)

Strength: A Speed: A- Agility: A Dexterity: A- Perception: S- Intelligence: B

**[Back]**

"Whaat!!"

"Izu-chan? What's wrong?"

"N-Nee-chan. My mana is"

"I meam How did I got this so much nee-chan?. Did our power increase over time? Like charging?"

"Nope."Kurumi shook her head in disagreement.

"I will tell you about it why you have so many"

_'Mika. We have to talk!'_

_'[You're suprise too?. Haven't I already explain that if you gain something, izuku gain too. But if you use your own power, Izuku's won't be affected and his mana won't decrease unless he is the one who used it]'_

_'So whenever I used my power, Izuku's reserve will never decreased but if either I or Izuku gain mana then both of us will increase our reserve?'_

_'[Correct]'_

_'I see. fufufufu'_She again make a creepy giggle.

_'[!. Dont tell me you will steal it!?]'_

_'Stealing is not the good word to address it. I'm just snitching a little bit~'_

_'[Hey! Don't do that!. Listen. Yo-]'_

Kurumi cover her ears and form a small smirk in her face. She was internally happy and making her want to jump in delight.

Now, She was already enlighten, farming a lot of mana would be greatly increase as If she going to sucks someone's mana then that would be double unless if she go to izuku and absorb his power that is.

Imagining how many people's magic lies inside their body being absorb by her, She can't barely contain her forming dark smile in her lips.

When she was about to imagine how great is this, She was snapped out from her thoughts and turn 180 degrees as she look straight to the same red and yellow clock eyes staring at her.

Izuku doesn't notice something wrong with his nee-chan since her back facing him. He doesn't know what kind of plan his nee-chan going to do.

Now his nee-chan turn her front facing him, Izuku look slightly surprise.

"Izuku~"

"Hai. nee-chan What is it?"Izuku become flustered after seeing his nee-chan continue smiling at him as if there is a hidden motive behind her smile.

His nee-chan start to move towards to him which cause him to slightly taken aback with a small sweat coming from his chin. He don't know what should he do and his nee-chan continue her way towards him with smile. Walking slowly but surely.

"Izu-chan~"She called with close eyes and a smile having a cute expression in her face

"nenenenee-chan!?"

"Fufufufu"

"*flustered*"

"Eleventh Bullet: Yud aleph"

**BANG**

"Arigatou izu-chan~"

"S-sssure? nee...chan?"

Izuku wonder what the hell happen. His nee-chan shot him with her musket then she become more happy. He don't know why and he leave being skeptical to why his nee-chan do that.

**HP**: 10,720/10,720

**MP**: 813.4K(813,410)/???

'Fufu~'

'[...*sigh* You've done it]'

Kurumi with her eyes sparkling in delight together with her left palm supporting her cheeks while mika lost in thought in how would she react.

Kurumi take large amount of reiryuku from izuku yet she left a decent amount that will izuku can still consume some.

She know he won't end up using large amount of reiryuku for a time being and since she likes to wander around in area to area and always active, it is reasonable for her to take it but taking reiryuku without izuku's consent is a bit something unpleasant for her.

While izuku who keep his schooling, studying, doing some short practice, he can barely consume his power. She reason this and make her heart lifted from slight guilt.

"Nee-chan"

Kurumi snapped from her thoughts and look to the girl with green hair and identical red black dress.

"Its already 3 minutes passed. Are we going to stand here?"He voice out his concern

"Oh sorry izu-chan. Something that bugs me. But nevermind that. We will proceed to our next step"She said

"First thing first. Deactivate the City of the devouring power"

"...ok"

With his affirmation,kurumi open a hole from the shadow and peak outside. She see the main entrance of the old oil factory which has been locked by a large chain covering the rusted and seems broken large steel gate that painted in red

"Izu-chan. As you can see. The victims need your presence and make sure you are watching what I am doing as I point out some lecture if I'm not occupied ok?."

"Yes nee-chan. Should I create a small shadow and peak with your battle?"Like his nee-chan always doing as she peak outside observing the outside world, He happen could do it without being instructed nor being taught.

He done it through his self learning and would not ending up bothering his nee-chan with a lot of question in his head.

"That would be a great idea Izu-chan as long as you can do multitasking."

"Multitasking?"

"Yes izu-chan. Can you heal them while watching me?"

"Its ok if its not since your task is much more important than watching me right?"

"ok"

"Now now. You have given an another task. You must finished before I completed my own"

"Hai!. Nee-chan!"

Izuku disappeared in her sight as he open the shadow and enter. She hope izuku wouldn't end up being seen by the victims and not being ask with a barrage of question starting from 'Where Am I' to 'What's your name'

Kurumi decide to jump from her spot and continue to fall until he gently tap the ground and kill her momentum.

"Third bullet: Gimmel"

BANG

With dark red muzzle fire, She shoot down the gate in center as the bullet penetrate the gate and said gate begin to collapse.

Kurumi dash forward and straight and see the large towers, tanks and warehouse on her side while she pass them.

The old and rusty looking towers would greatly endanger the lives of any people close to it as it needed for one push of a strong wind for these towers to collapse.

Kurumi decide to leave that thought since it would be just a bother to her job. She need to act fast since the sun just barely above the horizon and her surroundings will be soon devoid to little amount source of light giving a disadvantage to people who doesn't even equip any flash light.

**CLING**

**BANG**

She sense one projectile made of short steel that barely sharpen which thrown at her coming from her left side. She deflect it using her long weapon and shot the person who try to hit her.

Unfortunately, She missed her target and she decide to stop in her track and locate her enemy.

"A little kid?"

Kurumi stop and sensing someone standing in high place behind her spoke in deep voice.

She slowly turn her back and face the man with cloak and a skull musk covering his face.

"How come you know this place"He ask

"*smirk*. I knew it too long ago"She replied as she maintain her eye contact to the man.

"Hmm? To whom exactly give you this information about this place?"

"Let's just say, You just kidnapped my precious brother and trace his location"

"!. I see"

[Tiiiiiit]

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Explosion took place as the little kid in red dress engulf in large explosion that start beneath her feet.

"Sadly. You will never see you brother again"

The mask man detonated the bomb he set up without being spotted by the trespasser which successfully explode and killing the girl in instant.

But that's what he thought.

"Hn~? Is that so?"

* * *


	15. Volume 1 Final chapter

Vol 1 final chapter.

* * *

The mask man felt a cold barrel contact his head which give him a chill. He mustn't show his shock nor he show his surprise. He need to calm down yet his fast beating heart isn't. He need to roll this out before his head explode

"Let me give you a piece of advice. To hell who you are. My colleagues will never cease hunting you. We will include your entire family"

The mask man said as he threaten her.

Even he was killed, He know his allies and connection or those who owe him will help to eliminate who killed him.

"Fufufu...Is it a threat? Have you ever realize to where you stand?"

"..."He look down and his eyes become widen like a plate as the multiple of hands reemerge from the ground restraining his feet

"My turn, This is my reminder"

Kurumi who levitate to maintain their height differences as she lean forward and whispher

"You are welcome to my house. And gladly open the death's door for your friends."

The mask man react and twist his body and Swiftly grab the weapon in his head.

Now He saw his enemy who currently suspended in the mid air and he lately realize there is another gun pointing in his head which give him pure shock and terror about the impending death will soon claim his life.

"Goodbye~ Ojii-san"

**BANG**.

The body without the head continue to fall from the tower and the large *tud* sound created.

Kurumi stare coldly looking down upon the corpse body.

_'[You should proceed now. Izuku is half complete in his task while you, his nee-chan continue speaking to someone who already passed the death's door]'_Mika said but being ignored by kurumi who stare at the lifeless body of her enemy.

"I had a promise to keep which I won't allow my hands to be tarnished with blood. But you are a special case"

She made a once last glance then turn around deciding to fly it over so she may not encounter any foes in the ground. until she spotted the two men guarding the door. One of the guard had a phone in his ear.

* * *

"Sir we just heard an explosion."

"[Wait for his instruction. He know why he detonate a bomb in the first place]"

"Yes sir"

"What boss said?"

"Just stay to where we are. And wait for instruct-. Hey! who are you!"

Kurumi land in front of them with a smile.

"there's another instruction. Kill yourself"

* * *

"Feu~" wiping his sweat from the side of his head, izuku smile after he complete his 30th patient and leave them be inside the shadow floating while he continue restore the another victim who had yet to be recovered.

"Wait!?. Nee-chan said while I do my work, I should observe her."

Izuku remember and start extending his hand then open a small hole to the outside world.

He saw his nee-chan shooting some lackey looking guards with her gun completely freezing their movement.

He know she shoot them with seventh bullet; a bullet that can't claim a life which made his lips arched up as his nee-chan keeping her promise.

"Arigatou. Nee-chan *smile*"He doesn't want any killings and let the authority judge the villain's action while him is not involve anymore.

He prefer this way. No killings. Very peaceful arresting the villains.

"Hmmmmmm"

"I should go now"He said while looking at the awakening victim.

Izuki immediately leave as he disappeared from the sight of the victim he healed.

* * *

"Check All the areas. We won't leave behind any single humans in this building"

Kurumi speak in the shadow and few seconds later, Large number of her clones appeared out of nowhere and start to swarm the whole area.

They gone through hallways, corridor and any other rooms inside the large warehouse that connected to close buildings through passages.

Kurumi hear a scream from familiar voice which give her a smirk. A voice of being terrified as predator finally corner his prey.

"[Most of them are located in the distribution area which the finished good are being boxed]"

"Other else?"

"[Your target was in the other building. The right side of yours]"

"Should I stand here? *smirk*"

"[Why- oh. yes you should]"Mika realize something.

"Shit! why those freaking kids are after us!?"

The familiar man who looks so bossy in his outfit. The color of his hair, His clothes and his jewelries hanging from his neck to his hands.

"Another freak!?"He said

"Good evening ojii-san~"Kurumi greet them with polite bow that only used in middle ages by a lady. They are in her front while her completely blocking the exit.

"Let's charge! She's just one"

"No. Its not a good idea. Her monstrous strength can make our face turn into shit!"

"To the left!. We could make it!"

Their bodies covered in sweat which seems like they have running for some time until now. But the most noticable in their appearance is the fear written in their faces as they saw the great devil hunting for their lives.

"Running away?"Kurumi smirk in amusement

Before they could reach 20 meters away from her, Large numbers of little kids reemerge from the shadow with the wicked smile in their faces forming a barrier which blocks their escape route.

"Boss what we gonna do!"

Someone from his men called out as the four of them already cornered

"Tche!"He grit his teeth in frustration, Even with his speed, The kid can cope up with him and even land a swift strike which his prided speed shattered in many pieces. With this kind of one-sided fight, He should flee in this area.

Yet he was unbelievably cornered by a single person especially a little kid.

DASH DASH

He attempt to jump above the kids who form a little line of barrier. He made sure the jump was so high that he fling his body in mid air and use the ceiling as his footing and escape easily.

"How about us boss!"

"Try to figure it out useless bugs!"

He passes the kids with a high difficulty as they attempt to reach him only in vain. It was lucky for him since he was near the door and shut it open through using his momentum which creates force enough to break the lock and forcedly open.

"Boss" "Boss" "Boss"

They plead.

* * *

"Well. It seems your leader has already abandoned all of you *evil smirk*"

"W-What do you want from u-us!?"Said by one of the three abandoned member who try to act tough to barely mask his fear.

"It's simple. Something attainable unless all of you resist"

"How saddening. I had witness how your boss abandoned all of you without hesitation"Kurumi eyeing the three who suppress their fear.

She smiled as she ordered one of her clone to slowly approaching their prey where the three begin having a chill running down in their spine

_'[Do you intend to let him escape like that? It's just a matter of time before he crossed the exit]'_Mika said through telepathy

"[Nee-chan!. someone is escaping! Should I restrain him?]"even izuku notice something.

"Let him izu-chan. I will deal him later"

"[...ok]"Izuku with a weak reply.

"JUST What Exactly You Want!"

Back to the three men who can't contain their growing fear. Kurumi face them with a wicked smile form in her face

"fufufu... Death"

"Restrain them"

Shock from the sudden turn of events, A long white hands reemerge from the shadow beneath and completely envelop the three who try to resist.

Kurumi extend her arm and form a fist. After that, The three was slowly sink inside the shadow.

A clone reappeared before her and extend her arm towards to kurumi. She hold the hand of the clone as the information being transferred to her.

"Have you seen the person I had told you?"

"*nod*"

"Good. make him come here"

The clone sink inside the shadow as she obey her Creator's order and few seconds later, The man restrain by multiple hands appeared trying to shake his body to escape

"I have never done anything wrong! Please don't kill me!" The familiar man with a terrified expression in his face.

"*chuckle* Of course. I know you don't"

"Eh!?"He look up to her with a wide eye as the little girl continue her advance smirking

"I will spare your life. In return, obey everything I will tell to you."

"...*nod*nod*nod*" The man process what he heard and he begin to repeatedly nod as fast as lightning which kurumi make a chuckle sound. Kurumi order to unrestrained the man and put him down in the floor

"First, Call the police, Second Guide this kids outside"

The bunch of unconscious kids appeared as they transported from the shadow lying in the floor without any single trace of being maltreated

"Use your quirk to move them all outside. Third, Leave this oil factory and tell the police you happen to passed by this area and see a lot of unconscious victims lying in the ground Got it?"

"unconscious victims?"

"You will know once you leave this warehouse"

"Is that all?...Anything else"He replied giving the little kid an amusement

"Have a happy good life that's the final order...Or do you want me to order you to kill someone?"

"...No! of course I have no objections!"The man frantically waving his hands back and fort

"Alright then. Start moving"

"Yes!"

The man use his quirk and form an invisible floor beneath the unconscious kids and levitate them.

"By the way? How do you know my quirk?"

"*chuckle* To who you are. Ever since you step in this organization, I knew all of it. "She replied continue facing her back towards the man.

She only based the information extracted from the piece of memories of izuku.

"You do?!"

"Now. If you made a single mistake or you decide to disobey me. I will make sure you will never see your sick father ever again"Her body turn around facing him completely while cover in thick black aura which greatly terrified the man

"!!!...HAI! Please Excuse me!"

He hurriedly go outside with the unconscious kids as he was afraid to make anymore distraction and carry out what is his job.

Kurumi chuckled from the poor man. Suddenly the clones reappeared again lining one by one as they waiting for another order

"As for all of you. Together with the other clones, You and the rest make all the villains unconscious and tell izuku to wipe their memories out using the fourth bullet is that clear?"

They nod and every single one of them sink inside the shadow.

"[Nee-chan. To when exactly I rewind their memories?]"

"Oh. You there. Make sure you will rewind their memories prior 4 hours ago"

"[Should I shoot their head?]"

"Of course. Just imagine you will rewind their memories as you shoot them all one by one]"

"Ok nee-chan"The small hole of shadow disappeared as izuku cut off their conversation and kurumi back again to gaze at the distance where her target trying to escape

"Now. the last trouble some part" She smirk

* * *

"Man. Look at you. Why are you in that place anyway? Has that place throwing a silent party? *chuckle*"

"Just shut up. Is that your business?"

"Oh. Sorry man"

He manage to escape with unbelievable fast without any obstruction. He even not believe he escape from that little girl anyway. It seems luck has not abandon him, not yet.

He sit while he lean his back as he trying to relax and wipe his sweat from his forehead

But his heart cannot be ease somehow. It was beating loud enough for him to feel the strong vibration.

He remember the wicked smile of the little kid as he evade her while abandoning his men. Its like even though he escape, He can feel her presence which thinking about it made him sweat and being uncomfortable as he frantically looking outside the window

"I wish this is all a dream"He said

.

.

.

"Yes I wish it is"

.

.

Someone replied to him as a chill run down to his spine. He expect no one reply him and he was wrong.

His head slowly moving to the right and face someone who speak

"!"It turns out the kid crossing her arms wearing a red black dress smiling before it turn into a wicked smile

"Yet. reality is often despairing. Am I right? ojii-san~"

Her wicked expression in her face gave the terrified man a final push to scream

"HHHHiiyaaaaaaaaaa"

"Such a girlish scream. *chuckle*"

"HEELLL-Kmmmp"

"Sir Please Don't scream. And why do I hear a girl's voice? Did y-"The taxi driver complain and turn his head back to see his passenger.

"He's gone!?"

* * *

_'[You really like to give them a false hope]'_

_'What's the fun in plainly restrain them?'_

_'[Your a sadist. No your partially not]'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'[Your a Yangire]'_

_'Yangire?'_

"Nee-chan I already put them outside. what should we do next"Izuku reemerge from the shadow and tap her shoulder who turn her back and face him.

"Hn?. The next is to observe in the distance"She replied with a smile.

* * *

"What the-"

When he finally pass the main door, He expect a junk, rusty and broken steels of towers greeting him while walking outside.

The thing is, there's another that greatly caught his attention

A lot of victims with their straight bodies lying in the ground unconscious.

They position in column manner which form a two column with more than 25 rows and a distance is one meter apart from one another

"Is this the victims inside the experimental laboratory?"He muttered.

These victims are too familiar since he saw one being experimented as much to his dismayed and powerlessness.

They suffered a lot of day by day to the point you don't want to look at their pitiful bodies.

"N? Wait they healed!"

He said while he observe the nearest victim lying in his feet.

Even though this familiar victims had a tattered hospital gown with a alot of blood stained, their complexion are akin to a healthy person and he found they look heathy at all as they just look casually sleeping and being at home sleeping in their favorite bed

_-Call the police. If you made a single mistake. I will kill you_

The voice of the kid ringing in his head.

"That's right. I gotta leave "He decide to put down the unconscious kids beside the lying victim then deactivate his quirk so he will walk towards the exit.

He passed the lying victim in the ground without breaking his gaze since all of the victims are in his left and right yet they form a rows which extend near the gate. All of the victim despite being healthy or being healed, They unbelievably unconscious and he wonder when will they wake up.

_'Should I wake them up? No. That would put me in danger' _He thought. Yet again, There's another thing came in his head.

_'Is she a hero?'_

He was really saved by her. Especially from this dangerous job. She spare his pitiful life and she unbelievably know his past. But despite it is, She won't use it to blackmail him nor put him in harm unless he made the first move as her enemy.

But the most thing he was grateful for she pull him out of this without return. He should properly thank her for this.

She maybe a little kid in appearance but she looks like someone in her twenties already.

The little kid unbelievably defeat every single one of his former colleague in swift manner. Even that bossy bastard and the woman who had mutant quirk.

_'How about the grim reaper? Did she defeat him?_

The aforementioned person was a person with a cloak and skull mask. A quite mysterious individual than any person he encounter inside the organization.

Just looking at the entire appearance give you a chill in your spine.

He really hope that man is dead and so the rest. He don't want to see them ever again as he need to start over.

And for him to come back again to his former life despite the difficulty because he will continue to be jobless from now on.

_'Its alright. My life would be the most precious than this money. But what about father.'_

He said as he thought about his father is sickbed. He need to do something unless he get a work in short period of time.

"I know there is a gate here."He see the open wide pathway which once had a rusted large red gate.

He walk and look at the small hill of dust lying to the side as he was skeptical why it was there. He decide to shrugged off his thought and he passed the non existent gate.

After he step out from the factory, he reach his phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello police?"

"[Hello?...who is this?]"

"Hi. I am...Risei. Saotome Risei "And he know that it is not his true name and he don't want to publicly say the truth

"[How can I help you Saotome-san]"

"Its just that, I happen to see a lot of people lying in the ground with tattered hospital gown. I am scared to touch them so I want to call the police"He said while pretending to be afraid as he made his tone being scared.

"[Where is your location!?]"He heard the policeman raise his voice a little

"I'm in the gate of the old factory in chiba"

"[The abandoned factory!?. Ok Saotome-san stay there and wait for us]"

"Ok"He hang his phone.

* * *

"Nee-chan I already wipe their memories of all the villains. But nee-chan why do we need to do this?"He ask as he saw a lot of clones of kurumi tying up the unconscious villains from neck to toe as they used the live wire they cut from the electricity lines as a rope.

"It will become a problem in the future if we don't do this izu-chan"

"How"

"As I told you in our previous training. We need to keep ourselves under the shadow right? If we didn't erased their memories, they will tell the police what are our appearance and everything related to it."She replied and she felt that thing conversation would lead to stray if she don't cautious enough.

"If they said or describe our appearance what will happen nee-chan?"izuku ask as kurumi answered of his questions.

"The police will find and arrest us"

"Arrest us!? We are hero right!? Why they will arrest us!? We beat the villains and save the civilians! H-"

"Izu-chan"

"...Hai."Izuku stop in his sentence and he look at his nee-chan who close her eyes and shook her head in disagreement.

"Even though we defeat the criminals, save the victims, It is still wrong izu-chan"She said

"..."Izuku widen in surprise. They save the victims that's the thing hero do and they did it. Now they are hero too! Why the police will arrest them? he didn't understand.

"Because we are not a licensed pro hero. we are just a civilian. And as a civilian, We are not allowed to use our power unless we need to save our life it is stated in the law right?"

"But nee-chan! we defeat the villains And-and we save others!. Is it wrong to save lives nee-chan!?"He insist

"No. izuku. While It is not wrong to save other's life. We still need to follow the rules and regulations. What we did is vigilantism. Do you know that word?"Kurumi look at him who move his head down as he reply in teeny weeny voice.

"...yes. A person who put the justice in their hands. like batman"He said while giving an example

"Perfect Answer. What we did is similar to him. While he saves life, defeat criminals, why the police arresting him at the end?"

"..."Izuku look down in the ground as he was sad. He know the answer. As he was not fond in reading comics, he knew the story of that batman.

Vigilantism is bad. Even it benefit the others, You are not permitted to do an action.

Kurumi look at him and form a concern expression in her face. She thought that maybe he still a child that's why he don't clearly understand her point.

Maybe someday he will know why he can't do this kind of things until that day.

She wish he will understand as he grow up.

It will be only exempted if the war finally broke out before he matured

_'[Say the one who killed thousands of people in a single day]'_

_'I know what I'm doing while izuku is not. I don't want him to follow the path I take. Even though this time, the path I choose is different yet similar]'_

_'[How so?]'_

_'Do you know the ori- The other kurumi? She had a twisted definition of justice both in her heart and mind. She chose to kill a person whether innocent, With slight offense, minor criminal, major criminal, and lastly humans abusing the animals especially cats'_

_'[I know that. What are you implying is she killed thousands of people who make a grave mistake as a reason plus with her attempting to achieve her goal in going back in time. There's alternative way, Requiring the another spirit's entire life span to go back and kill the spirit of origin]'_

_'[In short. The other kurumi want to sacrifice the minority to save the majority. Yet it will be in vain]'_Mika said

Perfect Hit

kurumi make a pain expression as her heart was punctured by an invisible needle.

what mika said is right. She desperately want to go back and begin even thinking that the death of the people she killed will never be in vain since she will kill the spirit of the origin and their death with be the steppingstone to achieve it.

Years had passed, The life force of her victim which replenish her time is only be used up by her because the A.S.T pursuing her especially the one certain blue hair girl called; Takamiya Mana. In the end, it remain low always that it was really frustrating.

She want to gathered a lot of people's life force without being pursuit or being disturbed by third party. the other kurumi blindly follow her goal as she indulge her desire to kill the roots of all of it.

Now that she; the clone of the original realize it, she will make sure. She won't do it again

_'[Kukuku dejavu. It seems I heard that sentence before?. actually I copied it to someone. Tehe~]'_She blurt out

Kurumi felt something was snapped in her and was taken aback as mika joke around. Its like she was splashed by a cold water.

_'I thought she was serious. looks like I'm wrong huh?'_

Her forehead forming a red large thick mark as she was annoyed for Mika taking this conversation lightly. Then a evil grin form in her lips

_'Here again. your necro-hobbies'_

_'[Necro-hobbies?!]'_

_'Fufufufufu. Meaning. Your hobbies even though your dead' She teased as it was her revenge_

_'[This girl]'_Kurumi sense that mika grown a thick mark in her forehead as she growl.

'*chuckle*'She amused.

She look back again to the full moon shining in the sky with twinkling stars around it forming a beautiful scenery for her.

_'Now this path. Is much more inclined to light than the path I chose back that time which inclined to the dark.'_

_'[I neither agree nor disagree if you think your action back then is inclined to the dark. But one thing I must to say; having a twisted justice will destroy yourself and leaves permanent damage to your very depth of your core. because if you haven't change your perspective as you remain believe to your desire, you will lately realize you are blindly following your goal that is planned to be futile at the end. ]'_Mika said

'...'Another hit but Kurumi instead of reflecting, She looks skeptical

_'To where Exactly you copied that line again?'_

_'[...]'_

_'Miiiiiiiiikaaa?'_Kurumi pressed on with her eyebrows slightly raise.

_'[Nope. It's mine]'_Kurumi felt there is a sweat bullets in the side of Mika's face while lying.

_'*sigh* Enough for that'_

"Nee-chan..."

"Nee-chan. If I become a licensed hero. The police won't arrest me. Is that right?"Izuku look straight to kurumi with his eyes full of determination as he will never back down to what he said.

Kurumi on the other hand, look at the figure of the green hair girl in her front with a same astral dress, color of eyes only different in color of hair, and bangs.

He really looks serious and even though a there would be a hindrance, She know that he will destroy it as he pursue his desire of being a hero. Because of that determination he displayed, Kurumi was amused

"*giggle* Yes izu-chan. They know that The almighty hero named; Izu-chan defeating the powerful villains in the entire world"A small playful laugh came out to her lips

"You're lying and you make me look funny nee-chan" He pout while forming a smile.

"Of course. Why would I lie to you izu-chan"Her comforting smile radiate which izuku will never forget her facial expression even many years passed.

"Hai~"He replied with smile

Kurumi and izuku laugh in amusement while they witness the police car and ambulances arriving the old oil factory as the policemen forming a barricade by using the yellow tape.

'_[You really develop an onee-chan mode; only for izuku]'_

* * *

"What in the world happen here!?"

"Victims forming rows completely in the ground. Did anyone had a withness how this happen!?"

Policemen continue to help the other medical team to secure every unconscious bodies.

"They look fine at all!"He said. He and his colleague together with one medical personnel go to the nearest victim.

"Wake him up"

"I try"

The policeman kneel in the ground while the two observe him.

He lightly tap the shoulder of the victim which it was replied with grunt.

"He's really alive!"The two watching begun kneel too and help the victim.

The said victim's eye twitch then he slowly open it.

"Mmmmmm. h!. Don't touch me!. I don't want the experiment anymore. I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't w-"

"Hey. Hey. Hey. man. calm down. We are not a mad scientist see. We are the police"He said at the paranoid victim who holding his head as he want to hide in the ground.

Judging by his looks, He is extremely scared and suffered trauma which the two policemen observe him as it was evident to his action

"!"The victim look at 2 policemen and 1 medical personel and suddenly he hugged the said policemen while crying in tears. The other policeman and a medical personel made wry smile

"Its ok man. You are save." Comforting the victim

"But what realy happen to you?"The other policeman ask then the victim was break from a comforting hugged then he look down in the ground.

"*sniff* *sniff* I was kidnapped and sent to this place"

"What happen next?"

"They experimented me for every single day. After they have no use of me. They remove my left kidney. Then next will be my other organs if I was not here in front of you"

The revelation show and the people around the victim surprised. This is really a serious matter especially the one who will investigate it.

Only few days ago, A revelation of organization with a same experimentation happen but this time, the organization had different goal.

The former is to make a quirk destroying drug and the latter is a factory of human organ. Every organization has been being destroyed by each passing day by the mysterious vigilante

"The others are waking up!"

Majority of the victims begun to move as they waking up and slowly standing which looks like from zombie apocalypse due to their clothes being tattered and having a blood stain.

"Now this will be a long way of interrogation"The policeman commented

* * *

"Hi Mom"

"IZUKU! WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN!?"

"Hiiiii!"Izuki squeak as he saw his mom completely angry with a broom in her hands.

"I am waiting for you and you making me worry!"

"Sorry mom. Do you know the arcade games. I went there after school and I just lost track in time. ehehe"He made a dry laugh as he made a poor excuse

"So you play huh? You already had a computer in your room why do you still need to go that place!?"She stare at him with her brows knitted from irritation which really make her son sweating furiously.

"Um..I just play and being carried away from that game"He barely forced smile facing the storm in his front.

"...You are grounded izuku"

"MOM!"

"No Buts!. We will now eat. After that you will take a bath and then sleep afterwards. No more computer games nor hero analysis you do. Straight to the bed immediately"

"Mooom~"

"NO!"

"..."

"Sweetie. You make your pitiful mother worried. What if there's something happen to you? Do you think I can handle it!?"Her mother hugged him as she kneel down because of height difference.

"I don't want this to happen again. This will be the last time izuku. You hear me!?. If you going late, let me know. Do you know what the news in the T.V.?"

"News in tv?"

"Yes. There's a lot of kidnapped kids as well as the adults. What if you are also kidnapped?"She look at his eyes in solemn as she don't want him to get involved nor being a victim from kidnapping.

"Mom. I'm not. See. you still see your son standing at you "Well in past time line, He was really kidnapped by the villains and being imprisoned in the abandoned oil factory.

For sure if his mother know this; It would be a gigantic eruption of volcano. And he will force to stay at his room for months except schooling.

Just seeing the scenario of him being grounded- no it can be called a total lockdown; He felt a chill in his spine.

"Don't be so assuring izuku. Look what the news talking about the destroyed organization who kidnapping a lot of people. Especially the victims. They are being experimented and much worst those villains remove the victim's organs."She said while worrying.

Izuku look surprise. What happen to that place aftermath was really broadcast in tv.

He look to the direction of the noise and he see the Tv shown a lot of familiar victims as he recall their faces since after all he rewind their bodies back to health.

"I don't want it to happen to you. Do you understand me izuku? Please be careful as always."This is the last rant izuku heard from his mother as he snapped out from his thought.

"..."Izuku look down in the ground.

_'If only you know Mom. If only.'_He thought. If he retort back, he will met his own doom.

"Anyway. Dinners ready izuki Let's eat"She broke away her gaze as she stand and go to the dining room, She wipe her small tear from her right eye as she walk towards the said place.

"...ok"

Izuku followed his mother towards the dining room and they passed by the living room which the tv still on broadcasting news. Izuki decide to watch and see the oil factory being broadcast in the background as the main stars are in the spot light

"[What the * I just eating my food and then see myself being tied in rope. I'm the victim here!]"

"[S* u* all the victims said you are one of the mad scientist. you have no rights to talk]"

"[But I'm eating my snack at 3pm and them I see myself being restrained as well as those bunches!]"He retort as he was being forced to enter the police cars with the help of the local heroes.

The tv shown hundreds of villains in the ground being tied with ropes and izuku see the familiar mutant woman and the cool looking guy with leopard design coat also being tied but the two aforementioned person restrained in complex manner so they can't really escape as well as the police had a problem cutting the ties.

_'uFufufu. Serves you right.'_

He giggle while putting his one right hand covering his mouth so he won't show his wicked grin.

"Izuku. why are you still standing there? Let's eat"

"Yes Mom"He smile

* * *

"What's the result?"

"The villains are already secured and the victims are being helped to find their respective family, and such in victims side there is 65 deaths. While in villain side, there is one dead"

"Who villain died?"

"A man with cloak and mask with design of skull. He had a hollow torso as he was pentrated by something yet unidentified but it looks like he was struck by concrete pole of electricity because the hollow is so wide and nearly round.One more thing, His left shoulder was cut off"

"Hn. Who do you think might possibly do this?"

"A monster?"

"Don't be such a kid"

"A hero?"

"Its legally questionable if it is"

"A vigilante maybe?"

"Speaking of vigilante? do you think it would be the mysterious little girl who did all of this?"

"You look surprise. Its just a hunch. Its not like I win a lotto or something?"

"There's a high chance!"

"How?"He said.

"Just wait"The policeman go to the police car and open the door then pick a black small bag. He unzip it and grab a cell phone and went back straight to his colleague.

"Here"

"!.This is confidential. Where did you get this pictures!"The pictures show a body of two victims with their bodies had large hole in their torso which is identical to the current case of the dead villain they saw.

"Base in her first report, She killed a 5 villains. the shots from their bodies are way too identical this time!"

"N-no way"He said while its like he will lose his strength in his feet anytime.

"There is really a high high high high high chance she is!"

* * *

"[It looks like Izuku starting to show a traits from you Kurumi. He's starting to 'giggle' 'Ufufufu' identical to yours! Please don't tell me it is true he will says 'Ara Ara' someday]"

"You're overthinking."She sweatdropped from her antics.

"[By the way. I never thought you could use the fourth bullet to rewind their memories.]"As mika reminded, Kurumi look up and imagine Mika's face is there

"You don't know?"

"[Yes. there's no information you use the fourth Bullet to rewind someone's memories when you still in your home world]"

".I knew it from the start. I just don't have any reason to use it. Me or the other kurumi only use the fourth bullet mainly to bring my or her health back if she acquire damage"

"[Then. If you knew it a along. You made me look idiot for me saying to kill the two villains chasing izuku]"Mika grunted as kurumi chuckle from her antics.

"Even I forgot it. I only remember it few minutes ago"

Even being a clone and since some of the memories of the other kurumi being transferred to her, She gain an access to the knowledge that she should not possess especially the zafkiel's power and everything.

She should be the only a war machine fighting for the sake of her creator like the rest of the clones.

But after the other kurumi poured than the expected amount of memories injected to her head, She gain a will. Everything from the past of the original she know it all.

"[...*sigh*. now what's your plan?]"She ask

"Me?. I will hunt another evil organization"

"[If you continue at a constant pace, In no time. You will make your name known to the rest of the world. And the villains will fear you]"

"That's the least purpose"

"[Least? Then what's the main]"

"To absorbs everyone's mana"

"[...*Sigh* as usual]"

"Hn? You say you will help me?"

"[What's the other option you think I had?]"

"*smirk*"Kurumi chuckled after that. She soon gaze in the beautiful scenery for her; gazing the clear night in the sky together with moon shining. She never get tired seeing this.

The beautiful stars, The shooting stars if she notice one, The moon that changing appearance from big round moon to crescent.

She leave aside her thought about that and shift into something.

"[Anything you want to ask?]"She said

"Ne,. It comes to my mind but, You can create a portal to another universe do you? then is it possible to send me back home?"

"[Yea... I could do that. but...]"

"!?" Kurumi surprise from the revelation.

_'did she just said she can?'_ She was happy that it is but Mika's voice, she seems...

Hesitated...

"[If I do that...As our enemies broke out from the seal, then this universe in the first one to suffer]"

_'So that's the reason'_She thought. Mika could easily done it without any obstruction except for that 'thing'

"So... even you can send me back to my home world. you can't because of this"

"[Yes]"

Kurumi frown from her spot.

_'[Its half the reason why I can't send you back to your home. To your original world]' _Mika said in her deepest thought where It cannot be heard by Kurumi. That's what she thought.

Just witnessing kurumi's sadness, she couldn't help but express her own emotion as she being affected to her friend who didn't notice it since her friend can't see her face only she can hear her.

"Mika"Kurumi wipe her sadness in her replace it with stoic expression yet it can't deny there is a lingering sadness in her eyes.

"[Yes]"

"I felt. You are not telling me something"She look again with seriousness in her face

"[About what]"Sweat came to the side of her chin as she was surprise after kurumi giving a guess

_'[Did she just read the deepest of my thought?]'_ Mika wonder if it possible for kurumi to read her mind. Did she just relay her thoughts to her accidentally?.

"Is it related to my original self"Kurumi said and facing the blue night sky.

"[...yes]"After a long pause of silence, mika decide to reply her.

Kurumi bit her lip, She knew it too well what will be the next thing Mika say to her. Judging her tone, There's a hint of uncheerfulness in contrast to her boister and goofy personality. Its like she was talking to a different Mika.

"You don't want to say it because you know. I will be-"

.

.

.

"[Correct. You will be killed by your original]"Mika finished her.

_'As I thought'_ Kurumi mentally said as she close her eyes after telling her the worst.

She still weak. She can't oppose the original and will be simply killed. Like what she had thought in this past few days, Everything will be in vain.

She maybe will meet him but it will be only short time because once the original got wind up about her existence, She will come to her and kill her.

Its hundred percent. No negotiation. She will be right dead on the spot.

She don't want it to happen again. That's why, she will continue to grow and stronger until the day, she could match the original or even surpass her.

Because the original is obstructing her path. She need to become stronger. She cannot be able to live again if she haste things that will eventually happen in future. She was sure for it.

She thought the blue hair boy with amber color eyes and a casual clothing which she often notice in him; a standard Male uniform of Raizen High School. The joy in his face as he continue to tell her a stories and some even unrealistic ideas which made her laugh and even heart swayed and for her to reject her own self just to reach his hand.

The voice of his who continue ringing in her head even though they separated for billions of light years away. His smile brimming in happiness while doing his favorite routine every single day. His reaction and determination to save her and accepting her despite her history.

She recalled how her few hours being spent together with him. She thought the last minute she had with him would be her very end as she will cease to exist for disobeying her Creator.

But now, She had given a secon- no a third chance to meet him again. She will never let it slip to her palm as she make her resolve. She will promise to herself. She will return. It might not be today nor tomorrow but someday.

"Just you wait shidou. I'm coming"

* * *


	16. Volume 1 Epilogue

Vol 1: No. Zero Vigilante. Nightmare Rising

Epilogue

* * *

"#@$!?*!?*$#@!?*$@0.OO%#@$!?$#!@?!#?$!#?@#O.27%#!@?#!$!?#@*$?@!#*?$!#@!*?$@?@?$*?@!$?$*#@!$!#?@!*?$#!@#!@?#!$?/#!@?#!$!#?@!#?!*"

"O.27%"

.

.

.

* * *

"[Kurumi]"

"What?"

"[...]"

"Say it"

Mika frown. As much she don't want to make kurumi worried and burdened her from what she gonna tell her. But if she don't, The problem will be getting larger and larger to the point it will be beyond their threshold. So she decide to act now.

"[Kurumi. It starting to break...]"

"!"Kurumi know what she meant widen her eyes in surprise as she don't know how to react.

"[I felt their presence. The seal. Its starting to form a crack]"

"[The invasion is inevitable. In no time, The first battle would be commence as the beginning of the all out war]"

Kurumi frown further

"Mika"

"[Yes]"

"We will win this"Kurumi smile as she look up to see the night sky.

"[...*chuckle*. I hope so]"

"You're not really in yourself today? Where's that corpse always nagging and make me irritated?"

"[...*giggle* So you miss her?]"

"Not really since that corpse always make me look idiot always"

"[Hey! That's too mean~]"

"*chuckle*"

Kurumi keep staring at the deep space as she gazing the stream line of stars making a bright light.

'Milky way'

She said it in her head. One of the most she anticipated to see every single night.

The beautiful scenery of countless stars forming a line in the sky.

"This will be the battle of life and death"

* * *

**VOLUME 1: EPILOGUE**

**Number 0 Vigilante: Kurumi Rising**

* * *

**A/N:** **OK** **VOLUME 1 is out and ready to read by someone who want to read.**

**Anyway****. Thanks for all criticized I receive(sounds like I am M)**

**Especially in my grammars, spelling, and chaotic sentence. I review again and edited some chapters and correct the mistakes.**

** Maybe i will correct again some sentence or spelling I missed?**

**And also. this is not the end.**


	17. Volume 2 Prologue

VOLUME 2: FIRST APPEARANCE

Prologue:

* * *

"What's the status of the sixth building?. "

"[The sprinters are already in 4th building yet the six building is secured. No changes]"

"So the fifth building would be the battleground eh?. Any human witness or cctvs?"

"[The cctv was simply destroyed by your clones and their is no humans within 1000 meters radius.]"

"That's a good thing"

"[However. If you lose control over this area, they will spread to urbanize area and will be seen by the locals.]"

"*chuckle* as if I will lose mika"

Kurumi standing in a rooftop of abandoned high building as she oversee the incoming enemy who spreading like a wild fire and the disgusting creatures convert any matter they passed into darker and foul looking like a decaying materials.'

"Should I now move?"

"[Of course you need to!?]"

Now this is the day where all the life in this world dancing in the hands of her's and her enemy. She can't afford to be scared.

She need to act now as the first encounter begins.

"*chuckle* Well then. Zafkiel... Let's start our War!(Date!)"

"Izu-chan~. say aaaa~n"

"nenenenene-chan!?"

Izuku looks flustered as he was taken aback from his seat while kurumi continue her advance to him with the small ball of meat hold by her chapstick.

She lean forwards as she invite izuku to eat the meat ball while continue smiling to him. Izuku looking away from embarrassment. He was flustered since his nee-chan doing it.

"Ara, Ara. izu-chan doesn't want to eat this. Is this because my cookings are not good enough? I think I should put it to the garbage"Kurumi looking dejected. She was going to put all her home made dish into a trash can when izuku witness it he stand up and stopped his nee-chan by frantically waving his hands

"Nononono. No! It's not true nene-nee-chan! Don't put your lunch into trash! Your cookings are really delicious. See!"

Izuku swiftly munching down all food in kurumi's home made bento where he stuff everything in three second. completely emptied everything

"Hhmmmmmmmppp"

"Izu-chan! Are you alright!?"

Izuku was being choke from the food he take and he rubbing his throat swiftly as kurumi hand over to him the bottle of water which izuku gladly take

"Haaaaaaa. Thanks nee-chan"

"Ara ara. You don't need to do that you know"

"Nee-chan your cooking are really good~. How come I will dislike it?"He said while there is a forceful smile and tears in his eye lids threatening to fall while his nee-chan made a enthusiastic expression

"Is that so? I'm happy Izu-chan~!. What if I will made a bento everyday for you?"

Izuku had a chill run down to his spine as his nee-chan made an offer

"No need to kurumi-nee-chan!. Mom always make one everyday. I can't just say one of my friend give me a free bento for lunch."

"Is that so"Kurumi said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"But nee-chan. We can still share our food so"

"I-If you don't mind. I will eat your bento and you will eat mine?"He propose

His nee-chan widen her eyes then, a big smile form in her mouth and she instantly hugged him as much to izuku's embarrassment.

"Sa. saa. Izu-chan is it a promise right?"

"M! Its a promise"

_'How long I would last' _He thought

His nee-chan's cooking is really delicious.

Yeah really delicious.

When izuku look around, He see his fellow grade schoolers especially male staring at him with their eyes full of hatred and envy.

"I wish he die already"

"He is the quirkless kid. Why he had her while me not?"

"I will tell others and wait him outside. I will beat him"

"This quirkless need a lesson"

"He's not worthy for her. His quirkless. It should be me"

Izuku hear it as he just made a wry smile from their antics. He can't show he had a quirk even his nee-chan doesn't show hers why would he is.

**RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG**

"Izu-chan. lunch break is over. Let's get inside"Kurumi stand and put all her empty box of bento in a wrapper then call out to him

"Hai"He said with a sweat down in his chin as the hostility around him grow further as they proceed in the hallway.

* * *

Volume 2: FIRST APPEARANCE

Prologue

* * *


	18. V2 Ch 1: The beginning

vol 2 Ch 1: Broken

* * *

**One year later.**

"Nee-chan!"

"Nee-chan!

"...*sigh* What is it izu-chan?"looking at izuku, Kurumi stop from what she was doing.

"Look! Look!."

"?"Glancing up and see the silhouette moving one to another where she was easily overshadowed.

Kurumi had time to relax as she reading her book much for her entertainment.

Normally, she's not kind of a bookworm but lately she fascinated to read books and more.

So whenever she had a time, She could read a book.

"I could open multiple shadow to teleport in other location! It is really Amazing nee-chan!."

"..."Kurumi gaze to the enthusiastic flying figure of izuku.

"WWWWWIIIIIII~"Izuku enjoying while grinning in happiness.

Kurumi chuckle as she witness the ten shadows like portal elevated from the ground where on the other hand izuku in his astral dress flying through the shadows, teleporting to different spaces.

The smile in his face make her smile too.

Another major happen dated from their first meeting until now was izuku that always been a scaredy-cat has lessen.

He always happy for the past few months especially when they are training together or always be together going in parks to hang out.

Unlike last year, He was depressed by the fact that he was being bullied by his classmates or kids who had the same age or slight different age to him.

Now she observe his drastic change, yet she know that izuku still affected if when someone call him quirkless. She observe him always smiling as if he was shrugging a compliment, but she know izuku is hurting inside.

Smiling to mask his sadness.

"..."

Kurumi frown from her thoughts. Just by thinking it make her mood worsen in this peaceful day.

Enough for bad memories, izuku still izuku in terms of overall thinking and reasoning. There still a long road waiting for him.

And also hers.

"*Sigh*"

"[Let him. As if He will deplete every mana he had now]"

"...i want to take some"She said in teeny weeny voice she blurt out her desire.

Due to the fact that she and izuku are connected, One gain is also the gain of the other. Kurumi gain, Izuku gain too. But in terms of usage, their own reservoir won't affect each other.

"[I won't allow you to absorb his reiryuku he had in his reserve. Let it to himself]"

"..."Kurumi make a trouble expression before looking away.

"[Don't be greedy too much kurumi]"

"Fine"She said and continue reading a book. As much to her desire to absorb it, Kurumi decide it won't do good especially putting izuku at disadvantage where his reserve reiryuku is low.

Even though there is no fight yet, She need to make fully izuku prepared.

"Nee-chan. watch out!"

"?"Kurumi reading her book while izuku make an epic fail where he messed up to control his shadow teleporting.

He teleport towards his nee-chan as he can't control his flight speed and in no time he will hit his nee-chan.

GRAB

"ugh... Thanks nee-chan."Izuku being nonchalantly held by kurumi with her left hand as she reading in her chair.

"Izu-chan. I told you to concentrate. Your power can be go against you if you don't"Kurumi look away from what she read and look to izuku directly

"Sorry nee-chan. I get carried away. hehehe"Izuku made a dry laugh and scratching his head.

"..."Kurumi put down izuku and the latter recompose himself as he wipe the dust in his dress.

"By the way nee-chan"

"Why did you look older and higher than me? We had the same age and height year ago right?"

Strange. While izuku looking at taller figure of his nee-chan that boost her height in span of a year, evidently where he measure her height and it was 155 centimeters while him are below hundred twenty.

Is this because of their power? then that means he should become taller too?

"*smirk*. Don't you like me in this form izuku?"With a grin, Kurumi look at the skeptical izuku

"No. not really nee-chan. "

"I used the third bullet to boost my growth."

"Why nee-chan? you want to grow so much?"

"We look like a twin izuku. even though, We don't share the same hair color, We greatly match everything. I decide I should change my height so it wouldn't make other people mistaken us"

"I thought so too nee-chan. Whenever I transformed, I look like you."Izuku bow down while her left hand in his chin forming a stance of thinking detective trying to solve a case.

"Yes. With that. The trouble coming in our way would be lessen"

"how?"

"Secret"

"Then can you turn back again?"

"Hn? Isn't this good to you izu-chan?"

"A n-no no. it's not like that nee-chan. I-"

"Don't worry, If I'm not in astral dress, I will return back. how's that?"

"really?"

"Yes"

* * *

"..."Massaging his head as he stare down a lot of paperwork in his desk while he left his coffee untouched ever since it delivered. Because of the fact, He don't have any leisure to stay relax.

All of this thing in his table even just a single sheet of paper make it contribute to the headache he feeling right now.

He should be peaceful this days. No he should be relaxed in this few months actually since the number one hero All might keeping the surface of society away from villains and criminality rate below double digits.

Well. Things happen in previous months; so many that even the hero society and the underworld can't keep up.

Everything was linked to a single person

'Nightmare'He thought

He stopped from what he was doing and stare to the person who open the door

"Having a hard time?" The person in his front ask as the said person close the door with his hands occupied from the bundles of papers.

"Not obvious?"

"*chuckle*"

"Why are you here?"He said while directly looking at the bunch of paper held by his visitor

"Just to bring you another"

"Shit..."He groan in annoyance.

"HAhahah. Now that's a quite of expression"

"..."

"*Sigh* Is this because of the vigilante?"

"That irritating girl. She leaves me no room to relax"He said with a slight venom in his voice.

"Its been a year huh"His colleague muttered which didn't go unnoticed by him.

It was already one year anniversary after the first case of the mysterious vigilante who rampantly siege the underworld as much to the astonishment of the United Nations.

"What's in that papers??"Directly looking at the pile of paperwork carried.

"I don't know. I just delivering."

"I know that you know you red all of it as long the mysterious vigilante involved"His eyebrow knitted together as he was irritated.

"*chuckle* you finally discovered?"

"...I already discovered long time ago. I kept my mouth shut "

"I don't know what to say all her action. Its too much to describe for me. except in one thing"He said.

The mysterious girl silently defeating a lot of criminals in the underworld world wide and her deeds are already reach quarter compare to all might's.

She's a disaster which make her nickname planted to the core of the villain's she captured. That's why no villain want to be in her sight and they hide faster saving their each lives.

the information of the black organization that even the government had no knowledge with, she bring it down with unbelievably speed

She's rampaging yet her action doesn't cause high public attention which is also unbelievable.

Even him disbelieving how come it doesn't attract so much attention.

"She's just an inevitable calamity that storming in the underground."

"Well atleast she may not let you relax but she still help you to breath"

"Breath you say. We don't know what she's aiming for"

"Don't you get a pattern?"

"Pattern?"The word make him pondered a bit.

"Yes. Base in her activities."

He had thinking this for a while. Why this mysterious little girl keep destroying organization and another.

What is her purpose.

That question was remain mysterious for the past month. But now it was highlighted after the investigation from all her action dated from the first case.

Every cases she had. Every event that linked to her action. Giving a gist what is her goal

It make a solid ground already recognizable like a seed that already grow into a small plant then finally become a tree.

With her action in the underworld, No government from all over the world hadn't known her.

Especially the remaining black organizations fearing they would be next

"No?"

"It safely to assume she's an animal activist"

"BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"She had more sympathy in animals than humans."He muttered which didn't go unnoticed by the person in his front

"Yea. Base in her report from local and international; The highest number of similar case is link to animal abuse. The least case is smuggle goods."He hand over the document which receive the chief of police.

The mysterious girl mostly appeared to the places where animals is mainly the subject of the crime. With her launching a surprise attack, her plan never failed even once and remain unbelievably well hide.

Even the government can't trace her and only the villain she had caught can describe her appearance since they encounter her and if we add and consider all might's testimony about their first met, it would become a good evidence

"What do you think about how did she get her information?"

"...remarkable to the point I can call her omnipresent"

The mysterious girl who catch villains not only from japan but all countries in the planet including the most sensitive countries. She deals with the villain and get highly confidential information even the government has no access with. It only surface once the mysterious girl reveal the glimpse of it especially she bringing down a black organization and give the information to the country's government.

With her dominating and wiping out the black organization in the planet, She was recognized by the United Nations and she was frequent the main topic especially her deeds was considered as Classified and confidential, Only the high rank officials in government can participate from all countries for every conference held by united nations which sparks the unnecessary debate.

Three factions halve the UN; The faction that oppose the mysterious girl, The faction of considering her action to be heroic, and the faction of remain neutral.

Because of her, the overall crime rate of the world was remarkably decrease surpassing All might's only at the underworld in a span of one year.

Since this is confidential, Her action remain hidden from the public and the current crime rate shown by the media was giving to all might's credit.

Back to the topic; He wonder who is this person giving her information?

"You spacing out. But make sure you are breathing"

"!" He was snapped out from his deep thought.

* * *

"[Kurumi]"

"What?"

"[Check your map]"

Kurumi obey what mika said as she summon her status page. She saw the unused map for a year since she can't see all her enemies if she doesn't mark them. Its useless this year since she could easily detect them.

The map shown red if she recognized someone to be her enemy and it appears a red dot in her map.

While it is really useful in tracking an escape out of her range, marking the enemies is bothersome for her since she can kill them easily as well the red dot disappeared

While there is only one green dot in her map and she find out it was point out to izuku. She can use this to easily locate izuku

"There's a red dot"

Her stoic expression crumble as she see there is a lot of red dots in the upper left of the map.

"[You finally found out]"

"Hn? I know I'm the only one could mark someone as enemy but why-"

"[what did I say to you when you see a red dot in your map even though you don't mark them]"

"Mika don't tell me-"Once realization struck her, her eyes widen in shock

"[Yes. As much I want to wake up from this nightmare, this is the reality, they are already moving]"

"Would you tell me where are they?"

"[You can use your map and mentally imagine clicking the red dot]"

Kurumi obey Mika's instruction as she swiftly open her status page and click the [Map]. Everything disappeared and reappeared again with another information.

There's a plus in the center of the gigantic circle, it display [YOU] obviously it was her. At the upper left she see a red dot and as mika said, She try to click the red dot using her mind then the map replace with another page.

[Enemy]

Rank: B-

Distance: 573 Gigameters

[Back]

"573 Gigameters?"She ask.

"[573 billion kilometers from you. or they are now 5 percent of one light year]"

"Light year? What is that?"

"[The distance reach by the light in span of one year. Light year. It equal to 9.46 trillion kilometers]"

"*sigh* Science..."

"[You don't like it? Well. That's what I find in the information of this world. There are two types of measuring commonly used; The metric system or SI unit and the other one is the British system]"

"[Metric system used by the majority of the countries]"

"My head hurts mika. Please stop. I don't care that meteric system or grisish system or whatsoever."

"[Fine. Just giving you info]"

"No thanks. The only thing I know is they still far reaching the solar system"

"[Hey. I thought you hate science?]"

"Did I say I hate it?"

"[...I am confuse]"

"Mika"

"[What?]"

"How long they will reach the earth?"As kurumi ask, Mika was silent for a few seconds before replying

"[They traveling at speed of light. It will take them 21 days to reach the earth in a normal way. But once they reach the boundary of solar system, They will slow down]"

* * *

"Nee-chan. is there anything I need to learn?"Izuku while walking together with his nee-chan after a long day of school.

They walking at the streets leading to his house

"I taught you the intermediate of your power izu-chan"She said with a smile

"How about the advance?"

"Ara ara. What did I tell you regarding to the advance?"

"...I'm too young"

Izuku recall her words few months ago when he and his nee-chan doing training.

All the basics to intermediate of his power was taught by his nee-chan, if he can't understand something while he was self exploring, his nee-chan explain majority of his questions.

It's like his nee-chan become a wikipedia or something.

Yet there are questions he ask that remain secret as his nee-chan keep it from revealing. Those questions he ask are the advance lesson his nee-chan talking about.

"*smirk* good that you still remember"Kurumi patted his head as much to izuku's grief. He was pouting in the other side while muttering

"I don't need to be adult nee-chan..."

Yet, Even at low voice, His statement heard by his nee-chan which she giggle in amusement

"ufufufu. Izu-chan really."She smile

"mou~"He cross his arms while pouting in his side

"Izu-chan. if you continue pouting. I will hug you"She said as she see the cute expression of izuku while pouting.

"...*continue*..."

"Fufufu"

"...!-"

"I said I will hug you if you continue like that"

"..."Izuku look away flustered.

'Lately. Nee-chan are really clingy!' He thought. He starting to notice where he was left being caught off guard always. He saw his nee-chan hugging him while smiling as much to his confusion and embarrassment.

Whenever it was weekend especially the beginning of their training, He found himself being in death hugged by his nee-chan.

When it is after school nee-chan is hugging him as she was suddenly appearing in his back.

Not that he was against is but he always get a butterfly in his stomach whenever she's doing it.

"Pssst. look at those kids"

His nee-chan and him had their attention caught by the four kids nearby. He and his nee-chan are just sitting in the bench being interrupted from what they where doing. They don't even do anything wrong about them but they look at him with hostility.

Four kids surround their front and while his nee-chan remain stoic and doing a staring contest between the four kids and her.

"Hey. Would you like to play with us in the arcade?"One kid said with an blue tshirt looking smug.

"Sure. As long he is also invited"His nee-chan smile and look at izuku.

"Why? This is the quirkless we always seen before. He is too weak" Surprise from what the kid said, Izuku look at the ground.

This is the reason why he was being bullied and other kids being mean at him.

'Quirkless'

The word which said to him every single day by the others whenever he go. In school, in the nearby park, others recognize him and gossip to each other how he was quirkless.

He is not deaf, he can hear them

"Leave him. He's useless. Let's play together"One kid trying to hold her hand but kurumi swatted his hands away.

"Its okey nee-chan. I will go first. You can play with them if you like" He said. He think his nee-chan is already bored at him, talking with him since the only thing he could topic with is his school and his favorite things.

He make a sad smile while thinking it. Maybe his nee-chan find happiness together with them not with him

"Scram..."Kurumi said while her head hang low.

"ano..."

"I said Scram!"

""!""The four and izuku look surprise after kurumi shown a hostility visible in her face.

"If I heard it again from you. I won't hesitate to break your head. "She raise her voice not enough to be called a shout. Yet the boy doesn't back down and retort back

"What's special with that fucking quirkless. You should hang out with us instead not him!"

"Dare to say it again?"

"Oh. Can you do about it? Can you hurt me? Or y-"He taunt making a mocking pose yet he didn't able to finished his sentence

SMACK

""Kandono-san!""

the other three who his friends shout in alarm as the last thing he see was his head forcefully looked up before he lose his consciousness.

"Ne-. Kurumi-san!"

Izuku swiftly stand up and restrained his nee-chan after she looks like she will go after him.

The said boy who bad mounting izuku was sent flying as his left cheek looks red after it was being punch and the boy was knock out cold facing the ground.

The other three of his friends was frightened and leave immediately abandoning their friend.

"Kurumi-nee-chan!.You don't need to do that."Izuku said facing his nee-chan with concern.

"You're okay that your nee-chan is being with them not you. is that what you want?"Kurumi spatted back

"That's...of course not"Izuku can't find his words to argue as he let his own feelings speak for him.

Of course as much to his happiness, He doesn't want to see his nee-chan together with others especially them.

Those fellow kids like him will only take for granted his nee-chan as she was being dragged to play with them. He want his nee-chan's company

That's what he thought.

What about his nee-chan's feelings?

Did she want to be with him? or she was already tired?

"As well as me...I don't want them"she said while directly looking at izuku.

"I thought you are happy to be with them"

"Happy!?"Blurt out in surprise.

"You are finally bored being together with me. that's why I thoug-"

"Izuku"

His nee-chan hold his shoulder and directly look at him with seriousness in her eyes which really put him off to the edge. He can't retaliate as he look to the other side not wanting to gaze back at her.

He thought that his nee-chan is already mad at him for overthinking as he was afraid nee-chan are already done with him. He was afraid that his nee-chan will choose to go with the other kids and abandoned him.

She will play with them and he was in the side being forgotten.

"Onee-chan had never felt that way ever since we first met. You really made my day whenever I'm being with you."

"Is that true...nee-chan!?"

All his thoughts, All his negative feelings building up in his heart are gone as He was wrong to all his assumption after all.

"Of course. Did your nee-chan ever lied to you?"his nee-chan said let him go then a smile form in her lips

"Izu-chan...remember this"

"You. are not alone. Because I am with you. You understand?. Don't be bothered with those bullies. If push comes to shoved. you must fight back. I don't want to see you being abused especially by them"Looking straight to his eyes kurumi don't want him to be bullied as a weak child.

Even though she said that he should hide his power and keep away from attention, she shouldn't told him not to defend himself if something like this happen.

"Show them a bit of your power."

Just thinking izuku being defenseless in front of his bullies is really she doesn't want to happen in reality. Not in with or without her presence.

"...Hai"It was replied with a weak reply.

She was not satisfy by his reply.

"Izuku. I Can't Hear You!"

"HAI!"

"That's good enough"She smile.

"Hora. It's getting late"

"Hn? The sun is already set?"

Izuku look up and and see the a moon shining together with some stars twinkling indicating it starting the end of the day.

"It means you should go straight to your home."

Only if he could hang out with nee-chan any longer but he know his mother would give him a harsh scolding like a Gatling gun fired loud and quickly. He know his limits.

Izuku stopped and turn left facing his nee-chan.

"mm! Let's meet again nee-chan!"

"see you tomorrow izu-chan"

Before izuku reach ten meters, his nee-chan called unto him.

"Izuku"

"!"He look back as he anticipate what she will going to say.

"always remember what I say to you; You are not alone"

Surprise to what she said. Izuku felt a warm comfortable feeling inside his heart which give him a really pleasant feeling

A feeling he always seek if it possible especially coming from his nee-chan.

"Hai! You are with me. nee-chan! that's why I'm not alone"

Wherever he is, Whatever the events unfold, whoever he facing with, He know that his nee-chan will be in his side supporting him smiling at him.

No one could break their bonds.

"*giggle* goodbye izu-chan"

"Goodbye Nee-chan!"

Izuku run as his inside are full of happiness because of his nee-chan.

'I will always be with you nee-chan!'

* * *

Kurumi saw izuku's silhouette disappear over the horizon as she remain standing watching over him.

She decide to took the nearest dark alley and walk towards to it.

"[Say. Izuku loves his onee-chan really much?]"

Kurumi stopped in her track and her lips form a smile then look upward.

"[And doted him so much]"She said

"Are you envy?"

"[...*scoff* how come Am I?]"

"*giggle* judging in your words. you look like one"

"[Not really]"

"So there's a little?"She said with teasing smile. When Mika did not reply, Kurumi revert back to her casual smile.

"*chuckle* It's such great to have a sibling"

Still her companion didn't reply, She continue her walk and speak once more

"I'm only child of my parents. When I'm still a human, I wish I had younger brother or sister. "

"[That's why I see you are really happy when you become his sister despite not showing it]"

"...I admit. It's a yes"

"[You sounds like you want to keep it only for you?]"

"It supposed to be a secret"

"[Too bad. I figure it out]"

* * *

Next day

Bakugou with a lot of stuffs in his hands walking down the street after his half wasted hours buying in the supermarket as he was forcefully dragged outside the house by his mom and ordered him to buy the things need.

Surely He fought back as he hissed in annoyance swearing to his mother who greatly beat his ass after doing that.

He should be inside in his room doing what he likes yet his mother won't let him in the house if he doesn't completed all her orders even until few months passed. He will stay there outside from hunger and cold as his mother don't even care. That's her mother

Bakugou swear that he could get a revenge and throw it to the face of his mother.

Yeah. he want that to happen.

"...?"

He stop his feet as he saw someone in his front. Normally he just ignore who might this person like a wind passing him but he felt an attraction as he continue to stare.

A girl with black hair matching with black vintage dress which normally used by the women at middle age. She was standing facing an establishment with a smile in her face which bakugou think she had once in this area.

He look at where the girl facing and surprise it was a school he used to go everyday. Maybe she used to school here too? But she looks like she's not really living here

A new resident? A transfer student?

Bakugou remove all his thought since it was unnecessary. If she was going to school here, School here as long as she want it was not his problem anyway.

"Staring to a girl like that would be a creepy. ne?"

The girl swiftly turn her body facing him plus her sudden speaking make him surprise lost in internal shock.

Such action left him caught off guard. Next time he wouldn't happen again despite he didn't show it in his face fortunately.

"Gokigenyou"A girl made a giggling sound which doesn't fit her young appearance and age.

"What do you want"

replied with a straight face, He don't want to waste his time to someone who going to be a side character anyway and she's just one of the extra that need a small attention from the main casts.

"*giggle*"The girl continue to giggle

Bakugou find this girl a stupid and crazy which delay him towards in his home so he decide he should pass this girl and ignore. He try to walk passing the girl completely like she was an invisible or just a bad wind.

She's just messing with him. He doesn't need to be conversate with this creepy girl. He should ignore everything she said.

But her next word left in her mouth can't be ignored as it caught his interest

"Izuku..."

He stopped and still his back facing the girl not wanting to face her as it will waste his energy

"!?. What about that quirkless?"

It's unusual for someone to mention izuku let alone his first name. It's intriguing yet that name somewhat pissed him off.

"I want you to leave izuku alone"

"Hah!?. "

Couldn't contain his irritation, He face the girl with his brows knitted. This irritations he felt right now are caused by three factors;

One:A girl that needs a psychiatrist giving him an uncomfortable feeling.

Two: Mentioning a name that make all his hairs stand up from irritation.

Lastly: Threaten him by a side character especially it's just an empty and boring threat created by lousy cliche villain characters.

He lost all his control and want to lashed out

Yet the next thing happen, there is a sudden chill in his spine after he saw no one in his back like he was being hallucinated all along talking to non existent.

The girl in black dress vanished without trace and he try to look around if the girl just playing tricks on him.

few minutes of finding, He didn't saw her anymore not even her footstep or evidence that she should be here earlier.

"She vanished..."he muttered

"I swear if she was a ghost, I will blow her up. Damn. You think you can scare me!? It's just another common quirks anyway."

No one reply him which a sweat roll down to his chin. Then he decide to turn around and continue his walk not wanting to this place anymore as it increase his anxiousness.

* * *

"[One more push. He will pee in his pants]"

"Considering his personality. I doubt it will happen"Kurumi flatly rejected looking at the figure of the light caramel color hair of the boy who had scrawl in his face walking while thumping the ground like a mad man.

"[He really look scared like someone see a ghost. He's really splendid at suppressing his own fear]"

"I think he recently watch a horror movie if he was scared so normal like that"

"[N?]"

"This world had a power called quirk. Don't you think it's uncommon like in my home world with an exception of the Spirit and A.S.T?"

Majority of people had quirks to defend, attack, and use in daily life. Something considered supernatural in her home world was just a common occurrence in this world.

There's no surprise anymore. Everything powered by a supernatural can be called quirks.

"[Leave aside that. what's your plan?]"

"My plan?"While standing at the rooftop of her usual spot. She looks like in a deep thought. Her dress keep fluttering by the wind passing her.

"I will go schooling"

"[Schooling?]"Mika was slightly Surprise from the unveiled plan, She thought that if kurumi seeking knowledge of this world or just her entertainment?.

She doesn't have any reason to go since she could easily use the tenth bullet to someone especially a degree holder or much higher knowledge and apply the memories.

It fast and convenient for her. No need to go schooling if that's the reason. But kurumi is reasonable after all. She could easily do that if it is.

But if it's not the reason then there would be a hidden agenda

"Yes. other people will find strange if I will be in the place where my age should be in school right now"

"[As a junior high school girl?]"

It is reasonable if it is her plan, because being always ask why she was in the city wandering that she should be in school would be a pain.

"Nope as a elementary student"

"[Then]"

"Izuku will be my classmate"

* * *

**Gokigenyou** = Good day to you or Have a nice day in japan


End file.
